Girl On Fire
by Emma.Nohara
Summary: Adaptacion del libro "Besar a un Angel" de Susan Elizabeth Phillips con los personajes Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye de FullMetal Alchemist de Hiromu Arakawa. Viva el Royai
1. Capítulo 0

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 0**_

La bonita y superficial Riza Grumman debe elegir entre ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que su padre ha escogido para ella. Las bodas concertadas no se dan en el mundo moderno, ¿Cómo ha llegado Riza a esa insostenible situación?

Roy Mustang, tan impresionantemente guapo como hosco, no tiene intención de jugar a ser el novio cariñoso de una pequeña cabeza hueca adicta al champan. Dispuesto a domarla a su manera, arrastra a Riza de su destacado lugar en la alta sociedad a un pequeño circo itinerante.

Pero este hombre sin alma ha tropezado con una mujer que es todo corazón. Antes de que pase mucho tiempo, la pasión los lanzara a las alturas sin red de seguridad…


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Riza Grumman había olvidado el nombre de su novio.

—Yo, Elizabeth, te tomo a ti... Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su padre los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido a por la licencia matrimonial.

Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Amestris, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada boda.

Riza casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca había conseguido que cambiara de opinión sobre su hija.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que el dinero de su padre había comprado. Un semental.

Un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y extraños ojos color negro. A la madre de Riza le habría encantado.

Margott Grumman había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Riza ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella hubiera sido demasiado mayor para Margott. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años y su madre solía fijar el límite en veintinueve.

Tenía el pelo tan oscuro que parecía negro y unos rasgos cincelados que harían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a Margott, pero Riza los prefería más maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordándose que no iba a tener que pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido. Todo acabaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que se le había ocurrido. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que ella consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas a la ligera —en especial los votos matrimoniales, —sospechaba que eran los remordimientos de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Elizabeth, te tomo ti... —La voz de Riza se apagó.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarla. Permaneció con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil le provocaron a Riza un cosquilleo en la piel. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Riza y no se había enterado.

—Roy —masculló su padre detrás de ella, y Riza pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores alquimista de Amestris no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia con ella.

Riza se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Yo, Elizabeth... —tragó saliva, —te tomo a ti, Roy... —volvió a tragar saliva, —como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Amelia, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El semental volvió la cabeza y la miró. Arqueaba una ceja oscura con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. «Mi horrible esposo.» El peculiar sentido del humor de Riza tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Riza miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque él, sin duda, sería un esposo horrible para ella. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Mustang. Roy Mustang. Era otro de los alquimistas de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en la Unión Ishval, el padre de Riza, Berthold Hawkeye, tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad Xerxes, tanto allí, en Amestris, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que lo había visto nacer se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en las paredes azules —tan comunes en la arquitectura residencial de su país, —la chimenea de ladrillos amarillos y la multicolor alfombra _kilim_. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal, había un par de floreros de cobalto y algunas figuras de cristal y porcelana de las Colecciones Imperiales de Xerxes. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Riza, mucho más pequeña, y ella sintió la fuerza que poseía cuando le puso la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dijo él con voz severa e inflexible.

Ella contempló el sencillo aro con momentánea confusión. Por lo que podía recordar, acababa de entrar en lo que Margott denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio. Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

—... por el poder que me otorga el estado de Amestris, los declaro marido y mujer.

Riza se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez Bradley invitara al novio a besar a la novia.

Cuando no lo hizo, supo que había sido una sugerencia de Berthold para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzada a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demás. Aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, Riza desearía haberse parecido más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse ella sola de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Sin embargo, detestaba sentir lástima de sí misma, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella para besarle fríamente la mejilla como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla.

Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolida cuando él se apartó.

Berthold señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a la Biblioteca Nacional Central.

Los había casado el juez Bradley. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia eran el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Amelia, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello rubio ceniza y aquella característica voz ronca.

—Felicidades, cariño. Formáis una bonita pareja Roy y tú. ¿No te parece, Berthold?—Sin esperar respuesta, Amelia abrazó a Riza, envolviéndolas a las dos en una nube de perfume almizcleño.

Amelia simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por la hija ilegítima de su marido, y aunque Riza era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía el mérito de Amelia guardando las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la prueba viviente del único acto irresponsable que Berthold había cometido en su vida, incluso aunque hubiera sido veintiséis años antes.

—No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese vestido, querida. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para una boda. —La mirada crítica de Amelia evaluó con severidad el caro vestido dorado de Riza, con el corpiño de encaje y el bajo bordado, que acababa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

—Es casi blanco.

—El dorado no es blanco, querida. Y es demasiado corto.

—La chaqueta es muy discreta —señaló Riza, alisando las solapas de la prenda de raso dorado que le caía hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y ponerte algo blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos algo de seda?

Ya que ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, Riza pensaba que, de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando a sí misma que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Amelia le había prendido en el pelo, aunque ésta se la había vuelto a colocar en el mismo lugar poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Amelia tampoco aprobaba los zapatos dorados, que parecerían unas sandalias romanas de gladiador si no fuera por el tacón de diez centímetros. Eran terriblemente incómodos, pero al menos era imposible confundirlos con unos zapatos tradicionales de raso.

—El novio no parece feliz —susurró Amelia. —No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir alguna otra tontería por ahora? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de decir lo que piensas.

Riza apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Amelia nunca decía lo que pensaba en tanto que Riza casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Riza no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Riza se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? «Perdón, Roy Mustang, ¿acepta American Express?» Mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Min Soon, intentó imaginar lo que él estaría pensando. « ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a la mocosa de aquí?»

Roy Mustang echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularla.

«Disfrútalo, señora. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a hacerlo.»

Mientras Berthold le mostraba al juez un samovar antiguo, Roy contempló las piernas de su nueva esposa, expuestas ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que ella llamaba vestido de novia. Eran delgadas y bien proporcionadas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo femenino, oculto a medias por la chaqueta, sería igual de tentador. Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de una sirena lo compensaría de tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Riza.

—Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable —había dicho Berthold Hawkeye. —Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Riza sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya.

Riza estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija, Roy, o te volverá loco.

Lo poco que Roy había visto de Riza Grumman hasta ahora no le había hecho dudar de las palabras de Berthold. La madre, Margott Grumman, había sido una modelo famosa de Xing hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, Margott y Berthold Hawkeye habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Riza era el resultado.

Berthold le había asegurado a Alex que le había propuesto matrimonio a Margott cuando ésta se quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Berthold había insistido en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hija ilegítima.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Margott había comenzado a desvanecerse, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas y saraos. Y donde quiera que Margott fuera, Riza la acompañaba. Al menos Margott había tenido una profesión, pensó Roy, pero Riza no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nueva esposa con más atención, observó algún parecido con Margott. Tenían el mismo color de pelo, rubio, y sólo las mujeres que no salían de casa podían tener esa tez tan pálida. Sus ojos eran de un marrón inusual, casi como ámbar. Pero Riza era más menuda —también parecía más frágil— y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Margot había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hija era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Berthold, Margot tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era corta de entendederas, otra cualidad que la pequeña cabeza hueca con la que se había casado parecía haber heredado. No era exactamente la típica chica bonita y tonta —era demasiado culta para eso, —pero a él no le costaba imaginársela como el caro juguete sexual de un hombre rico.

Roy siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeras de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de mujer, una que fuera algo más que un buen par de piernas.

Le gustaban las mujeres que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes y que no se guardaran nada para sí mismas. Podía respetar a una mujer que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con lloriqueos y pataletas. El mero hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le rechinasen los dientes.

Al menos tenerla bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposa y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. «La vida tiene maneras de poner a las pequeñas chicas ricas y mimadas en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, nena, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar.»

Al otro lado de la habitación, Riza se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse. Lo hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Margott, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de pelo de Riza, a la altura de la barbilla y un poco más largo por detrás, era ligero, juvenil y delicado. A ella le había encantado desde el principio, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Amelia había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda.

Riza vio acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo. Compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Coge tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos.

A ella no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

—Mariel está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no está listo aún, así que tendremos que esperar.

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que coger un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche.

Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con él.

— ¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde? Odio decepcionar a Mariel. Es una joya y hace unos desayunos maravillosos.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecieron taladrarla.

Eran de un inusual color negro que le recordaba a algo vagamente estremecedor. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente la inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Roy, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpéis, pero tenemos que coger un avión.

Amelia dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Riza una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestra Riza es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?

De repente, a Riza se le fueron las ganas de tomar el soufflé de María.

—Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo.

—No tienes tiempo. Estás bien así.

—Pero...

La firme mano de Roy se posó en su espalda y la empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

—Supongo que éste es tu bolso. —Ante el asentimiento de Riza cogió el bolsito de Chanel de la mesita dorada y se lo tendió. Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Riza se acercaron para despedirse.

Si bien ella no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Roy que la conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí misma por el leve tono de pánico en la voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Roy de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Obedécele, Elizabeth. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillada delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso y Riza apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Roy y salió por la puerta.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro.

De inmediato, Riza se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el perro la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Riza chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias.

— ¡Quieto!

El perro continuó arañándole. Riza gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor. Roy la miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un empujón con la punta del zapato.

— ¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Riza una mirada de reproche. —No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo.

Riza había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamanos de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Parecíais conoceros —dijo Roy cuando salieron.

—Nunca... nunca he visto a ese perro en mi vida.

—No lo creo. Ese perro te odia.

—No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales.

— ¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo.

Riza asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman. Riza se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Margott se había metido con ella durante años por ser exasperadamente anticuada, pero todo lo que Riza había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educada con tan poco convencionalismo.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Roy Mustang cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

«Hiciste unos votos, Riza. Unos votos sagrados.» Ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Roy se sentó junto a ella y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, ella no estaría tan nerviosa.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un culturista, Roy tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Riza sintió un ligero estremecimiento que la inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado del bordillo cuando él comenzó a tirar de la corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Riza se puso rígida, esperando que no siguiera. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, ella y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Xing mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, pero había una gran diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Ella respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a gardenia en su pelo. Vio que Roy había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando él estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarla, Riza se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan bella como su madre, y cuando la gente la miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los agujeros de las medias doradas, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza en sí misma.

Abrió el bolso para buscar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgullosa de haber sucumbido a él. Aunque Margott siempre había fumado, Riza no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de vino. Pero en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a ellos. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Mustang.

—Apágalo, cara de ángel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito.

Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Creo que estaba defectuoso.

— ¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así.

—Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Aunque

Riza todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente relajado. Reclinándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Tenían que hablar —tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio, —pero él no parecía estar de humor para conversar y ella temía meter la pata si no iba con cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Riza se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó a sí misma que aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego sí había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Berthold y no el de Margott. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo. Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura y era toda una experta en calmar a mujeres histéricas. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Margott, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que la había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre la había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer.

Pero no había querido que Margott muriera. Eso no.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Riza sabía que Margott la había querido.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de Margott le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en sí misma sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Margott que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber ni importarle si tenía dinero para cubrirlos.

Berthold descubrió el derroche de Riza el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto contra ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Berthold había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, le había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, él había dictado sus términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera para ella tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casada durante seis meses, ejerciendo de esposa obediente durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fondo fiduciario que él establecería para ella, un fondo fiduciario que él controlaría. Si era frugal, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó ella cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla. —Ya no existen los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casada durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un penique más de mi bolsillo.

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

—Él te enseñará algo sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por costumbre, Riza sacó un espejo dorado del bolso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Ya más segura, lo cerró con un golpe seco.

—Disculpe, señor Mustang.

Él no respondió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Señor Mustang? ¿Roy? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos color negro líquido.

— ¿De qué?

A pesar de los nervios, ella sonrió.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente para hablar.

—Si quieres escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso.

Así que tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder solicitar el divorcio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día —hizo una pausa. —Noche a noche.

A Riza se le puso la piel de gallina y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Él había hecho un comentario perfectamente inocente y ella sólo había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo un plan, un plan muy simple en realidad.

— ¿Sí?

—Si me da la mitad de lo que le pagó mi padre por casarse conmigo, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, podremos irnos cada cual por su lado y acabar con este lío.

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

— ¿De qué lío hablas?

Ella debería haber sabido, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

—El lío de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido.

—Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Y eso de ir cada uno por su lado no era lo que Berthold tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—Eso pretende mi padre. Es un poco tirano en lo que se refiere a las vidas de otras personas.

Lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Amestris, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Amestris.

Él parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como ella había esperado, pero Riza era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

—Sé que mi plan funcionará.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Berthold me dio por casarme contigo?

—Ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?

—No fue ni mucho menos suficiente —masculló él.

Ella nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

—Si lo piensa un poco, verá que es lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada.

— ¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fondo fiduciario que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?

—Oh, no, no pienso hacer eso.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—Y yo me niego.

Riza comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que haría ella en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Roy Mustang, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de ella.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

— ¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy segura de que no todos estaban defectuosos.

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Riza encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas. Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Roy apagó la colilla y las ascuas con el pañuelo.

—Deberías denunciarlos —dijo él con suavidad. Riza se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Él se acercó y le tocó un pecho. Ella sintió el roce de ese dedo en la parte interior del seno y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo del raso. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos negros. —Un poco de ceniza —dijo él. Riza puso la mano donde él la había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya la había tocado allí? Dos años, recordó, cuando se había hecho la última revisión médica.

Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

—Señor Mustang, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo.

— ¿Insistir? —dijo él suavemente. —No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada.

Ella tensó la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Mustang.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Riza, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

—No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Riza sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche.

 _ ***Taran, primer capítulo, desde mi punto de vista, en esta historia, Riza, me recuerda cuando le enseña el tatuaje que le hizo su padre a Roy, es decir, en su actitud algo tímida e insegura. Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta porque escogí la historia y decidí meter a los personajes de FMAB. Por favor deja un comentario dando tu opinión sobre la historia. Lo agradecería mucho ya que es la primera historia que adapto. Saludos.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Riza se pascaba por el rincón más apañado de la sección de fumadores de la puerta de embarque de AMAir, dando unas caladas un profundas y rápidas al cigarrillo que empezó a marearse. El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Dublith, South City, una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que tomó como una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos.

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Mustang se negó a aceptar el plan. Luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta del maletero en lugar del juego completo que ella había preparado, Riza pensó que era una equivocación, pero Roy la sacó rápidamente de su error.

—Viajaremos con poco equipaje. Le ordené al ama de llaves que lo rehiciera por ti durante la ceremonia.

— ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

—Vamos a facturar. —Él cogió su propio y ligero equipaje, y Riza se quedó mirando con asombro cómo echaba a andar sin dejarle otra opción que seguirlo. Ella apenas podía cargar con la maleta; sus tobillos se tambaleaban sobre los altos tacones mientras se arrastraba tras él.

Sintiéndose desgraciada y cohibida, se había dirigido a la entrada, donde todo aquel que pasaba notaba las medias agujereadas, el vestido quemado y la gardenia mustia.

Cuando Roy desapareció en los aseos, ella se había apresurado a comprar una nueva cajetilla, pero descubrió que sólo tenía un billete de diez dólares en el bolso. Se dio cuenta con inquietud de que ése era todo el dinero que poseía. Sus cuentas corrientes estaban bloqueadas y las tarjetas de crédito canceladas. Por lo tanto, volvió a guardar el billete en la cartera y le pidió un pitillo a un atractivo ejecutivo.

En cuanto lo apagó, Roy salió de los aseos y al ver cómo iba vestido sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa vaquera, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que parecían casi blancos. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras. Llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes y bronceados antebrazos ligeramente cubiertos de vello oscuro y un reloj de oro con una correa de piel. Riza se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Al pensar en todo lo que su padre podía haberle hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido que la casaría con el Hombre Marlboro.

Él se acercó a ella cargando la maleta con facilidad por el asa. Los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas. A Margott le hubiera encantado.

—Vamos. Acaban de hacer la última llamada.

—Señor Mustang, por favor, no creo que quiera hacer esto. Si me prestara sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación.

—Le hice una promesa a tu padre y nunca falto a mi palabra. Quizá sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor.

— ¡Honor! ¡Se ha vendido! ¡Dejó que mi padre le comprara! ¿Qué clase de honor es ése?

— Berthold y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo. Por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré.

— ¡Sabe que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

—Entonces, vámonos. —Él sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

Ella no tenía dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, y su padre le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él. Con el estómago revuelto, se percató de que no tenía otra alternativa que seguirlo, y cogió la maleta.

Delante de ella, Roy había alcanzado la última hilera de sillas, donde un adolescente estaba sentado fumando. Cuando su nuevo marido pasó junto al chico, el cigarrillo de éste comenzó a arder.

Unas dos horas después Daisy se encontraba bajo un sol resplandeciente en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Dublith, observando la camioneta negra de Roy; tenía el capó cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la matrícula de South City casi ilegible por el barro seco que la ocultaba.

—Déjala ahí detrás. —Roy lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de ella, igual que no se había ofrecido a llevársela en el aeropuerto.

Riza rechinó los dientes. Si pensaba que iba a pedirle ayuda, podía esperar sentado. Le dolieron los brazos cuando intentó lanzar la voluminosa maleta a la parte trasera. Pudo sentir los ojos de Roy sobre ella y, aunque sospechaba que al final agradecería todo lo que el ama de llaves había metido en ella, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel diseño de Louis

Vuitton fuera más pequeño.

Cogió el asa con una mano y sujetó la parte inferior de la maleta con la otra. Con gran esfuerzo, tiró de ella.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el con falsa inocencia.

—No..., gra... cias. —Las palabras parecían gruñidos más que otra cosa.

— ¿Estás segura?

Riza, que por fin consiguió alzarla para empujarla con el hombro hacia dentro, no tenía suficiente aliento para contestar. Sólo unos centímetros más. Se tambaleó sobre los tacones. Un poco más...

Con un grito de consternación, la maleta y ella cayeron hacia atrás. Gritó al impactar contra el pavimento, luego chilló de pura rabia. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo se percató de que la maleta había amortiguado la caída y evitado que se lastimara. También se dio cuenta de que había caído de manera desgarbada, con la corta falda ciñéndole los muslos, las rodillas pegadas y los pies extendidos.

Unas oscuras y gastadas botas camperas entraron en su ángulo de visión. Deslizó la mirada por los muslos que se perfilaban bajo los vaqueros y por el ancho pecho y, al llegar a aquellos ojos color negro que brillaban con diversión, Riza recuperó su dignidad. Juntando los tobillos, se apoyó en los codos.

—Esto es justo lo que pretendía.

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así es. —Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se impulsó sobre los codos hasta quedar sentada. —A esto es a lo que nos ha llevado su comportamiento infantil. Espero que lo sienta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Tú lo que necesitas es un vigilante, cara de ángel, no un marido.

— ¡Deje de llamarme así!

—Agradéceme que te llame así. —Cogió el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Riza. Luego tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la empujó al sofocante interior.

Riza esperó para hablar hasta que hubieron dejado el aeropuerto atrás. Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía tierra adentro en lugar de a Rush Valley, como ella había esperado.

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba los cabellos contra las mejillas. Adoptando un tono suave, Riza rompió el silencio.

— ¿Podría encender el aire acondicionado? Se me enreda el pelo.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

Tal vez estuviera ya entumecida, porque aquella respuesta no la sorprendió. Los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más. De nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

— ¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

—Eso no suena muy esperanzados

—Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel.

Vaqueros, botas, matrícula de South City. ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en South City. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur. «Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero. Que sea igual que un episodio repetido de Dallas. Que haya una hermosa casa, ropas de diseño, y Sue Ellen y J. R. haraganeando alrededor de la piscina.»

— ¿Es usted ranchero?

— ¿Parezco ranchero?

—Lo que parece es un psiquiatra. Responde a una pregunta con otra.

— ¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno.

—Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza

Ella había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando.

Riza miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera. Totalmente ensimismada, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza. El aire caliente los movía.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó fumando. O lo intentó. Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la nicotina. En cuanto se adaptara a la nueva situación, tendría que dejar de fumar. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca fumaría en la casa del rancho. Si le apetecía un cigarrillo, saldría a fumárselo a la terraza, en el balancín al lado de la piscina.

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: «Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza. Que haya piscina...»

Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es.

El dedo de la joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

—Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa.

Era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Riza rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

—Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo.

—No exactamente.

— ¿Va a ir usted solo?

—No.

Riza tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

—Sé que no le gusto, señor Mustang, pero, por favor, dígame que no trabaja aquí.

—Soy el gerente.

—Gerente de un circo —repitió ella débilmente.

—Exacto.

Atontada, Riza se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel.

En el recinto abrasado por el sol había una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas. La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso donde se podía leer: CIRCO DE LOS HERMANOS HOHENHEIM, PROPIETARIO: VAN HOHENHEIM. Además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Riza vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y toda clase de gente de mal vivir, entre la que incluyó a algunos hombres bastante sucios. A la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros.

El padre de Riza siempre había sido un esnob. Le encantaba todo ese rollo de los linajes antiguos y los títulos de nobleza. Se jactaba de descender de las más grandes familias zaristas de Xerxes. El hecho de que hubiera casado a su única hija con un hombre que trabajaba en un circo decía mucho de lo que sentía por ella.

—No es exactamente el de los Hermanos Ringling.

—Eso ya lo veo —repuso ella débilmente.

—Los Hermanos Hohenheim es uno de los circos que se conocen como circos de barro.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Pronto lo averiguarás —la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica.

Su marido aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió. Para cuando ella bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando con ellas. Los altos tacones de Riza se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Roy. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron los ojos en ella. La rodilla le asomaba por el ancho agujero de las medias, la chamuscada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundían en algo demasiado blando. Afligida, Riza bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

— ¡Señor Mustang!

El chillido de la joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero él pareció no oírla y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas. Ella restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándoselo de polvo durante el proceso. Con una exclamación ahogada, Riza echó a andar de nuevo.

Alex se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro. El más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica. Al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

«Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra. Por favor...»

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Riza gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entumecida emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse.

Roy reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él.

Cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te coja en brazos para cruzar el umbral?

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, ella eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca la habían cogido en brazos para cruzar un umbral y que a pesar de las circunstancias, éste era el día de su boda.

Quizá poner un toque sentimental los ayudaría a los dos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia.

—Sí, gracias.

— ¿Estás de coña?

— ¿Quiere o no quiere hacerlo?

—No quiero.

Ella intentó disimular la decepción.

—Vale.

—Es una puta caravana.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales.

—Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral. Incluso un iglú tiene umbral.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor. Roy también se dio cuenta.

—Vamos, entra.

—Es usted quien se ha ofrecido.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Ya me he fijado que lo hace mucho. Y por si nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta.

—Entra, Riza.

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Ella permaneció en el escalón, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

—Le agradecería que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de cumplir esa tradición.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Él bajó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al momento la dejó bruscamente en pie.

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Daisy fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

— ¡Ay, Dios!

—Herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que no te gusta.

—Es horrible.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de ella había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado. Los platos sucios estaban amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y había una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal. A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de la pila de libros, periódicos y ropa masculina. Vio una nevera descascarillada, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta.

Riza miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde están el resto de las camas?

Él la miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

—Esto es una caravana, cara de ángel, no una suite en el Ritz. Es todo lo que hay.

—Pero... —Riza cerró la boca. Tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café que en ese momento estaba recogida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas enredadas, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

—El colchón está limpio y es cómodo —dijo él.

—Estaré más cómoda en el sofá.

—Como quieras.

Ella oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Roy se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

—Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Los _donnickers_ están allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a los elefantes.

« ¿Donnicker? ¿La función?»

—En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí —dijo ella. —Está asqueroso.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que necesita el toque de una mujer. Encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero.

Él pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo. Estupefacta, Riza vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, cogía la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo.

Se sintió profundamente ofendida.

—No pensaba robarle.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Roy le rozó el brazo con el pecho cuando volvió a pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta. —Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho.

Actúo en las dos.

— ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería!

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Riza se quedó mirando aquellos ojos negros y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

Él levantó lentamente la mano, y Daisy dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja con algo que parecía una caricia.

—Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel —dijo él con suavidad. —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar. Tú decides cómo quieres que sea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En un instante que pareció eterno, Roy le exigió sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre ella, consumiéndole la ropa, la piel, hasta que Riza se sintió desnuda y despojada, con todas sus debilidades expuestas. Quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada masculina la dejó inmovilizada.

Roy le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Cogió el tirante dorado del vestido que llevaba debajo y se lo deslizó por el hombro. Ella no llevaba sujetador —se le hubiera transparentado con el vestido— y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Con la punta del dedo, Roy bajó el tirante por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y tomó con los dientes la suave piel que había expuesto.

Riza se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco. Debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño mordisco con placer. Sintió la insolente mano de Roy en el pelo y luego él se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en ella como si fuera un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando Riza supo a qué le recordaban esos ojos negros. A un animal de presa.

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes. Roy salió y la miró, dejando caer la gardenia que le había robado del pelo.

Estalló en llamas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Riza cerró la puerta de golpe dejando fuera la flor quemada, y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía dominar el fuego?

Notando que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo la mano, se recordó que estaba en un circo, un lugar de ilusiones. Roy debía de haber aprendido algunos trucos de magia en el transcurso de los años y Riza no debería dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Se tocó la pequeña marca roja en la suave curva del pecho y el pezón se tensó en respuesta.

Mirando la cama sin hacer, se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina e intentó asimilar la ironía de todo aquello.

MÍ hija se reserva para el matrimonio.» Margott solía soltar esa declaración en las cenas para divertir a sus amigos mientras Riza se tragaba la vergüenza y fingía reírse con ellos. Cuando Riza cumplió los veintitrés años, su madre dejó de anunciarlo en público por miedo a que sus amigos pensaran que su hija era un bicho raro.

Ahora que tenía veintiséis, Riza se consideraba una reliquia victoriana. Sabía lo suficiente de psicología humana para darse cuenta de que su resistencia al sexo fuera del matrimonio era un acto de rebeldía. Cuando era niña, había observado el vaivén de la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y supo que nunca podría ser como ella. Deseaba con toda el alma ser considerada una mujer respetable. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo había conseguido.

Se llamaba Jim Morgan, tenía cuarenta años y era ejecutivo en una editorial Ishval. Lo conoció en una fiesta en Xing. Era todo lo que admiraba en un hombre: caballeroso, inteligente y bien educado. No fue difícil enamorarse de él.

Riza era una mujer hambrienta de afecto, y los besos de Jim y sus expertas caricias la enardecían hasta casi hacerla perder el juicio. Incluso así, Riza no pudo olvidar sus principios, profundamente arraigados, para acostarse con él. Al principio, la negativa de la joven le irritó, pero poco a poco él comprendió lo importante que era aquello para ella y le propuso matrimonio. Riza aceptó entusiasmada y vivió en una nube rosa durante los días que faltaban para la ceremonia.

Margott fingió estar encantada, pero Riza debería haber imaginado que a su madre le daba terror quedarse sola, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. A Margott no le llevó demasiado tiempo tramar un cuidadoso y calculado plan para seducir a Jim Morgan.

A favor de Jim debía decir que logró resistirse casi un mes, pero Margott siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y al final lo conquistó.

—Lo hice por ti, Riza —había dicho cuando una Riza apesadumbrada descubrió la verdad. —

Quería que abrieras los ojos y vieras lo hipócrita que es. Dios mío, habrías sido muy desgraciada si te hubieras casado con él.

Madre e hija discutieron amargamente y Riza había llegado a recoger todas sus pertenencias para marcharse. El intento de suicidio de Margott puso fin a eso.

Se subió el tirante del vestido de novia y suspiró. Fue un sonido profundo y doloroso, el tipo de suspiro que salía desde lo más profundo del alma porque no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

Para otras mujeres el sexo resultaba fácil. ¿Por qué no para ella? Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio y ahora estaba casada. Pero, irónicamente, su marido era más desconocido para ella que cualquiera de los hombres que había rechazado. El hecho de que fuera tan brutalmente atractivo no cambiaba las cosas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar entregarse a alguien a quien no amara.

Volvió a mirar la cama. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Algo que parecía una cuerda negra asomaba bajo unos vaqueros tirados de cualquier manera sobre las arrugadas sábanas azules. Se inclinó para tocar la tela de los vaqueros, desgastada por el uso, y deslizó un dedo por la cremallera abierta. ¿Cómo sería ser amada por ese hombre? ¿Despertar cada mañana y ver la misma cara mirándola desde el otro lado de la almohada? ¿Tener una casa y niños? ¿Un trabajo?

¿Cómo sería ser una mujer normal?

Apartó los vaqueros a un lado y dio un paso atrás al ver lo que había debajo. No era una cuerda negra, sino un látigo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

«Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar.»

Roy había insinuado que habría consecuencias si no le obedecía. Cuando ella le había preguntado cuáles serían, había contestado que lo descubriría ella misma esa noche. No habría insinuado que tenía intención de golpearla, ¿verdad?

Intentó normalizar la respiración. Puede que en el siglo XVIII los hombres pegaran a sus esposas, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Llamaría a la policía si se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima. No sería víctima de la violencia de ningún hombre por muy desesperadas que fueran las circunstancias.

Seguramente había una explicación sencilla para todo eso: el fuego, el látigo e incluso esa amenaza. Pero Riza estaba exhausta y temblorosa por el vuelco que había dado su vida y le costaba pensar con claridad.

Antes de hacer nada, tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que volviera a sentirse ella misma, se encontraría mejor. Arrastró la maleta hasta el sofá, donde la abrió, y se encontró con que todos sus elegantes vestidos habían desaparecido, aunque el resto de las prendas parecían bastante adecuadas para alternar con esa gente. Se puso unos pantalones caquis, un top marca Poorboyusa de color melón y unas sandalias. El diminuto cuarto de baño resultó estar mucho más limpio que el resto de la caravana. Y cuando se arregló el pelo y se retocó el maquillaje, se sintió lo suficientemente bien consigo misma para salir y explorar el lugar.

Olores a animales, heno y polvo inundaron las fosas nasales de Riza tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo. La brisa caliente de finales de abril corría por el recinto, agitando suavemente las lonas laterales de la carpa y los banderines multicolores. Oyó el sonido de una radio a través de la ventana abierta de una de las caravanas y el sonido estridente de un programa de televisión saliendo de otra. Alguien estaba cocinando en una parrilla de carbón y a Riza le rugió el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, creyó percibir el olor a tabaco. Lo siguió hasta otra caravana y vio a un hada apoyada contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

Era una delicada y etérea criatura, con el pelo dorado, ojos de Bambi y boca diminuta. Recién entrada en la adolescencia, poseía unos pequeños pechos que presionaban contra una descolorida camiseta con un agujero en el cuello.

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y una imitación de deportivas Birkenstocks que se veían enormes en sus delicados pies.

Riza la saludó amablemente, pero los ojos de Bambi de la chica se mostraron taciturnos y hostiles.

—Hola, soy Riza.

— ¿Es ése tu nombre de verdad?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Elizabeth, mi madre era un tanto melodramática, pero todos me llaman Riza. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Winry.

—Qué bonito. Eres del circo, ¿no? Por supuesto que lo eres, o no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

—Soy una de las acróbatas de Urey Rockbell.

— ¡Eres artista! ¡Genial! Nunca he conocido a una artista de circo.

Winry la miró con el perfecto desdén que sólo los adolescentes parecen capaces de dominar.

— ¿Has crecido en el circo? —Al hacer la pregunta, Riza se dio cuenta de la inmoralidad que suponía pedir un cigarrillo a una adolescente. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis. Llevo aquí algún tiempo. —Se puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, donde parecía vagamente obsceno. Entrecerrando los ojos por el humo, la chica comenzó a lanzar los aros hasta que hubo cinco en el aire. Al ver que fruncía la frente con concentración, Riza tuvo la impresión de que aquel ejercicio de malabarismo no era fácil para ella, especialmente cuando los ojos de la joven comenzaron a lagrimear por el humo.

— ¿Quién es Urey Rockbell?

—Mierda. —A Winry se le cayó uno de los aros y luego atrapó los cuatro restantes. — Urey Rockbell es mi padre.

— ¿Actuáis los dos juntos?

Winry la miró como si estuviera chiflada.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con mi padre si ni siquiera puedo mantener los cinco aros en el aire?

Riza se preguntó si Winry era así de ruda con todo el mundo.

— Urey actúa con mis hermanos, Alex y Louis. Yo sólo salgo para posar con estilo.

— ¿Posar con estilo?

—Para captar la atención del público. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

—No sobre el circo.

—Tampoco debes saber mucho sobre los hombres. Te vi entrar antes en la caravana con Roy.

¿Sabes lo que dice Solaris sobre las mujeres que se enrollan con Roy?

Riza estaba bastante segura de no querer escucharlo.

— ¿Quién es Solaris?

—Solaris Hohenheim. Es la dueña del circo desde que murió su marido. Y les dice a todas las mujeres que se acercan a Roy que algún día acabará asesinándolo.

— ¿Porqué?

—Se odian mutuamente. —Tomó una profunda calada y tosió. Cuando se recuperó, miró a Riza de reojo con una intensidad aniquiladora que parecía ridícula en un hada. —Apuesto algo a que se deshace de ti después de que te haya follado un par de veces.

Riza había oído cosas peores en su infancia, pero aún se sentía desconcertada cuando esa palabra salía de labios de un adolescente. Ella nunca decía palabrotas. Otra rareza como rebelión a su educación.

—Eres una chica muy guapa. Es una pena que lo eches a perder utilizando ese lenguaje tan soez.

Winry le dirigió una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Follar. —Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de la sandalia.

Riza contempló la colilla con anhelo. Habría podido darle al menos tres caladas antes de apagarla.

—Roy puede tener a la mujer que quiera —le escupió Winry por encima del hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. —Puede que seas su novia ahora, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Riza pudiese decirle que era la esposa de Roy, no su novia, la adolescente desapareció. Ni siquiera mirándolo por el lado positivo, podía decir que el primer encuentro con uno de los miembros del circo hubiera sido bueno.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora deambulando por el recinto, observando los paseos de los elefantes desde una distancia segura y procurando mantenerse apartada del camino de todo el mundo. Se percató de que había un orden sutil en la forma en que funcionaba el circo. En la parte delantera se encontraba el puesto de comida y de venta de recuerdos junto a una carpa decorada con brillantes pósters de dibujos horripilantes de animales salvajes devorando a sus presas. En el letrero de la entrada se leía CASA DE FIERAS DE LOS HERMANOS HOHENHEIM. Justo enfrente, había una caravana con una taquilla en el extremo. Los camiones de carga pesada estaban estacionados a un lado, lejos de la multitud, mientras que las caravanas, las camionetas y los remolques ocupaban la parte del fondo.

Cuando la gente comenzó a agolparse en la carpa del circo, Riza avanzó entre los puestos de comida, recuerdos y algodón de azúcar para acercarse más. Los olores de gofres y palomitas de maíz se mezclaban con los de los animales y el del moho de la carpa de nailon del circo. Un treintañero con el pelo color arena y una voz atronadora intentaba convencer a la gente de que entraran en la casa de fieras para ver la exhibición de animales salvajes.

—Sólo por un dólar podrán ver a un cruel tigre siberiano en cautividad, a un exótico camello, a una llama cariñosa con los niños y a una gorila feroz...

Mientras seguía con el discurso, Riza pasó junto a él y bordeó el puesto de comida donde estaban almorzando algunos trabajadores del circo. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que era, y ahora descubría la fuente de ese sonido atronador: un camión que contenía dos grandes generadores amarillos. Pesados cables se extendían desde ellos; algunos culebreaban hacia la carpa, otros hacia las tiendas y algunos más hacia las caravanas.

Una mujer envuelta en una capa ribeteada con plumas de marabú de color azul verdoso salió de una de las caravanas y se detuvo a hablar con un payaso que llevaba una brillante peluca naranja. Otros artistas comenzaban a reunirse bajo una carpa que debía de ser la entrada de los empleados del circo, ya que estaba en el lado contrario a la del público. Riza no vio señales de Roy y se preguntó dónde estaría.

Aparecieron los elefantes, magníficos con sus mantas doradas y rojas y sus casquetes de plumas. Cuando enfilaron en dirección a Riza, ésta retrocedió hasta una de las caravanas. Si los perros pequeños la aterrorizaban, los elefantes no podían ser menos y estaba segura de que se desmayaría si se le acercaba uno de ellos.

Varios caballos engalanados con arneses adornados con joyas se encabritaron a un lado. Riza hurgó torpemente en el bolsillo para coger la caja de cigarrillos casi vacía que acababa de gorronear de una de las camionetas y sacó uno.

— ¡Señoras y señores, la función va a comenzar! Acérquense todos...

El hombre que hacía el anuncio era el mismo que animaba a la gente a entrar en la casa de fieras, aunque ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja de maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento Riza vio aparecer a Roy montado en un caballo negro. Fue entonces cuando la joven se percató de que su marido no sólo era el gerente del circo, sino también uno de los artistas.

Iba vestido con un traje de cosaco: una camisa blanca de seda con las mangas abullonadas y los holgados pantalones negros remetidos en unas botas altas de cuero que se le ajustaban a las pantorrillas. Una faja color escarlata con joyas incrustadas le rodeaba la cintura y los flecos rozaban el lomo del caballo. Vestido así no era difícil imaginarlo cabalgando por las estepas Xerxes para saquear y violar. También llevaba un látigo enrollado colgando de la silla de montar y, con alivio, Riza se percató de que había dejado volar la imaginación.

El látigo que había visto sobre la cama no era nada más que uno de los artilugios que Roy utilizaba en la pista.

Mientras lo observaba inclinarse sobre el lomo del caballo para hablar con el maestro de ceremonias, Riza recordó que había hecho unos votos sagrados que la vinculaban a ese hombre y supo que ya no podía ignorar más su conciencia. No podía negar que aceptar casarse con él era la cosa más cobarde que había hecho nunca. Había dudado de sí misma, de su habilidad para cuidarse sola; debía haberse negado al chantaje de su padre y haberse buscado la vida, aunque eso significara ir a la cárcel.

¿Sería así como viviría el resto de su vida? ¿Evitando responsabilidades y saliendo airosa de las situaciones? Se sintió avergonzada al recordar que había hecho esos votos sagrados sin intención de cumplirlos y supo que de un modo u otro tenía que llevarlos a cabo.

La conciencia se lo había susurrado durante horas, pero se había negado a escucharla. Riza aceptaba ahora que no iba a poder vivir consigo misma a menos que intentase cumplir su promesa. El que fuera a ser difícil no lo hacía menos necesario. En el fondo reconocía que si huía de esto no habría esperanza para ella.

Pero aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su mente ponía obstáculos. ¿Cómo podía honrar los votos hechos a un desconocido?

«Tú no se los hiciste a un desconocido, le recordó su conciencia. Se los hiciste a Dios.»

En ese momento Roy la vio. La decisión que había tomado era demasiado reciente como para que fuera cómodo para ella hablar con él ahora, pero no tenía escapatoria. Le dio una nerviosa calada al cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada cautelosa del caballo que él montaba, y que parecía más feroz según se acercaba. El animal estaba enjaezado con magníficos arreos, incluida una silla de montar revestida de rica seda dorada y roja, unas bridas con filigranas doradas y elaboradas piedras preciosas rojas que parecían rubíes de verdad. Él la miró desde arriba.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—He estado explorando.

—Hay gente poco recomendable rondando por el circo. Hasta que sepas cómo va todo, quédate donde pueda verte.

Ya que ella acababa de prometerse a sí misma que iba a cumplir los votos matrimoniales, se tragó su resentimiento ante las maneras dictatoriales de su marido y se obligó a responder amablemente.

—De acuerdo.

A Riza comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos ante la proximidad del caballo y se encogió contra el remolque.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Vato Falman lo cuida por mí. Hace un espectáculo ecuestre y transporta a Misha en el remolque de sus caballos.

—Ya veo.

—Entra y echa un vistazo a la función.

Él agitó las riendas y ella retrocedió con rapidez. Luego siseó consternada cuando el resto del cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —gritó Riza, sacudiendo las ropas y pisoteando las ascuas que habían caído al suelo.

Él la miró por encima del hombro con la comisura de la boca ligeramente curvada.

—Ese vicio acabará por matarte. —Riéndose entre dientes, regresó a su lugar en la fila junto al resto de los artistas.

Riza no sabía qué encontraba más desalentador: el que Roy hubiera destruido uno de los cigarrillos con su acostumbrada teatralidad o saber que parecía haberla vencido en cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido ese día.

Aún se sentía acalorada cuando rodeó a los animales y entró en la carpa por la entrada trasera.

Encontró un sitio libre en las gradas. Eran tablones de madera blanca, duros y estrechos, sin otro lugar donde apoyar los pies que el asiento de los espectadores de la fila de abajo. Pero rápidamente olvidó la incomodidad al ver la excitación de los niños de alrededor.

Le encantaban los niños. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, su sueño secreto había sido dar clases en una guardería. No creía que aquel sueño se fuera a hacer realidad algún día, pero le gustaba pensar en ello algunas veces.

Las luces se atenuaron y un redoble de tambores sonó en crescendo mientras un foco iluminaba al maestro de ceremonias en la pista central.

— ¡Señoooooras y señores! ¡Niños de tooooodas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a la emocionante edición número veinticinco del circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim!

La música estalló, tocada por una banda que constaba de dos músicos con tambores, un sintetizador y un ordenador. Comenzó a sonar una animada versión de _I'd like to teach the world_ _to sing_ y en la pista entró un caballo blanco con una chica que portaba la bandera americana. Los demás artistas la siguieron portando coloridos estandartes, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud.

La _trouppe_ de acróbatas de Urey Rockbell fue la que captó la atención de Riza; la componían tres hombres guapos y Winry, que estaba ataviada con lentejuelas doradas, mallas brillantes y espeso maquillaje. Sobre el pelo de la chica, ahora suavemente rizado, había una diadema de brillantes y rubíes de imitación que brillaba como un cometa. Riza no tuvo ninguna dificultad en identificar a Urey Rockbell entre sus hijos. Era un hombre musculoso y de estatura media, que le recordaba a un chico duro de la calle. Los seguía un grupo de jinetes, payasos, malabaristas y perros adiestrados.

Roy entró solo en la arena, a lomos de su feroz caballo negro, y a diferencia de los demás artistas no hacía gestos con las manos ni saludaba. Mientras daba vueltas por la pista, parecía un ser tan distante y misterioso como su corazón. No era ajeno a la presencia de la gente, pero de alguna manera permanecía aislado y le daba una extraña dignidad al colorido despliegue. La multitud se animó cuando los elefantes cerraron el desfile.

La función comenzó y, según avanzaba el espectáculo, Riza se sorprendió ante tanto talento.

Salió un trío de amestrianos, unos trapecistas llamados los Tolea Voladores, las luces se apagaron y la música se desvaneció. Un foco azul iluminó al maestro de ceremonias, el único que ocupaba la oscura pista central.

—Están a punto de presenciar un número jamás visto en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim. Por primera vez, voy a contarles una historia asombrosa. —Su voz se volvió dramáticamente baja y una folclórica y embrujadora melodía rusa comenzó a sonar de fondo.

»Hace casi treinta años, en las estepas heladas de North City, una tribu errante de bandidos cosacos se tropezó con un niño muy pequeño que sólo vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello. Los cosacos llevaron al niño a su pueblo y le enseñaron las habilidades que habían aprendido de sus padres. Sólo el colgante que llevaba puesto daba alguna pista de su verdadera identidad.

Las extrañas notas de la popular melodía rusa se fundía con la voz baja del maestro de ceremonias, y cuando la luz se volvió más brillante, el público escuchó, embelesado.

—Durante años, se forjó una leyenda sobre ese hombre, una leyenda que incluso a día de hoy sus rescatadores insisten en que es cierta.

La música se hizo más estridente.

—Creen que es el único descendiente directo del asesinado Führer Nicolás II y su esposa Christmas. —La voz del hombre se volvió más fuerte. —Señoras y señores, ese hombre está aquí esta noche... —un redoble de tambores. — ¡El heredero de la corona imperial Xerxes!

Riza sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, a pesar de que no se creía ni una palabra de la historia que había oído.

La voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en la carpa.

— ¡El circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim se enorgullece en presentar... al incomparable Roy el Cosaco!

Las luces subieron de intensidad, la música resonó y Roy entró en la pista a todo galope a lomos de su caballo negro. Las mangas de su camisa blanca ondeaban y las joyas de la cintura parecían gotas de sangre roja. El poderoso alazán se elevó sobre las patas traseras. Desafiando la gravedad, Roy levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, permaneciendo montado sólo con la presión de las poderosas piernas.

El caballo bajó y Roy desapareció. Riza quedó boquiabierta al verle reaparecer, de pie sobre la silla de montar. Mientras su montura galopaba alrededor de la pista, él realizó una serie de proezas diestramente ejecutadas que eran a la vez atrevidas y dramáticas. Finalmente se hundió en la silla y tomó el látigo que colgaba del pomo, ejecutando un gran arco sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo resonar tan fuerte que la gente de la primera fila pegó un salto.

Habían introducido algunos accesorios en la pista durante la presentación del maestro de ceremonias: una hilera de dianas con cintas y coronadas con globos púrpura. Dando una vuelta sobre la pista, Roy hizo estallar los globos uno a uno, y una brillante explosión roja, como gotas de sangre, surcó el aire con cada chasquido del látigo.

Uno de los focos iluminó un candelabro con seis brazos enormes. Roy hizo girar el látigo en un hipnótico arco sobre su cabeza para apagar las velas.

El público aplaudió, incluso los de las filas traseras habían podido obtener una buena visión del espectáculo. Roy bajó con gracilidad a la arena y el caballo se alejó trotando fuera de la carpa. Las luces se atenuaron hasta que sólo el quedó iluminado por el foco. Cogió un segundo látigo y los hizo restallar a los dos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás. Y luego los hizo bailar, realizando movimientos intricados con una gracia tan masculina, que Riza se quedó sin aliento. El baile iba en aumento, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y, como por arte de magia, los dos látigos se convirtieron en uno solo. Gigante. Con una poderosa torsión del brazo, Roy lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo estallar en llamas.

El público soltó un grito ahogado, se apagaron las luces y el látigo de fuego bailó una mazurca alocada en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Roy el Cosaco había desaparecido.


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí fuera?

Riza abrió los ojos de golpe y, alzando la vista, vio los mismos ojos negros que plagaban sus pesadillas. Por un momento, no pudo recordar dónde estaba, pero luego le vino todo a la cabeza:

Roy, la boda, el látigo de fuego...

Fue consciente de las manos de Roy en los hombros, era lo único que le había impedido caerse de la camioneta cuando él había abierto la puerta. Se había escondido allí porque no tenía valor para pasar la noche en aquella caravana donde sólo había una cama y un desconocido de pasado misterioso que blandía látigos.

Intentando escabullirse de sus manos se movió hacia el centro del asiento, alejándose de él todo lo que pudo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Algo más de medianoche. —Él apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la miró con esos extraños ojos color negro que habían plagado las pesadillas de Riza. En lugar del traje de cosaco llevaba unos gastados vaqueros y una descolorida camiseta negra, pero eso no lo hacía parecer menos amenazador.

—Cara de ángel, ocasionas más problemas de lo que vales.

Ella fingió alisarse la ropa intentando ganar tiempo. Después de la última función, había ido a la caravana donde vio los látigos que él había usado durante la actuación sobre la cama, como si los hubiera dejado allí para utilizarlos más tarde. Había procurado no mirarlos mientras estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando cómo desmontaban la carpa.

Roy daba órdenes al tiempo que echaba una mano a los hombres, y Riza se había fijado en los músculos tensos de sus brazos al cargar un montón de asientos en la carretilla elevadora y tirar de la cuerda. En ese momento había recordado las veladas amenazas que él había hecho antes y las desagradables consecuencias que caerían sobre ella si no hacía lo que él quería. Exhausta y sintiéndose más sola que nunca, fue incapaz de considerar los látigos que descansaban sobre la cama como meras herramientas de trabajo. Sentía que la amenazaban. Fue entonces cuando supo que no tenía valor para dormir en la caravana, ni siquiera en el sofá.

—Venga, vamos a la cama.

Los últimos vestigios del sueño se desvanecieron y Riza se puso en guardia de inmediato. La oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver nada. La mayoría de los camiones habían desaparecido y los trabajadores con ellos.

—He decidido dormir aquí.

—Creo que no. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás tiritando.

Estaba en lo cierto. Cuando había entrado en la camioneta no hacía frío, pero la temperatura había descendido desde entonces.

—Estoy muy bien —mintió.

Él se encogió de hombros y se pasó la manga de la camiseta por un lado de la cara.

—Considera esto como una advertencia amistosa. Apenas he dormido en tres días. Primero tuvimos una tormenta y casi perdimos la cubierta del circo, luego he tenido que hacer dos viajes a Central City. No soy una persona de trato fácil en las mejores circunstancias, pero soy todavía peor cuando no duermo. Ahora, saca tu dulce culito aquí afuera.

—No.

Él levantó el brazo que tenía al costado y ella siseó alarmada cuando vio un látigo enroscado en su mano. Él dio un puñetazo en el techo.

— ¡Ahora!

Con el corazón palpitando, Riza bajó de la camioneta. La amenaza del látigo ya no era algo abstracto y se dio cuenta de que una cosa era decirse a plena luz del día que no dejaría que su marido la tocara y otra muy distinta hacerlo de noche, cuando estaban solos en medio de un campo, a oscuras, en algún lugar apañado de South City.

Soltó un jadeo cuando Roy la agarró del brazo y la guio a través del recinto. Con la maleza golpeándole las sandalias, supo que no podía dejar que la llevara a donde quería sin oponer resistencia.

—Te advierto que me pondré a gritar si intentas hacerme daño. —Él bostezó. —Lo digo en serio

—dijo mientras él la empujaba hacia delante. —No quiero pensar mal de ti, pero me resulta muy difícil no hacerlo sí sigues amenazándome de esta manera.

Roy abrió la puerta de la caravana y encendió la luz, empujándola suavemente por el codo para que entrara.

— ¿Podemos posponer esta conversación hasta mañana?

¿Era sólo la imaginación de Riza o el interior de la caravana había encogido desde la primera vez que lo había visto?

—No, creo que no. Y por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme otra vez.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en atacarte esta noche, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sus palabras no la tranquilizaron.

—Si no tienes intención de atacarme, ¿por qué me amenazas con el látigo?

Roy bajó la mirada a la cuerda de cuero trenzado como si se hubiera olvidado que lo tenía en la mano, lo que ella no se creyó ni por un momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado con respecto a eso? ¿Y por qué llevaba un látigo por la noche si no era para amenazarla? Un nuevo pensamiento la asaltó, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había oído bastantes historias sobre hombres que utilizaban los látigos como parte de sus juegos sexuales. Incluso conocía algunos ejemplos casi de primera mano. ¿Sería eso lo que él tenía en mente?

Él masculló algo por lo bajo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para sentarse. Dejó caer el látigo al suelo, pero el mango aún descansaba sobre su rodilla.

Ella lo miró con aprensión. Por un lado, Riza había prometido honrar sus votos matrimoniales y además él no le había hecho daño. Pero, por otro, no había dudas de que la había asustado. No era demasiado hábil en los enfrentamientos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se armó de valor.

—Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas. Quiero que sepas que no voy a poder vivir contigo si sigues intimidándome de esta manera.

— ¿Intimidándote? —Él examinó el mango del látigo. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

El nerviosismo de la joven aumentó, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Supongo que no puedes evitarlo. Probablemente sea por la manera en que te criaste, aunque no es que me haya creído esa historia de los cosacos —hizo una pausa. —Porque es falsa, ¿verdad?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Sí, claro que sí—se apresuró a decir ella. —Cuando me refiero a la intimidación, me refiero a tus amenazas y a... —respiró hondo— ese látigo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sé algo de sadomasoquismo. Si tienes ese tipo de inclinaciones, te agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora en vez de soltar indirectas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los dos somos adultos y no hay ninguna razón para que finjas que no me entiendes.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más clara. Ella no podía creer que fuera tan obtuso.

—Me refiero a esos indicios que muestras de perversión sexual.

— ¿Perversión sexual?

Como seguía mirándola sin comprender, ella gritó frustrada.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si piensas golpearme y luego hacer el amor conmigo, dímelo. «Oye, Riza, me gusta dar latigazos a las mujeres con las que me acuesto y tú eres la siguiente de la lista.» Al menos sabría lo que se te pasa por la cabeza.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Eso haría que te sintieras mejor?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Tenemos que comenzar a comunicarnos.

—Como quieras. —La miró con ojos chispeantes. —Me gusta dar latigazos a las mujeres con las que me acuesto y tú eres la siguiente de la lista. Ahora voy a darme una ducha.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Riza se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquello no había salido precisamente como había planeado.

Roy se rio entre dientes mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo. Esa bella cabecita hueca le había proporcionado más diversión en las últimas veinticuatro horas de la que había obtenido en todo el año anterior. O puede que incluso más. Su vida era normalmente un asunto muy serio. La risa era un lujo que no se había podido permitir mientras crecía, así que nunca había desarrollado esa costumbre. Pero era normal cuando se había visto obligado a soportar toda clase de agravios para obtener una sonrisa.

Recordó el comentario de Riza sobre la perversión sexual. Si bien no era su tipo de mujer, no podía negar que había tenido pensamientos sexuales sobre ella. Pero no consideraba que fueran pervertidos. Para un hombre era difícil no pensar en el sexo cuando tenía que hacer frente a esos profundos ojos color ámbar y a esa boca que parecía hecha para besar.

Habría estropeado la diversión si le hubiera explicado que siempre llevaba un látigo cuando sabía que los trabajadores habían estado bebiendo. Los circos ambulantes eran como el viejo West a la hora de resolver los problemas —había que prevenirlos antes de que surgieran— y la visión del látigo era una medida muy disuasoria para aplacar el mal genio de algunos y los viejos rencores.

Ella no lo sabía, por supuesto, y él no tenía ninguna prisa en contárselo. Por el bien de los dos, tenía intención de tener a la pequeña señorita ricachona en un puño.

A pesar de cuanto le había divertido el último enfrentamiento con su esposa, tenía el presentimiento de que la diversión no duraría demasiado. ¿En qué había estado pensando Berthold Hawkeye cuando le había ofrecido a su hija en matrimonio? ¿Tanto la odiaba que la había sometido voluntariamente a una vida que iba más allá de su experiencia? Cuando Berthold insistió en ese matrimonio, le había dicho que Riza necesitaba conocer la cruda realidad, pero a Roy le costaba mucho creer que no hubiera pensado en ello como en un castigo.

La candidez de Riza y su disparatado sistema de valores de niña rica eran una peligrosa combinación. Realmente le sorprendería que durara mucho con él, pero, por otra parte, había prometido que haría lo mejor para ella y pensaba mantener su palabra. Cuando Riza se fuera, seria por elección propia, no porque la estuviera echando o sobornándola para deshacerse de ella.

Puede que no le gustara a Berthold, pero se lo debía. Éste parecía ser su año para pagar grandes deudas, primero la promesa hecha a Van Hohenheim en su lecho de muerte: hacer una última gira con el circo bajo el nombre de Hohenheim. Y luego casarse con la hija de Berthold. En todos esos años, Berthold nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, le había pedido una barbaridad.

Roy había intentado convencer a Berthold de que podía lograr el mismo objetivo obligando a Riza a vivir con él, pero Berthold había insistido en lo contrario. Al principio Berthold le había pedido que el matrimonio durase un año, pero Roy no sentía tanta gratitud como para aceptarlo. Al final acordaron que serían seis meses, un período que concluiría al mismo tiempo que la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pecho, Roy pensó en los dos hombres que habían representado fuerzas tan poderosas en su vida, Van Hohenheim y Berthold Hawkeye. Berthold lo había rescatado de una existencia de abusos físicos y emocionales, mientras que Van lo había guiado a la madurez.

Roy había conocido a Berthold cuando tenía doce años y viajaba con su tío Sergey en un maltrecho circo que se pasaba el verano de gira por los pueblos de la costa East City, desde Durian Beach a

Bacalao Cape. Nunca olvidaría esa calurosa tarde de agosto cuando Berthold apareció como un ángel vengador para arrebatar el látigo del puño de Sergey y salvar a Roy de otra brutal paliza.

Ahora comprendía los actos sádicos de Sergey, pero en ese momento no había entendido la retorcida atracción que algunos hombres sentían por los niños y hasta dónde podían llegar para negar esa atracción. En un impulsivo gesto de generosidad, Berthold había pagado a Sergey y se había llevado a Roy. Lo había matriculado en la academia militar y le había proporcionado el dinero — que no el afecto— que había hecho posible que Roy sobreviviera hasta que pudo cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero había sido Van Hohenheim quien había dado a Roy lecciones de madurez durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando había viajado con el circo para ganar algo de dinero, y luego, mucho más tarde, en la edad adulta, cuando cada pocos años dejaba atrás su vida y pasaba algunos meses en la carretera. La parte del carácter de Roy que no había sido moldeada por el látigo de su tío se había formado por los sabios sermones de Van y sus casi siempre astutas observaciones sobre el mundo y lo duro que era sobrevivir para un hombre. La vida era un negocio peligroso para Van, y no había lugar para la risa o la frivolidad. Un hombre debía trabajar duro, cuidarse de sí mismo y mantener su orgullo.

Roy cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla. Los dos hombres habían tenido sus razones egoístas para ayudar a un niño desvalido. Berthold se veía a sí mismo como un benefactor y se jactaba de sus diversos proyectos caritativos —entre los que estaba incluido Roy Mustang — ante sus amigos de alto copete. Por otro lado, Van tenía un ego enorme y le encantaba tener un público impresionable que esperara babeante sus reflexiones oscuras sobre la vida. Pero a pesar de los motivos egoístas que pudieran haber tenido aquellos dos hombres, habían sido las únicas personas en la joven vida de Roy a los que él había importado algo y ninguno de ellos le pidió nada a cambio, por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

Ahora Roy tenía un maltrecho circo entre las manos y una esposa, sexy pero tonta, que iba camino de volverlo loco. No lo consentiría, por supuesto. Las circunstancias lo habían hecho como era, un hombre rudo y terco que vivía de acuerdo con su propio código y que no se hacía ilusiones sobre sí mismo. Riza Grumman no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo.

Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, cogió otra para secarse el pelo y abrió la puerta del baño. Riza tragó saliva cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Roy. Oh, Dios, era impresionante.

Mientras él se secaba la cabeza con la toalla, ella aprovechó para mirar a conciencia lo que le parecía un cuerpo perfecto, con músculos bien definidos pero no excesivamente marcados. Roy tenía algo que nunca había visto en ninguno de los jovenzuelos bronceados de Margott, un cuerpo moldeado por el trabajo duro. Aquel ancho pecho estaba totalmente libre de vello donde anidaba alguna clase de medalla de oro, pero Riza estaba demasiado extasiada con la visión como para fijarse en los detalles.

Las caderas masculinas eran considerablemente más estrechas que los hombros; el estómago era plano y duro. Siguió con la mirada la flecha de vello que comenzaba encima del ombligo y continuaba por debajo de la toalla amarilla. De repente, se sintió acalorada mientras se preguntaba cómo sería lo que había más abajo.

Él terminó de secarse el pelo y la miró.

—Puedes acostarte conmigo o dormir en el sofá.

Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para que me importe lo que hagas.

— ¡Dormiré en el sofá! —Su voz había sonado ligeramente aguda, aunque no sabía si había sido por sus palabras o por lo que veían sus ojos.

Él la privó de la visión de su pecho cuando le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cama. Enrolló los látigos y los puso en una caja de madera que metió debajo. Con ellos fuera de vista, Riza se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la visión de aquella espalda.

De nuevo, él se volvió hacia ella.

—En cinco segundos dejaré caer la toalla.

Roy esperó, y después de que pasaran los cinco segundos, ella se dio cuenta de lo que él había querido decir.

—Ah. Quieres que aparte la vista.

Él se rio.

—Déjame dormir bien esta noche, cara de ángel, y te prometo que mañana te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.

Ahora sí que lo había hecho. Le había dado una impresión totalmente errónea y tenía que corregirla.

—Creo que me has interpretado mal.

—Espero que no.

—Lo has hecho. Sólo tenía curiosidad... Bueno, no curiosidad exactamente, pero... bueno, sí, supongo que curiosidad... Aunque es natural. No deberías asumir por ello que...

— ¿Riza?

— ¿Sí?

—Si dices una palabra más, cogeré uno de esos látigos que tanto te preocupan y veremos si puedo hacer alguna de esas cosas pervertidas que mencionabas.

Ella cogió rápidamente unas bragas limpias y una descolorida camiseta de la Universidad de North City que había sacado del cajón de Roy mientras estaba en la ducha, y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Veinte minutos después salió fresca de la ducha con la camiseta de Roy puesta. Había decidido que era preferible ponerse eso antes que el único camisón que había encontrado en la maleta, un minúsculo picardías de seda rosa con mucho encaje que había comprado días antes de que Jim la traicionara con su madre.

Roy dormía boca arriba, con la sábana cubriéndole las caderas desnudas. No era correcto mirar a una persona mientras dormía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se acercó a los pies de la cama y lo observó.

Dormido, él no parecía tan peligroso. A Riza le hormiguearon las manos por tocar ese duro vientre plano. Subió la mirada desde al abdomen al pecho de Roy y admiró la perfecta simetría del torso masculino hasta que vio la medalla de oro que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Cuando comprendió lo que era, se quedó paralizada.

Era una bella medalla Xerxes esmaltada. «... vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello.»

Se estremeció. Estudió la cara de la Virgen que apoyaba la mejilla contra la de su hijo, y aunque no sabía mucho sobre iconos, se dio cuenta de que esa Virgen no pertenecía a la tradición de Lior.

Se recordó que sólo porque Roy llevara puesto lo que obviamente era un valioso esmalte, no quería decir que la historia sobre los cosacos fuera cierta. Lo más probable es que fuera una joya familiar heredada. Pero todavía se sentía algo inquieta cuando se dirigió al otro extremo de la caravana.

El sofá estaba cubierto por la ropa que había sacado de su maleta y que había depositado junto a un montón de periódicos y revistas, algunos de los cuales tenían varios años. Apartó todo a un lado e hizo la cama con sábanas limpias. Pero entre que ya había dormido un poco y aquellos lúgubres pensamientos que la asaltaban, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que leyó un viejo artículo de uno de los periódicos. Eran más de las tres cuando finalmente se durmió. Pensaba que había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que la sacudían groseramente para que se despertara.

—Arriba, cara de ángel. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

Ella rodó sobre su estómago. Él tiró de la sábana y Riza sintió el roce del aire frío en la parte trasera de los muslos desnudos. Se negó a moverse. Si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

—Venga, Riza.

Ella enterró la cara más profundamente en la almohada.

Sintió cómo una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre la frágil seda de sus bragas y abrió los ojos de golpe. Con un grito ahogado se puso boca arriba y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella.

Él sonreía ampliamente.

—Pensé que eso te despertaría por completo.

Era el diablo en persona. Sólo el diablo estaba vestido y afeitado a esa hora tan impía. Ella le enseñó los dientes.

—No me gusta madrugar. Déjame en paz.

Roy la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recordándole que de hecho estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo la sábana, sólo vestida con una vieja camiseta suya y unas bragas muy pequeñas.

—Tenemos casi tres horas de viaje por delante y nos marchamos en diez minutos. Vístete y haz algo útil. —Se apartó de ella y se dirigió al fregadero.

Riza entrecerró los ojos ante la grisácea luz matutina que entraba por las pequeñas y sucias ventanas.

—Todavía es de noche.

—Son casi las seis. —Se sirvió una taza de café y ella esperó a que se la diera. Pero él se limitó a llevar la taza a los labios.

Ella se recostó en el sofá.

—No he logrado conciliar el sueño hasta las tres. Me quedaré aquí dentro mientras tú conduces.

—Va contra la ley. —El dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, luego se agachó para recoger rápidamente la ropa del suelo. La examinó con ojo crítico.

— ¿No tienes vaqueros?

—Por supuesto que tengo vaqueros.

—Pues póntelos.

Ella lo miró con aire de satisfacción.

—Están en la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi padre.

—Cómo no. —Le tiró las ropas que había recogido del suelo. —Vístete.

Riza quiso decir algo imperdonablemente rudo, pero estaba segura de que a él no le haría gracia, así que se metió a regañadientes en el baño. Diez minutos después salió vestida de manera ridícula con unos pantalones de seda color turquesa y una camiseta de algodón azul marino con un estampado de racimos de cerezas rojos. Cuando Riza abrió la boca para protestar por la elección de ropa, reparó en que él estaba frente al armario abierto de la cocina y parecía a la vez enojado y peligroso.

La mirada de la joven cayó sobre el látigo negro que llevaba enroscado en el puño y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No sabía qué había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metida en problemas. Allí estaba. En el tiroteo del Cosaco Corral.

— ¿Te has comido mis Twinkies?

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Exactamente de qué Twinkies estamos hablando? —preguntó con los ojos fijos en el látigo.

—De los Twinkies que estaban en el mueble que está encima del fregadero. De los únicos Twinkies que había en la caravana. —Apretó los dedos en torno al mango del látigo.

«Oh, Señor —pensó ella. —Azotada hasta morir por culpa de unos pastelitos de crema.» — ¿Y bien?

—Esto, eh..., te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pero no estaban marcados ni nada parecido, en ningún sitio decía que fueran tuyos —los ojos de la joven siguieron fijos en el látigo— y normalmente no me los habría comido... Pero esta noche tenía hambre y, mirándolo bien, tendrás que admitir que te hice un favor, porque atascarán mis arterias en vez de las tuyas.

—Jamás vuelvas a tocar mis Twinkies. Si los quieres, los compras, —La voz de Roy había sonado suave. Demasiado suave. En su imaginación Riza oyó el aullido de un cosaco bajo la luna Xerxes.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Los Twinkies no son un desayuno muy nutritivo.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Ella dio un paso atrás, levantando la mirada rápidamente hacia la de él.

— ¿Que deje de hacer qué?

Él levantó el látigo, y la apuntó con él.

—De mirarme como si me dispusiera a arrancarte la piel del trasero. Por el amor de Dios, si ésa fuera mi intención te habría quitado las bragas, no te habría obligado a vestirte.

Ella soltó aire.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso.

—Si decido darte latigazos, no será por un Twinkie.

De nuevo volvía a amenazarla.

—Deja ya de amenazarme o lo lamentarás.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, cara de ángel? ¿Apuñalarme con el lápiz de ojos? —La miró con diversión.

Luego se dirigió hacia la cama de dónde sacó la caja de madera que había debajo para guardar el látigo dentro.

Riza se irguió en su todo su metro sesenta y cinco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para que lo sepas, Chuck Norris me dio clases de kárate. —Por desgracia, hacía diez años de eso y no se acordaba de nada, pero Roy no lo sabía.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Además, Arnold Schwarzenegger en persona me asesoró sobre un programa de ejercicios físicos. —Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

—Te he entendido, Riza. Eres una chica muy fuerte. Ahora muévete.

Apenas hablaron un minuto durante la primera hora de viaje. Como él no le había dado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, Riza tuvo que terminar de maquillarse en la camioneta y peinarse sin secador, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse el pelo con unas horquillas _art noveau_ que, aunque eran bonitas, no le quedaban demasiado bien. En lugar de apreciar la dificultad de la tarea y cooperar un poco, él la ignoró cuando le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad mientras se pintaba los ojos y además protestó cuando la laca le salpicó la cara.

Roy compró el desayuno de Riza en Orangeburg, South City. Detuvo la camioneta en un lugar decorado con un caldero de cobre rodeado por barras de pan brillantes. Después de desayunar, Riza se metió en el baño y se fumó los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban. Cuando salió se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una atractiva camarera coqueteaba con Roy, y él no hacía nada para desalentarla.

Riza lo observó ladear la cabeza y sonreír por algo que había dicho la chica. Experimentó una punzada de celos al ver que parecía gustarle la compañía de la camarera más que la suya. Se disponía a ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho de honrar sus votos matrimoniales. Con resignación, enderezó los hombros y se acercó a la mesa donde dirigió a la empleada su sonrisa más radiante.

—Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi marido mientras estaba en el baño.

La camarera, en cuya placa identificativa se leía Rubí, pareció algo sorprendida por la actitud amistosa de Riza.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte —Riza bajó la voz a un fuerte susurro. —Nadie se ha portado bien con él desde que salió de prisión.

Roy se atragantó con el café.

Riza se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a la estupefacta Rubí.

—No me importan todas las pruebas que presentó el fiscal. Nunca he creído que asesinara a aquella camarera.

Ante aquella declaración Roy volvió a atragantarse. Rubí retrocedió con rapidez.

—Lo siento. Ya ha terminado mi turno.

—Pues hala, vete —dijo Riza alegremente. — ¡Y que Dios te bendiga!

Roy controló finalmente la tos. Se levantó de la mesa con una expresión todavía más enojada de lo que era habitual en él. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca, Riza extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, no me estropees este momento, Roy. Es la primera vez desde nuestra boda que te gano por la mano y quiero disfrutar de cada precioso segundo.

Él la miró como si fuese a estrangularla, pero se limitó a arrojar varios billetes sobre la mesa y a empujarla fuera del restaurante.

— ¿Vas a ponerte gruñón? —Las sandalias de Riza resbalaban en la grava mientras él la arrastraba hacia la camioneta y la fea caravana verde. —Ya lo decía yo. Eres el hombre más gruñón que he conocido nunca. Y no te sienta bien, nada bien, Roy. Tanto si lo aceptas como si no, estás casado y por lo tanto no deberías...

—Entra antes de que te zurre en público.

Allí estaba otra vez, otra de sus enloquecedoras amenazas. ¿Quería decir eso que no la zurraría si lo obedecía o simplemente que no pensaba zurrarla en público? Todavía cavilaba sobre esa cuestión tan desagradable cuando él puso en marcha la camioneta. Momentos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera.

Para alivio de Riza, el tema de zurrarla no volvió a salir a colación, aunque lo cierto era que casi lo lamentaba. Si él la hubiera amenazado físicamente, podía haberse liberado de sus votos sagrados sin dejar de estar en paz con su conciencia.

La mañana era soleada. El aire cálido que entraba por la ventanilla entreabierta aún no era asfixiante. Riza no encontraba ninguna razón para que él se pasara enfurruñado una mañana tan perfecta y bonita, así que finalmente rompió el silencio.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tenemos una cita cerca de Slums.

—Supongo que es demasiado esperar que «con una cita» te refieras a ir a cenar y bailar.

—Me temo que sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

—Sólo una noche.

—Espero que mañana no tengamos que madrugar tanto.

—Más aún. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—No me digas.

—La vida en los circos es así.

— ¿Y dices que tendremos que hacer esto todas las mañanas?

—En algunos lugares nos quedaremos un par de días, pero no más.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?

—El circo tiene programadas funciones hasta octubre.

— ¡Pero si faltan seis meses! —Riza podía ver cómo el futuro se extendía como un borrón oscuro ante ella. Seis meses. Justo lo que duraría su matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas? —preguntó él. — ¿De verdad crees que vas a aguantar hasta el final?

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Van a ser seis meses —dijo él sin ambages. —Recorreremos montones de kilómetros. Tenemos funciones tan al norte como East City y tan al West City.

«En una camioneta sin aire acondicionado.»

—Ésta será la última temporada del circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim —dijo él. —Así que lo haremos lo mejor posible.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que será la última temporada?

—El dueño murió en enero.

— ¿Van Hohenheim? ¿El nombre que está escrito en los camiones?

—Sí. Su esposa, Solaris, ha heredado el circo y lo ha puesto a la venta.

« ¿Había sido su imaginación o Roy había apretado casi imperceptiblemente los labios?»

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el circo? —preguntó ella, decidida a saber más de él.

—Voy y vengo.

— ¿Tus padres pertenecían al circo?

— ¿Cuáles? ¿Mis padres cosacos o los que me abandonaron en Xerxes? —Él ladeó la cabeza y ella vio que le brillaban los ojos.

— ¡No te criaron los cosacos!

— ¿Pero no lo oíste anoche?

—Eso es como uno de esos cuentos de P. T. Barnum para el circo —dijo refiriéndose al popular artista circense que se inventaba fantásticas historias para hacer más emocionantes los espectáculos. —Sé que alguien tuvo que enseñarte a cabalgar y usar el látigo, pero no creo que fueran los cosacos. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿O sí?

Él se rio entre dientes.

— ¿Algo más, cara de ángel?

No iba a dejar que se le escapara otra vez.

— ¿Cuánto llevas en el circo?

—He viajado con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim desde la adolescencia hasta que cumplí los veinte. Desde entonces voy y vengo.

— ¿Qué haces el resto del tiempo?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Estoy en prisión por asesinar a una camarera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole saber que lo tenía bien calado.

— ¿No trabajas de gerente en el circo todo el tiempo?

—No.

Puede que si dejaba de presionarlo un rato, le sacase más información personal.

— ¿Quiénes eran los Hermanos Hohenheim?

—Sólo era Van Hohenheim. Se llama así por seguir la tradición de los Hermanos Ringling. La gente del circo considera que es mejor que todos crean que el circo es de una familia aunque no sea así.

Van fue el propietario del circo durante veinticinco años y, un poco antes de morir, me pidió que terminara la temporada por él.

—Menudo sacrificio para ti. —Ella lo miró expectante y, en vista de que él no respondía, lo aguijoneó un poco más. —Dejar de lado tu vida normal..., tu trabajo de verdad...

—Mmm. —Ignorando el interrogatorio de Riza, Roy hizo que se fijara en una señal de la carretera. —Avísame si ves más indicaciones como esa, ¿vale?

Ella vio tres flechas rojas de cartón. Cada una de ellas tenía impresas unas letras azules y señalaban hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Para qué son?

—Nos guían hasta el recinto donde daremos la próxima función. —Desaceleró al acercarse a un cruce y giró a la izquierda. —Dobs Murria, uno de nuestros hombres, sale una noche antes que nosotros y las va colocando. Es para indicar la ruta.

Ella bostezó.

—Tengo muchísimo sueño. En cuanto lleguemos, voy a echar una buena siesta.

—Vas a tener que conformarte con dormir de noche. El circo no mantiene a inútiles; todos trabajamos, incluso los niños. Vas a tener que hacer cosas.

— ¿Esperas que trabaje?

— ¿Acaso temes romperte una uña?

—No soy la niña mimada que crees.

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero Daisy intentaba evitar otra discusión e ignoró el cebo que él le estaba tendiendo.

—Sólo quería decir que no sé nada del mundo del circo.

—Aprenderás. Bob Thorpe, el tipo que normalmente se encarga de la taquilla, tiene que ausentarse durante un par de días. Ocuparás su lugar hasta que vuelva, suponiendo, claro está, que sepas contar lo suficiente como para devolver bien el cambio.

—Con las monedas de curso legal, sí —respondió ella con un deje de desafío.

—Después tendrás que encargarte de algunas tareas domésticas. Puedes comenzar por poner algo de orden en la caravana. Y agradecería una comida caliente esta noche.

—Y yo. Tendremos que buscar un buen restaurante.

—Eso no es lo que tenía en mente. Si no sabes cocinar, puedo enseñarte lo básico.

Ella reprimió su enfado y adoptó un tono razonable.

—No creo que intentar que me encargue yo sola de todas las tareas domésticas sea la mejor manera de empezar con buen pie este matrimonio. Deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo equitativamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero si quieres un reparto equitativo, tendrás que hacer también otras cosas.

Actuarás en la presentación.

— ¿En la presentación?

—En el espectáculo. En el desfile con el que se inicia la función, y es obligatorio.

— ¿Quieres que actúe en la función?

—Todos, menos los obreros y los candy butchers salen en el desfile.

— ¿Qué son los candy butchers?

—El circo tiene su propio lenguaje, ya lo irás pillando. Los que atienden los puestos del circo recibieron el nombre de _butchers_ porque, en el siglo XIX, un hombre que era carnicero abandonó su trabajo para trabajar en uno de los puestos ambulantes del circo de John Robinson Show. En los puestos de algodón de azúcar se venden perritos calientes además de golosinas, por eso se llaman candy butchers. La carpa principal es lo que se conoce como circo en sí, nunca la llames «carpa» a secas. Sólo se llama así a la de la cocina y a la de la casa de fieras. El recinto se divide en dos: la parte trasera, donde dormimos y aparcamos los remolques, y la parte delantera, o zona pública.

Las representaciones tienen también un lenguaje distinto. Ya te irás acostumbrando —hizo una pausa significativa, —si te quedas lo suficiente.

Ella decidió no picar el cebo.

— ¿Qué es un _donnicker_? Recuerdo que ayer usaste esa palabra.

—Es la marca de los retretes de las caravanas, cara de ángel.

—Ah. —Continuaron viajando varios kilómetros en silencio mientras ella cavilaba sobre lo que él le había dicho. Pero era lo que no había dicho lo que más le preocupaba. — ¿No crees que deberías hablarme un poco más de ti? Contarme algo sobre tu vida que sea verdad, claro.

—No veo por qué.

—Porque estamos casados. A cambio te contaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí.

—No hay nada que me interese saber de ti.

Eso hirió los sentimientos de Riza, pero de nuevo no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía.

—Nos guste o no, ayer hicimos unos votos sagrados. Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es preguntarnos qué esperamos de este matrimonio.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre que pareciera más consternado.

—Esto no es un matrimonio, Riza.

— ¿Perdón?

—No es un matrimonio de verdad, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que es un matrimonio de verdad.

—No, no lo es. Es un acuerdo legal.

— ¿Un acuerdo legal?

—Exacto.

—Ya entiendo.

—Bien.

La obstinación de Roy la enfureció.

—Bueno, pues ya que soy la única involucrada en este acuerdo legal por el momento, intentaré que funcione, tanto si quieres como si no.

—No quiero.

—Roy, hicimos unos votos. Unos votos sagrados.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, y tú lo sabes. Te dije desde el principio cómo iban a ser las cosas. No te respeto, ni siquiera me gustas, y te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de jugar a las casitas.

—Estupendo. ¡Tú tampoco me gustas!

—Veo que nos entendemos.

— ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que se ha dejado comprar? Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ignorar mis obligaciones.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Él la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. —Me aseguraré de que tus obligaciones sean agradables.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y que esa inmadura reacción la enfadaba lo suficiente como para desafiarlo.

—Estás refiriéndote al sexo, ¿por qué no hablas claro?

—Por supuesto que me refiero al sexo.

— ¿Con o sin tu látigo? —Ella se arrepintió en cuanto las impulsivas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Tú eliges.

Riza fue incapaz de seguir soportando sus bromas. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

— ¿Riza?

Tal vez fuera porque deseaba creerlo, pero su voz le pareció más suave esta vez. Ella suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿De sexo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ser realistas —dijo él, —los dos somos personas saludables, y a pesar de tus diversos desórdenes de personalidad, no eres precisamente un adefesio.

Ella se volvió hacia él para dirigirle su mirada más desdeñosa, pero lo que vio fue cómo una comisura de esa boca masculina se curvaba en lo que en otro hombre hubiera sido una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente un adefesio —admitió ella a regañadientes, —pero tienes muchos más desórdenes de personalidad que yo.

—No, creo que no.

—Te aseguro que sí.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Pues bien, para empezar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlos?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Bueno, pues eres cabezota, terco y dominante.

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo.

—No eran cumplidos. Y siempre he creído que un hombre con sentido del humor es más atractivo que uno sexy y machista.

—Bueno, pues avísame cuando llegues a la parte mala, ¿vale?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no mencionar los látigos que tenía debajo de la cama.

—Es imposible hablar contigo.

Él ajustó la visera solar.

—Lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes de que me interrumpieras con la lista de mis cualidades es que ninguno de nosotros va a poder mantenerse célibe durante los próximos seis meses.

Riza bajó la mirada. Si él supiera que ella llevaba así toda la vida...

—Vamos a vivir en un lugar pequeño —continuó él, —estamos legalmente casados y es natural que tarde o temprano echemos un polvo.

« ¿Echemos un polvo?» Su rudeza le recordó que eso no significaría nada para él y que, contra toda lógica, ella quería algo de romanticismo.

—En otras palabras, esperas que haga las tareas domésticas, trabaje en el circo y «eche polvos» contigo —dijo bastante mosqueada.

Él lo pensó detenidamente.

—Supongo que es más o menos eso.

Ella giró la cabeza y miró con aire sombrío por la ventanilla. Hacer que ese matrimonio tuviera éxito iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Cuando Riza salió de la caravana por la tarde, se tropezó con una joven, espigada y morena, que llevaba un chimpancé sobre los hombros. La reconoció como May, de «May y Amigos», un número en el que participaban un perro y el chimpancé. Tenía la cara redonda, la piel perfecta y el pelo con las puntas abiertas, algo en lo que Daisy podría ayudarla si le daba la oportunidad.

—Bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim —dijo la mujer. —Soy May.

Riza le devolvió la cordial sonrisa.

—Yo soy Riza.

—Lo sé. Winry me lo ha dicho. Éste es _Mei_.

—Hola, _Mei_. —Daisy levantó la cabeza hacia el chimpancé encaramado en los hombros de May, luego dio un salto atrás cuando él le enseñó los dientes y chilló. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa tras un día sin nicotina y la reacción del chimpancé sólo consiguió exacerbarla aún más.

—Cállate, _Mei_. —May le palmeó la pierna peluda. —No sé qué le pasa. Le gustan todas las mujeres.

—Los animales no suelen ser demasiado cariñosos conmigo.

—Eso es porque te dan miedo. Ellos siempre lo notan.

—Supongo que será eso. Me mordió un pastor alemán cuando era pequeña y desde entonces les tengo miedo a todos los animales. —El pastor alemán no había sido el único. Recordó una excursión del colegio a un zoo de Londres cuando tenía seis años. Se había puesto histérica cuando una cabra había comenzado a mordisquearle el uniforme.

Una mujer con unos pantalones bombachos negros y una camiseta enorme se acercó y se presentó como Paninya. Riza sabía que era una de las chicas que había entrado a la pista a lomos de uno de los elefantes. Su ropa informal hizo que Riza se sintiera demasiado arreglada.

Había querido tener buen aspecto en su primer día en la taquilla; para ello se había puesto una blusa de seda color marfil con unos pantalones gris perla de Donna Karan en lugar de los vaqueros y la camiseta del outlet que Roy había insistido en comprarle antes de llegar.

—Riza es la novia de Roy—dijo May.

—Ya lo he oído —contestó Paninya. —Qué suerte la tuya. Roy está como un tren.

Riza abrió la boca para decirles a esas chicas que era la esposa de Roy, no su novia, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando _Mei_ comenzó a gritarle.

—Calla, _Mei_. —May le dio al chimpancé una manzana, luego miró a Riza con el evidente placer de quien ama un buen cotilleo. —Roy y tú debéis ir en serio. Jamás había visto que trajera a una chica a vivir con él.

—A Solaris le va a dar un ataque cuando regrese. —Parecía que a Paninya le complacía tal posibilidad.

 _Mei_ miró a Riza fijamente, poniéndola tan nerviosa que le costó prestar atención a las dos jóvenes. Observó alarmada que May bajaba al chimpancé al suelo, donde se le agarró firmemente a la pierna.

Riza dio otro paso atrás.

—No tendrás una correa por ahí, ¿verdad?

May y Paninya se rieron.

—Está amaestrado —dijo May, —no necesita correa.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. ¿Cómo se conocieron Roy y tú? Solf Kimblee, el maestro de ceremonias, nos ha dicho que

Roy no le ha contado nada de su amiguita.

—Soy algo más que su amiguita. ¿Estás segura sobre la correa?

—No te preocupes. _Mei_ no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

El chimpancé pareció perder interés en ella, y Riza se relajó.

—No soy la amiguita de Roy.

— ¿No estáis viviendo juntos? —preguntó Paninya.

—Claro que sí. Soy su mujer.

— ¡Su mujer! —May soltó un chillido de placer que estremeció a Riza hasta la punta de los pies.

— ¡Roy y tú estáis casados! Es genial.

Paninya miró a Riza con resentimiento.

—Voy a fingir que me parece bien, aunque llevo más de un mes intentando ligármelo.

—Tú y medio circo —rio May.

— ¡Ri-zaaaaaa!

Vio que Winry la llamaba a voces desde el lado del patio.

— ¡Riza! —gritó la adolescente. —Roy dice que te estás retrasando. Está bastante mosqueado contigo.

Riza se sintió avergonzada. No quería que aquellas chicas supieran que Roy y ella no se habían casado por amor.

—Es un impaciente. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Encantada de haberos conocido. —

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero sólo había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

— ¡Ay! —Se volvió con rapidez y vio una manzana mordida en el suelo al lado de ella. Más allá, _Mei_ gritaba con deleite mientras May le dirigía una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento —gritó. —No sé por qué actúa de esta manera. Deberías estar avergonzado, _Mei_ , Riza es nuestra amiga.

Las palabras de May mermaron el deseo de Riza de estrangular a la pequeña bestia, así que se despidió de las dos mujeres con la mano y se dirigió hacia la caravana de la taquilla. Se corrigió mentalmente al recordar que se suponía que tenía que llamarlo El vagón rojo. Poco antes, Roy le había contado que las taquillas del circo se llamaban siempre así, fueran del color que fuesen.

Winry se puso a su lado y ajustó su paso al de ella.

—Quería pedirte perdón por haber sido grosera contigo ayer. Estaba de mal humor.

Riza sintió que por fin veía a la persona que se ocultaba tras aquella fachada de hostilidad.

—No pasa nada.

—Roy está muy cabreado. —Riza se sorprendió al oír un atisbo de simpatía en la voz de Winry. —Solaris dice que es el tipo de hombre que nunca está demasiado tiempo con una mujer, así que estate preparada para... ya sabes.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Para que pase de ti. —Soltó un suspiro de pesar. —Debe de ser una pena ser su novia tan poco tiempo.

Riza sonrió.

—Yo no soy su novia. Soy su mujer.

Winry se paró en seco y se puso pálida.

— ¡No es cierto!

Riza también se detuvo y, cuando vio la reacción de la chica, le tocó el brazo con preocupación.

—Roy y yo nos casamos ayer por la mañana, Winry.

Winry se zafó de ella.

—No te creo. ¡Mientes! Sólo lo dices porque yo no te gusto.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Roy no se ha casado contigo. ¡No lo ha hecho! ¡Solaris me dijo que él jamás se casaría!

—Pues Solaris se ha equivocado. Para asombro de Riza, a Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡Puta! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Odio que te hayas burlado de mí! —Dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de volverse y correr hacia las caravanas. Riza la siguió con la mirada, intentando comprender la razón de la hostilidad de la chica hacia ella. Sólo se le ocurrió una explicación. Winry debía de estar enamorada de Roy. Riza experimentó una inesperada punzada de compasión. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que se sentía al ser una adolescente sin ningún control sobre las acciones de los adultos que la rodeaban. Con un suspiro, se encaminó al vagón rojo.

A pesar del nombre que recibía, la taquilla era blanca; estaba salpicada por un puñado de estrellas de colores y un letrero donde se leía: HERMANOS HOHENHEIM. En contraste con el alegre exterior, el interior era aburrido y desordenado. Un maltrecho escritorio de acero se asentaba frente a un pequeño sofá repleto de montones de periódicos. Había sillas que no hacían juego, un viejo archivador y un flexo verde con la pantalla abollada. Roy estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con un móvil en una mano y un portapapeles en la otra. Una sola mirada a su cara tempestuosa le dijo a Riza que Winry había tenido razón en una cosa: Roy estaba realmente enfadado.

Su marido acabó la conversación bruscamente y se levantó, hablándole con esa calmada y espeluznante voz que ella estaba empezando a temer cada vez más.

—Cuando digo que estés en un sitio a una hora, quiero que estés allí a esa hora.

—Pero sí apenas llego media hora tarde.

Su voz se hizo todavía más áspera.

—No sabes nada sobre la vida real, ¿verdad, Riza? Esto es un trabajo, no es como tener cita en la peluquería. De ahora en adelante, te quitaré cinco dólares del sueldo por cada minuto de retraso.

A Riza se le iluminó la cara.

— ¿Vas a pagarme?

Él suspiró.

—Por supuesto que voy a pagarte. Es decir, si realmente llegas a hacer algo. Pero no creas que vas a poder comprarte diamantes. Los sueldos en el circo son muy bajos.

A ella no le importó. La idea de recibir un sueldo era emocionante.

—Enséname qué tengo que hacer. Te prometo que no volveré a retrasarme.

Roy la llevó a la ventanilla que había en el lateral de la caravana y le explicó el procedimiento con voz suave. Era muy sencillo y Riza lo aprendió de inmediato.

—Comprobaré hasta el último penique —dijo él, —así que no cojas nada, ni siquiera para tabaco.

—Yo no haría eso.

Él no pareció convencido.

—Y asegúrate de no perder de vista el cajón de la recaudación ni un minuto. El circo está al borde de la ruina, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder dinero.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. No soy estúpida.

Ella contuvo el aliento presintiendo que él lo negaría, pero Roy se concentró en destrabar la bisagra de la ventanilla. La acompañó mientras despachaba a los primeros clientes para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, y cuando vio que no tenía ningún tipo de problema le dijo que se iba.

— ¿Vas a la caravana? —preguntó ella.

—Iré cuando tenga que vestirme. ¿Por qué?

—Lo he dejado algo revuelto. —Tenía que volver a la caravana antes de que él viera el desorden que había. Al comenzar con la limpieza, debería haber dejado los armarios para el final, pero había querido fregar a fondo, Así que había vaciado los estantes para limpiarlos primero.

Ahora los armarios estaban limpios, pero no le había dado tiempo de volver a colocar las cosas y no había ni una sola superficie en la caravana que no estuviera cubierta por algo: ropa, herramientas o un alarmante montón de látigos.

—Te juro que lo recogeré todo en cuanto acabe aquí —le dijo atropelladamente, —así que no te preocupes si ves las cosas fuera de su sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola. Las siguientes horas pasaron sin incidentes. A Riza le gustaba conversar con las personas que iban a comprar las entradas, y en varias ocasiones, cuando las familias le parecían pobres, se inventó un sinnúmero de asombrosas razones para decirles que habían ganado entradas gratis.

Ya se había propagado el rumor de que era la mujer de Roy, y muchos de los empleados del circo se inventaron excusas para pasar por allí y satisfacer su curiosidad sobre ella. Tanta cordialidad extrañó a Riza. Reconoció a algunos de los hombres que se ocupaban de los tenderetes, a algunos payasos y a varios miembros de la familia Lipscomb, que realizaba un número ecuestre. Se dio cuenta de que algunas de las chicas tenían que disimular para ocultar los celos que sentían porque ella hubiera logrado pescar a Roy Mustang; Riza apreció el gesto. Por primera vez, sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Tal vez las cosas resultaran bien después de todo.

Quizá la persona más interesante que se presentó ante ella fue Urey Rockbell, el padre de Winry. Apareció con sus ropas de trabajo: un mono blanco ceñido a la cintura por un ancho cinturón de color oro con unas cintas doradas que adornaban el escote y los tobillos.

Una chica llamada Charlene ya le había dicho que Urey y Roy eran los hombres más atractivos del circo, y tuvo que darle la razón. Urey Rockbell le recordaba a una versión más baja de Sylvester Stallone, lleno de músculos, actitud arrogante y acento neoyorquino. Tenía un atrayente aspecto de tío rudo, aunque por la manera que tuvo de examinarla de arriba abajo Riza supo que era un redomado mujeriego. Se recostó en la esquina del escritorio con las piernas extendidas; la perfecta imagen de un hombre que se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo.

—Así que procedes del circo, ¿no?

Él le hizo la pregunta con el tono agresivo y casi acusatorio que muchos amestrinos empleaban para preguntar cualquier cosa y Riza tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

— ¿Yo? Oh, no. Mi familia no forma parte del circo.

—Eso lo hará todo más difícil para ti. En el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim no eres nadie si no puedes justificar tu ascendencia circense en un mínimo de tres generaciones. Simplemente pregúntale a Solaris.

— ¿A Solaris?

—Es la dueña del circo. Solaris Quest Hohenheim. Es una de las voladoras más famosas del mundo. Trapecista —dijo él cuando vio su expresión confusa. —Ahora entrena a los hermanos Tolea, que actúan con nosotros. Son de Xing. También hace la coreografía de otros números, supervisa el vestuario y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Si el circo es suyo, ¿por qué no lo dirige ella en vez de Roy?

—Ése es un trabajo de hombres. El gerente tiene que tratar con borrachos, peleas con cuchillo, discusiones. A Solaris no le gustan esas cosas.

—Aún no la conozco.

—Es que se ha ido unos días. Lo hace en ocasiones, cuando las cosas se ponen feas por aquí.

Debió de resultar evidente que ella no comprendía lo que él había querido decir, así que se lo explicó.

—A Solaris le gustan los hombres. Sin embargo, no está demasiado tiempo con ninguno. Es un poco esnob. No se enrolla con nadie que no proceda de una antigua familia del circo.

La imagen que se había formado de la dueña del circo, una viuda entrada en años, se desvaneció de la mente de Riza. El gesto tirante en la boca de Urey hizo que se preguntara si Solaris Hohenheim no significaría algo para él.

—En mi caso, mi viejo era carnicero en Resembool. Me marché con un circo ambulante el día que me gradué en el instituto y nunca miré atrás. —La miró con algo de rabia, como si esperara que discutiera con él. —Sin embargo mis hijos sí tienen sangre circense en las venas gracias a su madre.

—No creo haberla conocido.

—Sarah murió hace dos años, pero nos divorciamos hace doce, por lo que no estoy exactamente de luto. Ella odiaba el circo, aunque había crecido en él, y por esa razón se mudó a Resembool y se licenció en la universidad, pero a mí me gusta este mundo y me quedé aquí.

Así que Winry también había perdido a su madre. Riza quiso saber aún más.

—Entonces tus hijos viven contigo, ¿no?

—Winry vivía en Resembool con su madre, pero Sarah tenía problemas para manejar a los chicos, así que se vinieron a vivir conmigo cuando eran muy jóvenes. Desde ese día, hice una función con ellos. Alex y Louis tienen ahora veinte y veintiún años. Son unos demonios, ¿pero qué puedes esperar siendo yo su padre?

Riza no estaba interesada en los diabólicos hijos de Urey e ignoró la inconfundible nota de orgullo en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿Winry acaba de venirse a vivir contigo?

—Llegó el mes pasado, pero suele pasar conmigo un par de semanas en verano. Aunque claro, no es como vivir aquí todo el año.

Cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que la situación no estaba resultando como él había planeado, pero Riza ya tenía suficientes dificultades con su propio padre como para sentir otra punzada de compasión hacia Winry. No era de extrañar que fumara y se enamorara de hombres mayores que ella. Aunque Urey Rockbell era innegablemente atractivo, no parecía ser el más paciente de los padres.

—Ya he conocido a Winry. Parece una chica muy sensible.

—Demasiado sensible diría yo. Ésta es una vida dura y Winry es demasiado blanda. —Urey se levantó bruscamente. —Me voy antes de que comience a llegar la gente. Encantado de conocerte, Riza.

—Igualmente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta le dirigió otra de esas miradas de rompecorazones.

—Roy es un hombre afortunado.

Ella sonrió educadamente y deseó que también Roy pensase de esa manera.

Sólo después de que comenzara la segunda función Riza pudo abandonar la taquilla y observar la actuación de Roy. Esperaba que volver a ver el espectáculo diluyera la impactante sensación que había experimentado la noche anterior, pero la habilidad de su marido le pareció todavía más impresionante. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas?

Hasta que no terminó la función no recordó que debía acabar de ordenar la caravana. Regresó rápidamente y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando May, con _Mei_ encaramado de nuevo a sus hombros, la llamó. Al ver a Riza, el mono comenzó a chillar inmediatamente y a taparse los ojos.

—Cállate, bicho malo. Ven, Riza, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Riza cerró la puerta de la caravana con rapidez, antes de que May pudiese ver el desorden del interior y se diera cuenta de la terrible ama de casa que era. La joven la tomó del brazo y la condujo por la hilera de caravanas. A la izquierda pudo ver a Solf Kimblee el maestro de ceremonias, hablando con Roy mientras los trabajadores comenzaban a apilar las gradas.

— ¡Ay! —Riza dio un chillido cuando sintió un fuerte tirón del pelo. _Mei_ chilló.

—Niño malo —canturreó May, mientras Riza se colocaba lejos del alcance del chimpancé. —

Ignóralo. En cuanto comprenda que no le haces caso te dejará en paz.

Riza decidió no decirle lo mucho que dudaba que eso sucediera.

Rodearon la última caravana y Riza soltó un jadeo sorprendida al ver a muchos de los artistas, todavía con ropa de actuación, alrededor de una mesa plegable sobre la que había una tarta rectangular con unos novios de plástico en el centro. Paninya, la chica que había conocido antes, estaba cerca del pastel, junto con Urey Rockbell y sus hijos, el más joven de los Lipscomb, varios payasos y otros muchos empleados que había conocido antes. Sólo Winry parecía haberse quedado al margen.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Solf Kimblee empujó a Roy hacia delante mientras Paninya levantaba las manos como un director de orquesta.

—Atención todos. ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

Mientras el grupo cantaba, a Riza se le empañaron los ojos. Esas personas apenas la conocían, pero le tendían una mano amistosa. Después de la fría ceremonia que había sido su boda, la joven se recreó en la intimidad de ese momento. En esa improvisada reunión de los amigos de Roy, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a una verdadera celebración, a una aceptación de que había ocurrido algo realmente personal, como si aquello no fuera un castigo de su padre sino una ocasión feliz.

—Gracias —susurró ella cuando terminaron de cantar. —Gracias de todo corazón.

Miró a Roy, y la felicidad de la joven se evaporó al ver su expresión rígida y gélida.

La gente fue guardando silencio poco a poco. Se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Roy y supieron que algo iba mal. «Por favor, no lo hagas —pensó ella. —Quiero que sean mis amigos. Por favor finge ser feliz.»

Algunas mujeres se miraron de reojo. La certeza de que Roy era un novio radiante desapareció con rapidez y Riza observó cómo varias miradas se posaban en su barriga para intentar averiguar si estaba embarazada.

Riza se obligó a hablar:

—Nunca había tenido una sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Y tú, Roy?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza.

La joven levantó la barbilla y forzó una sonrisa.

—La tarta parece deliciosa. Apuesto lo que sea a que todos queréis tomar un trozo. —Miró fijamente a Roy, suplicándole en silencio que colaborara. —Ven, vamos a cortarla los dos juntos.

El silencio pareció extenderse infinitamente.

—Tengo las manos sucias. Hazlo tú.

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Riza se acercó a la mesa plegable, cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la tarta en porciones cuadradas. Continuaron en silencio mientras ella intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

—No puedo creer que improvisarais esto con tanta rapidez. ¿Cómo demonios lo habéis hecho?

Paninya movió los pies con inquietud.

—Esto... er... no fue tan difícil.

—Bueno, pues estoy impresionada. —Con las mejillas doliéndole por el esfuerzo de sonreír,

Riza cortó el primer trozo de tarta, lo colocó en un plato de cartón y se lo dio a Roy.

Él lo tomó sin decir palabra.

El silencio se hizo más ensordecedor. Finalmente, May se acercó con rapidez, mirando a los novios con nerviosismo.

—Siento que sea de chocolate. Tuvimos poco tiempo, y en la pastelería no había tartas de boda.

Riza la miró con gratitud al ver que intentaba aliviar la tensa situación.

—La tarta de chocolate es mi favorita.

Roy colocó el plato sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que el intacto trozo de pastel se tambaleó y cayó de lado.

—Perdonad. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Gracias por todo.

A Riza le tembló la mano cuando le pasó un plato a Paninya. Alguien soltó una risita maliciosa. Riza levantó la cabeza y vio que era Winry.

La adolescente le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal y corrió detrás de Roy.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

—Claro, cariño. —La voz cálida y afectuosa de Roy respondiéndole a Winry, llegó a través de la brisa nocturna. —Tenemos problemas con uno de los camiones de carga. Puedes ayudarme a comprobarlo.

Riza parpadeó con fuerza. Era de lágrima fácil, pero si lloraba ahora nunca podría volver a enfrentarse a esas personas.

— ¿Un trozo de tarta? —Tendió un plato hacia un hombre rubio con barba y aspecto de surfista.

Recordó que se había presentado como Neeco Martin, el domador de elefantes, cuando había ido a conocerla al vagón rojo.

Él lo tomó sin mediar palabra y le dio la espalda para decirle algo a uno de los payasos.

Paninya dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Riza, pensando, sin duda, quiera mejor acabar lo antes posible. Los demás artistas fueron cogiendo el trozo de tarta que les correspondía y, uno a uno, se fueron marchando.

Al cabo de un rato, sólo quedaron May y ella.

—Lo siento, Riza. Pensé que era una buena idea, pero debería haber supuesto que a Roy no le parecería bien. Es muy reservado.

Él ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarles a sus amigos que se había casado.

Riza forzó otra sonrisa.

—Todas las parejas tardan algún tiempo en adaptarse al matrimonio.

May recogió los restos de la tarta y se los ofreció a Riza.

—Venga, ¿por qué no te llevas lo que queda?

Riza pudo sentir la bilis en la garganta cuando los cogió; su único deseo era perder de vista aquella tarta.

— ¡Santo cielo! Sí que se ha hecho tarde. Y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de acostarme —dijo, y huyó de allí.


	7. Capítulo 5-1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 5.1**_

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras desmontaban el circo para llevarlo al siguiente pueblo, ella se dedicó a recolocar todo dentro de los armarios. Se sentía invadida por una sensación de desesperación y un infinito cansancio que hacía que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero a pesar de ello siguió trabajando.

Los caros pantalones de marca que llevaba puestos estaban completamente sucios y la blusa se le pegaba a la piel, pero no le importaba. Quería que esas personas fueran amigos suyos, pero ahora que sabían lo poco que le importaba a Roy y lo que éste pensaba de su matrimonio, ya no lo serían. La pequeña fiesta improvisada y la tarta habían sido una pequeña bendición para ella, pero su marido la había estropeado.

Roy entró en la caravana, que todavía parecía tan desordenada como cuando ella llegó, poco después de medianoche. Aunque Riza había limpiado y organizado los armarios, no había tenido ni tiempo ni energía para hacer nada más. Los platos sucios seguían amontonados en el fregadero y la cacerola llena de costra estaba sobre el fogón.

Él apoyó las manos en las caderas y examinó los muebles sucios, la polvorienta superficie de la mesa y los restos de la tarta de boda.

—Pensé que ibas a limpiar esto. Pero ya veo que sigue igual de sucio.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Los armarios están limpios.

— ¿A quién coño le importan los armarios? ¿No sabes hacer nada bien?

Riza no lo pensó. Llevaba horas trabajando, su matrimonio era una farsa y había sido humillada en público por un hombre que había jurado honrarla ante Dios. Con rapidez, recogió la tarta con una mano y se la lanzó.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Riza extendió las manos automáticamente para impedir que se la arrojara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La tarta le dio en el hombro y se deshizo en mil pedazos.

Ella observó el desastre con una curiosa indiferencia. Trocitos de tarta y azúcar glas habían volado por todas partes. Una pegajosa sustancia blanca salpicaba el pelo, las cejas e incluso las pestañas de Roy Los pedazos de chocolate que se le habían quedado pegados a la mandíbula cayeron sobre el hombro de su camiseta. La indiferencia de Riza desapareció cuando vio que se ponía rojo.

Iba a matarla.

Él intentó limpiarse los ojos a la vez que se movía hacia ella. Riza se apartó de su camino y, aprovechando la ceguera temporal de Roy, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Miró frenética a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Habían desmontado el circo. Las carpas más pequeñas estaban cerradas y la mayoría de los camiones se habían marchado. Tropezó con un matorral y acabó refugiándose en un estrecho espacio entre dos furgonetas. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra las costillas. ¿Qué había hecho?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de un hombre y se deslizó más profundamente en las sombras, chocando contra algo sólido. Sin mirar lo que era, se apoyó allí mientras recobraba el aliento.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarla? Y... ¿qué haría luego con ella?

Sintió un gruñido justo detrás de la oreja.

Tenía el cabello recogido y el cuello expuesto; un helado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se volvió con rapidez y se quedó mirando fijamente un par de ojos color negro.

Se quedó paralizada. Sabía qué clase de bestia era aquélla. Sabía que tenía ante sí a un tigre, pero era incapaz de asimilarlo.

El animal estaba tan cerca que ella sintió su aliento en la cara. El tigre dejó al descubierto los dientes, un arma afilada y letal. Riza olió su esencia y oyó cómo aquel ronco gruñido de intimidación aumentaba de volumen hasta convertirse en un rugido cruel. Salió de su parálisis saltando hacia atrás cuando el animal embistió contra los barrotes de hierro que los separaban.

Riza chocó con violencia contra algo sólido y humano, pero no pudo arrancar la vista del tigre.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. En ese momento, la bestia parecía la reencarnación de toda la maldad del mundo y la joven sintió como si esa malevolencia fuera dirigida hacia ella.

Como si de alguna manera, en esa salvaje noche de South City, hubiera encontrado su destino.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la intensa mirada de esos ojos negros por más tiempo. Al volverse se topó con una cálida fortaleza detrás de ella y supo que había encontrado un santuario.

Luego sintió algo áspero bajo la mejilla. Los acontecimientos, el miedo, el cansancio y todos los angustiosos cambios en su vida durante los últimos dos días la abrumaron y se echó a llorar.

La mano de Roy fue sorprendentemente suave cuando la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a la cara. Riza se encontró con otro par de intensas pupilas, tan parecidas a los negros ojos del tigre, que sintió como si hubiera escapado de una bestia para caer en las garras de otra.

— _Hayate_ no puede lastimarte, Riza. Está en una jaula.

— ¡Eso no importa! —La histeria se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que una jaula no podía protegerla de lo que había visto en los ojos de ese enorme felino?

Pero él no lo entendía y ella nunca podría explicarle la fugaz sensación de haber tenido un encuentro cara a cara con su propio destino. Se apartó de él.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón. Soy una estúpida.

—Y no por primera vez —dijo él con seriedad.

Riza levantó la mirada hacía él. Aún manchado de pastel y azúcar glas, tenía un aspecto feroz, magnífico y aterrador; igual que el tigre. Se dio cuenta de que a Roy le temía de otra manera, de una que no comprendía por completo, sólo sabía que era algo que iba más allá de la amenaza física. Era más que eso. De alguna manera sentía que su marido podía dañarle el alma.

Riza había llegado a los límites de su resistencia. Habían sido demasiados cambios, demasiados conflictos, y no tenía ganas de luchar más. Estaba cansada hasta lo más profundo de su ser y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—Supongo que ahora me amenazarás con algo horrible.

— ¿No crees merecerlo? Sólo los niños tiran las cosas, no los adultos.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa. — ¿De qué va esto, Roy? ¿Humillación? Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. ¿Desprecio? También he tenido suficiente. ¿Odio? No, eso no funcionará; estoy demasiado entumecida para sentirlo. — Hizo una pausa, vacilando. —Me temo que tendrás que recurrir a algo distinto.

Mientras la miraba, le pareció tan infeliz que algo se ablandó en el interior de Roy. Sabía que Riza le tenía miedo —se había asegurado de ello— y aun así seguía sin poderse creer que la joven hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para tirarle la tarta. Pobre cabeza hueca. No se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido como atacarle con las garras de un gatito.

La sintió temblar bajo sus manos. Riza había guardado las garras y sus ojos sólo mostraban desesperación. ¿Sabía ella que su rostro reflejaba cada uno de sus sentimientos?

Se preguntó con cuántos hombres se habría acostado. Probablemente ni ella misma lo sabía. A pesar de su inocente apariencia, estaba claro que le gustaban los placeres de la vida. También era un poco atolondrada y no le costaba imaginársela en la cama de cualquier playboy, sin ni siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Al menos eso era algo que se le daba bien. Mientras la observaba tuvo que contener el repentino deseo de cogerla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la caravana, donde la dejaría en la cama y satisfaría todas las preguntas que comenzaba a hacerse. ¿Cómo se verían cada uno de esos rizos sueltos y extendidos como cintas claras sobre la almohada? Quería observarla desnuda sobre las sábanas arrugadas, ver la palidez de su piel contra la de él, más oscura; sopesar sus pechos con las manos. Quería olerla y sentir sus caricias.

El día anterior, tras la boda, se había dicho a sí mismo que no era el tipo de mujer con la que se acostaría, pero eso había sido antes de atisbar aquel redondo trasero bajo la camiseta cuando la despertó esa mañana. Había sido antes de observarla en la camioneta, cruzando y descruzando esas largas piernas, dejando colgada la sandalia del dedo gordo del pie. Tenía los pies bonitos y pequeños, con un empeine alto y delicado y las uñas pintadas del mismo color rojo que el manto de una virgen ortodoxa.

No le gustaba que otros hombres supieran más de las apetencias sexuales de su esposa que él mismo. Pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. No podía tocarla hasta asegurarse de que ella entendía cómo serían las cosas entre ambos. Y para entonces, había muchas posibilidades de que Riza cogiera la maleta y se largara.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la caravana. Por un momento, Riza se resistió, y luego cedió.

—De verdad, comienzo a odiarte —dijo débilmente. —Lo sabes, ¿no?

A él le sorprendió que aquellas palabras le dolieran, sobre todo cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería que ella hiciera. Riza no estaba hecha para una vida tan dura y él no tenía ningún deseo de alargar aquella situación indefinidamente. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Quizá sea lo mejor.

—Hasta ahora nunca había odiado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Amelia o a mi padre, y ellos me han dado razones suficientes para hacerlo. Pero a ti no te importa lo que sienta por ti, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie tan frío.

—Seguro que no. —«Frío, Roy. Eres tan frío.» Se lo había oído decir a muchas mujeres antes que a ella. Mujeres de buen corazón. Mujeres competentes e inteligentes que habían merecido algo más que un hombre cuyos sentimientos habían desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de conocerlas.

Cuando era joven había pensado que una familia podría curar esa parte herida y solitaria de su interior. Pero mientras buscaba una relación duradera había herido a esas mujeres de buen corazón y se había probado a sí mismo que no tenía sentimientos para amar a ninguna, ni aunque hubiera sido su intención hacerlo.

Llegaron a la caravana. Pasó junto a Riza al llegar a la puerta y se metió dentro.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Te ayudaré a limpiar cuando salga.

Ella lo detuvo antes de que llegase al baño.

— ¿No podrías haber fingido ser feliz esta noche?

—Soy como soy, Riza. Yo no finjo. Nunca.

—Estaban tratando de ser amables. ¿Te costaba tanto disimular un poco?

« ¿Cómo podía explicárselo para que lo entendiera?»

—Creciste protegida, Riza, pero yo lo hice de la manera más cruda. Mucho más cruda de lo que puedas imaginar. Cuando creces así, tienes que aprender a protegerte de alguna manera, tienes que aferrarte a algo que impida que te conviertas en una bestia. En mi caso fue el orgullo.

Nunca me doblego. Jamás.

—No puedes condicionar tu vida por eso. El orgullo no es tan importante como otras cosas.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Como... —Ella vaciló, como si supiera que a él no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Como el cariño y la compasión. Como el amor.

Él se sintió viejo y cansado.

—El amor no existe para mí.

—Existe para todo el mundo.

—No para mí. No te hagas ideas románticas conmigo, Riza. Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

He aprendido a vivir según mis reglas. Intento ser honesto y lo más justo posible. Por este motivo paso por alto que me hayas tirado la tarta. Comprendo que esto es duro para ti y supongo que lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible. Pero no confundas justicia con sentimientos. No soy un sentimental. Puede que eso de las emociones funcione con otras personas, pero no conmigo.

—Esto no me gusta —susurró ella, —no me gusta nada.

—Has caído en manos del diablo, cariño. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para ti —dijo él cuando por fin habló con una voz que nunca había sonado tan triste.

Roy entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y apretó los párpados, intentando apartar de su mente el juego de emociones que había visto cruzar por el rostro de su esposa. Había visto de todo: cautela, inocencia y una esperanza casi aterradora de que quizás él no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Pobre cabeza hueca.


	8. Capítulo 6

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

—Vete.

—Es mi último aviso, cara de ángel. Dentro de tres minutos nos vamos.

Riza abrió los ojos lo justo como para echarle una ojeada al reloj y ver que eran las cinco de la madrugada. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte a esas horas, así que se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas y volvió a dormirse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Roy la cogía en brazos.

— ¡Eh! —gritó. — ¿Qué haces?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Roy la sacó al gélido aire matutino, la metió dentro de la cabina de la camioneta y dio un portazo. La fría tapicería de vinilo contra sus piernas desnudas espabiló a Riza de golpe y le hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesto una camiseta y unas diminutas bragas azules. Él subió por el otro lado y unos instantes más tarde abandonaban el lugar.

— ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Sólo son las cinco de la madrugada! ¡Nadie se levanta tan temprano!

—Nosotros sí. Tenemos que ir a North City.

Roy parecía bien despierto. Se había afeitado y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa roja. Él deslizó los ojos por las piernas desnudas de Riza.

—Espero que la próxima vez te levantes cuando te lo diga.

— ¡No estoy vestida! Tienes que dejarme coger la ropa. Y necesito maquillaje. ¡Mi pelo...!

¡Tengo que lavarme los dientes!

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aplastado paquete de chicles Dentyne.

Ella se lo arrebató, sacó dos y se los metió en la boca. Volvió a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Escudriñó la cara de Roy buscando algún rastro de resentimiento, pero no lo encontró. Estaba demasiado cansada y deprimida para volver a discutir, pero si no le replicaba, parecería que se había rendido y que hacía lo que él quería.

—Va a ser duro para mí quedarme aquí después de lo que sucedió anoche.

—No te iba a resultar fácil de todas maneras.

—Soy tu esposa —dijo Riza con voz queda— y también tengo mi orgullo. Anoche me humillaste delante de todo el mundo y no me lo merecía.

Él no dijo nada y, si no hubiera sido por la manera en que frunció los labios, Riza habría pensado que no la había oído.

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo guardó en el envoltorio.

—Por favor, para y déjame coger mis cosas.

—Deberías haberlo hecho antes.

—Estaba dormida.

—Te avisé.

—Eres un robot. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?

Ella tiró del bajo de la camiseta para taparse todo lo posible.

Roy bajó la mirada a los desnudos muslos de Riza.

—Oh, claro que tengo sentimientos. Pero no creo que sean los que tú quieres.

Ella siguió intentando bajarse la camiseta.

—Quiero mi ropa.

—Te desperté con tiempo de sobra para vestirte.

—Lo digo en serio, Roy. Esto no es divertido. Estoy casi desnuda.

—De eso ya me doy cuenta.

— ¿Te excito? —preguntó Riza bruscamente a causa del sueño que tenía.

—Sí.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Había pensado que él le respondería con su habitual desdén. Al recobrarse de la sorpresa, le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Vaya... qué pena. Porque yo no siento ningún interés por ti. Por si no lo sabías, el cerebro es el órgano sexual más importante, y mi cerebro no está interesado en hacer nada contigo.

— ¿Tu cerebro?

—Tengo cerebro, ¿sabes?

—Jamás lo he dudado.

— ¿Cómo qué no? No soy estúpida, Roy. Puede que mi educación no fuera demasiado convencional, pero te aseguro que fue muy completa.

—Tu padre no está de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Le gusta decir a todo el mundo que soy una inculta porque mi madre me sacaba del colegio cada dos por tres. Pero cada vez que Margott hacía un viaje interesante, me llevaba con ella si creía que podría ser beneficioso para mí. Algunas veces pasaban meses antes de que regresara al colegio. A veces, ni siquiera volvía, pero ella se aseguraba de que siguiera estudiando.

— ¿De qué manera?

—Siempre le pedía a quienquiera que fuera a visitarla o pasara algún tiempo con ella, que me enseñara algo de provecho.

—Pensaba que tu madre sólo trataba con estrellas de rock.

—Aprendí bastante sobre alucinógenos.

—Me lo imagino.

—Pero también estábamos con otro tipo de gente. Fue la princesa Margarita la que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la historia de la familia real británica.

Él clavó los ojos en ella.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro. Y no fue la única. Crecí rodeada de gente famosa. —Riza no quería que Roy pensara que se estaba jactando, así que omitió mencionar la espectacular puntuación que había obtenido en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. —Te agradecería que dejaras de poner en duda mi inteligencia. Si en cualquier momento te apetece hablar de Platón, estoy dispuesta.

—He leído a Platón —dijo él a la defensiva.

— ¿En griego?

Tras eso, viajaron en absoluto silencio hasta que, finalmente, Riza se quedó dormida. En sueños buscó una posición más cómoda y acabó apoyándose en el hombro de Roy.

Un mechón de su pelo se agitó con la brisa y acarició los labios de Roy. Él lo dejó jugar allí un rato, rozándole la boca y la mandíbula. Ella olía a un perfume dulce y caro, como a esencia de flores silvestres en una joyería.

Riza tenía razón sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había portado como un tonto. Pero era porque lo habían cogido por sorpresa. No quería que se celebrara algo que no tenía ninguna importancia. Si él no tomaba precauciones, ella se tomaría ese matrimonio muy en serio.

Pensó que nunca había conocido a una mujer con tantas contradicciones. Ella había dicho que él era como un robot sin sentimientos, pero se equivocaba. Claro que tenía sentimientos. Sólo que no eran los que ella quería; la vida le había enseñado a Roy que era incapaz de tenerlos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que prestar atención a la carretera, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar hacia abajo, al cálido y delgado cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra él. Riza tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento y, finalmente, había perdido la batalla contra la camiseta que se le había subido y mostraba la suave curva interior del muslo. Los ojos de Roy cayeron sobre las diminutas bragas. Cuando el calor se le concentró en la ingle, apartó la mirada enfadado consigo mismo por someterse a esa tortura. «Dios, era tan hermosa.»

Y además era tonta y mimada, y más superficial de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se pasara tanto tiempo delante del espejo. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, Roy tenía que admitir que Riza no era la joven egoísta y egocéntrica que él había creído que era. Poseía una inesperada y perturbadora dulzura que la hacía parecer más vulnerable de lo que él quería.

Cuando Riza salió de los servicios del bar de carretera donde le acababa de pedir un cigarrillo a una señora, vio que Roy estaba ligando de nuevo con una camarera. Aunque él le había dejado claro que no tenía intención de tomarse en serio su matrimonio, verlo actuar de esa manera la deprimió. Cuando lo observó asentir con la cabeza a algo que le había dicho la camarera, Riza se dio cuenta de que su marido le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para ignorar los votos matrimoniales. La horrible escena de la tarta y lo que él había dicho después deberían haberla liberado de su compromiso. Él no tenía intención de mantener los votos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ella?

Porque su conciencia no le ofrecía otra opción. Reunió valor y, componiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el reservado de vinilo naranja. Ni la camarera ni Roy le prestaron atención cuando se deslizó en el asiento. Una tarjeta identificativa con forma de tetera indicaba que la chica se llamaba Tracy. Estaba muy maquillada, pero no se podía negar su belleza. Y Roy parecía un hombre encantador que le ofrecía una amplía y perezosa sonrisa y una mirada apreciativa.

Por fin él pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Riza.

— ¿Ya de vuelta, hermanita?

« ¡Hermanita!»

Él le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante.

—Tracy y yo estamos conociéndonos.

—Estoy tratando de convencer a tu hermano de que me espere —dijo Tracy. —Termino el turno en una hora.

Riza supo que si no ponía fin a ese tipo de cosas de inmediato, Roy pensaría que podía ignorar alegremente sus responsabilidades durante seis meses. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a la camarera una palmadita en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

—Eres una buena chica, cariño. Se ha mostrado muy tímido con las mujeres desde que le diagnosticaron ese problema médico. Yo no hago más que decirle que los antibióticos hacen milagros y que no debe preocuparse por esas molestas enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

La sonrisa de Tracy vaciló. Clavó los ojos en Riza, luego en Roy y palideció.

—El jefe me echará una bronca si hablo demasiado tiempo con los clientes. Tengo que irme. — Se alejó apresuradamente de la mesa.

La taza de café de Roy tintineó sobre el platillo.

Riza se enfrentó a él.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Roy. Hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

—Pero yo no creo en ellos.

—Eres un hombre comprometido. Y los hombres comprometidos no ligan con las camareras.

Por favor, procura no olvidarlo.

Él le gritó de vuelta a la camioneta, insultándola con palabras tales como «inmadura», «egoísta» o «intrigante». Sólo se calló cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Habían recorrido en silencio casi dos kilómetros cuando ella creyó oír lo que parecía una risita ahogada, pero cuando lo miró, vio la misma cara severa y seria de siempre. Como sabía que el alma xerxense del oscuro Roy Mustang no poseía ni la más mínima pizca de sentido del humor, dio por hecho que se había equivocado.

Al atardecer, Riza estaba muy cansada. Sólo esforzándose al máximo había sido capaz de terminar de limpiar la caravana, de ducharse, de preparar algo de comer y de llegar al vagón rojo a tiempo de atender la taquilla. Se habría demorado mucho más si Roy no hubiera limpiado los restos de tarta la noche anterior. Dado que había sido ella la que la había tirado, había sido una sorpresa que la ayudara.

Era sábado y escuchó sin querer las breves conversaciones que mantenían los trabajadores que se acercaban a recoger los sobres de su paga. Roy le había contado que algunos de los trabajadores que montaban las carpas y trasladaban el equipo eran alcohólicos y drogadictos, pero que los sueldos bajos y las malas condiciones no atraían a empleados más estables. Algunos llevaban años trabajando en el circo sólo porque no tenían otra parte donde ir. Otros eran aventureros atraídos por el encanto del mundo circense, pero generalmente nadie duraba mucho tiempo allí.

Roy alzó la mirada del escritorio cuando Riza entró en la caravana; en su cara se había dibujado lo que ella comenzaba a pensar que era un ceño perpetuo.

—Las cuentas de ayer no cuadran.

Había sido muy cuidadosa al dar el cambio y estaba segura de no haber cometido ningún error.

Acercándose por detrás, miró las hojas pulcramente escritas.

— ¿Dónde?

Roy señaló el libro de ingresos que había encima del escritorio.

—He cotejado los números de las entradas con los recibos. Y no coinciden.

Tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba.

—No coinciden porque regalé algunas entradas de cortesía. Fueron como una docena.

— ¿Entradas de cortesía?

—Para las familias pobres, Roy.

— ¿Decidiste ser caritativa?

—No podía aceptar ese dinero.

—Sí podías, Riza. Y de ahora en adelante lo harás. En casi todos los pueblos, el circo es patrocinado por una organización local. Ellos dan pases especiales, y también los doy yo si se da el caso. Pero tú no, ¿entendido?

—Pero...

— ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Si piensas que alguien merece un pase, me lo dices y yo me ocuparé de ello.

—De acuerdo.

Roy se puso en pie y frunció el ceño.

—Hoy vuelve Solaris. Le diré que te busque un maillot para la función. Cuando ella pueda atenderte, enviaré a alguien para que se ocupe de la taquilla.

—Pero yo no soy artista.

—Esto es el circo, cara de ángel. Todo el mundo es artista.

La curiosidad que sentía por la misteriosa Solaris hizo que ignorase la mueca de Roy.

—Urey me dijo que Solaris fue una famosa trapecista.

—Es la última de los Quest. Su familia era al trapecio lo que los Wallenda a la cuerda floja.

— ¿Por qué dejó de actuar?

—Podría volver a hacerlo. Solaris sólo tiene treinta y nueve años y se mantiene en muy buena forma, pero dejó de ser la mejor y se retiró.

—Parece que se lo tomó en serio.

—Muy en serio. Mantente tan apartada de su camino como te sea posible. —Roy se dirigió a la puerta. —Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre la caja del dinero. No la pierdas de vista.

—De acuerdo.

Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Roy desapareció.

Riza se encargó de la venta de entradas sin problemas. El flujo de gente cesó en cuanto empezó la función, y ella se sentó en las escaleras de la caravana para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Miró la casa de fieras y recordó que _Hayate_ , el tigre, estaba allí dentro. Ese mismo día, mientras trataba de quitar las peores manchas de la alfombra, había pensado en él, tal vez porque pensar en el tigre era mucho más sencillo que pensar en Roy. Sentía un inquietante deseo de echar otro vistazo al feroz animal, pero desde una distancia segura.

Un Cadillac antiguo entró en el recinto acompañado de una estela de polvo. De él se apeó una mujer de aspecto exótico con una brillante melena negra. Vestía un top ceñido y una falda tipo sarong con una abertura que revelaba unas largas piernas y unas sandalias de pedrería. Grandes aros dorados brillaban bajo la tenue luz entre el pelo despeinado y un par de brazaletes a juego le adornaban las delgadas muñecas.

Mientras la mujer se dirigía hacia la entrada del circo, Riza vislumbró su cara: piel pálida, rasgos bien definidos y boca voluptuosa enfatizada con un lápiz de labios color carmín. Aquella mujer mostraba tal seguridad en sí misma que era imposible que fuera una visita y Riza supo que sólo podía tratarse de Solaris Hohenheim.

Un cliente se acercó a comprar entradas para la segunda función. Riza charló con él unos minutos y, cuando se fue, Solaris había desaparecido. Tan pronto como despachó a todos los que acudieron a la taquilla, Riza comenzó a curiosear el contenido de un sobre lleno de recortes de viejos periódicos locales.

El número de Roy con el látigo era mencionado en varios artículos fechados dos años antes y no se volvía a mencionar hasta hacía un mes. Ella sabía que los circos cambiaban las actuaciones y que los artistas iban de un lugar a otro, lo que hizo que se preguntara dónde habría actuado Roy en la época en que no viajaba con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim.

Cuando acabó la primera función apareció uno de los trabajadores, un hombrecillo viejo y marchito con un lunar en una mejilla.

—Soy Pete. Roy me ha enviado para que me encargue de la taquilla. Tienes que volver a la caravana para probarte un maillot.

Riza le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la caravana. Cuando entró, se quedó sorprendida al ver a

Solaris Hohenheim delante del fregadero lavando los platos del almuerzo rápido que Roy y Riza habían tomado unas horas antes.

—No tienes por qué fregar eso.

Solaris se volvió y se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta esperar sin hacer nada.

Riza se sintió doblemente insultada: primero por no tener la cocina limpia y luego por la tardanza. No añadiría a esos pecados ser maleducada.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? ¿0 quizás un refresco...?

—No. —La mujer cogió un trapo y se secó las manos. —Soy Solaris Hohenheim, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

Al verla más de cerca, Riza fue consciente de que la dueña del circo llevaba un maquillaje más llamativo del que ella hubiera elegido. No es que no le quedara bien, pero combinado con aquella ropa colorida y algo provocativa junto con aquellos extravagantes complementos, resultaba evidente que sus patrones de belleza habían sido influenciados por la vida en el circo.

—Soy Riza Grumman. O más bien Riza Mustang. Todavía no me he acostumbrado al cambio.

Una profunda emoción cruzó por el rostro de Solaris. Una profunda repulsión combinada con una hostilidad casi palpable. Al momento, Riza supo que Solaris Hohenheim no sería su amiga.

Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil bajo el frío escrutinio de Solaris.

—A Roy le gusta comer bien. Apenas tienes nada en la nevera.

—Lo sé. Aún no me he organizado. —No tuvo valor de señalarle a Solaris que no estaba bien andar fisgoneando.

—Le gustan los espaguetis y la lasaña, y le encanta la comida mexicana. Pero no malgastes el tiempo haciéndole postres. No le gustan los dulces, salvo en el desayuno.

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Riza notó que se le volvía el estómago. Solaris pasó la mano por el desconchado mostrador. —Este lugar es horrible. Roy inició la gira en una caravana nueva, pero se deshizo de ella la semana pasada y comenzó a utilizar ésta aunque me ofrecí a conseguirle algo mejor.

Riza no pudo ocultar la tristeza que la embargó. ¿Por qué había insistido Roy en vivir en un sitio así si no tenía por qué hacerlo?

—Pienso arreglarlo —dijo ella, aunque la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

—La mayoría de los hombres quieren que su esposa disfrute de todas las comodidades posibles. Me sorprende que Roy rechazara mi oferta.

—Seguro que tenía sus razones.

Solaris examinó la pequeña figura de Riza.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo manejarlo, ¿verdad?

Solaris parecía dispuesta a pelear como el perro y el gato, pero Riza sabía quién de las dos saldría perdiendo, así que señaló los dos maillots de lentejuelas que había en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Son esos maillots los que tengo que probarme?

Solaris asintió con la cabeza.

Riza cogió el de arriba y se dio cuenta de que no era más que un trozo de tela azul marino bordado con lentejuelas.

—Tengo la sensación de que me cubrirá muy poco.

—Ésa es la idea. Esto es el circo. El público espera ver una buena porción de piel.

— ¿Y tiene que ser de la mía?

—No estás gorda. No veo el problema.

—No tengo precisamente un cuerpo diez. Jamás ha hecho deporte.

—Es cuestión de tener un poco de disciplina.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que lo dices, tampoco sé qué es eso.

Solaris la observó con aire crítico, esperando evidentemente que la esposa de Roy Mustang enderezara la espalda. Pero después de haber vivido con su madre, Riza sabía cuándo no debía chocar con una experta en discusiones. La sinceridad era la única defensa contra los expertos en malicia.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó toda la ropa menos las bragas, pero cuando se puso aquella prenda diminuta se dio cuenta de que el corte de la pierna era tan alto que se veían.

Volvió a desnudarse y empezó de nuevo.

Cuando acabó, se miró en el espejo y se sintió como una prostituta. Dos tiras verticales con lentejuelas de color azul le cubrían los pechos, y otra tira horizontal más ancha las cruzaba. El cuerpo del maillot no era más que un fino velo de red plateada. Solaris ni siquiera había incluido unas mallas.

—Creo que no puedo salir con esto —exclamó a través de la puerta.

—A ver...

Riza salió.

—Es demasiado... —sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando vio a Roy delante del fregadero vestido de cosaco. Quiso volver corriendo al baño y, si Solaris no hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando estaba vestida de esa manera?


	9. Capítulo 6-1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 6.1**_

—Acércate para que podamos verte —dijo él.

Riza dio un paso adelante de mala gana. Solaris se puso al lado de Roy. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Riza tuvo la sensación de ser una intrusa.

Roy no dijo nada, pero la escrutó de tal manera que ella se sintió desnuda.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Solaris.

Riza se sentía como una prostituta expuesta ante un cliente por la madame de turno. Aunque el espejo del cuarto de baño era muy pequeño, sabía de sobra como le quedaba el maillot por detrás y se hacía una buen idea de lo que ellos estaban viendo: dos nalgas redondas, desnudas salvo en el lugar donde se unían y que estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela. Ruborizada se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Es un espectáculo para familias —dijo Roy. —No quiero que salga así.

Solaris se acercó a ella y comenzó a desatar el corpiño.

—Tienes razón. No tiene atributos suficientes para llenarlo adecuadamente. Fuera. —Riza sintió las manos de la mujer en el cuello. —Veamos si el otro te queda mejor.

Solaris abrió el maillot sin avisar y se lo bajó, dejando a Riza desnuda hasta la cintura. Con una exclamación ahogada, Riza agarró el charco de lentejuelas y la red que se le habían deslizado hasta el vientre, pero tenía los dedos torpes y fue como intentar atrapar aire. Miró a Roy.

Él estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos apoyadas en el mostrador que tenía detrás. Riza le suplicó en silencio que apartara la vista, pero él no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

—Por Dios, Riza, te sonrojas como una virgen. —Los labios de Solaris se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Me sorprende que te acuestes con Roy y aún recuerdes cómo sonrojarte.

Las joyas brillaron en el cinturón de cosaco de Roy cuando éste dio un paso adelante. —Ya basta, Solaris. Déjala en paz. Solaris se dio la vuelta para coger el otro maillot. Roy se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, casi como si quisiera ocultar la desnudez de Riza, lo que era ridículo, pues era de él de quien ella quería esconderse.

—Dámelo. —Las mangas flojas de la camisa blanca ondearon cuando arrancó el maillot de lentejuelas rojas de las manos de Solaris. Lo miró y se lo dio a Riza. —Éste está mejor. Mira a ver si te sirve.

Ella cogió el maillot y entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se apoyó contra ella e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero le palpitaba el corazón y le ardía la piel.

«Te has criado con una madre que tomaba el sol desnuda. Esto no es para tanto.» Quizá no, pero le molestaba.

Finalmente se puso el maillot, y vio con alivio que la cubría algo más que el otro. Las lentejuelas rojas, en forma de lengua de fuego, trepaban desde la entrepierna hasta el corpiño, donde se pegaban a sus pechos de manera irregular y dentada. Las aberturas de la pierna llegaban casi hasta la cintura, mostrando una buena porción de piel. Abrió la puerta y salió a regañadientes del baño. Al menos le cubría la cintura.

Sólo estaba Roy, apoyado en el borde de la mesa con la cadera. Riza tragó saliva.

— ¿Dónde está Solaris?

—Tenía que hablar con Solf. Date la vuelta.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior y no se movió.

—Habéis sido amantes, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ya no. De cualquier manera es algo que no te incumbe.

—Parece que todavía le importa.

—Solaris me odia.

A pesar de todo lo que Roy decía del orgullo, no había lo que era el honor o nunca se habría dejado comprar por su padre. Pero Riza tenía que saber una cosa.

— ¿Estaba casada con Van Hohenheim cuando estabas liado con ella?

—No. Ahora deja de cotillear y deja que te vea por detrás.

—Querer saber más cosas de ti no es cotillear. Por ejemplo, he estado mirando unos recortes viejos de periódico y he observado que no hiciste la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim el año pasado. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué más da?

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Roy era la persona más reservada que Riza hubiera conocido en su vida y sabía que no le sacaría nada más.

—No me gusta este maillot. No me gusta ninguno de los dos. Me siento vulgar.

—Pareces una artista. —Dado que ella no se dio la vuelta como él le había pedido, Roy se puso a su espalda. La joven odió verse expuesta de esa manera y se apartó al sentir que él le tocaba el hombro.

—Quédate quieta —Roy le agarró la cintura con la otra mano. —Éste no podrá ser criticado ni por los más conservadores.

—Enseña demasiado.

—No es para tanto. Las demás mujeres llevan puestos maillots más pequeños y no les quedan tan bien como te queda a ti éste.

Roy se había acercado tanto que los pechos de Riza rozaron contra la suave tela de su camisa cuando se volvió hacia él. La joven se estremeció.

— ¿De verdad crees que me queda bien?

— ¿Buscas un cumplido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que se le debilitaban las rodillas.

Él bajó la mano que había colocado en la cintura de la joven, deslizándola por el borde inferior del maillot y ahuecándole las nalgas.

—Considérate elogiada. —La voz de Roy contenía una nota áspera.

Unas llamaradas ardientes recorrieron a Riza de los pies a la cabeza. Se apartó un poco; no porque quisiera escabullirse, sino porque deseaba demasiado quedarse donde estaba.

—No nos conocemos.

Sin apartar la mano de donde estaba, Roy inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, calentándole la piel con el susurro de su aliento en la oreja.

—Estamos casados. Con eso basta.

—Sólo es un acuerdo legal.

Él se echó hacia atrás y ella pudo ver las motas negras brillando en sus ojos.

—Creo que es el mejor momento para hacer oficial nuestro acuerdo, ¿no crees?

A Riza se le aceleró el corazón y supo que no podía haberse escapado aunque hubiera querido. Levantó la mirada y sintió como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

La boca de Roy le pareció extrañamente tierna a pesar de su gesto duro. Él abrió los labios y cubrió los le ella con suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, le apretó las nalgas y la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Lo sintió grande y pesado contra ella. Cuando Roy amoldó la boca a la suya, Riza experimentó un momento de asombro. Los labios de su marido eran tiernos y suaves en contraste con el resto de su persona.

Riza le ofreció la boca dado que no podía hacer otra cosa. Él le acarició el labio inferior y le rozó la punta de la lengua con la suya. La sensación la hizo sentirse ligeramente mareada y rodeó la cintura de Roy con los brazos, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la camisa bajo los dedos; luego le deslizó las palmas por las nalgas. Él gimió contra la boca femenina.

—Dios mío, te deseo —dijo, y acto seguido su lengua descendió en picado sobre la de ella.

El beso se hizo salvaje. Roy la alzó contra él y la empujó hacia atrás, subiéndola a la encimera. Riza se aferró a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Roy se colocó entre sus piernas y las joyas del cinturón de cosaco se clavaron en el interior de los muslos de Riza.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron. El suave gemido femenino resonó como un eco en la cálida boca masculina. Riza sintió las manos de Roy en la nuca. Él se apartó para bajarle el maillot hasta la cintura.

—Eres preciosa —gimió, mirándola. Le ahuecó los pechos con las palmas de las manos y le rozó los pezones con los pulgares, provocando ramalazos de placer en el cuerpo de Riza. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras jugueteaba con ellos. Ella se agarró a los brazos de Roy y sintió la poderosa fuerza masculina a través de las mangas ondulantes.

Roy abandonó los senos de Riza y le recorrió la parte trasera de los muslos hasta las nalgas desnudas. Era demasiado para ella. El roce de las joyas del cinturón en los muslos... la suave caricia de sus manos...

— ¡Cinco minutos para la función! —Alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la caravana. — ¡Cinco minutos, Roy!

Riza se bajó de un salto del mostrador como una adolescente culpable y, dándole la espalda, se subió el maillot con nerviosismo. Se sentía ardiente, agitada y... terriblemente irritada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ansiosa por entregarse a un hombre que casi nunca le decía una palabra amable?

¿Un hombre que no respetaba los votos que hacía?

Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo al oír la voz suave y ronca de Roy.

—No te molestes en preparar el sofá esta noche, cara de ángel. Dormiremos juntos.


	10. Capítulo 7

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Mientras Solaris comprobaba la recaudación y hojeaba un montón de periódicos en la oficina, Riza vendió las entradas de la segunda función. Lo hizo de una manera mecánica, sonriéndoles a los clientes automáticamente, pero, aunque habló sin parar, sólo podía pensar en el apasionado beso que había compartido con Roy y apenas prestó atención a lo que la gente decía. Se derretía ante el recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzada. No debería haberse entregado a Roy con tal abandono cuando él no sentía ningún respeto por su matrimonio.

En cuanto dejó de sonar la música de la presentación del espectáculo, Solaris abandonó el vagón rojo sin decir ni una palabra y Riza cerró la taquilla. Se encontraba contando el efectivo del cajón de la recaudación cuando apareció Winry. Llevaba puesto un maillot de lentejuelas doradas; el recargado maquillaje hacía que pareciera mayor de lo que era. Cinco aros rojos le colgaban de la muñeca como si fueran pulseras gigantescas y Riza se preguntó si iría a algún lugar sin ellos.

— ¿Has visto a Solaris?

—Se fue hace unos minutos.

Winry miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que estaban solas.

— ¿Me das un cigarrillo?

—Me fumé el último esta mañana. Es un vicio horrible y además caro. Te arrepentirás de engancharte a él, Winry.

—Aún no lo he hecho. Fumo sólo por distraerme. —Winry se paseó por la oficina, tocando el escritorio, la parte superior del archivador, hojeando el calendario de la pared.

— ¿Sabe tu padre que fumas?

— ¿Acaso vas a decírselo?

—No he dicho eso.

—Pues hazlo si quieres —repuso en tono agresivo. —De todos modos volverá a enviarme con la tía Pinako.

— ¿Vives con ella?

—Sí. Pero tiene cuatro niños y la única razón por la que está dispuesta a acogerme es el dinero que le envía papá. Además, así tiene una canguro gratis para el bebé. Mi madre no podía ni verla —su expresión se volvió amarga, —pero mi padre sólo quiere deshacerse de mí.

—No creo que sea así.

—Y tú qué sabes. A él sólo le importan mis hermanos. Solaris dice que no es culpa mía, sino que Urey no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres con las que no se puede acostar, pero sé que lo dice para que me sienta mejor. Creo que sí fuera buena con los malabarismos, él dejaría que me quedara.

Ahora comprendía Riza por qué Winry siempre llevaba los aros consigo. Estaba tratando de ganarse el afecto de su padre. Riza lo sabía todo sobre cómo intentar complacer a un padre y lo lamentó por esa jovencita con cara de duende y boca sucia.

— ¿Has hablado con él? Quizá si supiera cómo te sientes no te haría volver con tus tíos.

Ella puso su cara de chica dura.

—Como si fuera a importarle. Y mira quién va a darme consejos. Todo el mundo habla de ti.

Dicen que Roy se casó contigo porque estás embarazada.

—Eso no es cierto. —repuso Riza, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, sonó el teléfono y se volvió para contestar. —Circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim...

—Con Roy Mustang, por favor —dijo una voz masculina.

—Lo siento, en este momento no está aquí.

— ¿Podría decirle que lo llamó Jean Havoc? Ya tiene mi número. Y dígale también que el doctor Heymans está intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

—Le daré el recado. —Colgó y se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas mientras anotaba el mensaje para Roy. Había demasiadas cosas sobre él que no sabía y tío parecía que se las fuera a contar.

Winry se había ido mientras hablaba por teléfono. Con un suspiro, cerró con llave el cajón de la recaudación, apagó las luces y salió de la caravana.

Los trabajadores ya habían desmantelado la casa de fieras y Riza pensó en el tigre. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba situada la jaula, dejándose llevar hacia allí como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su destino.

La jaula estaba situada sobre una pequeña plataforma a un metro de altura. La luz de los reflectores iluminaba el interior. A Riza le latía con fuerza el corazón mientras se acercaba lentamente. _Hayate_ se levantó y se giró hacia ella.

La joven se quedó paralizada ante el impacto de esos ojos negros. La mirada del tigre era hipnótica, directa, sin parpadeos. Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y cómo se ahogaba en los ojos negros del animal.

«El destino.»

La palabra atravesó la mente de Riza como si no fuera ella quien la hubiera puesto allí, sino el tigre. «El destino.»

No fue consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a la jaula hasta que percibió el olor almizcleño del animal, un aroma que debería de haber sido desagradable pero que, sin embargo, no lo era. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de los barrotes y se quedó inmóvil. Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y Riza perdió la noción del tiempo.

«El destino.» La palabra volvió a resonar en la mente de la joven.

El tigre era un macho enorme, tenía las patas gigantescas y una marca blanca en la parte inferior del cuello. Riza comenzó a temblar cuando el aplastó las orejas dejando a la vista las ovaladas marcas blancas de estas; de alguna manera ella supo que aquel era un gesto de amistad.

El tigre desplegó los bigotes y le ensenó los dientes. El sudor se deslizó entre los pechos de Riza cuando el animal emitió un rugido; el sonido diabólico de una película de terror.

No pudo apartar la vista del tigre, aunque supo que era eso lo que él quería. El animal le lanzaba una mirada de desafío: ella debía apartar la vista primero. Y Riza quería hacerlo —no era su intención desafiar al tigre, —pero se había quedado paralizada.

Los barrotes parecieron desvanecerse entre ellos y ella sintió como si no tuviera ninguna protección ante él. El tigre podía abrirle la garganta de un zarpazo, pero aun así, Riza no podía moverse. Miró directamente a los ojos del animal y sintió como si éste le leyera el alma. Pasó el tiempo. Los minutos. Las horas. Los años. Con ojos que no parecían suyos, Riza vio sus propias debilidades y defectos; los miedos que la mantenían prisionera. Se vio en su privilegiada vida, doblegándose ante voluntades más fuertes que la suya, asustada de enfrentarse a cualquiera, intentando complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí misma. Los ojos del tigre le revelaron todo lo que quería mantener oculto.

Y luego parpadeó.

El tigre.

No ella.

Riza observó con asombro cómo desaparecían las marcas blancas de las orejas. El animal estiró su enorme cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la jaula, desde donde la miró con gravedad y le dio su veredicto:

«Eres débil y cobarde.»

Riza comprendió la verdad que le dictaban los ojos del tigre, y la sensación de victoria por haber sido capaz de sostenerte la mirada se evaporó dejándole las piernas débiles y flojas. La joven se hundió en la hierba, donde se sentó en silencio y se abrazó las rodillas, observando al animal sin miedo, aunque con cierto recelo.

Oyó la música que anunciaba el fin del espectáculo, las voces de los trabajadores que iban de un lado para otro del recinto y los sonidos habituales mientras recogían los puestos. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior y se fue adormeciendo poco a poco. Se le cayeron los párpados, pero no llegó a cerrarlos por completo. Apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y continuó observando al tigre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él le sostenía la mirada.

Estaban solos en el mundo; dos almas perdidas. Riza percibió cada latido. El aire le llenaba los pulmones y el miedo se evaporó lentamente. Experimentó un profundo sentimiento de paz. El alma de la joven se unió a la del animal y se convirtieron en uno solo; en ese momento podría haber sido la comida y el sustento del animal, porque no existía ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Y entonces, más rápidamente de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la paz se rompió y se sintió golpeada por una explosión de dolor que la hizo gemir. En el fondo de su mente supo que ese dolor provenía del tigre, no de ella, pero eso no hizo que le doliera menos.

«Santo Dios.» Se agarró el estómago y se dobló sobre sí misma. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? « ¡Dios mío, haz que se detenga!» No podía soportarlo.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y en ese momento supo que iba a morir.

Tan bruscamente como había empezado, el dolor desapareció. Respiró hondo y se puso de rodillas temblando.

Los ojos del tigre ardieron de furia contenida. «Ahora sabes cómo se siente un cautivo.»

Roy estaba furioso. Miró a Solaris Hohenheim y, después, el látigo que él tenía enroscado en el puño.

La noche del sábado era el día de cobro de los empleados y algunos ya estaban borrachos, así que llevaba el látigo como medida disuasoria. Sin embargo, no eran los trabajadores los que le molestaban.

— ¡A mí no me roba nadie! — declaró Solaris, —y Riza no va a librarse de ésta porque sea tu esposa. —El tono bajo y firme acentuaba la rabia contenida de la dueña del circo.

La promesa que Roy le había hecho a Van en el lecho de muerte hacía que tuviera constantes enfrentamientos con su viuda. Solaris Hohenheim era su patrona y estaba resuelta a presionarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Pero él estaba decidido a respetar los deseos de Van. Era un compromiso que no satisfacía a ninguno de los dos y era inevitable que entre ellos surgiera una guerra abierta.

—No tienes ninguna prueba de que Riza cogiera el dinero.

Mientras lo decía, Roy se sintió furioso consigo mismo por intentar defenderla. No había más sospechosos.

No le sorprendería que su esposa hubiera cogido dinero —ella habría pensado que se lo merecía, —pero no había esperado que robara en el circo. Eso sólo demostraba que su libido había nublado su buen juicio.

—Es cierto —espetó ella. —Comprobé la recaudación después de que se fuera. Acéptalo, Roy, tu mujer es una ladrona.

—No quiero que la acuses antes de que hable con ella —dijo él con terquedad.

—El dinero ha desaparecido, ¿no es cierto? Y Riza estaba a cargo de él. Si ella no lo ha robado, ¿por qué se ha esfumado?

—La buscaré y le preguntaré.

—Quiero que la detengan, Roy. Me robó, y en cuanto la encuentres llamaré a la policía.

Él se detuvo al instante.

—Nunca llamamos a la policía. Lo sabes tan bien como cualquiera. Si es culpable yo me encargaré de ella igual que me encargaría de cualquier otra persona que hubiera infringido la ley del circo.

—La última persona de la que te encargaste fue aquel conductor que vendía drogas a los trabajadores. Lo dejaste hecho una piltrafa cuando acabaste con él. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con Riza?

— ¡Ya está bien!

—Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes? No vas a poder proteger a tu estúpida mujercita. Quiero recuperar hasta el último centavo y luego quiero que la castigues. Y si no lo haces a mi entera satisfacción, me aseguraré de que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ella.

—Te he dicho que me encargaré de ella.

—Ya veo cómo lo haces.

Solaris era la mujer más dura que conocía. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Riza no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. No la utilices para vengarte de mí.

Roy vio en los ojos de Solaris un destello de vulnerabilidad que rara vez exhibía, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

—Odio desinflar ese precioso ego tuyo, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no me interesas en absoluto.

Se marchó airada y, mientras la observaba alejarse, Roy supo que mentía.

Los dos compartían una historia larga y complicada que se remontaba al verano en que él tenía dieciséis años y pasaba las vacaciones viajando con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim, y escuchando el punto de vista de Van sobre los hombres y las mujeres. Los trapecistas Quest también estaban en la gira de aquel verano y Roy se enamoró perdidamente de la reina de la pista central, que por aquel entonces tenía veintiún años.

Se pasaba las noches soñando con su elegancia, su belleza, sus pechos. Las chicas que había conocido hasta ese momento le parecían niñas comparadas con la deliciosa e inalcanzable Solaris Quest. Además de desearla, sentía cierta afinidad con ella porque ambos buscaban la perfección en su trabajo. Percibía en Solaris una voluntad similar a la suya.

Pero Solaris también poseía una vena egocéntrica que su padre había alimentado y que Roy nunca había tenido. Sam Quest le había hecho creer a Solaris que era mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, la trapecista también tenía un lado más suave y maternal y, aunque en aquel tiempo era muy joven, se comportaba como una gallina clueca con los demás miembros de la compañía, les regañaba cuando se portaban mal, llenaba sus estómagos con espaguetis y les aconsejaba en amores.

Incluso a los veintiún años le gustaba jugar a ser la gran matriarca y al poco tiempo también había incluido a Roy en el clan, apiadándose del huérfano de dieciséis años que la observaba con aquellos ojos tan ardientes. Se había encargado de que Roy tomara comidas sanas y le decía a Van que lo mantuviera alejado de los trabajadores más pendencieros, ignorando el hecho de que Roy llevaba demasiados años de circo en circo para que nadie lo protegiera.

Pero no era eso lo que Roy quería de Solaris, que había acabado liándose con un trapecista mexicano que se llamaba Carlos Cortez. Al igual que Solaris, Carlos pertenecía a la última generación de una vieja familia del circo y había sido contratado por el padre de Solaris para que fuera el receptor de ésta en el trapecio.

Pero Sam Quest tenía algo mis en mente. Aunque la ascendencia circense de Carlos Cortez no era tan impresionante como la de ellos, a ojos de Sam era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirse en el progenitor de la siguiente generación de trapecistas Quest, y Solaris había complacido a su padre enamorándose de Carlos.

Los celos habían carcomido a Roy. Su linaje circense era más impresionante que el de Cortez, pero Solaris sólo veía a un adolescente flaco y huesudo que sabía de caballos y tenía talento con los látigos. Ella le había contado sus planes para casarse con el elegante mexicano que Sam había contratado. Y que le permitiría poner a sus hijos el apellido Quest.

El verano llegó al final y Roy estaba a punto de regresar al colegio. Los Quest habían sido fichados por los Hermanos Ringling para hacer la gira de la temporada siguiente. Carlos se pavoneaba como un gallo arrogante, aunque por otro lado carecía de materia gris, y el día que Roy se marchaba, Solaris entró inesperadamente en la caravana de Carlos y se lo encontró desnudando a una de las equilibristas.

Roy jamás olvidaría esa noche. Cuando terminó la función se encontró a Solaris esperándolo.

No había llorado y parecía muy calmada.

—Ven conmigo.

A él ni se le ocurrió desobedecerla. Solaris lo llevó al borde del recinto, donde se introdujeron en un pequeño espacio oscuro entre dos caravanas. El corazón de Roy comenzó a latir con fuerza ante los sombríos y clandestinos propósitos de Solaris mientras se perdía en el olor almizcleño de su perfume.

La trapecista lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se abrió la blusa y la dejó caer por los brazos. Aquellos pechos plenos, de redondos pezones oscuros brillaron como nieve bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las caravanas. Solaris le cogió las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos.

Él se había imaginado algo como eso cientos de veces, pero las fantasías no le habían preparado para tocar realmente aquellos pechos y sentir esos redondos pezones bajo los dedos.

—Bésalos —dijo ella.

Los dedos de Solaris bajaron a la cremallera de Roy. Éste aspiró profundamente sobre la húmeda piel de sus senos. Cuando ella lo tomó entre sus manos, Roy sintió que perdía el control y explotó con un ronco gemido.

Él se había estremecido de satisfacción y humillación. Solaris había presionado entonces sus labios contra los de él, ofreciéndole un beso largo y profundo. Luego se apartó y, aún con los pechos desnudos y húmedos por la lengua de Roy, se giró entre las caravanas.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que Carlos había estado allí todo el tiempo, observándolos.

El destello duro y triunfante en los ojos de Solaris le dijo a Roy que ella lo había sabido en todo momento y la sensación provocada por aquella traición fue tan devastadora que no pudo respirar.

Él no le importaba. Sólo lo había utilizado para vengarse.

Mientras observaba a su antiguo amante, Solaris pareció olvidarse de que Roy existía.

—He contratado a un nuevo receptor —dijo ella con frialdad. —Estás despedido.

—No puedes despedirme —estalló Carlos. —Soy un Cortez.

—No eres nada. Incluso este chico es más hombre que tú.

Solaris volvió a darse la vuelta y selló los labios de Alex con un beso. A pesar de su lujuria, a pesar de la neblina de la traición, él sintió una chispa de fría admiración que lo asustó más de lo que lo había hecho nunca el látigo de su tío. Comprendía aquella cruel demostración de amor propio. Como Solaris, él jamás dejaría que alguien o algo amenazara lo que era, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. A pesar de odiarla por haberlo utilizado como un peón, no pudo dejar de respetarla por ello.

Solaris pasó los siguientes dieciséis años como artista destacada en los grandes circos del mundo y no hizo otra gira con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim hasta que su carrera comenzó a declinar. Para entonces, su padre ya había muerto y Solaris, soltera y sin hijos, se había convertido en la última Quest.

Van le dio la bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim y montó el espectáculo en torno a ella. Además, en sus infrecuentes conversaciones telefónicas con Roy, le reveló lo suficiente como para que éste dedujera que Van estaba colado por ella.

Roy y Solaris se habían reencontrado hacía dos veranos y, de inmediato, se hizo evidente que había habido un cambio en el equilibrio de poderes entre ellos. A los treinta y dos años él estaba en la plenitud de su virilidad y no le quedaba nada por probar, mientras que los mejores años de

Solaris como artista ya habían pasado. Roy conocía su propia valía y hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás la baja autoestima que sentía en la adolescencia. Ella era hermosa, inquieta y, por razones que él no comprendió de inmediato, estaba soltera y sin hijos.

El fuego de la pasión crepitó con fuerza entre ellos, pero esta vez era ella la que lo buscaba a él.

Roy no quería hacer daño a Van y, al principio, ignoró las insinuaciones sexuales de Solaris. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que el dueño del circo estaba resignado a que los dos se liaran y, con su peculiar idiosincrasia, se sintió ofendido cuando Roy continuó desairando a la mujer que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

Finalmente, Roy la dejó entrar en su cama. Ella era ágil y suave, carnal y apasionada, y él jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo. Le gustaba que ella fuera dura y, también, no poder hacerle daño. Porque aunque la apreciaba, no la amaba.

— ¿Por qué no te has casado? —le preguntó Roy una noche sentado a la mesa en la lujosa caravana de Solaris, donde ella se disponía a servirle la comida por segunda vez en el día. Los dos llevaban puestas las batas, la de ella tenía un exótico estampado que hacía que los brillos negruzcos de su pelo parecieran todavía más intensos. —Siempre he pensado que querías tener hijos. Tu padre no esperaba otra cosa.

Ella le puso un plato de lasaña delante y se volvió a la cocina para coger el suyo. Pero no volvió a la mesa. Se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente la comida que había preparado.

—Supongo que ambicioné demasiado. Ya sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden tener. Los mejores trapecistas nacemos con una habilidad especial y el hombre con el que me case tiene que provenir de una buena familia. No me casaré con cualquiera, y mucho menos sin amor. Amor y linaje. Es una buena combinación. —Llevó el plato a la mesa. —Mi padre solía decir que era mejor que los Quest se extinguieran antes que tener nietos sin sangre circense. —Se sentó y cogió el tenedor. —Bueno, hice mía esa máxima. Es preferible que los Quest se extingan a casarme con un perdedor hijo de puta al que no pueda respetar.

—Bien por ti.

Ella tomó un bocado de comida y volvió a dejar el tenedor en el plato. Después observó detenidamente a Roy, con un brillo provocador en los ojos.

—Los Mustang son todavía más importantes que los Quest. Sam me dijo hace años que no debería haberte dejado escapar. Me reí de él porque por aquel entonces tú eras sólo un niño, pero ahora los cinco años que te llevo no significan nada. Somos los últimos de dos grandes dinastías circenses.

Divertido, él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención de perpetuar la dinastía Mustang. Lo siento, cariño, pero tendrás que buscar esperma circense en otro lado.

Ella se rio, pinchó un rollito de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Menos mal que no te quiero. Si lo hiciera estarías perdido.

Su ardiente relación siguió adelante, tan lujuriosa y apacible que él no prestó atención a la manera, cada vez más posesiva, con la que ella lo trataba o cómo, poco a poco, comenzó a considerarlo su igual.

—Somos almas gemelas —le dijo ella una noche, con la voz ronca por la emoción, —si fueras mujer, serías yo.

Solaris tenía razón, pero algo en el interior de Roy se rebeló ante la comparación. Admiraba a Solaris, pero había algo en ella que le repelía. Puede que porque se veía reflejado a sí mismo. Para impedir que dijera nada más, se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y entró en ella con un duro envite.

A pesar de los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Solaris, él no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió tina tarde de aquel verano en el recinto a las afueras de Reole, East City. Ese día ella le dijo que le amaba. Y cuando lo hizo, él se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Lo siento —dijo él tan suavemente como pudo cuando ella terminó su declaración, —pero eso no va conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es el destino. Solaris se negó a escuchar cuando Roy le dijo que él nunca podría amar a nadie —que había perdido la capacidad de amar cuando era un niño maltratado— y el brillo en los ojos de la joven le dijo que para ella el rechazo no era más que un juego. Se empeñó en hacerle cambiar de opinión con la misma determinación que empleó antaño para conseguir el triple salto y, sólo cuando él estaba haciendo la maleta para marcharse después de su última actuación en el circo, comprendió que él no bromeaba. Roy jamás la había engañado. No la amaba. Y no iba a casarse con ella.

Cuando por fin asimiló aquel tajante rechazo, todo lo que Solaris creía sobre sí misma se hizo trizas y se volvió loca. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo lo inconcebible, lo que nunca le perdonaría. Fue cuando le rogó que no la dejara.

Roy era, sin duda, la única persona en el mundo que podía comprender la enormidad de lo que ella estaba destruyendo cuando lloró de rodillas ante él. Había doblegado su orgullo, lo que hacía que fuera quien era.

—Solaris, basta. Tienes que parar. —Intentó levantarla, pero ella se aferró a él y gritó con una desesperación tan desgarradora que él se llevaría ese sonido consigo a la tumba. En ese momento Roy pudo ver cómo el amor que Solaris sentía por él se convertía en odio. Van Hohenheim, alertado por el ruido, había irrumpido, de repente, en la caravana y se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego había mirado a Roy y le había señalado la puerta con la cabeza.

—Vete, yo me encargaré de todo.

Una semana después, Solaris se casó con Van; un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad y que no le dio hijos, y Roy era el único que sabía por qué. Su rechazo la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo podía resurgir de sus cenizas uniéndose a alguien poderoso que la pusiera en un pedestal. Desde que su padre había muerto, ella había recurrido a Van.


	11. Capítulo 7-1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 7.1**_

— ¡Roy! —La voz asustada de Winry interrumpió sus perturbadores recuerdos. — ¡He visto a Riza! Está delante de la jaula de _Hayate_.

Solaris oyó lo que Winry decía y alejándose de Solf Kimblee se dirigió a Roy:

—Yo me ocuparé de esto.

—No, lo haré yo. Es mi trabajo.

Mientras sus ojos se enfrentaban en una firme batalla de voluntades, él maldijo para sus adentros a Van Hohenheim por hacerlos pasar por eso. Sólo tras la muerte de Van se había dado cuenta de cómo éste lo había manipulado con su habitual astucia. Había pensado que obligándolos a estar juntos, Roy y Solaris resolverían sus diferencias, se casarían y conservarían el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim. Van nunca había conocido realmente la naturaleza de ellos dos. Y, por supuesto, Van no había contado con que una raterilla llamada Riza Grumman echara a perder sus planes.

Winry caminó al lado de Roy, frunciendo el ceño ton ansiedad.

—No ha sido mucho dinero. Sólo doscientos dólares. Él deslizó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y le dio un apretón.

—Quiero que te mantengas apartada de esto, Winry. ¿Me has comprendido?

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con preocupación.

—No vas a darle latigazos, ¿verdad, Roy? Es lo que dijo mi hermano. Dijo que le ibas a dar latigazos.

Las voces espabilaron a Riza. Levantó la cabeza d las rodillas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo delante de la jaula de _Hayate_. Mientras se desperezaba, recordó el dolor que había experimentado y la extraña sensación de afinidad con el tigre. Qué extraño. Debía haberlo soñado, aunque todo aquello le había parecido muy real.

Miró a la jaula. _Hayete_ había levantado la cabeza, había bajado las orejas y tenía las marcas blancas a la vista. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Roy se acercaba a ella, con Solaris y Winry a la zaga. Se puso de pie lentamente.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió Solaris.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —dijo Roy.

Riza sintió un atisbo de temor al ver la expresión fría y resuelta en la cara de su marido. _Hayate_ comenzó a pasearse intranquilo por la jaula.

— ¿Encargarte de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Solaris la miró con desprecio.

—No te molestes en hacerte la inocente. Sabemos que tú robaste el dinero, así que devuélvelo.

¿O ya lo has escondido en alguna parte? _Hayate_ gruñó por lo bajo.

—No he escondido nada. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Roy se pasó el látigo enroscado de una mano a otra.

—Faltan doscientos dólares del cajón de la recaudación, Riza.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es cierto.

—Yo no los he cogido.

—Eso está por verse.

Riza no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No soy la única que estuve allí. Tal vez Pete vio algo. Fue quien me sustituyó cuando fui a probarme los maillots.

Solaris se acercó más.

—Te estás olvidando de que conté el dinero justo después de que volvieras a tu puesto. Estaba todo. Los doscientos dólares desaparecieron después de marcharme.

—Eso es imposible. Estuve allí todo el tiempo. No pudo haber desaparecido.

—Voy a registrarla, Roy. Quizás aún lo lleve encima.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla—dijo Roy sin levantar la voz, pero la orden implícita en su respuesta era inconfundible.

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —exclamó Solaris. — ¿Desde cuándo piensas con la polla?

—Ni una palabra más. —Él se volvió hacia Winry, que había estado observando el intercambio de voluntades. —Vete, cariño. Todo se habrá aclarado por la mañana.

Winry se fue a regañadientes, pero Riza vio que se acercaban otras personas: Neeco Martin, el domador de elefantes, con Solf Kimblee, y Urey, al que acompañaba una de las animadoras.

Roy también notó que estaban atrayendo a una multitud y se volvió hacia Riza.

—Si me das el dinero ahora evitaremos montar una escena.

— ¡Yo no lo tengo!

—Entonces tendré que buscarlo, y comenzaré por registrarte.

— ¡No!

La agarró del brazo y _Hayate_ emitió un rugido ensordecedor cuando Roy comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la caravana. Solaris se puso de inmediato a la izquierda de Roy, dejando claro que no pensaba dejarlos solos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Riza vio las expresiones severas y serias de todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de la tarta de bodas la noche anterior. May estaba allí, pero ahora se negaba a mirar a Riza a los ojos. Paninya se dio la vuelta y Urey Rockbell la fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Roy le apretó el brazo, Riza sintió que una sensación de traición se extendía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

—No sigas con esto. Sabes que jamás robaría nada.

—Pues no, en realidad no lo sé. —Habían llegado a la caravana y Roy se adelantó para abrir la puerta con la misma mano que sujetaba el látigo. —Entra.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Es mi trabajo. —Con un empujón la hizo subir el último escalón.

Solaris los siguió a la caravana.

—Si eres inocente, no tienes nada que temer, ¿verdad?

— ¡Soy inocente!

Él dejó el látigo en una silla.

—Entonces no te importará que te registre. —Riza desplazó la mirada del uno a otro y la fría intención que vio en los ojos de ambos hizo que se sintiera enferma. A pesar de que no se soportaban, los dos se habían aliado ahora en su contra.

Roy se acercó y Riza se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra el mostrador de la cocina, el mismo lugar donde sólo unas horas antes le había dado aquel apasionado beso.

—No puedo dejar que me hagas esto —dijo ella con desesperación. —Hicimos unos votos, Roy.

No les des la espalda. —Ella sabía que eso la hacía parecer más culpable ante aquellos ojos acusadores, pero el matrimonio se basaba en la confianza y si él destruía eso, no tendrían ni la más mínima oportunidad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Ella se deslizó junto al mostrador.

—No puedo dejar que me toques. ¡Por el amor de Dios, créeme! ¡No robé el dinero! ¡Nunca he robado nada en mi vida!

—Cállate, Riza. Sólo estás empeorando las cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que él no iba a ceder. Con el único propósito de asustarla, la atrapó contra la despensa. Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—No lo hagas —susurró. —Por favor. Te lo ruego. Por un momento él se quedó inmóvil. Luego le cacheó los costados. Mientras Solaris los observaba, le pasó las manos por las caderas, por la cintura, luego las movió hacia el estómago, la espalda, los pechos que él había tomado en sus manos tan sólo unas horas antes... Riza cerró los ojos cuando él le deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

—Deberías haberme creído —susurró cuando él terminó.

Roy dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Si no lo tienes, ¿por qué te has enfrentado a mí?

—Porque quería que confiaras en mí. No soy una ladrona.

Se miraron a los ojos. Parecía como si él estuviera a punto de decir algo cuando Solaris dio un paso adelante.

—Tuvo tiempo de sobra para deshacerse del dinero. ¿Por qué no registras la caravana? Yo registraré la camioneta.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y Solaris salió. A Riza comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes a pesar de que la noche era cálida. Decía mucho de la relación entre Roy y Solaris que, al menos en ese tipo de asuntos, parecieran confiar el uno en el otro. Pero nadie confiaba en ella.

Riza se dejó caer en el sofá y se rodeó las rodillas con las manos para dejar de temblar. No miró cómo Roy revisaba los armarios ni cómo registraba sus pertenencias. La joven se sintió embargada por una sensación de impotencia. Ya no podía recordar cómo era tener la vida bajo control. Tal vez es que nunca la había tenido. Primero había dependido de su madre, luego de su padre. Y ahora era ese marido peligroso el que había asumido el control de su vida.

Los ruidos de la búsqueda fueron reemplazados por un pesado silencio, pero Riza no levantó la mirada del dibujo de la gastada alfombra.

—Has encontrado el dinero, ¿verdad?

—En el fondo de tu maleta, donde tú lo escondiste.

Riza alzó la vista y vio la maleta abierta a sus pies. Tenía un montón de dinero en la mano.

—No sé quién lo habrá puesto ahí, pero no he sido yo.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Al menos ten las agallas suficientes para decir la verdad y acepta las consecuencias.

—No robé el dinero. Alguien me ha tendido una trampa. —Era evidente para Riza que Solaris estaba detrás de todo eso. Roy tenía que verlo también. — ¡No lo he hecho! Tienes que creerme.

Las súplicas murieron en los labios de Riza cuando observó el rígido gesto de su marido y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Con una horrible sensación de resignación, le dijo:

—No voy a seguir defendiéndome. He dicho la verdad y no voy a decir nada más. —Él se acercó a la silla de enfrente y se sentó. Parecía cansado, pero nada comparable a cómo se sentía ella. — ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

—Nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas.

—Es decir, sois juez y parte.

—Es mejor así.

Se suponía que el circo era un lugar mágico, pero todo lo que ella había encontrado era ira y sospecha. Clavó los ojos en Roy, intentando ver a través de la impenetrable fachada que presentaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre si te equivocas?

—No lo hago. No puedo permitírmelo.

Riza notó la fría certeza en la voz de su marido. Tal arrogancia era una invitación al desastre.

Se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Ella le había dicho que no volvería a defenderse, pero aun así se sintió inundada por un tumulto de emociones. Tragando saliva, se quedó mirando las feas y finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas detrás de Roy.

—Yo no robé los doscientos dólares, Roy.

Él se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Nos enfrentaremos mañana a las consecuencias. No intentes salir de la caravana. Si lo haces, no dudes que te encontraré.

Ella oyó aquella voz helada y se preguntó qué clase de castigo le impondría. Sería duro, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Roy abrió la puerta y salió a la noche. Ella oyó el rugido de un tigre y se estremeció.

Cuando Solaris miró los doscientos dólares que Roy le daba, supo que tenía que escapar de allí y, un momento después, aceleraba por la carretera en su Cadillac sin importarle adónde iba; necesitaba celebrar la humillación de Roy en privado. A pesar de todo su orgullo y arrogancia,

Roy Mustang se había casado con una ladrona.

Sólo unas horas antes, cuando May Chang le había dicho que Roy se había casado, Solaris se había querido morir. Había podido tolerar el horrible recuerdo del día en que perdió el orgullo, cuando se rebajó delante de él, porque había sabido que Roy nunca se casaría con otra. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una mujer que le comprendiera como lo hacía ella, su alma gemela? Si no podía casarse con Solaris, mucho menos podría hacerlo con otra, y gracias a ese pensamiento su orgullo había sobrevivido.

Pero hoy todo se había acabado. Aún no podía creer que él le hubiera negado ese último placer. Se recordaba a sí misma llorando y abrazándose a él, rogándole que la amara, con la misma claridad que si acabara de ocurrir.

Y ahora, con más rapidez de la que podía haber imaginado, él estaba siendo castigado y ella podría dormir tranquila. No podía imaginar un golpe más amargo para el orgulloso Roy. Al menos su humillación había sido privada, pero la de él había sido en público. Solaris incendió la radio y el coche se inundó con el sonido del rock duro. Pobre Roy. En realidad lo compadecía. Se había negado a casarse con la reina de la pista y había terminado con una ladrona.

Mientras Solaris Hohenheim volaba por la carretera bajo la luz de la luna de North City, Winry estaba acurrucada en el asiento trasero del Airstream de su padre con los delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué había hecho algo tan feo? Si su madre estuviera viva, podría habérselo contado todo, podía haberle explicado que ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero el cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y odiaba a Riza; así que, simplemente, había cogido el dinero. Su madre la habría ayudado a arreglarlo todo.

Pero ella había muerto. Y Winry sabía que si su padre se enteraba algún día de lo que había hecho, la odiaría para siempre.


	12. Capítulo 8

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

—Aquí tienes la pala —dijo el hombre que se ocupaba de los elefantes. —Ahí está la carretilla. Y ahí el camión con el estiércol.

Digger, que era quien se encargaba de los animales de Neeco Martin, el domador, le dio una pala y se alejó cojeando. Era un hombre mayor que padecía artritis; tenía el rostro arrugado y los labios hundidos por la falta de dientes. Digger era ahora el jefe de Riza.

Riza miró la pala. Ése era su castigo. Se había imaginado que Roy la mantendría confinada en la caravana, que utilizaría aquel lugar como una celda ambulante, pero debería haber sabido que él no se conformaría con algo tan sencillo.

La noche anterior Riza había llorado en el sofá hasta quedarse dormida. No tenía ni idea de si Roy había dormido en la caravana ni de si había regresado. Por lo que ella sabía, hasta podía haber pasado la noche en compañía de una de las _showgirls_. La invadió la tristeza. Roy apenas le había hablado esa mañana salvo para decirle que tendría que trabajar para Digger y que no debía abandonar el recinto sin su permiso.

Desvió la mirada desde la pala que sostenía en la mano al interior del camión. Los elefantes ya habían bajado del remolque a través de unas anchas puertas correderas situadas en el centro de éste, justo encima de la rampa. A Riza se le puso un nudo en el estómago y una oleada de intranquilidad hizo que le subiera la bilis a la garganta. Había mucho estiércol. Muchísimo. En algunas partes la paja estaba casi limpia. En otras había sido aplastada por las gigantescas patas de los paquidermos.

Y aquel olor...

Riza volvió la cabeza y aspiró aire fresco. Su marido creía que era una ladrona y una mentirosa y, como castigo, la obligaba a trabajar con los elefantes a pesar de que ella le había dicho que los animales le daban miedo. Volvió a mirar hacia dentro del camión.

Adiós a su modelito de Mary McFadden.

Riza se sintió derrotada y, justo en ese momento, supo que había fallado. No podría hacerlo. Otras personas parecían tener una fortaleza a la que recurrir en tiempos de crisis, pero Riza no. Era débil y no hacía nada a derechas. Todo lo que su padre y Roy habían dicho de ella era verdad.

Sólo servía para charlar en las fiestas y eso no le valía de nada en este mundo. Con el sol cayendo a plomo sobre su cabeza, rebuscó en su interior, pero no encontró ni un ápice de coraje. Se dio por vencida. Tiró la pala sobre la rampa.

— ¿Ya te has dado por vencida?

Riza bajó la mirada. Roy estaba al pie de la rampa. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Él le sostuvo la mirada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas cubiertas por unos vaqueros descoloridos. —Los hombres han hecho apuestas sobre si harías o no el trabajo.

— ¿Y qué has apostado tú? —La voz de Riza apenas era un susurro y a él le sonó como un graznido.

—No estás preparada para recoger mierda, cara de ángel. Cualquiera puede verlo. Pero, y sólo para que conste en acta, no he apostado nada.

No era por lealtad hacia ella, de eso estaba segura, lo habría hecho para mantener su reputación como jefe. Lo miró con una distante curiosidad.

—Has sabido todo el tiempo que no podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo Roy, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho pasar por esto?

—Eras tú la que tenía que entender que no podías soportarlo. Pero has tardado demasiado

tiempo en darle cuenta, Riza. Intenté decirle a Berthold que no ibas a sobrevivir aquí más que una

bola de nieve en el infierno, pero no quiso escucharme. —La voz de Roy se volvió casi suave y, por

alguna razón desconocida, a ella le molestó más aquello que el anterior desprecio de su marido. —

Vuelve a la caravana, Riza, y cámbiate de ropa. Te pagaré un billete de avión. « ¿Adónde iré?», se preguntó. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Oyó el rugido de _Hayate_ y miró hacia su jaula, pero el camión del agua le bloqueaba la vista.

—Te daré dinero para que puedas mantenerte hasta que encuentres trabajo.

—Eso es lo que te pedí en la limusina y no aceptaste. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

—Le prometí a tu padre que te daría una oportunidad. He mantenido mi palabra.

Dicho lo cual, él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la caravana, seguro de que ella lo seguiría. Esa arrogante seguridad atravesó el dolor de Riza y lo transformó en un ramalazo de ira, tan extraña en su tranquila naturaleza que la joven apenas reconoció lo que era. Él estaba tan convencido de su derrota que ni siquiera dudaba del hecho de que fuera a rendirse. « ¿Iba a rendirse?»

Miró a la pala tirada sobre la rampa. Tenía abono seco pegado al mango y a la paleta, lo que atraía a un enjambre de moscas. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que esa pala, sucia, era como todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Con un sollozo entrecortado la recogió con rapidez y se metió dentro del remolque. Contuvo la respiración y deslizó la pala bajo el montón de paja más próximo, recogió una paletada y con brazos temblorosos la llevó hasta la carretilla. Los pulmones le ardieron por el esfuerzo. Aspiró aire fresco y casi se atragantó con aquel pestilente olor. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, fue a por el siguiente montón y luego a por el siguiente. Comenzaron a dolerle los brazos, pero no se detuvo.

Las botas de Roy resonaron pesadamente en la rampa.

—Para, Riza, y sal de ahí ya. Ella tragó saliva intentando desatascar el nudo de su garganta.

—Vete.

—No podrás sobrevivir aquí. Tu obstinación sólo pospondrá lo inevitable.

—Es posible que tengas razón. —Perdió la batalla por contener las lágrimas y éstas se le deslizaron por las mejillas. Sorbió por la nariz, pero no dejó de trabajar.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo con esto es convencerme de lo tonta que eres.

—No estoy intentando convencerte de nada y, francamente, ya no quiero hablar más. —Con un trémulo sollozo, levantó otro pesado montón y, sin apenas fuerzas, consiguió llevarlo hasta la carretilla.

— ¿Estás llorando?

—Vete.

Él entró y se puso delante de ella.

—Sí, estás llorando.

—Perdona, pero me estás interrumpiendo —dijo Riza con voz trémula.

Él trató de quitarle la pala, pero ella la apartó a un lado antes de que pudiera cogerla. Un arranque de cólera alimentado por la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para deslizar la pala bajo otro montón de paja y amenazar con arrojárselo.

— ¡Vete! ¡Lo digo en serio, Roy! Si no me dejas en paz te lo echaré encima.

—No te atreverás.

A Riza le temblaban los brazos y las lágrimas le caían desde la barbilla a la camiseta, pero sostuvo la mirada de Roy sin rendirse.

—No deberías desafiar a alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

Roy se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego meneó lentamente la cabeza y retrocedió.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil para ti.

La joven tardó dos horas en limpiar el remolque. Bajar la pesada carretilla por la rampa fue lo más difícil. Se le volcó la primera vez que lo intentó y tuvo que recogerlo todo de nuevo. Había seguido llorando todo el tiempo, pero no se detuvo. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía a Roy, que la observaba con esos ojos negros, pero lo ignoró. Los hombros y los brazos le dolían demasiado, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir.

Cuando terminó de limpiar con la manguera el interior del camión, la camiseta y los vaqueros que Roy le había comprado dos días antes estaban cubiertos por una capa de porquería que parecía formar parte de ellos. Tenía el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara y se le habían roto las uñas. Examinó el trabajo intentando sentir orgullo por lo bien que lo había hecho, pero lo único que sintió fue un cansancio mortal.

Se apoyó en la puerta del camión. Desde aquella ventajosa posición, en lo alto de la rampa, podía ver a los elefantes encadenados cerca de la carretera para anunciar que el circo estaba allí.

—Baje, señorita —dijo Digger. —El día no ha terminado todavía.

Riza bajó por la pendiente cojeando sin apartar la vista de los elefantitos que estaban, sin atar, a unos quince metros.

Digger los llamó por señas.

—Hay que llevarlos a abrevar. Use esto para empujarlos, cláveselo en los costados. —Le señaló un palo de casi dos metros con un pincho en el extremo, luego se acercó a los pequeños elefantes (que debían de pesar cerca de una tonelada cada uno). Combinando las órdenes y la voz con unos ligeros golpecitos del pincho, Digger los hizo ponerse en movimiento hacia un tanque lleno de agua. Riza se mantuvo tan alejada de ellos como le fue posible, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por el miedo.

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Así es como debe hacerlo.

Riza se acercó poco a poco, diciéndose a sí misma que, a pesar de su tamaño, aquellas bestias eran sólo unos bebés. Al menos no eran unos desagradables perritos.

Observó que algunos bebían directamente de la artesa, mientras que otros aspiraban el agua con la trompa y luego se la llevaban a la boca. Digger notó que ella se mantenía apartada.

—No le darán miedo, ¿verdad, señorita?

—Por favor, tutéame.

—No debes dejar nunca que los animales perciban tu miedo.

—Eso me ha dicho todo el mundo.

—Tienes que demostrarles quién es el jefe. Enseñarles que eres tú la que manda.

Él golpeó a uno de los animales, haciendo que se echara a un lado para que pudieran pasar los demás. Desde lo alto de las gradas, durante el espectáculo, Riza había encontrado preciosos a los elefantitos, con esas orejas blanditas, aquellos encantadores rabitos y las expresiones solemnes, pero ahora le daban muchísimo miedo.

Riza había visto cómo manejaba Neeco Martin a los adultos (los machos, se recordó a sí misma, aunque hubiera jurado que todas eran hembras). Hizo una mueca cuando Digger golpeó con fuerza a uno de ellos. Puede que ella no fuera amante de los animales, pero al ver aquello se revolvió por dentro. Los elefantes no habían nacido para vivir en un circo y nadie debería tratarlos tan brutalmente por no seguir las reglas de los hombres, en especial cuando dichas reglas iban contra sus instintos.

—Tengo que ayudar a Neeco a pasear a los elefantes —dijo Digger. —Encárgate de llevar a los elefantitos hasta la estaca. Iré dentro de unos minutos para ayudarte a atarlos.

— ¡Oh, no! No, no creo que... —Aquel de allí es _Puddin_. Ése es _Tater_. El del fondo es _Pebbies_ y este de aquí es _Bam Bam_ , lo llamamos _Bam_ para abreviar. Dale ahora a _Pebbies_ con el pincho.

Tienes que enseñarle modales. —Le ofreció el pincho a Riza y se alejó. Riza miró con consternación aquella arma del diablo. _Bam_ abrió la boca, Riza no supo si lo hacía para bostezar o para pegarle un bocado, y se echó hacia atrás. Dos de los elefantes metieron la trompa en el abrevadero.

«Ahora sí que me voy a rendir», pensó ella. Había conseguido limpiar el camión, pero no lograría acercarse a los elefantes. Había alcanzado su límite.

A lo lejos vio a Roy observándola, vigilándola como un buitre acecha a su presa antes de saltar sobre ella.

Ella se estremeció y dio un paso indeciso hacia los elefantitos.

—Eh... venga, amiguitos. —Temblorosamente señaló la estaca con el pincho.

 _Bam_ (o quizá fuera _Pebbies_ ) levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

Ella se acercó con inquietud.

—Por favor, no me deis más problemas. Ha sido un día terrible.

 _Tater_ levantó la trompa de la artesa y giró la cabeza hacia ella. A continuación Riza recibió un chorro de agua fría en la cara.

— ¡Aaah! —Gritó dando un salto atrás.

 _Tater_ salió disparado aunque, por supuesto no hacia la estaca, sino hacía los remolques.

— ¡Vuelve! —gritó ella, frotándose la cara. — ¡No hagas eso! ¡Por favor, vuelve!

Neeco se acercó corriendo con una larga barra metálica con un aguijón en forma de U en el extremo. Lo dirigió hacia _Tater_ , escogiendo un punto detrás de la oreja. El elefante dio un fuerte chillido de dolor; se detuvo en seco y se giró inmediatamente hacia la estaca. Los demás elefantes lo siguieron con rapidez.

Riza miró a los animales antes de volverse hacia Neeco.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

Él se pasó la barra metálica de una mano a otra y se apartó el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

—Es una picana. Lanza descargas eléctricas. No la uso a menos que sea necesario, pero ellos saben que la utilizaré si no se comportan correctamente.

Riza miró la picana con desagrado.

— ¿Les das descargas? ¿No te parece que es una medida muy drástica?

—Cuando se trabaja con animales no se puede ser sentimental. Puede que los quiera mucho, pero no soy estúpido. Tienen que saber quién es el que manda, quién lleva aquí la voz cantante.

—Neeco, esto no es para mí. Ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que los animales me dan miedo, pero nadie me hace caso.

—Acabarás por superarlo. Sólo necesitas pasar algún tiempo con ellos. No les gustan las personas ni los ruidos inesperados, así que tienen que verte venir. —Le quitó el pincho de la mano y le dio la picana a cambio. —Si te ven con ella te respetarán más. Los pequeños son fáciles de controlar; un par de descargas rápidas si no te hacen caso y listo. Cuando uses el pincho, apunta detrás de las orejas, es donde más les molesta.

Ella sintió como si estuviera siendo obligada a sujetar algo obsceno. Miró a los elefantitos y vio que _Tater_ le devolvía la mirada. El animal observó la picana y, aunque tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación, Riza pensó que parecía decepcionado.

Cuando Neeco se marchó, ella se acercó a los animalitos tosiendo para no sorprenderlos. Ellos levantaron la cabeza y se removieron inquietos al ver lo que llevaba en la mano. _Bam_ abrió la boca y emitió un fuerte barrito de tristeza.

Debían de estar acostumbrados a que les dieran descargas eléctricas. Riza pensó lo mucho que comenzaba a desagradarle Neeco Martin. Más que incrementar la confianza en sí misma, la picana hacía que se sintiera incómoda. No importaba lo mucho que le asustaran los animales, jamás podría hacerles daño, así que dejó el artilugio detrás de una bala de heno.

Miró con anhelo la caravana de Roy. Sólo tres días antes la había considerado repugnante, pero ahora le parecía el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Se recordó a sí misma que si había podido limpiar el remolque, también podía sobrevivir a eso.

Se acercó a las bestias de nuevo, esta vez sin la picana. Ellos la observaron durante un momento. Satisfechos de que ella ya no supusiera una amenaza, se dedicaron a remover el heno.

Todos salvo _Tater_. ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación o él le estaba realmente sonriendo? ¿Y no tenía esa sonrisa cierto toque diabólico?

—Elefantes bonitos. Elefantitos b-bonitos —canturreó ella. —Riza es buena. Riza es

muuuuuy buena.

 _Pebbies_ y _Bam_ levantaron la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro, y ella hubiera jurado que incluso habían puesto los ojos en blanco. _Tater_ , mientras tanto, levantó un fardo de heno y lo dejó caer sobre su lomo. Aunque los demás elefantes continuaron observándola, _Tater_ no estaba molesto por la presencia de la joven. Parecía el más sociable de todos.

El animal dejó caer otro fardo de heno sobre su lomo. Riza se acercó unos pasos más, hasta que sólo hubo tres metros entre ellos. _Tater_ comenzó a resollar en la paja.

— _Tater_ bonito. _Tater_ es un elefantito muy bonito. —Se acercó a él unos centímetros más, susurrándole tonterías como si fuera un bebé de verdad. —Niño bonito. Sé bueno. —Comenzó a temblarle la voz. — _Tater_ tiene que ser más educado. —Estaba tan cerca que podía palmearle la trompa, y Riza sintió la piel húmeda y pegajosa por el sudor. —A _Tater_ le gusta Riza. Riza es amiga de _Tater_. —Alargó la mano lentamente, obligándose a hacerlo centímetro a centímetro, diciéndose a sí misma que los elefantes no comían personas, tan sólo... « ¡Zas!»

El elefantito le plantó la trompa en el pecho y la tiró al suelo. La joven cayó con tal fuerza que vio las estrellas. El dolor le subió por el costado izquierdo. La vista se le aclaró justo a tiempo de observar cómo el elefante levantaba la trompa y emitía un grito de inequívoca victoria.

Riza se quedó allí sentada, demasiado deprimida para levantarse. Las florecitas de las sandalias centelleaban como estrellas plateadas ante sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Solaris Hohenheim la miraba desde detrás de unas gafas de sol. Solaris llevaba un ceñido top blanco, unos pantalones cortos a juego y un cinturón de color lavanda. Cargaba sobre la cadera a un bebé de pelo oscuro, un niño que Riza recordaba haber visto con uno de los hermanos Tolea y su mujer. Solaris bajó la mirada hacia ella, luego se colocó las gafas de sol en la coronilla, retirándose el pelo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista unos pendientes púrpura con brillantes en forma de estrellas.

Riza esperaba ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Solaris, pero sólo vio satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hundida que la mujer ni siquiera la consideraba una amenaza.

— ¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado Roy?

Negando con la cabeza, Solaris pasó por encima de los pies de Riza, para acercarse a _Tater_ y acariciarle la trompa

—Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿verdad, colega? ¿A que es un diablillo, Theo? —dijo Solaris, cogiendo el pie del niño.

Riza había sido derrotada por todos y ya no pudo soportarlo más. En lo que a ella concernía, el trabajo había terminado por ese día, y había sobrevivido a duras penas. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la caravana. En ese momento vio a Roy. Demasiado cansada para volver a enfrentarse a él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deambular por el recinto del circo.

Se cruzó con dos de las animadoras, pero le dieron la espalda. Uno de los payasos fingió no verla. Riza necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

Dio un respingo cuando un potente chillido surcó el aire. La joven giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio a _Mei_ cerca de uno de los camiones de la mano de May. La señaló y chilló de nuevo. May lo cogió en brazos y, sin dirigirle la palabra a Riza, se alejó.

Riza se sintió fatal. El mensaje era claro. La habían declarado una paria.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró delante de la casa de fieras. La puerta de lona estaba levantada y todos los animales estaban dentro menos _Hayate_ _,_ cuya jaula aún se encontraba a pleno sol. El animal bajó las orejas cuando ella se acercó, y la miró con desdén. La noche anterior había estado demasiado oscuro para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la jaula, pero ahora podía ver lo sucia que estaba. Digger era quien se encardaba de cuidar a los animales, pero estaba claro que éstos ocupaban el último lugar en su lista de tareas.

El tigre clavó los ojos en ella y Riza no pudo apartar la mirada de él. La noche anterior el pelaje a rayas parecía brillar bajo los reflectores, pero ahora el animal parecía flaco y sucio. La joven miró fijamente aquellos misteriosos iris negros y, al cabo de unos segundos, se sintió muy sofocada.

El sudor le cubría el hueco de la garganta y los brazos. Tenía la cara congestionada y los pechos mojados. Nunca había sentido tantísimo calor. Quiso desnudarse por completo y meterse en una piscina de agua helada. Tenía un calor insoportable. Sabía que el ardor no provenía de ella sino del tigre.

—Aquí estás.

Riza volvió la cabeza y vio que Roy se acercaba a ella. La miró de arriba abajo y se quedó helada bajo el impacto de esos ojos fríos e impersonales.

—Aún te queda algo de tiempo libre antes de la función —dijo. — ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte y luego cenamos algo?

— ¿La función?

—Ya sabes que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Pero no esta noche. Es imposible que pueda hacer nada esta noche. ¡Mírame!

Mientras la observaba, Roy casi se rindió. La parte más decente de sí mismo le exigía que la dejara en paz por esa noche. Estaba pálida debido al agotamiento y tan sucia que era imposible reconocerla. El único rastro de cosméticos en su cara era la mancha de rímel bajo los ojos. Su pequeña boca tenía un gesto de tristeza y Roy pensó que nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que estuviera tan a punto de quebrarse.

Sintió una renuente chispa de admiración ante el hecho de que ella estuviera todavía en pie. Por la forma que había manejado la pala supo lo difícil que le había resultado todo aquello. La joven lo había dejado sorprendido. Por desgracia, aquella pequeña rebelión sólo había prolongado lo inevitable. ¿Por qué no se rendía? No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, pero sí que acabaría por ceder, y se negaba a torturarla más. Luchó contra esa debilidad interior que lo impulsaba a ablandarse, sabiendo que sería una crueldad presionarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Riza aceptara la verdad.

Se recordó con firmeza que era una ladrona y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía perdonárselo.

—La primera función es a las seis. Saldrás con los elefantes.

—Pero...

Se fijó en que ella tenía un corte en la palma de la mano y se la agarró con rapidez para examinarla.

— ¿Cuánto hace que te vacunaste del tétanos?

Lo miró sin comprender.

—La vacuna del tétanos. Por la infección.

Ella parpadeó; estaba tan agotada que él tuvo que resistir el deseo de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la caravana. Roy no quiso pensar lo que sería sentir ese menudo y suave cuerpo entre sus brazos. Si no hubiera robado ese dinero, hubieran pasado la noche anterior en la misma cama, pero al ver lo que había hecho, él se había enfurecido tanto que no había confiado en sí mismo para tocarla. No había deseado tocarla.

— ¿Cuándo te has vacunado del tétanos? —repitió el bruscamente.

Ella se miró el corte.

—El año pasado. Me corté en el yate de Biffy Brougenhaus.

«Santo Dios.» ¿Cómo podía estar casado con una mujer que conocía a alguien llamado Biffy Brougenhaus? Al diablo con ella.

—Échate un poco de antiséptico —le espetó— y procura estar lista a tiempo para la función o también te encargarás del remolque del caballo.

Mientras la miraba, el semblante de Roy se endureció todavía más. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su sentido de la justicia, pero ella lo hacía sentir como un matón malhumorado. Otro punto más en contra de ella.

Riza sobrevivió a la función, básicamente porque el cansancio la había entumecido de tal manera que no le dio vergüenza aparecer en público vestida con el minúsculo maillot rojo. Aunque Roy le había dicho que desfilaría con los elefantes, había ocupado un lugar algo más atrás, como si fuera un miembro de los Tolea Voladores.

Se había obligado a ducharse, algo que le había resultado muy doloroso por los arañazos que le cubrían los brazos. Se lavó y secó el pelo y se maquilló más de lo habitual siguiendo las instrucciones de Roy. Entre ambas funciones, se quedó dormida en la caravana con un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete en la mano. Si él no la hubiera despertado se habría perdido la segunda función.

Al finalizar, Neeco la detuvo cuando salía por la puerta de los artistas.

—Digger necesita que le eches una mano para subir a los elefantitos al camión.

Digger no parecía necesitar ayuda, pero ése era su trabajo y ella no quería que Roy le echara nada en cara.

—No seré de mucha ayuda —dijo ella.

—Tienen que acostumbrarse a ti, eso es todo.

Riza se puso una bata azul de Roy que había encontrado colgada en la percha del cuarto de baño. Aunque se enrolló las mangas, todavía le quedaba enorme, pero era apropiada para preservar su pudor.

Al ver que los elefantitos salían en ese momento por la puerta trasera, Riza se acercó a Digger.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te pasees por delante de ellos, todavía les pones nerviosos.

Se puso detrás de Digger, a varios metros de distancia de los elefantes. No tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a _Tater_ dado que era el más pequeño de los cuatro; recordaba de sobra el golpe que le había dado y lo miró con resentimiento mientras él trotaba detrás de _Puddin_ cogido de su cola. Cuando llegaron a la estaca, Digger los ató con una correa.

—Ven aquí, _Bam_. Acércate Riza, así aprenderás cómo se hace.

Riza estaba tan atenta a lo que él estaba haciendo con _Bam_ que no se dio cuenta de que _Tater_ se había acercado a ella por detrás, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo húmedo, suave como unacaricia, por el lateral de su cuello. Dio un gritito y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de la trompaextendida del elefante.

El elefantito la miró con un brillo testarudo en los ojos, se acercó a ella y alargó la trompa de nuevo. Demasiado tensa para moverse, Riza se quedó mirando las fosas nasales de la trompa que cada segundo estaban más cerca de ella.

— _Tater_ b-bonito. Elefantito b-bonito. —Emitió un chillido asustado cuando _Tater_ le metió la trompa por el cuello, abriéndole la bata. —Digger... —gritó.

Digger la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Te has puesto perfume?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. _Tater_ le pasó la trompa con delicadeza por detrás de la oreja.

—A _Tater_ le vuelven loco los perfumes de mujer.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Digger la miró sin entender qué le preguntaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿A _T-Tater_?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Se oyó una risa entrecortada.

—Es probable que quiera desmayarse, ¿verdad, Riza?

Roy apareció justo detrás de ella y la joven intentó mostrar valor.

—No... No exactamente.

—Es por el perfume. —Alargó la mano y acarició a _Puddin_. _Tater_ , mientras tanto, emitió un barrito de alegría y metió la punta de la trompa por el cuello de la bata, hasta la base de la garganta de Riza.

—N-nadie me dijo que no usara perfume. —Para sorpresa de la joven, el elefantito bajó más la trompa, hacia las llamas que dibujaban las lentejuelas rojas que cubrían el corpiño del maillot.

Recordó que también se había puesto perfume entre los pechos.

—Roy... —le imploró. —Me va a tocar... me va a tocar... —la trompa de _Tater_ alcanzó su meta.

— ¡Los pechos! —gritó.

—Tienes razón. —Roy palmeó la trompa y la apartó a un lado. —Ya basta, amiguito. Eso es de mi propiedad.

Riza estaba tan asombrada por aquella declaración que no notó que _Tater_ retrocedía. Digger soltó una risita jadeante y señaló al elefante con la cabeza.

—Parece que _Tater_ se ha enamorado.

—Eso me temo—repuso Alex.

— ¿De mí? —Riza miró a los dos hombres con incredulidad.

— ¿Ves a alguien más? —contestó Roy.

Lo cierto era que el elefante le estaba lanzando una mirada conmovedora.

—Pero si me odia. Esta tarde me golpeó y me tiró al suelo.

—Esta tarde no llevabas perfume.

Digger se levantó y le crujieron las rodillas. Se acercó al elefantito.

—Ven, chico. La joven no está interesada.

Mientras Digger lo alejaba de allí, _Tater_ le lanzó por encima del hombro una mirada de adolescente enamorado. Riza no sabía si sentir temor o agradecimiento por gustarle al menos a alguien de ese horrible circo.

Esa noche se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Oyó entre sueños que Roy entraba en la caravana unas horas más tarde y notó que le cubría los hombros con la manta mientras volvía a dormirse.


	13. Capítulo 9

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Riza estaba sobre la rampa del camión a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Tenía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados y le dolían a cada paso que daba. Además sentía como si le hubieran estirado los brazos en un potro de tortura.

—Lo siento, Digger. Me he quedado dormida.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba la noche anterior, se había despertado a eso de las tres de la madrugada tras un sueño en el que Roy y ella navegaban en una barca rosa con forma de cisne por un anticuado túnel del amor. Roy la besaba y la miraba con tal ternura que ella se había sentido como si su cuerpo se fundiera con la barca, con el agua y con el propio Roy. Había sido esa sensación lo que la había despertado y lo que la había hecho reflexionar, tumbada en el sofá, sobre el doloroso contraste entre aquel bello sueño y la realidad de su matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia explanada de New Optain, en East Cuty, el remolque que transportaba a los elefantes aún no había aparecido, y se había metido en la camioneta para echar una siesta. Dos horas después, se había despertado con el cuello rígido y dolor de cabeza.

Desde lo alto de la rampa vio que Digger casi había terminado de retirar el estiércol del camión.

La sensación de alivio se mezcló con una punzada de culpabilidad. Ése era su trabajo.

—Deja que siga yo.

—Lo peor ya está hecho. —Habló como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de la vida.

—Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Él sorbió por la nariz y la miró como diciendo que se lo creería cuando lo viera.

Desde donde estaba, Riza tenía una amplia vista de la nueva localización del circo, situado entre un Pizza Hut y una gasolinera. Según le había dicho Roy, la mayor parte de los miembros del circo preferían instalarse en un terreno liso y asfaltado, aunque eso significara tener que reparar antes de marcharse todos los agujeros que hicieran para clavar las estacas.

Oyendo de fondo el rítmico golpeteo de los hombres que montaban el circo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Winry sentada en una silla delante de su caravana. Solaris estaba de pie detrás de ella haciéndole una trenza. También había visto cómo la dueña del circo echaba una mano a los trabajadores y ayudaba a levantarse al pequeño de los Lipscomb, de seis años, cuando se caía.

Solaris Hohenheim era una mujer llena de contradicciones: con Riza se comportaba como una bruja malvada, pero con todos los demás era una persona muy amable.

Sintió que le tiraban del pantalón. Cuando bajó la vista vio que era la trompa de _Tater_ , que estaba al pie de la rampa, mirándola con adoración a través de unas pestañas ridículamente rizadas.

Digger se burló de ella.

—Tu novio ha venido a verte.

—Pues se va a llevar un chasco. No me he puesto perfume.

—Supongo que tendrá que acercarse más para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Llévalo con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que darles de beber. El pincho está allí dijo, señalando con la cabeza el objeto apoyado contra el camión.

Ella miró el pincho con auténtica aversión. Al fondo de la rampa, _Tater_ barritó y giró sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera llamándola. Luego se detuvo, y levantó una pata tras otra como si fuera un bebé pataleando. O mucho se equivocaba Riza o todo eso era por ella.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _Tater_? ¿No te das cuenta del miedo que me das?

Armándose de valor, se acercó al fondo de la rampa mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una zanahoria mustia que había encontrado en la nevera. Esperaba que la siguiera al ver que iba a alimentarlo, y le ofreció la hortaliza con una mano temblorosa.

El animalito alargó la trompa y olisqueó la zanahoria con delicadeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Ella retrocedió un paso, utilizando la zanahoria como cebo para llevarlo con los demás. _Tater_ se la arrebató de la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

Riza observó con aprensión la mano ahora vacía mientras el alargaba la trompa hacia ella otra vez.

—N-no tengo más.

Pero no era comida lo que él quería; era perfume.

Metió la trompa por el cuello de la camiseta de Riza buscando el olor que tanto le gustaba.

—Amiguito... lo siento... yo...

¡Zas! Con un dramático barrito, _Tater_ le dio un golpe con la trompa y la tiró al suelo. Riza gritó. Al mismo tiempo, _Tater_ levantó la cabeza y volvió a barritar, anunciando al mundo la profunda traición de la que acababa de ser objeto: ¡Riza no llevaba perfume!

—Riza, ¿estás bien? —Roy apareció de la nada y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Estoy bien. —Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cadera.

— ¡Maldita sea! No puedes dejar que este animal continúe haciéndote eso. Solaris me ha dicho que ayer también te tiró.

Por supuesto, Solaris no había podido resistirse a dejar pasar algo como eso, pensó Riza, tensándose al cambiar de postura.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Neeco se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —les dijo.

Riza soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio coger el pincho.

— ¡No! ¡No le pegues! Ha sido culpa mía. Yo... —Ignorando el dolor, se obligó a ponerse de pie y se interpuso de un salto entre Neeco y _Tater_ , pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Horrorizada, observó cómo Neeco golpeaba al elefantito en aquel lugar sensible detrás de la oreja. _Tater_ soltó un agudo chillido y retrocedió. Neeco se acercó de nuevo a él, levantando el pincho para propinarle un segundo golpe.

—Ya basta, Neeco.

Riza no oyó las suaves palabras de advertencia de Roy porque ya se había lanzado sobre la espalda de Neeco.

— ¡No vuelvas a pegarle! —con un grito de indignación, intentó arrebatarle el pincho.

Alarmado, Neeco tropezó, y tras recuperar el equilibrio, soltó una maldición y se dio la vuelta. Riza no pudo sujetarse a sus hombros y sintió que se resbalaba. Pero en vez de caer al sucio por segunda vez ese día, Roy la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Ya te tengo.

Solaris se acercó con rapidez.

—Por el amor de Dios, Roy, hay periodistas en el recinto.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, Riza se preparó para sufrir una bronca de Roy. Pero para su sorpresa, Roy se volvió hacia Neeco.

—Creo que _Tater_ ha captado el mensaje la primera vez.

Neeco se puso rígido.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada más peligroso que un elefante se vuelva contra sus adiestradores.

Riza no pudo morderse la lengua.

— ¡Es sólo un bebé! Y fue culpa mía. No me he puesto perfume y se enfadó conmigo.

—Cállate, Riza —dijo Roy con suavidad.

—Tu bebé pesa una tonelada —dijo Neeco apretando los labios. —No dejaré que ninguno de los que trabaja conmigo se ponga sentimental con los animales. No podemos correr riesgos.

Actuando de esa manera pones en peligro la vida de la gente; los animales tienen que saber quién manda.

Riza dejó salir toda su frustración.

— ¡Las vidas de los animales también tienen valor! _Tater_ no pidió que lo encerraran en un circo. No pidió que lo llevaran por todo el país en un remolque maloliente, ni que le ataran para ser exhibido delante de personas ignorantes. Dios no creó a los elefantes para que hicieran equilibrios sobre sus patas. Los creó para que vagaran libres.

Solaris se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja con ironía.

—Ya la veo tirando pintura roja a los abrigos de piel. Roy, controla a tu esposa o la echaré de mi circo.

Ni el más mínimo atisbo de emoción cruzó por la cara de Roy cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Solaris.

—Riza es la encargada de los elefantes. Por lo que he visto, sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

A Riza casi se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Sería posible que su marido la estuviera defendiendo? El placer de la joven se desvaneció cuando él se volvió hacia ella, señalando con la cabeza el remolque de los elefantes.

—Se está haciendo tarde y aún no lo has limpiado con la manguera. Vuelve al trabajo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, deseando que los tres se fueran al infierno, volvió a su tarea. Sabía que los animales que viajaban con el circo debían estar bajo control, pero la idea de que estaban siendo obligados a comportarse en contra de su naturaleza, le molestaba. Tal vez encontrara tan perturbadora su situación porque sentía que tenía algo en común con ellos. Como los animales del circo, estaba cautiva contra su voluntad y, como ellos, su guardián tenía todo el control.

Solaris casi había llegado al vagón rojo cuando la abordó Urey Rockbell. A pesar de lo molesta que estaba con Urey, no podía negar lo apuesto que era, con aquella piel aceitunada y esos rasgos fuertes y firmes. Aunque tenía cuarenta y dos años, sólo había unas pocas hebras plateadas en el pelo rizado del acróbata y aquel atlético y poderoso cuerpo que poseía no tenía ni un ápice de grasa.

— ¿Te tiras a Neeco? —preguntó él de esa manera agresiva que siempre la hacía rechinar los dientes.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que sí. Es el tipo de tío que te gusta. Guapo y corto de entendederas.

—Vete al infierno. —La irritación de la mujer se debía al hecho de que sí se había acostado con Neeco en alguna ocasión al inicio de la temporada. Sin embargo, había perdido rápidamente el interés en él y no había sentido ganas de repetir la experiencia. No quería que nadie sospechara que el sexo ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

—Con un tío como Neeco siempre puedes llevar la voz cantante, ¿verdad? Mientras que con alguien como yo...

—Alguien como tú nunca podría satisfacerme. —Dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa, le recorrió con la uña el deltoides que se marcaba bajo la camiseta. —Las chicas dicen que ya no se te levanta, ¿es cierto?

Para disgusto de Solaris, él reaccionó a la puya con una carcajada.

—Vigila esa lengua viperina que tienes, Solaris Hohenheim. Un día te meterá en grandes problemas.

—Me gustan los problemas.

—Lo sé. En especial los que provocan los hombres.

Ella continuó caminando hacia el vagón rojo, pero en vez de darse por aludido y marcharse,

Urey no tardó en ajustar su paso al de ella. Todo en él, desde la longitud de su zancada hasta el movimiento de sus hombros, anunciaba que se consideraba un regalo de Dios para las mujeres.

Era además un machista confeso, por lo que Solaris siempre tenía que recordarle quién era la que mandaba. Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que la exasperaba, era el tipo de hombre que más le gustaba. Orgulloso, trabajador y honesto. Debajo de su hosca fachada tenía una naturaleza generosa y, a diferencia de Roy Mustang, no había en él más de lo que se veía.

La recorrió con la mirada tal y como hacía siempre. Urey nunca había mantenido en secreto que le gustaban las mujeres y, a pesar de que solía coquetear con las jóvenes del circo, tenía una manera de mirarla que la hacía sentir como si aún estuviera en la flor de la vida. Ella había fingido no notar la sensual cadencia de caderas de ese hombre, pues no podía olvidar que Urey era el hijo de un carnicero de Resembool sin una sola gota de sangre circense en las venas.

—Winry y tú pasáis mucho tiempo juntas últimamente —dijo él.

—Hoy le he hecho una trenza, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Urey la cogió del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes. Estoy hablando del tiempo que dedicas a entrenarla.

— ¿Y qué?

—No quiero que la hagas albergar falsas esperanzas. Sabes que no tiene madera para ser una buena equilibrista.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad.

— ¿Estás de coña? ¡He trabajado con ella desde que llegó y no ha mejorado nada!

— ¿Y te parece extraño?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que podría llegar a ser buena si tú fueras un buen entrenador.

— ¡No me jodas! No hay nadie que entrene mejor que yo. —Se clavó el pulgar en el pecho. — Fui yo quien les enseñó a mis hijos todo lo que saben.

—Alex y Louis son tan duros como tú. Una cosa es enseñar a dos chicos pendencieros y otra trabajar con una joven sensible. ¿Cómo va a aprender algo contigo si no haces más que decirle lo mal que lo hace?

— ¿Qué demonios sabrás tú de jovencitas sensibles? Por lo que me han dicho, tu madre te amamantó con arsénico.

—Muy gracioso.

—No intentes convencerme de que tu padre se añilaba con contemplaciones cuando te enseñaba a hacer el triple salto.

—No tenía que andarse con nada. Yo ya sabía que me quería.

Urey apretó los labios.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no quiero a mi hija?

Ella plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Pero ¡qué estúpido eres! ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que en este momento te necesita más como padre que como entrenador? Si dejaras de presionarla tanto, lo haría mejor.

—Vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la jodida Arm Landers —dijo refiriéndose a la famosa columnista del _Chicago Tribune_.

— ¡Vigila tu lengua!

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Te lo advierto, Solaris, no me jodas con Winry. Ya lo tiene bastante difícil en este momento sin que tú intentes ponerla en mi contra.

Y se fue rezumando animosidad.

Lo observó durante un momento, luego abrió la puerta y entró en el vagón rojo. Urey y ella habían chocado desde el principio, pero además existía entre ellos una poderosa atracción sexual que la hacía mantenerse en guardia. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser cauta con los hombres que elegía como amantes. El día que se casó con Van Hohenheim había sido el día que se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más se acostaría con un hombre al que no pudiera controlar.

Tenía mala suene con los hombres y en dos ocasiones casi la habían destruido: primero Carlos Cortez y luego, de manera más contundente, Roy Mustang.

Había hecho pagar a Carlos Cortez por lo que le había hecho, y se recordó a sí misma que Roy había tenido su propio castigo. Miró por la ventana y vio a Riza Mustang forcejeando con un fardo de heno. Solaris casi sintió lástima por ella —y la hubiera sentido de haber sido otra persona, — pero Riza era el instrumento con el que podía castigar a Roy. Qué humillado debía de sentirse.

Seguro que estaba embarazada, ¿por qué otra razón se hubiera casado Roy con esa mujer? Pero a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Roy, el circo lo significaba todo para Solaris, y le parecía denigrante que la sangre de los Mustang —una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo— pasara a la siguiente generación a través de una ladronzuela. Cada vez que miraba a Riza,

Solaris se preguntaba cómo podría haber mantenido la cabeza en alto si no se hubiera hecho pública la verdad sobre Riza.

Tiempo después Riza no pudo recordar cómo consiguió aguantar durante los diez días siguientes mientras el circo recorría East City antes de cruzar la frontera de Resembool.

Durante el día Roy y ella estaban solos en la camioneta y, cuando él se dignaba a hablarle, ella sentía como si le estuviera pinchando con carámbanos. Ni siquiera compartían las comidas. Roy siempre se abría alguna lata de conservas mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose para la función y le dejaba preparado un plato de comida mientras él se cambiaba. Nunca le preguntó qué le apetecía comer ni le pidió que cocinara, aunque ella tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Algunas veces Riza pensaba que había soñado aquel apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Ahora a ni siquiera se tocaban, salvo en esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormida en la camioneta y se despertaba acurrucada contra él. Cuando eso ocurría se apartaba de un salto, sólo para sentir la intensa energía sexual que existía entre ellos, tan palpable como la brisa que entraba en la camioneta.

O puede que todo eso fuera cosa de su imaginación. Tal vez Roy no se sentía atraído por ella. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar atractiva a una chica con las manos llenas de ampollas, la nariz quemada por el sol y los codos llenos de costras, que no vestía otra cosa que ropa de trabajo sucia? En algún momento de la última semana había dejado de maquillarse hasta la hora de la función. Durante el día se recogía el pelo en una coleta, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían sobre el cuello y las mejillas. En sólo dos semanas había abandonado las costumbres de toda una vida.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando se miraba en el espejo. Siempre estaba cansada. Se quedaba dormida en el sofá antes de medianoche, pero luego, una vez que Roy entraba en la caravana, le resultaba imposible volver a dormirse. Daba igual lo que hiciera, daba vueltas durante horas hasta que finalmente caía en un sueño intranquilo y se despertaba sin haber descansado. Se sentía agotada, confundida e increíblemente sola.

Como todos creían que era una ladrona, continuaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla y, por otro lado, tampoco había mejorado la relación con los elefantes. _Tater_ todavía se comportaba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Varias veces llegó a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse perfume, pero la asustaba todavía más el cariño del elefantito que su odio. Cuando Neeco y Digger estaban cerca, el animal la dejaba tranquila, pero, si no estaban a la vista, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para arrojarla al suelo; la derribó tantas veces que Riza tenía magulladuras por todas partes.

Los otros elefantes se dieron cuenta enseguida de que era una presa fácil y la convirtieron en el blanco de todas sus travesuras. La rociaban con agua, le chillaban y la tiraban al suelo si se acercaba demasiado. Lo peor era ver cómo esperaban a que se aproximara a ellos antes de divertirse a su costa. Neeco le decía que, como se negaba a usar el pincho, tenía lo que se merecía y que jamás vencería.

Aunque se mantuvo alejada de _Hayate_ y averiguó más cosas de él por lo que les oyó a los demás.

Era un tigre viejo, tenía unos dieciocho años y fama de arisco. Según Digger, ninguno de sus entrenadores había conseguido ganar su confianza, y todos lo consideraban imprevisible y peligroso.

Como su marido.

Roy la confundía de tal manera que no sabía qué pensar de él. Tan pronto se comportaba como un monstruo sádico como aparecía por el camión de los elefantes con unos nuevos guantes de trabajo para ella o una gorra de béisbol para que no se quemara con el sol. Y, más de una vez, llegó justo a tiempo de bajar una carretilla cargada de estiércol por la rampa antes de que Riza tuviera ocasión de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo parecía sentir pena por ella.

Era un día insoportablemente cálido para estar sólo a mediados de mayo. La temperatura superaba los treinta y cinco grados y la espesa humedad dificultaba la respiración. De nuevo instalaron el circo en un aparcamiento, en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Slums, y el asfalto negro intensificaba el calor. Los elefantes ya habían conseguido tirar a Riza dos veces ese día y, la segunda vez, se raspó el codo. Para empeorar las cosas, todos los miembros del circo parecían disfrutar de un tiempo de relax excepto ella.

Urey y Vato Falman estaban sentados a la sombra del toldo de la caravana Airstream de la familia Rockbell, tomando una cerveza fría y escuchando un partido de béisbol en la radio. May se rociaba con agua mientras el tomaba el sol recostada en una silla con el último ejemplar del

 _Cosmopolitan_ en las manos. Incluso Digger echaba una siesta a la sombra.

— ¡Riza, mueve el culo y ocúpate del heno! —le ordenó Neeco a gritos desde la puerta de la caravana de los equilibristas, luego rodeó los hombros de Charlene con el brazo. Algunas veces, desde que se habían enfrentado por el pincho, Neeco la trataba con hostilidad. Le encargaba los trabajos más duros, y la hacía trabajar durante horas interminables, hasta que llegaba Roy y le decía que ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

Cuando comenzó a mover el heno, le ardía cada músculo del cuerpo. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor y un roto en el hombro; sus vaqueros parecían no haber visto una lavadora en semanas, y la suciedad, el heno y el abono se le pegaban a cada centímetro de su húmeda piel.

Tenía el pelo enredado y las uñas tan quebradas como su espíritu.

Al otro lado del recinto, Solaris tomaba un refresco y se pintaba las uñas de los pies. A Riza le goteaba el sudor por los ojos, haciendo que le picaran, pero tenía las manos demasiado sucias para enjugarse la cara.

— ¿Quieres apresurarte, Riza? —gritó Neeco, mientras Charlene soltaba una risita tonta. — Está entrando otra carga.

Algo dentro de Riza explotó. Estaba harta de ser el chivo expiatorio de todos. Estaba cansada de que los elefantes la tiraran y de que los seres humanos la despreciaran.

— ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que lo hagas tú mismo! —Arrojó al suelo el rastrillo y se alejó con paso airado. Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a buscar a Roy y a exigirle que le comprara ese billete de avión. Nada podía ser tan malo como eso.

Un gran rugido resonó en el recinto. En ese momento, le comenzó a arder la piel y su deshidratada garganta clamó por agua. Vio una manguera enganchada al camión del agua, que serpenteaba hasta la zona de las fieras. Corrió hacia ella, presa del pánico porque jamás se había sentido tan acalorada.

Una vez más oyó el rugido, y le sorprendió ver a _Hayate_ en su jaula cociéndose bajo el sol. Oleadas de calor rebotaban contra el asfalto, y las rayas naranjas y negras del tigre parecían brillar débilmente.

No todos los animales estaban debajo de la carpa de las fieras. Algunos estaban en una pequeña zona cercada entre la carpa de los animales y el circo. _Chester_ , un camello de aspecto enfermizo, no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, al lado de _Lollipop_ , una llama de ojos somnolientos.

Un gran toldo de nailon blanco, un tanto gastado, les daba sombra; pero nada protegía a _Hayate_ del sol inclemente que lo golpeaba a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Igual que ella, _Hayate_ parecía haber sido escogido para que los demás abusaran de él.

El animal clavó los ojos en Riza con amarga resignación, sin siquiera molestarse en mover las orejas. Detrás de él, la llama emitió un sonido extraño, pero el camello no le hizo ni caso. El calor del asfalto traspasaba la suela de las deportivas de Riza y le quemaba los pies. Le goteaba el sudor entre los pechos. Los ojos de _Hayate_ le taladraron el alma. «Calor. Tengo calor.»

Riza odiaba ese lugar donde los animales se exhibían en jaulas. El extraño sonido de la llama reverberó en sus oídos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto por el olor a moho del toldo de nailon. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, intentando alejarse del sol, y de esos tristes animales, del horrible calor y de ese olor nauseabundo. Pisó un charco. Miró hacia abajo y vio una fuga en la manguera que llevaba el agua al abrevadero.

Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia donde la manguera se conectaba a la boquilla de latón. La tomó y cortó el flujo del agua. Hasta que sólo cayeron unas gotas en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor que se reflejaba en el sucio toldo blanco y sintió los ojos de _Hayate_ quemándola, derritiéndole la piel. «Calor. Tengo tanto calor.»

Riza miró el agua fría que le goteaba en las manos. Accionó la boquilla de nuevo, levantó la manguera y comenzó a rociar agua fría en la jaula de tigre.

¡Sí!

Al momento sintió el alivio del animal en su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Eh! —Digger se acercó a ella corriendo tan deprisa como sus artríticas rodillas se lo permitían. — ¡Detente, Riza! Para de una vez, ¿me has oído?

El tigre le enseñó los dientes al anciano. Riza se giró con rapidez y lanzó el chorro de agua fría al hombre, mojándole la mugrienta camisa de trabajo.

— ¡No te acerques!

Digger se detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a matar al tigre! A los felinos no les gusta el agua.

Volvió a dirigir el chorro al tigre y sintió un fresco alivio en los huesos, como si estuviera mojándose ella misma.

—A éste sí.

— ¡Te he dicho que te detengas! No puedes hacer eso.

—A _Hayate_ le gusta. Míralo, Digger.

Cierto, en vez de alejarse del agua, el tigre se recreaba en ella, permaneciendo inmóvil bajo el chorro. Mientras continuaba mojando al felino, Riza quiso decirle a Digger que eso no habría sido necesario si él hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, pero sabía que el pobre hombre no podía hacer más de lo que hacía y se mordió la lengua.

— ¡Dame eso!

Neeco se había plantado detrás de ella y alargó el brazo para quitarle la manguera de la mano.

Pero Riza va estaba harta de Neeco Martin y no dejó que se la arrebatara.

El agua cambió de dirección. Riza soltó un jadeo al sentir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara, pero no soltó la manguera.

Él le retorció la muñeca.

— ¡Detente, Riza! Dame la manguera.

El rugido enloquecido de _Hayate_ vibró a través del pesado aire de la tarde, ahogando por completo el alboroto habitual del circo. La jaula tembló cuando _Hayate_ lanzó su enorme cuerpo contra los barrotes, casi como si estuviera intentando llegar a Neeco para protegerla. Alarmado, el domador soltó la muñeca de Riza y se volvió hacia los rugidos. _Hayate_ aplanó las orejas contra la cabeza y le siseó al hombre. Riza le arrancó de un tirón la manguera.

—Condenado tigre loco —masculló Neeco. —Alguien debería haberlo doblegado hace años.

Riza envió otro chorro de agua a la jaula. Con más seguridad de la que sentía, le dijo:

—No le gusta que te metas conmigo.

—Mira eso, Neeco —dijo Digger. —A ese cabrón le gusta el agua.

— ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Todos se volvieron hacía Roy, que se acercaba a ellos. Riza se limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa sucia mientras seguía apuntando el chorro de agua hacia la jaula del tigre.

—Riza ha decidido duchar a _Hayate_ —dijo Neeco.

— ¿Duchar a _Hayate_? —Roy la observó con esos inescrutables ojos.

— _Hayate_ tenía calor —explicó ella débilmente. —Quería que lo refrescara.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Riza estaba demasiado agotada para responder. Además, ¿cómo podía explicarle que _Hayate_ se había comunicado con ella? Ni siquiera ella podía comprender esa especie de conexión mística que parecía tener con el tigre.

Dirigió el chorro del agua al barro que se había acumulado en el fondo de la jaula.

—Estas jaulas están asquerosas. Habría que limpiarlas con más frecuencia.

Digger se mostró ofendido.

—Yo no puedo con todo. Si crees que las jaulas están asquerosas, quizá deberías limpiarlas tú misma.

—Vale. Lo haré.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sólo unos minutos antes, había decidido irse de allí, y ahora se ofrecía voluntaria para echarse más trabajo a la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a poder encargarse de otra tarea si casi no lograba terminar las que le asignaban?

Roy frunció el ceño.

—Riza, tú ya haces demasiado. Apenas te mantienes en pie y no quiero que hagas nada más.

La joven ya estaba un poco harta de que su marido le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer.

—Ya he dicho que lo haría, y lo haré. Ahora, a menos que Neeco y tú queráis acabar tan mojados como Digger, será mejor que me dejéis sola.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Roy. Neeco la presionó más.

—Riza no consigue siquiera terminar las tareas que le asigno. ¿Cómo se va a ocupar también de las fieras?

—No lo hará —dijo Roy firmemente.

—Lo haré.

—Riza...

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

—No tienes tiempo libre —le recordó.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que trabajar más rápido.

Él la miró durante un buen rato. Riza vio brillar en sus ojos algo que no pudo comprender del todo. ¿Un poco de reconocimiento? ¿Un atisbo de respeto?

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás segura de saber lo que haces?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Una emoción que casi parecía ternura brilló en los ojos de Roy, pero desapareció tan pronto como éste asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Vale, estarás a prueba durante unos días. Puedes trabajar aquí un par de horas a primera hora de la mañana y luego te encargarás de hacer lo que te mande Neeco.

Digger comenzó a protestar.

— ¡Pero necesito ayuda! ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo!

—Tampoco puede hacerlo Riza —dijo Roy en voz baja.

Sorprendida, la joven clavó los ojos en él. Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Algo más?

Riza acababa de recordar que le daban miedo los animales, pero no era el momento de sacar el tema a colación y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, serás tú quien se ocupe de las fieras.

Mientras Roy se alejaba, Riza pensó que cada vez que lo consideraba el malo de la película, él la sorprendía. También se dio cuenta de que ya no le daba miedo. No de verdad. Roy tenía unas reglas duras y, para Riza, injustas, pero siempre se ceñía a ellas y Riza no podía imaginárselo comprometiéndose en algo en lo que no creyera.

Durante las horas siguientes, regó las jaulas con la manguera y limpió la porquería acumulada mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de los animales. Cuando por fin terminó, estaba incluso más sucia que cuando empezó, dado que se había añadido barro a la mugre que la cubría.

Convenció a uno de los trabajadores para que moviera la jaula de _Hayate_ a la sombra, luego le puso heno limpio a _Chester_ y a _Lollipop_. El camello intentó patearla, pero la llama se mantuvo tranquila, y cuando Riza miró los ojos somnolientos de _Lollipop_ , decidió que por fin había encontrado un animal que le gustaba.

—Eres toda una dama, _Lollipop_. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

La llama movió los belfos y le lanzó un escupitajo maloliente.

Eso era gratitud, sí señor.


	14. Capítulo 10

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

A Roy nada le había dado tanta lástima como su pobre esposa cabeza hueca. Le dio la espalda a la cazuela de chile que estaba cocinando y la observó entrar en la caravana, con la ropa tan sucia que podría haber salido de una pocilga. Briznas de heno y restos de comida para anímales se pegaban a lo que le quedaba de coleta. Tenía los brazos salpicados de barro y olía que apestaba.

Como Roy también había sido el blanco de la llama más de una vez, reconoció el olor.

— ¿También has tenido un encontronazo con _Lollipop_?

Ella masculló algo indescifrable y se dirigió al donnicker.

Roy sonrió y volvió a remover el chile.

—No te he entendido. ¿Qué has dicho?

La respuesta de la joven tuvo el acento bien educado de alguien acostumbrado a las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Vete a freír espárragos. —Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Él se rio entre dientes.

— ¿Ha sido tu primer encuentro con una llama?

Ella no contestó.

Roy echó otra cucharada de pimienta picante, añadió salsa caliente a la mezcla y la probó. Demasiado suave.

No se oía ningún sonido en el baño, ni siquiera el del agua. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó la salsa picante al fuego.

— ¿Riza? —Como ella no respondió, él se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta. — ¿Riza? ¿Te pasa algo?

Nada.

Giró la manija y la vio inmóvil, delante del espejo, con las lágrimas cayéndole en silencio por las mejillas mientras miraba su propio reflejo.

Roy notó un extraño sentimiento de ternura en su interior.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

Ella no se movió, las lágrimas continuaron deslizándosele por las mejillas.

—No es que nunca haya sido tan guapa como mi madre, pero ahora estoy horrible.

En lugar de irritarlo, ver que ella había perdido cualquier rastro de vanidad le tocó la fibra sensible.

—Yo creo que eres muy hermosa, cara de ángel, incluso cuando estás sucia. Pero te sentirás mejor después de ducharte.

Riza no se movió. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el espejo mientras las lágrimas le caían por la barbilla.

Él se agachó a su lado, le levantó un pie y le quitó la deportiva y el calcetín. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Por favor, vete. —Riza lo dijo con la misma dignidad muda que él había observado en ella durante los últimos diez días mientras se concentraba en completar una tarea tras otra. —Estás ayudándome porque estoy llorando de nuevo, pero sólo lloro porque estoy cansada. Lo siento. No me hagas caso.

—Ni siquiera he notado que estuvieras llorando. —Roy se arrodilló ante ella y le abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros y, tras vacilar un momento, se los deslizó por las caderas. Cuando los bajó por las delgadas piernas de la joven, Roy sintió una punzada de deseo y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista del tentador triángulo de las bragas color verde menta que llevaba puestas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener las manos alejadas de ella? Durante la última semana y media Riza había estado tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero él sólo había podido pensar en su suave y flexible cuerpo. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía mirarla sin ponerse duro, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Le gustaba tener todos los aspectos de su vida bajo control y ése se le escapaba de las manos.

Incluso para una mujer que hubiera crecido en el circo hubiera sido demasiado duro hacer todo lo que le había ordenado hacer a Riza. Se había convencido de que sólo era cuestión de días — por no decir horas— que ella tirase la toalla y se fuera. Y querría poder estar seguro de que no la tocaría, por lo menos no como deseaba hacerlo. Mantener relaciones sexuales en ese momento sólo complicaría una situación ya de por sí complicada, y por eso no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, tenía que dejarla en paz.

Pero Riza seguía sin darse por vencida y él no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse alejado. Cuando se metía en la cama por la noche, era tan consciente de ella acurrucada en el sofá, a tan sólo unos metros de él, que tenía dificultades para quedarse dormido. Y el simple hecho de verla durante el día hacía imposible que se concentrara en su trabajo.

¿Por qué no se había rendido? Era delicada. Débil. No hacía más que llorar. Y, al mismo tiempo, había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Neeco Martin y defender a esas pobres y tristes criaturas de la casa de fieras. Riza Grumman Mustang no era la joven pusilánime que él había supuesto.

Que no hubiera resultado ser como él creía lo irritaba casi tanto como el doloroso efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y por ese motivo le habló bruscamente:

—Levanta los brazos.

Riza estaba demasiado cansada después de haberse pasado todo el día trabajando, así que obedeció de manera automática. Roy le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el sujetador que hacía juego con las braguitas. La joven estaba tan agotada que no podía evitar que se le cayera la cabeza, pero Roy seguía sin poder confiar en sí mismo, por lo que se enojó todavía más. Se dio la vuelta, ajustó la temperatura del agua de la ducha y metió a Riza dentro de la cabina con la ropa interior incluida.

—Te serviré la comida cuando salgas. Ya me he hartado de comer latas de conservas, así que esta noche he preparado chile.

—Sé cocinar —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Por hoy ya has hecho suficiente.

Riza se colocó bajo el chorro de la ducha y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara y tenía puesto el albornoz azul de Riza. Parecía una adolescente cuando se deslizó detrás de la mesa de la cocina.

Roy le plantó delante un plato de chile caliente y luego se acercó al fogón para servirse otro para él.

— ¿Puedo faltar esta noche a la función?—preguntó ella.

— ¿Estás enferma?

—No.

Roy puso su plato sobre la mesa y se sentó enfrente de ella, endureciendo su corazón ante la muda dignidad que mostraba su esposa.

—Entonces no puedes faltar.

Riza pareció aceptar la negativa con resignación, algo que a Roy le molestó más que si hubiera discutido con él.

—Jamás me había sentido tan despreciada.

—Las llamas son así con todo el mundo. No te lo lomes como algo personal.

— _Mei_ también me odia. Hoy me ha lanzado una caja de galletas.

—Ha tenido que ser un accidente. _Mei_ es amable con todo el mundo.

Riza apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la cabeza en la mano mientras revolvía el chile con desgana.

—Desfilar con tan poca ropa denigra a las mujeres.

—Pero es estupendo para la taquilla.

Roy lamentó de inmediato haberle tomado el pelo, sobre todo cuando sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada para responder a la broma. Y lo cierto era que le molestaba verla desfilar con ese maillot. No era tan alta como las demás chicas, ni tan pechugona como ellas, pero la belleza juvenil y la dulce sonrisa de su esposa la hacían destacar, e incluso había tenido que ponerse serio con algunos patanes del público que habían intentado ligar con ella tras la función.

Sorprendentemente, Riza parecía no ser consciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

Ella dejó caer una galletita salada en el chile.

—Ya que presumes de lo bien que se cuida a los animales en el circo, deberías saber que la casa de fieras es una vergüenza.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Llevo años diciéndolo, pero a Van le encantaba y siempre se negó en redondo a deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Y Solaris?

—Opina como yo. Espero que la cierre pronto, pero no hay mercado para los animales viejos de los circos. En realidad están mejor con nosotros que si los vendiese a los cotos de caza ilegales.

Riza se llevó un poco de chile a la boca pero volvió a poner el tenedor en el plato como si comer supusiera demasiado esfuerzo.

Roy ya no lo soportó más. No le importaba si le criticaban por darle a su esposa un trato de favor, pero no podía tolerar esas sombras púrpura bajo sus ojos ni un día más.

—Vete a la cama, Riza. He cambiado de idea. Hoy puedes saltarte la función.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

La alegría de Riza lo hizo sentir todavía más culpable.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro. Oh, gracias, Roy. No lo olvidaré.

Riza durmió durante la primera función pero, para sorpresa de Roy, se presentó cuando comenzaba la segunda función. La siesta de dos horas había hecho maravillas en ella y parecía más relajada que en los días anteriores. Mientras recorría la pista de arena sobre Misha, Roy la vio saludar con las manos y lanzar besos a los niños sin ser consciente del efecto que aquel llameante maillot rojo tenía en los padres de las criaturas. Roy tuvo que contenerse para no arrancar la gorra de alguno de esos palurdos con el látigo.

Cuando la función finalizó, él se fue a la caravana para cambiarse de ropa. Riza solía estar ya allí, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

Intranquilo, se vistió rápidamente y regresó al circo. Un destello de lentejuelas rojas cerca de la puerta principal atrajo su atención. Vio a su esposa rodeada por tres espectadores. Todos se comportaban con cortesía y, desde luego, ella no corría peligro, pero aun así quería estrellar el puño contra aquellas caras presumidas.

Uno de ellos dijo algo y Riza se rio, un sonido angelical que flotó en el aire de la noche. Roy maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pone de tan mala leche?

Al ver a Urey detrás de él, Roy se obligó a relajarse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de mala leche?

Urey se puso un palillo en la comisura de la boca.

—La manera en que miras a esos tíos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No lo entiendo, Roy. Pensaba que ella no te importaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hablarte de ella. —Se pasó el palillo de un lado a otro de los labios. —Pero de todas maneras creo que, a pesar de que sea una ladrona y la odies, no deberías hacer trabajar tan duro a una mujer embarazada.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que está embarazada?

—Es lo que piensa todo el mundo. La noche de la fiesta sorpresa no parecías exactamente un novio feliz.

Roy apretó los dientes.

—No está embarazada.

A Urey se le cayó el palillo.

— ¿Entonces por qué coño te casaste con ella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Roy se alejó.

Roy trabajó hasta medianoche. Cuando entró en la caravana, Riza estaba dormida, pero en lugar de estar acurrucada sobre un montón de sábanas arrugadas como siempre, yacía en el sofá con el maillot de la función todavía puesto, como si se hubiera sentado unos minutos y se hubiera quedado dormida sin querer. Él sabía que una cosa era ser duro con ella y otra llevarla hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. En ese momento supo que no podía dejar que siguiera trabajando así. En lo que a él concernía, Riza había pagado su deuda y había llegado el momento de bajar el ritmo. Riza tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los mechones de pelo claro se extendían sobre el almohadón del sofá como cintas sedosas. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y a Roy se le secó la boca al ver ese dulce culito respingón cubierto sólo por la trama en forma de diamantes de las medias negras de red. La fina tira de lentejuelas que cubría la unión de las nalgas hacía que la visión fuera todavía más atrayente. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, se desnudó y entró en el cuarto de baño, donde se metió rápidamente bajo el agua fría.

El ruido de la ducha debió de despertar a Riza, porque cuando Roy apareció envuelto en una toalla, la joven estaba delante del fregadero con la bata azul de Roy cubriendo el maillot. Las pequeñas manos femeninas asomaban por las mangas mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un bocadillo? —Riza parecía de mejor humor que cualquiera de los días anteriores. —Me quedé dormida antes de cenar y estoy muerta de hambre.

Se le abrió el albornoz, revelando las curvas de los pechos bajo las lentejuelas llameantes del maillot. Roy deslizó la mirada sobre ella y en vez de agradecerle el ofrecimiento, le espetó:

—Como Solaris te atrape durmiendo con uno de sus maillots, te desnudará estés donde estés.

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que no me pille.

El renovado ánimo en la voz de Riza hizo que Roy se sintiera mejor.

—No se puede esperar que lo aprendas todo de inmediato.

Riza se volvió hacia él, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir murió en sus labios. Deslizó la mirada por el pecho de su marido hasta la toalla amarilla que le cubría las caderas.

Roy quiso gritarle, decirle que no lo mirara de esa manera a no ser que quisiera acabar en la cama con él. Casi sintió que perdía el control.

— ¿Quieres que... er... quieres tu bata? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella tiró del cinturón, se la quitó y se la tendió.

Roy la dejó caer al suelo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿No acabas de pedírmela?

—Lo único que quería era que te la quitaras.

Riza se humedeció los labios y él la estudió mientras esperaba una respuesta, llamándose estúpido en todos los idiomas que conocía, pues sabía que no podría resistirse a ella otra noche.

—No estoy segura de qué quieres decir exactamente —dijo ella con timidez.

—Quiero decir que no voy a poder mantener mis manos alejadas de ti durante más tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me temía. —Riza respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla. —Lo siento, pero no puedo acostarme contigo. No estaría bien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería sagrado. Hacer el amor significa algo más para mí. No lo hago con cualquiera.

—Me alegro de oírlo. —Impulsado por una fuerza que no podía resistir, Roy se acercó a ella. Riza dio un paso atrás, hasta tropezar contra el mostrador, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él.

—No puedo hacerlo sin que signifique algo.

—Espero que eso quiera decir que no tengo que preocuparme por ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual como las que le mencionaste a la camarera al poco de casarnos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—En ese caso tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy perfectamente sano.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero... — ¿No te ha dicho nadie que hablas demasiado?

Él plantó las manos en el mostrador atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que hablarlo. Es importante. Es... —Lo que realmente necesitamos es dejar de hablar. Rodeó la cintura de Riza con las manos. —Ya hemos jugado suficiente al gato y al ratón, cara de ángel. ¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de actuar?

El olor de Riza lo tentaba. La recorrió con la mirada; su cuerpo quedaba resaltado por el maillot de llameantes lentejuelas rojas y la suave respiración de la joven le agitaba el vello del pecho.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo con alguien a quien no respetas?

A Riza se le cerraron los ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien se preocupe de eso?

—Me consideras una ladrona.

—Bueno, he estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto.

Riza ladeó la cabeza, y otra punzada de culpabilidad golpeó a Roy cuando vio que los ojos ambar de su esposa brillaban con deleite y su boca suave se curvaba en una sonrisa tonta.

— ¡Me crees! ¡Sabes que no fui yo quien robó el dinero!

Él no había dicho eso. Pero ya no estaba enfadado. Aunque no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, entendía lo que era la desesperación y no quería seguir juzgándola.

—Creo que eres endemoniadamente sexy. —Le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar y lo encontró húmedo bajo su caricia. — ¿Utilizas algún anticonceptivo o quieres que me encargue yo?

Los ojos de Daisy llamearon.

—Tomo la píldora, pero...

—Bien.

Roy inclinó aún más la cabeza y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos. Los dos se estremecieron. ¡Santo Dios, qué dulces eran! Riza debía de haberse comido una de las ciruelas maduras que había en una bolsa sobre el mostrador, porque él podía saborear la fruta en su boca.

La joven entreabrió los labios, pero el movimiento fue titubeante, como si aún no hubiera tomado una decisión. A él le resultó muy excitante esa aceptación tímida e insegura. En ese momento decidió que no le daría más tiempo para pensar, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Fuera del pequeño mundo de la caravana, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, que golpearon el techo metálico con un ligero y agradable repiqueteo. El sonido era hipnótico y tranquilizador. El ruido de la lluvia los aislaba, los apañaba del resto del universo y los llevaba a un lugar íntimo y acogedor.

Riza suspiró contra los gentiles y pacientes labios de su marido. La medalla esmaltada que colgaba del cuello de Roy se rozaba contra ella y, cuando él le pasó la punta de la lengua por la sensible superficie interior del labio inferior, una oleada de calor le atravesó las venas. En ese momento todos sus principios morales se evaporaron, y cualquier idea que hubiera tenido de rechazarlo se esfumó. Ella había deseado eso desde el principio y ya no podía reprimir la fuerza que la impulsaba hacia él.

Se rindió y separó los labios, dejándole entrar.

Roy se tomó su tiempo y, cuando le invadió la boca, el beso fue completamente arrebatador.

Riza respondió con fervor y él le permitió indagar todo lo que quiso.

Ella introdujo la lengua entre los labios de Roy, besando las comisuras de esa boca dura, explorando el interior una y otra vez. Rodeó los hombros de su marido con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para mordisquearle la oreja. Le dejó la marca de los dientes en la curva de la mandíbula antes de regresar de nuevo a su boca.

Entraba y salía.

Se retiraba e indagaba.

Y dentro otra vez.

Riza se sentía cada vez más excitada, una excitación alimentada por la respiración entrecortada de Roy y por la sensación que le provocaban sus manos, estrechándola con fuerza: una en la cintura, otra magreándole las nalgas. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido miedo de él? La imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama apareció en su mente, pero ella la ignoró. Roy no le haría daño. No podría.

Riza lamió el dulce camino entre el cuello y el pecho de su marido y hurgó con la punta de la lengua en el vello oscuro que le cubría el torso hasta llegar a la piel de debajo. La respiración de Roy era ahora más rápida y, cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

—Si es así como besas, ángel, no quiero ni pensar en cómo... —gimió cuando ella encontró la tetilla.

Riza le subió los brazos al cuello y uno de los dedos se le quedó atrapado en la cadena de oro que sostenía la medalla esmaltada. Esos besos ardientes y esas caricias tentadoras eran tan deliciosos que no tenía suficiente. El cuerpo de Roy era ahora suyo para explorarlo a placer, y ella ansiaba conocer cada centímetro de él.

—Quiero quitarte la toalla —susurró.

Roy le hundió los dedos en el pelo. Ella alargó el brazo hacia el nudo, pero él le atrapó la mano.

—No tan rápido, cariño. Primero enséñame tú algo.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Con este maillot no dejo nada a la imaginación

—Aun así quiero verte más de cerca.

Riza sabía que el sexo podía ser excitante, pero no había esperado el sensual tono provocador en la voz de Roy. De repente pensó que quizá debería decirle que era virgen, pero entonces él creería que era un bicho raro. Y lo cierto es que Roy nunca lo sabría si ella no se lo decía. Al contrario de lo que decían los libros románticos, los frágiles hímenes no sobrevivían a veintiséis años de exámenes médicos y ejercicio físico.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Riza observó cómo Roy se la comía con los ojos y, mientras permanecía delante de él, sólo cubierta por el maillot, encontró que la idea de jugar a ser una experimentada mujer fatal era demasiado excitante para ignorarla. Había leído montones de libros al respecto, pero ¿sería capaz de conseguirlo? ¿Qué podía hacer para provocarlo aún más?

Le dio la espalda, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar, y entonces vio que las cortinas azules que colgaban en la ventana de la cocina no estaban cerradas del todo. Dudaba que alguien se paseara por ahí fuera con ese tiempo, pero por si acaso se apresuró a cerrarlas. Apoyando una mano en el mostrador, se estiró por encima para alcanzar la cortina.

Oyó un sonido ahogado, casi como un gemido.

—Una buena elección, cariño.

No supo de qué estaba hablando Roy hasta que lo sintió detrás, acariciándole las nalgas. Él le amasó la carne por encima de las mallas de red en forma de diamante.

A Riza se le tensaron los pezones y su piel comenzó a arder de una manera extraña. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. No importaba lo que había querido que pensara él, ni siquiera sabía hacer el amor de la manera básica, así que mucho menos podía probar a hacerlo de forma exótica.

Roy le deslizó un dedo bajo la tira de lentejuelas y le dibujó la hendidura entre las nalgas. Riza se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer. El dedo se deslizó más abajo.

Incapaz de resistirlo más, Riza se enderezó y se giró hacia los brazos de Roy.

—Quiero volver a besarte.

Él gimió.

—Tus besos son más de lo que puedo manejar ahora mismo. —Roy se ajustó el nudo de la toalla y Riza se dio cuenta de que la tenía abultada. De hecho estaba muy abultada.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—S-sigo queriendo besarte.

—Hagamos un trato. Ábrete el corchete del maillot y nos besaremos todo lo que quieras.

Riza levantó la vista a regañadientes y llevó los brazos a la espalda para hacer lo que le pedía.

Cuando terminó, el corpiño comenzó a caer, pero ella lo sostuvo contra sus pechos.

Roy inclinó la cabeza y la besó al tiempo que le agarraba las muñecas y se las apañaba del pecho. Mientras el indagaba con la lengua en su boca, el maillot se le bajó hasta la cintura. Roy la empujó contra la pared, al lado de la mesa, le levantó las muñecas y se las sujetó a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—No es justo —susurró ella contra sus labios mientras la apretaba contra la pared. —Eres más fuerte que yo.

—Ahora es mi turno —respondió él con un susurro.

Y lo fue.

Manteniéndole las muñecas inmovilizadas, Roy usó la boca para excitarla. Le mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello. Le recorrió con rapidez la clavícula y la base de la garganta. Y luego se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarla de arriba abajo.

Aquella posición hacía que los pechos de Riza quedaran elevados. Él jugueteó con uno y luego con el otro, haciendo que le ardiesen con tal ferocidad que ella apenas podía soportarlo.

—Para —le dijo la joven sin aliento. —Suéltame.

Él le soltó de inmediato las muñecas.

— ¿Te hago daño?

—No, pero vas muy rápido.

— ¿Muy rápido? —la miró con una sonrisa torcida. — ¿Estás criticando mi técnica?

—Oh, no. Tu técnica es maravillosa —repuso ella con rapidez, en tono serio y ansioso, y él sonrió. Avergonzada, Riza evitó mirarlo a los ojos y clavó la vista en su boca. Luego se dio cuenta de que si iba a hacer el amor con ese hombre feroz y orgulloso, tenía que ser tan fuerte como él. Levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No quiero que seas tú quien lleve la voz cantante. No ahora. Quizá después, pero aún no.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres mandar un rato?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Puede que estuviera nerviosa, pero nada iba a impedir que explorara los maravillosos misterios ocultos bajo la toalla.

—Sólo te pongo una condición, ángel. —Roy enganchó un dedo en el maillot que se enredaba en la cintura de la joven. —Quítatelo todo excepto las medias.

Riza tragó saliva. No llevaba bragas debajo de las medias. Éstas consistían en una red que la cubría desde la cintura a los dedos de los pies, y que no tapaban absolutamente nada.

Él arqueó una ceja después de retarla, luego la soltó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Y quiero ver cómo te desnudas.

Eso era demasiado. Riza se aclaró la garganta y le habló con toda la despreocupación que pudo fingir.

— ¿Quieres decir aquí mismo? ¿Con luz y todo?

—Así es. Desnúdate y hazlo despacio.

La joven se armó de valor decidida a mantenerse a su altura.

— ¿Luego te quitarás la toalla?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Riza se deslizó lentamente el maillot por las caderas, inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo bajaba para cubrir su desnudez ante él. El maillot se le deslizó a los tobillos. Ella lo apartó con el pie, examinó la desgastada alfombra y escuchó el ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo de la caravana.

—Oh, no, así no. —Él se rio entre dientes. —Yérguete. Y olvídate del maillot.

La ronca voz de Roy hizo que se estremeciera. Le temblaron las manos cuando acató su orden.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró Roy cuando se exhibió ante él, desnuda salvo por las negras medias de red que realzaban, más que ocultaban, la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Riza decidió que ya le había dado tiempo más que suficiente para mirarla.

—Tiéndete en la cama —le dijo ella en voz baja.

Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de acostarse como le decía, apoyándose en los codos.

— ¿Así?

—Ah, no. De eso nada; túmbate por completo.

Para deleite de Riza, él hizo lo que le pedía. Roy recostó la cabeza en dos almohadas apiladas para no perderse nada. Ella se mordisqueó los labios. No estaba completamente segura de poder conseguirlo, pero sí decidida a intentarlo.

—Ahora levanta las manos hasta tocar la pared. Y no se te ocurra moverlas.

Él le dirigió una perezosa sonrisa que hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Roy colocó los brazos como ella quería, haciéndola sentir muy orgullosa de sí misma. Se acercó a la cama. Él le recorrió los pechos y el vientre con una mirada ardiente, haciéndola ser consciente de que estaba casi desnuda. Cuando se acercó a él, cada célula del cuerpo de Riza bullía de excitación y anticipación. Por un momento la imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama irrumpió en su mente, pero la ahuyentó.

Miró los brazos extendidos de Roy en aquella falsa pose de esclavitud. Era su cautivo. Si se quedaba de esa manera, cada parte de aquel cuerpo sería suya, para explorarlo a voluntad, incluyendo el imponente montículo que abultaba la toalla. Apartó los ojos de allí y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama.

—Recuérdalo —susurró ella. —No apartes las manos en la pared. No las muevas.

—Si separas un poquito las piernas, cariño, seré tan colaborador como quieras.

Riza decidió que era un trato justo, y separó los muslos. Roy se recreó en lo que quedaba ahora a la vista. Tensó el brazo derecho, como si fuera a moverlo, pero luego se relajó.

Riza inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a saborearle de nuevo, mordisqueando cada centímetro del torso masculino, y siguió bajando. La piel, firme y tensa, delineaba cada músculo. Le deslizó las manos por el pecho, disfrutando de la textura del vello y de la piel húmeda. No pudo resistirse a las tetillas color café y las capturó con los labios, haciendo que Roy se contorsionara debajo de ella. Extendiendo una mano, Riza le agarró el bíceps y se lo apretó. Después deslizó los dedos hacia abajo, buscando el suave vello de su axila. Cuando se demoró allí, a Roy se le puso la piel de gallina y soltó un profundo gemido entrecortado. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Voy a quitarte la toalla.

— ¿Ahora?

El crudo deseo en la mirada de Roy le recordó que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero no pensaba retroceder; bajó las manos a la toalla. Deshizo el nudo con un movimiento fluido y la abrió.

—Oh... —Era magnífico. Alargó la mano y lo tocó tímidamente con la punta del dedo. Roy dio un brinco y ella apartó la mano.

La mirada de Riza voló hacia la cara de Roy; la mueca que esbozaba parecía reflejar dolor.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Tienes sesenta segundos —graznó él, —después moveré los brazos.

Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó como un relámpago el cuerpo de Riza al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No lo harás hasta que te dé permiso —le dijo con severidad.

—Cincuenta segundos —repuso él.

Riza se apresuró a acariciarlo otra vez, dejando que las indagadoras puntas de sus dedos vagaran por todas partes, acariciándolo aquí y allá. Deslizó la mano por los muslos separados de Roy y buscó más sitios donde tocarlo.

—Veinte segundos —gimió él.

—No cuentes tan rápido.

Él se rio entre dientes al tiempo que gemía, haciéndola sonreír. Pero la sonrisa de Riza se desvaneció con rapidez. Después de tantos años de abstinencia, ¿cómo lograría su pequeño cuerpo alojar algo de ese tamaño? Cuando cerró su mano en torno a él, se le ocurrió que quizá sus partes privadas se habían atrofiado por falta de uso. Riza lo acarició.

— ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Sin previo aviso, se encontró de espaldas sobre la cama bajo el cuerpo de Roy —Es hora de que recibas un poco de tu propia medicina. Ponte en la misma postura que yo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Las manos contra la pared.

Riza tragó saliva y pensó en los látigos. Quizás eso de jugar a mujer fatal se le había dado demasiado bien. Él la estaba creyendo mucho más experimentada de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Roy?

—No quiero que hables, sino que obedezcas mis órdenes.

Lentamente Riza levantó los brazos por encima de la almohada.

—Te he dicho que apoyes las manos contra la pared.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba y se sintió indefensa y excitada. Cuando sus nudillos rozaron el cabecero de la cama, Riza estaba confundida por la inquietante mezcla de desasosiego y profundo deseo sexual. Quería rogarle que fuera suave con ella pero, a la vez, quería que la poseyera con todas sus fuerzas.

Permaneció cautiva bajo la mirada de Roy. El hecho de que no la hubiera atado de verdad no hacía que su cautiverio fuera menos real. Él era más fuerte que ella, más poderoso, podía hacerle lo que quisiera, estuviera Riza de acuerdo o no. El deseo de la joven se incrementó todavía más cuando él le pasó la yema del dedo por el estómago, de un lado a otro de la cinturilla de las medias de red, hasta que Riza quiso gritar. Roy siguió bajando hasta rozar los rizos oscuros.

—Separa las piernas, cariño. Ella lo hizo, pero al parecer Roy no quedó satisfecho con su acción porque le agarró los muslos y se los separó todavía más.

Las medias no suponían ninguna barrera para él, y Riza se sintió demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable. Apartó las manos de la pared.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró Alex, deslizándole los dedos sobre la parte de su cuerpo que ella había revelado.

Riza gimió y permaneció inmóvil mientras él separaba sus húmedos pliegues con los pulgares por debajo de la trama en forma de diamante. Entonces Roy inclinó la cabeza. La joven gritó y apretó los puños contra la pared cuando él la acarició con la boca, lamiéndola a través de la red.

Un ronco murmullo de placer escapó de la garganta de Riza. Sintió cómo él tensaba la red sobre ella, apretando profundamente las hebras contra su suavidad femenina.

Roy le separó más las rodillas con los hombros y le ahuecó los pechos con las palmas de las manos mientras la acariciaba con los labios. La lluvia tamborileaba en el vientre de metal que los cobijaba y el propio vientre de Riza se estremeció en respuesta a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones cuando sintió en las manos la vibración de un trueno a través de la pared que retumbó en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Riza arqueó la espalda y se entregó a un clímax destructivo.

Él la sostuvo mientras se estremecía. Sólo cuando se recuperó sintió Riza que Roy le tiraba con fuerza de las piernas. Riza no comprendió lo que su marido estaba haciendo hasta que se acomodó sobre ella y experimentó esa penetración tan largamente esperada en la entrada de su cuerpo.

—Me has roto las medias —murmuró Riza, deslizándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y recreándose en la sensación de ese cuerpo masculino apretándola contra el colchón.

Roy le rozó la sien con los labios.

—Te compraré un nuevo par. Te lo juro. —Y embistió con suavidad.

Y no consiguió nada.

Ella se puso rígida. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Su cuerpo se había atrofiado por tantos años sin usar.

Roy se retiró un poco y le sonrió, pero ella podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y notaba lo cercano que estaba de perder el control.

—Pensé que estabas lista, pero imagino que no es suficiente. —Cambió de posición sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

La voz de Roy pareció llegar de muy lejos.

—Eres muy estrecha, cariño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti, ¿no?

Ella le hundió las uñas en los hombros.

—Sí... puede ser... —la joven soltó un jadeo cuando las nuevas sensaciones crecieron vertiginosamente en ni interior —que esté un poco cerrada.

Él gimió y se volvió a colocar sobre ella.

—Volvamos a intentarlo. —Dicho eso intentó penetrarla otra vez.

Riza gritó y se arqueó sin saber si quería apartarse o acercarse más a él. Su cuerpo se abrió suavemente con un ardiente dolor. Él la sujetó por las nalgas y la penetró profundamente al tiempo que le cubría la boca con la suya, devorándola. Su posesión era rápida e intensa, pero la tensión que ella sentía en él le decía que Roy seguía controlándose. No supo por qué hasta que escuchó su murmullo.

—Deja de contenerte, cariño. Deja de contenerte.

Riza supo en ese momento que él la estaba esperando y esas palabras suaves la hicieron llegar otra vez al clímax.

Cuando volvió en sí, la piel de Roy estaba húmeda y su cuerpo tenso de deseo bajo las manos de Riza. Pero era un amante fuerte y generoso.

—Otra vez, cariño. Otra vez.

—No, yo...

— ¡Sí! —Con firmeza, la condujo de nuevo al éxtasis.

Fuera de la caravana retumbó un trueno y, dentro, ella hizo lo que le pedía. Y, esta vez, él la siguió.

El tiempo transcurrió mientras yacían inmóviles, con los cuerpos entrelazados, con el todavía enterrado en su interior.

Riza no lo olvidaría jamás. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que la habían conducido a ese momento, no podía haber tenido una iniciación más maravillosa, y siempre le estaría agradecida a Roy por ello.

Apretó los labios contra el pecho de su marido mientras le acariciaba con las palmas de las manos. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había pasado.

—Ya no soy virgen.

Riza sintió que Roy se ponía rígido debajo de sus manos. Sólo entonces se percató de que había dicho su secreto en voz alta.


	15. Capítulo 11

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Roy se incorporó sobre ella con rapidez.

Riza quiso morderse la lengua. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado aquello? Había estado tan somnolienta y feliz que había pensado en voz alta.

—N-nada —tartamudeó, —no he dicho nada.

—Te he oído claramente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Has dicho que ya no eres virgen.

— ¿En serio?

—Riza... —la voz de Roy tenía un ominoso tono de advertencia. — ¿Lo has dicho literalmente?

Ella intentó adoptar un tono de superioridad.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Bobadas. —El saltó fuera de la cama, agarró los vaqueros y se los puso como si fuera obligatorio poner algún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Se giró para enfrentarse a ella. —Dime, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Riza no pudo evitar fijarse en que él no se había subido la cremallera de los vaqueros y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de la tentadora V de aquel duro y plano vientre.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿No esperarás en serio que crea que eras virgen?

—Claro que no. Tengo veintiséis años.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y se paseó de un lado a otro del estrecho espacio que había a los pies de la cama. Parecía como si no la hubiera oído.

—He notado que eras muy estrecha. He creído que era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con alguien, pero nunca hubiera imaginado... ¿Cómo coño has llegado a los veintiséis años sin echar un polvo?

Ella se incorporó bruscamente.

—No es necesario usar esa clase de lenguaje. ¡Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo!

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Si Roy pensaba que se iba a acobardar, podía esperar sentado. Durante los años que había vivido con Margott había oído suficientes palabras obscenas para toda una vida y no pensaba dejar pasar aquel tema por alto.

—Estoy esperando.

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Después de que te disculpes.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó él, perdiendo su rígido control. —O me dices la verdad ahora mismo o voy a estrangularte con las medias y a arrojar tu cuerpo en una zanja al lado de la carretera después de pisotearlo.

Como disculpa no valía mucho, pero Riza no esperaba conseguir nada mejor.

—No soy virgen —repuso con suavidad.

Por un momento, Roy pareció aliviado, luego la miró con suspicacia.

—No eres virgen ahora, pero ¿lo eras cuando entraste en la caravana?

—Puede que lo fuera —masculló ella.

— ¿Puede que lo fueras?

—Vale, lo era.

— ¡No te creo! Nadie con tu aspecto llega a los veintiséis años sin echar...

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—... sin hacerlo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué?

Ella jugueteó con el borde de la sábana.

—Mientras crecía vi cómo mi madre se liaba con un tío tras otro.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—La promiscuidad no es nada agradable, y me rebelé.

— ¿Te rebelaste?

—Decidí ser todo lo contrario a mi madre.

Roy se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Riza, tener un amante de vez en cuando no te hubiera convertido en una mujer promiscua.

Eres muy apasionada. Mereces tener una vida sexual.

—No estaba casada.

— ¿Y qué?

—Roy, yo no creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio.

Él la miró anonadado.

—No creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio —repitió ella. —Ni para las mujeres. Ni para los hombres.

— ¿Estás de coña?

—No pretendo juzgar a nadie, pero eso es lo que pienso. Si quieres reírte, adelante.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así en los tiempos que corren?

—Soy hija ilegítima, Roy. Eso hace que vea las cosas de otra manera. Probablemente me consideres una puritana, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche, no me atrevería a llamarte puritana.

—Él sonrió por primera vez. — ¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos trucos?

— ¿Qué trucos?

—Lo de poner las manos contra la pared y cosas por el estilo.

—Ah, eso. —Riza notó que se sonrojaba. —He leído algunos libros guarros.

—Bien hecho.

Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada.

— ¿No te ha gustado? Acepto críticas constructivas. Quiero aprender, puedes decirme la verdad.

—Me ha gustado.

—Pero quizá no he sido lo suficientemente imaginativa para ti. —Riza pensó en los látigos. —

Para ser sincera, no creo que pueda ser mucho más atrevida. Y deberías saber que el sadomasoquismo no es lo mío.

Por un momento Roy pareció confundido, luego sonrió.

— ¿Te dan miedo los látigos?

—Es difícil no pensar en ellos cuando los veo por todas partes.

—Supongo que tan difícil como me resulta a mí pensar que alguien tan interesado en el sexo fuera todavía virgen.

—No dije que estuviera interesada. Sólo estaba tratando de que nos entendiéramos. Y en lo que se refiere a mis creencias, poco antes de morir mi madre tenía amantes más jóvenes que yo.

De verdad que lo odiaba.

Roy se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen?

— ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

—No sé. Tal vez. Sin duda alguna no hubiera sido tan rudo.

Riza abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas siendo rudo?

Roy relajó las duras líneas de su boca. Se sentó al lado de ella y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Tengo una idea, pero a lo mejor no te gusta.

—Dime.

— ¿Podríamos... no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva recuperarse, pero... cuando lo hagas...?

— ¿Estás intentando decir que te gustaría repetir?

—Sí.

—Está bien, cariño. —Él sonrió, pero parecía preocupado. —Supongo que alguien que ha esperado tanto, tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Riza abrió los labios, ansiosa por besarlo, pero él retiró la sábana y la avergonzó diciéndole que no haría nada hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ignorando las protestas de la joven, Roy se deshizo de las medias e hizo justo lo que le había dicho. Cuando finalmente comprobó que no le había hecho daño, comenzó a seducirla de nuevo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas y, después de amarse, Riza se hundió en el primer sueño reparador en meses.

Apenas había amanecido cuando él comenzó a agredirla verbalmente. Y todo porque él la había distraído antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de explicarle un pequeño detalle.

—Pensé que sabías lo que decías. ¡Lo pensé! Dios mío, qué asno soy. Merezco estar casado contigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que estabas bien informada sobre eso cuando no haces nada a derechas?

Después de la tierna magia de la noche anterior, aquel ataque era doblemente hiriente. Al principio, la cólera de Roy — ¿No podías terminar de explicármelo? —despotricó él. —No, claro que no. Hubiera sido demasiado lógico.

Ella parpadeó ante la dureza de sus ojos y se odió a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas por no ser el tipo de persona capaz de devolverle los gritos.

—Cuando me dijiste que tomabas la píldora, tenías que habérmelo contado todo, Riza. ¡Tenías que haberme dicho que acababas de empezar a tomarlas, que no llevabas ni un mes con el tratamiento, que todavía existía alguna jodida posibilidad de que te quedaras embarazada! ¿No podías habérmelo explicado todo?

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no llorar. Al mismo tiempo se maldecía a sí misma por permitir que le hiciera eso.

— ¡Contéstame de una puta vez!

El nudo en la garganta de Riza se había vuelto tan grande que tuvo que obligarse a escupir las palabras.

—Me... dejé llevar por la p-pasión.

Parte de la tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Roy. Él soltó un poco el acelerador y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás llorando?

Ella alzó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza pero, al mismo tiempo, le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla. Riza no podía soportar la idea de volver a llorar delante de él. La joven siempre había odiado la facilidad con que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Él bajó el tono de voz y recobró el control.

—Riza, lo siento. —Miró por el espejo retrovisor y dirigió la camioneta al arcén.

— ¡No te atrevas a parar! —le dijo ella con fiereza.

Las ruedas levantaron la grava cuando Roy detuvo la camioneta, ignorando como siempre los deseos de Riza. Intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

— ¡No soy una debilucha! —le espetó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con furia.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

— ¡Pero lo piensas! Es cierto que lloro con facilidad, pero eso no quiere decir nada y no estoy tratando de manipularte con lágrimas. Quiero que te disculpes porque estás portándote como un imbécil, no porque esté llorando y te remuerda la conciencia.

—Definitivamente, estoy portándome como un imbécil.

—No puedo evitar llorar. Siempre he sido una persona muy emotiva. Bebés, anuncios sensibleros, baladas. Veo u oigo algo y lo siguiente que sé es que...

—Riza estoy tratando de disculparme. Si quieres, puedes seguir llorando, pero cállate, ¿vale?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolso.

—Vale.

—No ha estado bien que te grite. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y me he desquitado contigo. Fui yo quien te impidió explicarte anoche. Fue culpa mía. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable antes y, la verdad, no lo entiendo. Supongo que simplemente... —Él vaciló.

Ella se sonó la nariz.

— ¿Te dejaste arrastrar por la pasión?

Él sonrió.

—Supongo que esa es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra. Pero si te quedas embarazada por culpa de mi estupidez...

El miedo que ella oyó en su voz hizo que quisiera llorar una vez más. Pero sólo sorbió por la nariz con seriedad.

—Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá. No es el momento apropiado. Tiene que venirme la regla en un par de días.

El alivio de Roy fue casi palpable y Riza se sintió aún más dolida. No es que quisiera quedarse embarazada, porque no quería, pero no le gustaba que la idea lo repeliera.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Supongo que me vuelvo irracional cuando surge este tema, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero tener hijos, Riza.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Amelia me envió a su ginecólogo hace unas semanas.

—Vale. Espero que lo entiendas. Cuando digo que no quiero tener hijos, quiero decir que no quiero tenerlos nunca. Sería un padre terrible y ningún niño se merece eso. Prométeme que jamás te olvidarás de tomar la píldora.

—No me olvidaré. Y, francamente, Roy, me estoy cansando de que me trates como si fuera estúpida.

Él miró el espejo retrovisor y metió la marcha antes de volver a la carretera.

—Usaré preservativos hasta el mes próximo, cuando ya no corras peligro de quedarte embarazada.

A Riza no le gustó que Roy diera por hecho que continuaría acostándose con él.

—Te aseguro que no habrá necesidad.

Él la miró.

— ¿De qué?

—Actúas como si lo que sucedió anoche fuera a repetirse.

—Créeme. Volverá a repetirse.

Tanta seguridad la irritó.

—No estés tan seguro.

—No finjas que no te ha gustado. Estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

—No estoy fingiendo. Fue maravilloso. Una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Lo que quiero decir es que tu actitud con respecto a hacer el amor deja mucho que desear.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi actitud?

—Es insultante. Sólo hay que fijarse en tu vocabulario: las palabras que usas son, definitivamente, insultantes.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Se supone que hacer el amor es algo sagrado.

—Se supone que es tórrido, sudoroso y divertido.

—Eso también. Pero sigue siendo un acto sacrosanto.

— ¿Sacrosanto? —La miró con incredulidad. — ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que creció rodeada de parásitos sociales y estrellas de rock haya salido así de puritana?

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que pensabas que soy puritana, pero anoche no fuiste lo suficientemente sincero como para admitirlo.

—Ya entiendo. Estás intentando sacarme de quicio a propósito. Oiga lo que diga te cabrearás igualmente conmigo, ¿no? —Roy le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—No intentes hacerte el inocente conmigo. Eres demasiado borde para eso.

Roy volvió la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Riza, parecía muy dolido.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy borde?

—No lo eres todo el rato —admitió ella. —Pero sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi siempre, en realidad.

—Cualquiera del circo te dirá que soy el gerente más imparcial que han conocido.

—Eres imparcial. —Hizo una pausa. —Con todos menos conmigo.

—He sido justo contigo. —Vaciló. —Bueno, tal vez no lo fui el día de la fiesta sorpresa, pero aquello me pilló desprevenido y... eso no me excusa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Riza. No debería haberte humillado de aquella manera.

Ella lo observó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y no fui borde anoche.

—Preferiría no hablar de lo que pasó anoche. Y quiero que me prometas que no intentarás seducirme de nuevo esta noche. Tengo que reflexionar y pienso hacerlo en el sofá.

—No sé qué tienes que pensar. No crees en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, pero estamos casados, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Nuestro matrimonio es un «acuerdo legal» —señaló ella con suavidad. —Hay una sutil diferencia.

Él masculló una obscenidad especialmente desagradable. Antes de que pudiera recriminárselo, Roy giró a la derecha bruscamente y entró en el aparcamiento de camiones de una estación de servicio.

Esta vez la camarera era hosca y de mediana edad, así que Riza no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo solo para ir al servicio. Debería habérselo pensado mejor, pues cuando salió él había entablado conversación con una atractiva rubia que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado.

Riza sabía que él la había visto salir del baño, pero aun así vio cómo la rubia cogía su taza de café y se sentaba al lado de su marido. Sabía porque Roy hacía eso. Quería asegurarse que ella no le daba importancia a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Riza apretó los dientes. Tanto si Roy Mustang quería admitirlo como si no, era un hombre casado, y ningún flirteo del mundo cambiaría eso.

Vio un teléfono público en la pared, no lejos de la mesa donde la rubia admiraba los músculos de su marido. En cuanto controló su temperamento, descolgó el teléfono y lo mantuvo apretado contra la oreja mientras contaba hasta veinticinco. Finalmente, se volvió hacia él y exclamó:

— ¡Roy, querido! ¡¿A que no lo adivinas?!

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con cautela.

— ¡Buenas noticias! —canturreó. — ¡El médico dice que esta vez serán trillizos!

Roy volvió a dirigirle la palabra cuando llegaron al nuevo recinto. Cuando bajó de la camioneta y empezó a desenganchar la caravana, le dijo a Riza que no volvería a trabajar con los animales.

Que debía dedicarse a cosas más ligeras, como ordenar el vestuario y, claro está, aparecer en el desfile todas las noches.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensaba que te alegraría no tener que trabajar tan duro —dijo él. — ¿Qué es lo que te parece mal ahora?

— ¿Por qué has esperado hasta esta mañana para aligerar mis tareas?

—Por ninguna razón en particular.

— ¿Seguro?

—Déjate de rodeos y dime qué estás pensando.

—Me siento como una prostituta a la que están pagando por los servicios prestados.

—Vaya ridiculez. Había tomado la decisión antes de que nos acostáramos juntos. Además, quién dice que tendría que pagarte. Creo sin duda alguna que mi actuación fue buenísima.

Ella no picó el anzuelo.

—Dije que me ocuparía de las fieras y eso es lo que haré.

—Y yo te digo que no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Y yo digo que quiero hacerlo. —Era cierto. Tras su experiencia con los elefantes, sabía que sería un trabajo duro, pero no podía ser peor de lo que ya había sido.

Había sobrevivido. Había recogido estiércol hasta que le salieron ampollas en las manos, había transportado pesadas carretillas y había sido golpeada por malhumorados elefantitos. Se había enfrentado al miedo y todavía seguía en pie —magullada, tal vez— pero con la cabeza bien alta.

El la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y algo que casi parecía admiración, aunque Riza sabía que no podía ser eso.

— ¿Por qué no me haces caso y dejas correr el tema?

Riza se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

—Mira, no sé qué me deparará el futuro, me limito a vivir el día a día. Ahora mismo lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que hacerlo.

—Riza, es demasiado trabajo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. —Por eso tengo que hacerlo.

Roy la observó un buen rato y luego, para sorpresa de Riza, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Allí mismo, en mitad del recinto, con todos yendo de un lado para otro, con Urey y sus hijos ensayando sus saltos acrobáticos y Winry haciendo equilibrios a su lado. En medio de todo eso le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, ella se sentía débil y jadeante. Él levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Riza esperaba que se sintiera avergonzado por aquella exhibición pública, pero no lo parecía. Quizás intentaba compensar el incidente de la fiesta sorpresa, o tal vez sus motivaciones fueran más complicadas pero, sin importar cuál fuera la razón, había dejado claro a todo el que quisiera mirar que ella significaba algo para él.

Riza tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en el tema cuando emprendió sus tareas en la casa de fieras. Poco después apareció un joven llamado Trey Skinner que dijo que Roy le había enviado para ayudarla con el trabajo más pesado. Riza le mandó poner la jaula de _Hayate_ a la sombra y meter dentro un poco de heno, después le dijo que podía marcharse.

Por suerte, _Lollipop_ no intentó escupirle de nuevo, pero aun así Riza se mantuvo alejada de la llama. Además de _Lollipop_ , _Hayate_ y _Chester_ , en la casa de fieras también había un leopardo llamado _Fred_ , un buitre con las alas cortadas y una gorila. Había también una boa pero, para alivio de Riza, la serpiente se había convertido en la mascota de May y vivía en su caravana cuando no estaba en la exhibición.

Siguiendo las escuetas instrucciones de Digger, Riza alimentó a los animales y después comenzó a limpiar las jaulas, empezando por la de _Hayate_. El tigre la miraba con aire condescendiente cuando comenzó a remojarlo con la manguera, como si le estuviera otorgando el privilegio de servirlo.

—No me gustas —murmuró ella empapándolo de agua.

«Mentirosa.»

Ella casi dejó caer la manguera.

—Deja de hacer eso —siseó. —Deja de meterte en mi mente.

El tigre bostezó y se estiró bajo el chorro de agua, haciéndola sentir increíblemente tonta.

Cuando terminó de duchar a _Hayate_ , volvió a la carpa y miró a la gorila que recibía el nombre de

 _Glenna_ y ocupaba la jaula de la esquina. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían tristes y le sostuvieron la mirada cuando la observó a través de los barrotes oxidados de aquella vieja jaula que parecía demasiado pequeña para ella. Algo en la tranquila resignación del animal enterneció a Riza, que se acercó a la jaula.

 _Glenna_ se sentó, observándola en silencio, estudiando a uno más de los cientos de humanos que pasaba cada día por su jaula. Riza se detuvo y esperó. De alguna manera sentía que tenía que obtener el permiso de _Glenna_ para poder acercarse más, como si en este pequeño acto la gorila tuviera voz y voto. _Glenna_ se acercó a la parte delantera de la jaula y la observó. Lentamente el animal levantó el brazo y lo metió entre los barrotes. Riza la miró y se dio cuenta de que la gorila trataba de darle la mano.

 _Glenna_ esperó pacientemente, con la mano tendida hacia ella. A Riza se le aceleró el corazón.

Si apenas se atrevía a acariciar a un gatito, ni hablar de tocar a un animal salvaje. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero el animal parecía tan humano que ignorar su gesto hubiera sido imperdonable, y se acercó vacilante hacía ella.

 _Glenna_ se mantuvo inmóvil con la palma hacia arriba. Con gran renuencia, Riza extendió la mano y tocó cautelosamente la punta del dedo de _Glenna_ con su dedo índice. Era blanda y suave. Sintiéndose un poco más valiente, deslizó el dedo sobre el de la gorila. _Glenna_ cerró los ojos y suspiró con suavidad.

Riza se quedó allí un rato, acariciándole la mano, y sintiendo como si le hubiera encontrado sentido a su vida.

Según transcurrió la mañana, se multiplicaron las dudas de Riza sobre el cuidado correcto de los animales. Varias veces acudió a Digger para pedir consejo sobre piensos y rutinas diarias y, cada vez que se acercaba, _Tater_ le daba un golpe con la trompa como si fuera el matón del patio. Digger respondió a las preguntas a regañadientes, por lo que Riza supuso que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido el día anterior. La segunda vez que se acercó a preguntarle ese día, él escupió cerca de la deportiva de ella.

—No tengo tiempo para más preguntas, señorita. No quiero que nadie piense que no hago mi trabajo.

—Digger, no dije que no hicieras tu trabajo. Sólo estaba preocupada por las condiciones en las que se encontraban los animales de la casa de fieras. —Riza se preguntó para sus adentros si Digger conocería realmente la manera correcta de tratar a los animales de la exposición. Digger estaba loco por los elefantes, pero los demás le traían sin cuidado. Lo cierto es que el hombre no sabía que a los tigres les gustaba el agua. Riza decidió informarse en su tiempo libre.

Los legañosos ojos del anciano estaban llenos de resentimiento.

—Llevo cincuenta años cuidando animales. ¿Cuánto llevas tú?

—Sólo dos semanas. Por eso necesito tu consejo.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer. —El hombre miró por encima del hombro de Riza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos y los huecos de los que le faltaban. La joven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuál era la fuente de su diversión. _Tater_ se había acercado a ella a hurtadillas.

« ¡Zas!»

Riza sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho con una alfombra enrollada. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse, patinó por el suelo antes de tropezar con un fardo de heno. Cayó de lado sobre el estiércol golpeándose la cadera y el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo de arriba abajo. La risa cascada de Digger resonó en sus oídos. Riza levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver en los ojos de _Tater_ una expresión que se parecía muchísimo a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Riza comenzó a ver rojo. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente!

Ignorando el dolor de la pierna y de la cadera, se puso bruscamente en pie y se plantó delante del elefantito meneando el puño ante sus narices.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído?

El elefante retrocedió torpemente mientras ella avanzaba hacia él.

—Eres bruto, sucio y malo. ¡Y la próxima vez que me tires, lo lamentarás! ¡No dejaré que sigas abusando de mí! ¿Me has entendido?

 _Tater_ soltó un gemido lastimoso y agachó la cabeza, pero ya se había pasado demasiado con ella y Riza no se ablandó. Olvidando su aversión a tocar animales, le clavó el dedo índice en la trompa.

— ¡Si quieres mi atención, compórtate como es debido! ¡Pero no vuelvas a golpearme!

Él encogió la trompa y plegó una de sus orejas. Riza se irguió en toda su estatura.

— ¿Nos entendemos o no?

 _Tater_ levantó la cabeza y le dio una cabezadita en el hombro. Ella se cruzó de brazos, rechazando aquella oferta de reconciliación.

—No puedo olvidar lo que has hecho.

Él le dio otro empujoncito con la cabeza, con esos melancólicos ojos oscuros. Riza se hizo la fuerte ante la mirada que él le brindaba tras las rizadas pestañas.

—Lo siento, pero te va a llevar tu tiempo. Tienes que hacerme olvidar muchas cosas. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que volver a la casa de fieras. —Se giró para marcharse.

 _Tater_ gimió. Desconsolado. Triste. Como un niño que hubiera perdido a su madre.

Riza aminoró el paso y se le rompió el corazón cuando vio al desolado elefantito con las orejas caídas y los oscuros ojos tristes. Arrastraba la pequeña trompa por el suelo manchándola de tierra.

—Tú te lo has buscado —señaló.

El animal soltó un gemido plañidero.

—Yo intenté ser simpática.

Otro gemido patético. Y luego, para asombro de Riza, vio que comenzaban a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Digger le había dicho que los elefantes eran uno de los animales más sentimentales que existían y que además lloraban, pero no le había creído. Ahora, mientras observaba resbalar las lágrimas por la arrugada piel de _Tater_ , se evaporó todo su resentimiento.

Por segunda vez en el día, ignoró la aversión que sentía a acariciar animales. Tendió la mano y acarició la trompa de _Tater_.

—Eso no vale. Eres tan llorón como yo.

Él levantó la cabeza y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado se paró como si quisiera pedir permiso antes de restregarle la cabeza contra el hombro.

Una vez más casi la arrojó al suelo, pero esta vez el gesto había sido cariñoso. Riza le acarició la frente.

—No pienses que te perdono porque soy una debilucha. Tienes que mejorar tus modales o todo habrá terminado entre nosotros.

Él se frotó contra ella con la misma suavidad que un patito.

—Nada de golpes. Nada de trucos.

 _Tater_ dejó salir un suave suspiro y Riza se rindió.

—Eres un bebé tonto.

Mientras Riza perdía el corazón por el elefante, Roy estaba en la puerta trasera del circo, observando lo sucedido. Vio cómo el elefante curvaba la trompa en torno al brazo de su esposa y sonrió. Lo supiera Riza o no, acababa de hacer un amigo para toda la vida. Se rio entre dientes y se encaminó hacia el vagón rojo.

Winry nunca se había sentido tan desdichada. Sentada en la mesa de cocina de la Airstream de su padre, clavó la mirada en los deberes de la escuela, pero lo escrito en la página no captaba su atención. Como los demás niños del circo, recibía lecciones por correspondencia a través de la Calvert School de Amestris, un lugar especializado en enseñar a los niños que no podían ir a la escuela. Cada pocas semanas llegaba un grueso paquete con libros, cuadernos y exámenes.

Solaris se había acostumbrado a supervisar la tarea escolar de Winry, pero la educación de la mujer no había sido demasiado buena y no había mucho que pudiera hacer excepto comprobar los exámenes. Winry tenía dificultades con la geografía y había suspendido lengua inglesa.

En ese momento apartó el libro y miró el cuaderno de apuntes que había debajo, donde había garabateado algunos nombres. «Señora de Roy Mustang. Winry Mustang. Winry Rockbell Mustang.»

«Mierda.» ¿Porque él lo había permitido? ¿Por qué Roy había dejado que Riza lo besara de esa manera delante de todo el mundo? Winry había querido morirse al presenciar ese beso. Odiaba a Riza, y lo mejor que le había ocurrido esas dos semanas había sido verla sucia y cubierta de mierda. Era lo que se merecía, estar cubierta de mierda.

Más de una vez, Winry había intentado aliviar la culpa que sentía por lo que le había hecho a Riza diciéndose a sí misma que se lo merecía. Que allí no había sitio para ella. Que no encajaba en el circo. Y que nunca debería haberse casado con Roy. Que Roy era suyo.

Se había enamorado de él hacía seis semanas, la primera vez que lo vio. Al contrario que su padre, Roy siempre tenía tiempo para hablar con ella. No le importaba pasar el rato con ella e incluso, antes de que llegara Riza, había dejado que lo acompañara a hacer algunos recados. Una vez, en West City, habían ido juntos a una sala de exposiciones y le había explicado cosas sobre los cuadros. También la había invitado a hablar sobre su madre y en dos ocasiones la había consolado por algo que le había dicho su terco padre.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, Winry sabía que aún la veía como una niña.

Últimamente había estado pensando en que tal vez, si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una mujer, la habría mirado de forma diferente y no se habría casado con Riza.

De nuevo sintió que le invadía la culpa. No había planeado coger ese dinero y esconderlo en la maleta de Riza, pero había entrado en el vagón rojo y Riza estaba ocupada con aquella llamada telefónica. El cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y, simplemente, había ocurrido.

Estaba mal, pero no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que no era tan grave como parecía. Roy no amaba a Riza, hasta Solaris lo decía. Riza cargaría con la culpa del delito y él se desharía de ella ahora en vez de más adelante.

Pero el beso que había presenciado esa mañana le decía que Riza no iba a dejarlo escapar con tanta facilidad. Winry todavía no podía creerse la manera en que se había abalanzado sobre él.

¡Roy no la necesitaba! No necesitaba a Riza cuando podía tenerla a ella.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber él lo que ella sentía si nunca se lo había dicho? Apartó los libros a un lado y se levantó de un salto. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que hacerle entender que ya no era una niña. Tenía que hacerle entender que no necesitaba a Riza.

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, salió rápidamente de la caravana y se encaminó al vagón rojo.

Roy levantó la vista del escritorio cuando entró Winry. La jovencita llevaba metidos los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de unos pantalones cortos de cuadros, que quedaban casi cubiertos por completo por una enorme camiseta blanca. Se la veía pálida e infeliz, como un hada con las alas cortadas. Sintió pena por ella. La trataban de una manera muy dura, pero a pesar de eso seguía luchando y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Ella no le respondió. En vez de eso deambuló por la caravana, tocando el brazo del sofá o cogiendo un archivador. Roy vio una imperceptible mancha naranja en la mejilla, donde había intentado tapar una espinilla, y sintió un atisbo de ternura. Algún día, muy pronto, Winry se convertiría en una auténtica belleza.

— ¿Problemas?

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No.

—Bien.

Winry tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es sólo que pensé que tal vez quisieras saber... —La jovencita inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearse una uña ya comida.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Vi lo que Riza te ha hecho hoy —dijo Winry con rapidez. —Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que no puedes evitarlo y todo eso.

— ¿Y qué me hizo Riza?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues me temo que no.

—Ya sabes —ella clavó la vista en un punto sobre la mesa. —Te ha besado donde todos podían verlo y todo eso. Te ha humillado.

Tal y como Roy lo recordaba, había sido él quien la había besado a ella. No le gustaba la manera en la que todos miraban el vientre de su esposa y contaban los meses con los dedos.

Tampoco le gustaba la manera en que la ridiculizaban a sus espaldas, en especial cuando sabía que él tenía la culpa.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso contigo, Winry.

Ella se agarró las manos y habló atropelladamente.

—Todos saben lo que sientes por ella y todo eso. Que no te gusta. Y cuando mi padre me dijo que no estaba embarazada ni nada, no pude entender por qué le casaste con ella. Luego recordé que los tíos os volvéis locos si tenéis una chica cerca y no podéis... ya sabes... mantener relaciones con ella, pero a veces os dicen que no conseguiréis nada a menos que os caséis con ellas. Así que me imaginé que fue por esa razón por la que te casaste con ella. Pero lo que quiero decir es que... si quieres que se vaya y todo eso...

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su acalorada perorata, lo miró directamente a los ojos y él vio desesperación en ellos. Winry hizo una mueca y soltó a borbotones el resto de las palabras.

—Sé qué piensas que soy una niña, pero no lo soy. Tengo dieciséis años. Puede que no sea tan bonita como Riza, pero ya soy una mujer y puedo hacer que... te dejaría mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo y todo eso, así no tendrías que hacerlo con ella.

Roy se quedó pasmado y no supo qué decir. Winry se había puesto colorada como un tomate —probablemente igual que él— y no hacía otra cosa que mirar el suelo.

Él se puso en pie lentamente. Se había enfrentado a sucios borrachos y camioneros con navajas, pero nunca a nada semejante. Winry había confundido su amistad con otra cosa y tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

— Winry... —Roy se aclaró la garganta y rodeó el escritorio. Cuando se detuvo, Riza apareció en la puerta detrás de Winry, pero la adolescente estaba tan absorta en lo que había dicho que no se dio cuenta. Riza debió de notar que estaba ocurriendo algo importante porque se detuvo y esperó.

— Winry, cuando una jovencita se encapricha...

— ¡No es un encaprichamiento! — Winry levantó la cabeza con los ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

—Me enamoré de ti a primera vista, y creía que quizá tú también me querías, pero que, como era tan joven y todo eso, no te decidías a dar el primer paso. Por eso he venido a decírtelo.

Roy deseó que Riza le echara una mano, pero ella seguía inmóvil y en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Por el bien de Winry, él tenía que hacerle ver la realidad de la situación.

—No me amas, Winry.

— ¡Sí te amo!

—Sólo crees que me amas. Pero eres una niña, es sólo un encaprichamiento absurdo. Lo superarás. Créeme, dentro de un par de meses los dos nos reiremos de esto.

Winry lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado y Roy se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. La chica respiró hondo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pensó con consternación en cómo podría reparar el daño.

—Me gustas, Winry, en serio. Pero sólo tienes dieciséis años. Yo soy adulto y tú eres todavía una niña. —Se dio cuenta por su expresión de que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso y le lanzó a Riza una mirada suplicante.

Para irritación de Roy, su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, como si él fuera la persona más estúpida de la tierra. Luego se plantó delante de Winry como un vaquero en un duelo.

— ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, lagarta! ¡Piensas que porque eres joven y muy guapa puedes robarme al marido sin que yo te lo impida!

Winry la miró boquiabierta y dio un paso atrás. Roy clavó los ojos en Riza con incredulidad. De todas las idioteces que la había visto hacer, y eran unas cuantas, ésta se llevaba la palma. Incluso un retrasado mental se habría dado cuenta de lo histriónico de sus palabras.

— ¡No me importa lo joven y guapa que seas! —exclamó Riza. — ¡No dejaré que arruines mi matrimonio! —y con aire dramático alargó el brazo y señaló la puerta con un dedo. —Ahora te sugiero que te largues de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Winry cerró la boca de golpe. Corrió a ciegas hacia la puerta y huyó de allí.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Roy se hundiera bruscamente en el sofá y preguntara:

— ¿La he cagado?

Riza lo miró con algo parecido a la piedad.

—Para ser un hombre listo no pareces tener demasiado sentido común.


	16. Capítulo 12

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Roy clavó los ojos en la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer Winry, luego miró a su esposa.

—La tuya ha sido la peor actuación que he visto en mi vida. ¿De verdad has dicho que le vas a impedir que te robe el marido o me lo he imaginado?

—Winry se lo ha creído y eso es lo único que cuenta. Después de lo que le has dicho era necesario que alguien la tratara como a una mujer adulta.

—No pretendía herir sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? No es una adulta. Es una niña.

—Te ha ofrecido su corazón, Roy, y tú lo has rechazado como si no valiera nada.

—No sólo me ha ofrecido su corazón. Un poco antes de que llegaras me dejó bien claro que su cuerpo también iba incluido en el lote.

—Está desesperada. Si hubieras aceptado, se hubiera desmayado del susto.

Él se estremeció.

—Una quinceañera no está en mi lista de perversiones favoritas.

— ¿Qué clase de perversiones...? —Riza se mordió la lengua. ¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a pensar antes de hablar?

Roy le brindó una sonrisa enloquecedora que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Será más divertido que lo vayas averiguando poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Espera y verás.

Riza lo observó.

— ¿Incluye algo con...? No, claro que no.

—Estás pensando en los látigos otra vez.

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió.

—Bien. Porque no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso. —Roy hizo una pausa significativa. —Si lo hago bien no duele en absoluto.

Riza abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿El qué?

La expresión inocente de Roy no la engañó ni por un instante.

—Deja de plantar todas esas dudas en mi cabeza.

—No soy yo quien planta dudas en tu cabeza. Lo haces tú sólita.

—Sólo porque tú sigues diciendo esas cosas. No me gusta que me tomes el pelo. Sólo tienes que responderme sí o no. ¿Alguna vez le has dado latigazos a una mujer?

— ¿Sólo sí o no?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

— ¿Sin ninguna aclaración?

—Sin ninguna aclaración.

—Bueno, entonces sí. Sí, definitivamente le he dado latigazos a una mujer.

—Vale, será mejor que me lo aclares —dijo ella débilmente tragando saliva.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ya te he respondido. —Con una amplia sonrisa, él se sentó detrás del escritorio. —Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quizá sea mejor que me digas para qué querías verme.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Riza lograra recordar lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Se trata de _Glenna_.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es un animal grande y su jaula es muy pequeña. Necesita una nueva.

— ¿Nada más? ¿Sólo quieres que compremos una jaula nueva? —replicó él con ironía.

—Es inhumano que la pobre viva en un lugar tan estrecho. Se la ve muy deprimida, Roy. Tiene esos deditos tan suaves, y los saca por los barrotes como si necesitara el contacto de otro ser vivo.

Y ése no es el único problema que tenemos. Las jaulas son tan viejas que no son de fiar. La del leopardo se cierra sólo con un alambre.

Roy cogió un lápiz y tamborileó con él la gastada superficie del escritorio.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Odio esa condenada exposición de fieras, me parece inhumana, pero las jaulas son caras y Solaris aún se está pensando si deshacerse de esos anímales o no. Por ahora tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas. —Roy desplazó la mirada a la ventana y la silla rechinó cuando se reclinó para ver mejor. —Vaya, mira ahí fuera. Parece que tienes visita.

Ella siguió la dirección de la mirada y vio a un elefantito con la correa colgando delante del vagón rojo,

—Es _Tater_. —Cuando ella lo miró, el elefante levantó su trompa y bramó como un trágico héroe que vagara por el mundo en busca de su amor perdido. — ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Supongo que estará buscándote. —Roy sonrió. —Los elefantes crean fuertes vínculos familiares, y _Tater_ parece haberlo establecido contigo.

—Es un poco grande para ser mi mascota.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque por mucho que me lo pidas jamás dormirá en nuestra cama.

Riza se rio. Pero se abstuvo de recordarle que aún no estaba segura de si ella dormiría o no con él. Había demasiadas cosas por resolver entre ellos.

Solaris estaba de un humor de perros cuando se acercó a Roy. Esa mañana Urey le había dicho que Riza no estaba embarazada. La idea de que esa mujer llevara a un Mustang en su vientre era tan aborrecible que debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero por el contrario se le había puesto un nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago. Si Roy no se había casado con Riza porque estaba embarazada, entonces lo había hecho porque quería. Lo había hecho porque la amaba.

La bilis la corroía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Roy amar a esa pobre e inútil niña rica cuando no la había amado a ella? ¿No veía lo indigna que era Riza? ¿Habría perdido Roy todo su orgullo?

En ese momento la intención de Solaris era poner en práctica el plan que hacía días que le rondaba la mente. Tenía cabeza para los negocios —siempre pensaba en lo mejor para el circo, por encima de sus sentimientos perenales, —pero lo que se le había ocurrido haría que Roy viera con otros ojos a su esposa.

Se detuvo detrás de él mientras éste estaba trajinando en la grúa de montaje del circo. La camiseta húmeda se le pegaba a los firmes músculos de la espalda. Recordó el tacto de esa piel tensa bajo las manos, pero en lugar de excitarla ese recuerdo hizo que sintiera asco de sí misma.

Solaris Hohenheim, la reina de la pista central, le había robado a ese hombre que la amara y él la había rechazado. El rencor hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu número.

Él cogió un trapo grasiento y se limpió las manos con él. Roy siempre había sido un mecánico de primera y reparar la grúa no era un problema para él, aunque hora mismo Solaris no sentía ningún tipo de gratitud por el dinero que le ahorraba.

—Dime.

La mujer levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndole esperar. Tardó un buen rato en hablar.

—Deberías hacer algún cambio. No lo has hecho desde la última gira y aún queda demasiada temporada para seguir repitiendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

Solaris cogió las gafas de sol con las que se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

—Quiero que Riza intervenga en tu número.

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Crees que no podrá hacerlo?

—Sabes muy bien que no.

—Bueno, pues tendrá que hacerlo. ¿O es que ahora es ella quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa?

— ¿Qué pretendes, Solaris?

—Riza es ahora una Mustang. Es hora de que comience a comportarse como tal.

—Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—No mientras yo siga siendo la dueña del circo, Riza sabe cómo meterse al público en el bolsillo y tengo intención de aprovecharlo. —Le dirigió a Roy una larga y dura mirada. —Quiero que actúe en el espectáculo, Roy, te doy dos semanas para prepararla. Si se niega a hacerlo recuérdale que, si quiero, todavía puedo denunciarla.

—Estoy harto de tus amenazas.

—Entonces limítate a pensar en lo que es mejor para el espectáculo.

Roy terminó de reparar la grúa y se dirigió a la caravana para lavarse las manos llenas de grasa.

Mientras tomaba el cepillo de las uñas y el jabón de debajo del fregadero, se obligó a reconocer que Solaris tenía razón. Riza sabía cómo camelar al público y, aunque no había querido admitirlo antes, ya había pensado en incluirla en el número. Su reticencia provenía de lo difícil que sería entrenarla.

Todas las ayudantes con las que había trabajado en el pasado habían sido artistas con experiencia y no les daban miedo los látigos. Pero Riza sentía terror. Si se sobresaltaba cuando no debía...

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento. Podía entrenarla para que no se sobresaltase y permaneciese completamente inmóvil. Su tío Sergey lo había entrenado a él y lo había hecho tan bien que incluso cuando la función terminaba y aquel pervertido hijo de puta lo hostigaba por alguna ofensa imaginaria, Roy no había movido ni un solo músculo.

Su mente había recorrido aquel tortuoso camino de su infancia más veces de las que quería recordar y no quería remover aquella mierda otra vez, así que apartó un lado aquellos viejos recuerdos. Había otra ventaja en utilizar a Riza como ayudante, una más importante que el simple hecho de cambiar el número, le daría a él una razón válida para mandarle menos trabajo, una razón contra la que ella no podría discutir.

Aún no podía creer que Riza se hubiera negado a permitir que le facilitara las cosas. Esa mañana Roy había vuelto a insistir, pero algo en la expresión de su esposa lo había hecho desistir.

El trabajo era importante para ella; se había dado cuenta de que Riza lo consideraba una especie de prueba de supervivencia.

Pero a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, él no tenía intención de permitir que acabara agotada. Losupiera Riza o no, actuar en la pista central con él era mucho menos duro que recoger estiércol de elefante. O limpiar jaulas.

Mientras se lavaba las manos y se las secaba con una toalla de papel, recordó lo frágil que la había sentido bajo ellas la noche anterior. La manera de hacer el amor de su esposa había sido tan buena que lo asustaba. No se lo había esperado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Riza tuviera tantas facetas: inocente y tentadora, infantil e insegura, agresiva y generosa. Había querido conquistarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo, y ahora estaba jodidamente confundido.

Al otro lado del recinto, Riza salió del vagón rojo. A Roy no le agradaría descubrir que había hecho un par de llamadas a larga distancia con su móvil, pero ella estaba más que satisfecha con lo que había aprendido del guardián del zoo de Central City. El hombre le había sugerido algunos cambios que ella intentaría llevar a cabo: tenía que reajustar la dieta de los animales, darles vitaminas extras y cambiar los horarios de alimentación.

Caminó hacia la caravana, donde había visto dirigirse a su marido unos minutos antes. Al terminar las tareas en la casa de fieras había ido a echarle una mano a Digger, pero el hombre le había dicho con un gruñido que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que Riza había decidido aprovechar esas horas libres para ir a la biblioteca de la localidad. La vio al pasar por el pueblo y quería investigar un poco más sobre los animales. Pero antes tenía que conseguir que Roy le dejara las llaves de la camioneta, cosa que, hasta entonces, no había conseguido.

Cuando ella entró en la caravana, él estaba delante del fregadero lavándose las manos. La atravesó una especie de vértigo absurdo. Roy era demasiado grande para un lugar tan estrecho y Riza pensó que aquella oscura presencia que él poseía parecía mucho más adecuada para vagar por un páramo inglés del siglo XIX que para viajar con un circo itinerante del siglo XX. Roy se volvió y ella contuvo el aliento ante el impacto de esa mirada.

— ¿Podrías dejarme las llaves de la camioneta? —dijo Riza cuando recuperó la voz. —Tengo que hacer unos recados.

— ¿Vas a ir a comprar tabaco?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, he dejado de fumar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Roy lanzó la toalla de papel a la basura y Riza observó cómo la camiseta se le pegaba al pecho húmedo de sudor. Tenía una mancha de grasa en el brazo. —Te llevaré dentro de una hora o así.

—Puedo ir sola. Esta mañana vi una lavandería al lado de la biblioteca del pueblo. He pensado que podría hacer la colada y, al mismo tiempo, pillar algún libro. ¿Te parece bien?

—Genial. Pero prefiero llevarte yo.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te robe la camioneta?

—No. Es sólo que... la camioneta no es mía. Es del circo y no creo que tú debas conducirla.

—Soy una conductora excelente. No voy a darle ningún golpe.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

Riza tendió la mano decidida a salirse con la suya.

—Por favor, dame las llaves.

—Te acompañaré y aprovecharé para coger un libro de la biblioteca.

Ella le dirigió su mirada más intimidante.

—Las llaves, por favor.

Él se frotó la barbilla con los dedos como si considerase la idea.

—Hagamos un trato. Desabróchate la camisa y te daré las llaves.

— ¿Qué?

—Es mi mejor oferta. O la tomas o la dejas.

Al observar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Roy, Riza se preguntó cómo alguien tan serio podía tener una naturaleza tan juguetona cuando se trataba de sexo.

— ¿De verdad esperas que yo...?

—Aja. —Roy se apoyó en el fregadero y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Una ardiente llamarada de excitación atravesó el cuerpo de Riza al ver el deseo en los ojos de Roy. No estaba segura de estar preparada para otro encuentro sexual con él, pero por otra parte... ¿qué daño podía hacerle jugar un rato? La humedad de la blusa le recordó que llevaba toda la mañana trabajando y que estaba sucia. Aunque por otro lado, él también lo estaba y, después de todo, sólo retozarían un poco. Entonces ¿qué importaba lo demás?

Lo miró por encima del hombro con un gesto altivo.

—No acostumbro a utilizar mi cuerpo como moneda de cambio. Es ofensivo.

—Siento que pienses así. —Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y, con exagerada inocencia, las lanzó al aire y las cogió con la mano.

La suave piel de los pechos de Riza se erizó bajo la húmeda camisa y los pezones se le pusieron como guijarros.

— ¿De verdad te gustaría que hiciera algo así?

—Cariño, me encantaría.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Riza se desabrochó lentamente el botón superior.

—Está bien, pero sólo una miradita. —Una vocecilla interior le dijo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la ignoró.

—Con una miradita conseguirás la llave de la puerta, pero no la del contacto.

Daisy se desabrochó otro botón.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conseguir la llave del contacto?

— ¿Llevas sujetador?

—Sí.

—Pues quitártelo.

Riza sabía que debería poner fin al juego en ese momento, pero se desabrochó el siguiente botón.

—Bueno, supongo que como eres el responsable de la camioneta, es normal que pongas tú las reglas.

Se tomó su tiempo con los últimos botones. Cuando estuvieron todos abiertos, agarró las solapas de la blusa y jugueteó con ellas, tomándole el pelo, aunque sabía que lo estaba provocando.

—Quizá debería pensármelo un poco más.

—No hagas que me ponga duro. —El ronco susurro de Roy no era amenazador, pero hizo que Riza se pusiera a temblar.

—Ya que te pones así... —abrió la blusa, mostrando un sujetador con un estampado floral.

—Quítatelo también.

Riza se lo acarició con la mano, pero no lo abrió.

—Haz lo que te digo y nadie resultara herido.

Riza no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras abría el broche. Se desprendió lentamente de las húmedas copas de encaje que le cubrían los pechos y se exhibió ante él con descarado atrevimiento, sin haberse desnudado del todo, pero con la blusa abierta y los pechos desnudos.

—Eres preciosa. —El susurrante cumplido de Roy la hizo sentir la mujer más bella del mundo.

— ¿Lo bastante para que me des la llave del contacto?

—Lo suficiente para que te dé toda la puta camioneta.

En dos pasos la tomó entre sus brazos. Roy bajó la cabeza con rapidez y le cubrió la boca con la suya, y Riza sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar como un loco carrusel. Él se deshizo de la camisa de Riza fácilmente, bajándosela por los hombros; luego la agarró por las caderas y la alzó lo justo para rozarla contra las suyas. Riza lo sintió duro y exigente, y supo que el tiempo de jugar había terminado.

La sangre rugió ardiente y necesitada en las venas de Riza. Separó los labios para que la lengua de Roy penetrara en su boca mientras él la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a la cama donde la dejó caer sin ningún miramiento.

—Estoy sucia y sudada.

—Yo también, así que no hay problema. —Con un rápido movimiento Roy se quitó la manchada camiseta por la cabeza. —Vas demasiado vestida para mi gusto.

Riza se deshizo de los zapatos y se desabrochó los vaqueros, pero al parecer no con la suficiente rapidez para él.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —En unos instantes Roy le había arrancado la ropa para dejarla tan desnuda como él.

Los ojos de Riza recorrieron el cuerpo de su marido, los músculos marcados, la piel morena y el vello del pecho donde resaltaba la medalla esmaltada. Tenía que preguntarle por ella. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Cuando Roy se dejó caer junto a ella, Riza inhaló el carnal olor a sudor, producto del trabajo duro, y se preguntó por qué no se sentía asqueada. Lo primitivo de aquel encuentro la excitaba de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible. El desenfreno que sentía la hacía avergonzarse.

—T-tengo que ducharme.

—Después. —Roy cogió un condón del cajón de la mesilla, lo abrió y se lo puso.

—Pero estoy muy sucia.

Él le separó las rodillas.

—Quiero que disfrutes, Riza.

Ella gimió y le mordió el hombro cuando se apretó contra ella. Su piel le supo a sal y a sudor; lo mismo que él saboreaba en sus pechos. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—De verdad, Roy, tengo que ducharme.

—Después.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Te gusta a ti?

—Sí. ¿Quieres más?

—Sí, oh, sí.

Olores y sabores. Caricias. Sudor y fuerza bajo las palmas de las manos de Riza mientras Roy embestía una y otra vez.

A ella se le pegó el pelo a las mejillas y una brizna de paja le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Roy le pasó los dedos por la hendidura del trasero y la puso sobre su cuerpo, manchándole el costado con la grasa del brazo. Le aferró los muslos con las manos y la alzó sobre él.

—Móntame.

Ella lo hizo. Se arqueó y bajó con rapidez, moviéndose como le dictaba su instinto, e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar albergarle en su cuerpo.

—Más despacio, cariño. No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—No puedo. —Lo miró a través de una neblina de dolor y deseo y vio la cara de Roy cubierta de sudor con los labios apretados y pálidos. La suciedad oscurecía esos rudos pómulos eslavos y tenía un poco de paja en el brillante pelo negro. El sudor se deslizaba entre los pechos de Riza. Volvió a descender sobre él y soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Así no, cariño. Shhh... más despacio.

Roy le deslizó las manos por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, apretándole los pechos contra su torso, enseñándole a encontrar un nuevo ritmo.

Riza lo abrazó con los muslos y la medalla esmaltada le arañó la piel. Se movió sobre el cuerpo masculino. Lentamente al principio, contoneándose después adorando la sensación de tener el control, de dictar el compás y la profundidad. Ahora ya no había dolor, sólo placer.

Roy le aferró las nalgas, pero dejó que siguiera a su ritmo. Riza sabía por la tensión de esos duros músculos que a él le costaba renunciar al control. Roy le mordió en la clavícula, sin hacerle daño; como si quisiera utilizar otra parte de su cuerpo para sentirla.

Riza se abandonó en medio del sudor y el olor almizcleño. Roy emitió unos sonidos incoherentes y ella respondió en el mismo lenguaje. Olvidaron cualquier rastro de civilización, regresando a la selva, a la caverna, al mundo primitivo; a un momento suspendido en el tiempo en el que recordaron el origen de la creación.

Riza dejó la cama en cuanto pudo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo se estremeció por esa desconocida y salvaje parte de sí misma ¿Era sagrada o profana?

¿Cómo podía abandonarse de esa manera a un hombre al que no amaba? Aquella pregunta la atormentaba.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, con la piel limpia y el alma confusa, Roy estaba apoyado en el fregadero. Se había vuelto a poner los vaqueros sucios y sostenía una cerveza en la mano.

La miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—Vas a complicarlo todo, ¿verdad?

Ella cogió ropa limpia del cajón y le dio la espalda para vestirse.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo veo en tu cara. Estás dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— ¿Y tú no?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es sólo sexo, Riza. Es divertido y ardiente. Y no hace falta enredarlo más.

Ella señaló la cama con la cabeza.

— ¿Te ha parecido algo sencillo?

—Ha estado bien. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Riza se subió la cremallera de los pantalones cortos y se puso unas sandalias.

—Te has acostado con muchas mujeres, ¿verdad?

—No de manera indiscriminada, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

— ¿Ha sido así siempre?

Roy vaciló.

—No.

Por un momento, desapareció parte de la tensión de Riza.

—Me alegro. Quiero que signifique algo.

—Lo único que significa es que, aunque nos cueste comunicarnos a nivel mental, nuestros cuerpos no encuentran ninguna dificultad para hacerlo.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo.

—Para mí sí.

—La tierra se ha movido —dijo ella suavemente. —Es algo más que dos cuerpos que se atraen.

—A veces sucede, a veces no. A nosotros nos pasa y punto.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Riza, escúchame. Si comienzas a imaginar cosas que no van a ocurrir, lo único que conseguirás es salir herida.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

Roy la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella sintió como si estuviera mirándole el alma.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti, cariño. No ocurrirá. Me importas, pero no te amo.

Cómo herían esas palabras. ¿De verdad era amor lo que quería de él? Ciertamente, lo deseaba.

Lo respetaba. ¿Pero cómo era posible llegar a amar a alguien que sentía tan poco aprecio por ella?

En lo más profundo de su alma sabía que a ella le resultaría muy difícil amar a un hombre como Roy Mustang. Él necesitaba a alguien tan terco y arrogante como él, alguien obstinado e imposible de intimidar, una mujer que no se echara a temblar ante todos esos oscuros ceños y que le respondiera de la misma manera. Una mujer que se sintiera como en casa en el circo, que no temiera a los animales ni el trabajo agotador. Necesitaba a Solaris Hohenheim.

Los celos la inundaron. Aunque reconocía la lógica de que Roy y Solaris eran perfectos el uno para el otro, su corazón rechazaba la idea.

Vivir con él le había enseñado algo de orgullo, y Riza irguió la cabeza.

—Lo creas o no, no me he pasado todo el tiempo pensando en cómo voy a conseguir que te enamores de mí. —Cogió la cesta de ropa que se iba a llevar a la lavandería. —De hecho, no quiero tu amor. Lo que sí quiero son las llaves de la maldita camioneta.

Las cogió del mostrador y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Él se movió con rapidez para bloquearle el paso. Roy le quitó la cesta de las manos.

—No pretendo hacerte daño, Riza —dijo. —Me importas. No quería que fuera así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres dulce y graciosa, y me encanta mirarte.

— ¿De veras?

—Aja.

Riza alargó la mano para limpiarle con el pulgar una mancha del pómulo.

—Bueno, a pesar de que eres un hombre con muy mal genio, también me gusta mirarte.

—Me alegro.

Ella sonrió e intentó coger de nuevo la cesta de la ropa sucia, pero él no se la dio.

—Antes de que te vayas... Solaris y yo hemos hablado. A partir de ahora tendrás una nueva tarea.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—Ya estoy ayudando con los elefantes y con las fieras. No creo que tenga tiempo para hacer nada más.

—A partir de ahora, ya no te encargarás de los elefantes, y Trey se hará cargo de la casa de fieras.

—Los animales son responsabilidad mía.

—Bien. Puedes supervisarlo si quieres. El hecho es, Riza, que le gustas al público y Solaris quiere aprovecharse de ello. Actuarás conmigo. —Ella clavó los ojos en él. —Comenzaré a entrenarte mañana.

Riza se dio cuenta de que le rehuía la mirada.

— ¿Entrenarme para que haga qué?

—Tu trabajo consistirá en estar quieta y hermosa.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Tendrás que ayudarme. No será difícil.

—Ayudarte. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ayudarte?

—Sólo eso. Lo hablaremos mañana.

—Dímelo ahora.

—Sostendrás algunas cosas, eso es todo.

— ¿Sostenerlas? —Riza tragó saliva. — ¿Las arrancarás de mi mano?

—De tu mano —Roy hizo una pausa, —de tu boca.

Riza palideció.

— ¿De mi boca?

—Es un truco fácil. Lo he hecho centenares de veces, y no debes preocuparte de nada. —Roy abrió la puerta y le puso la cesta en los brazos. —Si quieres pasarte por la biblioteca, será mejor que te vayas ya. Te veré más tarde.

Con un suave empujón la echó afuera. Riza se dio La vuelta para decirle que de ninguna manera pensaba actuar en la pista central con él, pero Roy le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.


	17. Capítulo 13

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

— ¿Puedes intentar mantener los ojos abiertos esta vez?

Riza notó que Roy estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. Estaban detrás de las caravanas, en un campo de béisbol a las afueras de Rush Valley, un sitio muy parecido al que habían estado los días anteriores y llevaban así casi dos semanas. La joven tenía los nervios tan tensos que estaban a punto de estallar.

 _Tater_ estaba cerca de ellos, alternando suspiros de amor por su dama con remover el barro.

Después de que Riza se hubiera enfrentado al elefantito unas semanas atrás, _Tater_ había comenzado a escaparse para buscarla y, finalmente, Digger lo había castigado con el pincho. La joven no había podido tolerar tal cosa, así que le había dicho que ella se encargaría de cuidar al elefante durante el día cuando vagara por ahí. Todos —excepto la propia Riza—parecían haberse acostumbrado a ver trotando a _Tater_ detrás de ella como si fuera un perrito faldero.

—Si abro los ojos daré un respingo —señaló Riza mientras su marido empuñaba el látigo— y me dijiste que me harías daño si daba respingos.

—Tienes el blanco tan alejado de tu cuerpo que podrías estar bailando El lago de los cisnes y ni siquiera te rozaría.

Había algo de verdad en lo que decía. El rollo de periódico que sostenía en la mano medía más de treinta centímetros y, además, ella tenía el brazo extendido. Pero cada vez que Roy agitaba el látigo arrancando un trozo del extremo, ella daba un salto. No podía evitarlo.

—Puede que mañana consiga abrir los ojos.

—En tres días estarás en la pista central. Es mejor que los abras ya.

Riza abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz sarcástica y acusadora de Solaris que estaba donde Roy había dejado los látigos enroscados en el suelo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el sol arrancaba destellos a su pelo.

—Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado. —Se agachó con rapidez y cogió uno de los rollos de papel de diez centímetros que había en el suelo. Ésos eran los blancos de verdad, los que se suponía que Riza debía sostener en la función, pero hasta ese momento Roy no había podido convencerla para que practicaran con algo que midiera menos de treinta centímetros.

Solaris comenzó a hacer rodar uno de los pequeños rollos entre los dedos como si fuera un pitillo, luego se acercó a Riza y se detuvo a su lado.

—Quítate de en medio.

Riza retrocedió.

Solaris miró a Roy con un destello desafiante en los ojos.

—Aprende cómo se hace.

Se puso de perfil, echó el pelo hacia atrás y se colocó el rollo entre los labios.

Por un momento Roy no hizo nada, y Riza notó que había una vieja historia entre la dueña del circo y él, una historia de la cual Riza no sabía nada. Parecía como si Solaris desafiara a su marido, pero ¿para que hiciera qué? Roy levantó el brazo tan repentinamente que ella apenas vio el movimiento de su muñeca.

« ¡Zas!» El látigo restalló a pocos centímetros de la cara de la mujer y el extremo del rollo desapareció.

Solaris no se movió. Se mantuvo tan serena como si estuviera asistiendo a un cóctel mientras

Roy agitaba el látigo una y otra vez, rompiendo un trocito de rollo cada vez. Poco a poco, lo fue acortando hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de la mujer.

En ese momento lo cogió y se lo tendió a Riza.

—Ahora veamos cómo lo haces tú.

Riza reconocía un reto cuando lo veía, pero esa gente se había criado tentando al peligro. Ella no tenía que demostrar su valor, sentía que ya lo había hecho cuando se había enfrentado a _Tater_.

—Quizás en otro momento.

Roy suspiró y bajó el látigo.

—Solaris, esto no funciona. Continuaré haciendo el número yo solo.

— ¿Te tiene dominado, Roy? Cinco generaciones de sangre circense y le has dado el nombre de Mustang a alguien que no tiene valor para entrar en la pista central contigo.

Los ojos verdes de Solaris se oscurecieron con desprecio cuando miró a Riza.

—No te estamos pidiendo que andes por la cuerda floja ni que montes a pelo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar allí de pie. Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no valgo para esto.

— ¿Y para qué vales entonces?

Roy dio un paso adelante.

—Ya basta. Riza se ha encargado de los animales aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, y están en mejores condiciones que nunca.

—No la defiendas. —Riza sintió el impacto de los ojos de Solaris con la misma intensidad que si fuera el impacto del látigo. — ¿Sabes algo de la familia Mustang?

—Roy no me ha hablado mucho de su pasado. —Y tampoco le había hablado mucho de su presente. Cada vez que intentaba preguntarle por la vida que llevaba fuera del circo, él cambiaba de tema. Sospechaba que había ido a la universidad y que la medalla esmaltada que llevaba colgada del cuello era una reliquia familiar, pero nada más.

—Déjalo, Solaris —le advirtió él.

Ella no le hizo caso y sostuvo la mirada de Riza con firmeza.

—Los Mustang son una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo. La madre de Roy era la mejor montando a pelo. Roy podría haber sido un campeón ecuestre de no ser por su altura.

—A Riza no le importa nada de eso —dijo él.

—Sí que me importa. Continúa, Solaris.

—Su madre formaba parte de la quinta generación de artistas xerses que actuaron para los zares. Lo más interesante de los Mustang es que la historia de su familia se transmite a través de las mujeres. No importa con quién se hayan casado, los hombres han renunciado a su propio apellido para mantener el de Mustang y pasarlo a sus hijos. Pero los hombres Mustang han sido también grandes artistas con el látigo y algunos de los mejores jinetes que se hayan visto en el circo.

Roy comenzó a recoger los rollos de periódico y a meterlos en una vieja bolsa de lona.

—Vamos, Riza. Por hoy es suficiente.

La expresión de Solaris se volvió amarga.

—Los Mustang siempre han seguido la tradición y han elegido bien a sus esposas. Al menos hasta llegar a Roy. —Hizo una pausa. En sus ojos asomó un helado desprecio. —No estás a su altura, Riza, no mereces llevar el apellido Mustang.

Tras decir eso se giró y se marchó, con un paso tan regio que hizo que sus ropas desarregladas parecieran dignas de una reina.

Riza se sintió despreciable.

—Tiene razón, Roy. No valgo para nada.

—Tonterías. —Roy enrolló los látigos y los apoyó sobre el hombro. —Solaris considera la tradición del circo tan sagrada como la religión. No le hagas caso.

Riza miró la bolsa con los rollos de periódico. Se acercó y sacó uno con decisión.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Dar la talla como mujer Mustang.

—Por el amor de Dios, suelta eso. Te he dicho que pases de ella. Solaris siempre ha tenido una visión distorsionada de la historia de los Mustang. Mi tío Sergey era el mayor bastardo que he conocido en mi vida.

—Te agradezco que intentes que me sienta mejor, pero no puedo ignorar lo que ha dicho. — Caminó hacia el lugar donde habían estado practicando antes y se puso de perfil. —Estoy cansada de ser siempre la peor.

Se puso el rollito en los labios; las rodillas le temblaban más que nunca. Si Roy fallaba, le golpearía en la cara y, quizá, dejaría una cicatriz en su piel y en su alma.

—Déjalo, Riza. —Ella cerró los ojos. —Riza...

Ella se sacó el rollito de la boca para hablar, pero no le miró.

—Por favor, Roy, hazlo de una vez. Cuanto más me hagas esperar, más difícil será para mí.

— ¿Estás segura?

No estaba segura en absoluto, pero se puso de nuevo el rollito en la boca y cerró los ojos, rezando por no dar un brinco.

Riza gritó cuando oyó el chasquido del látigo y sintió una corriente de aire en la cara. El sonido retumbó en sus oídos. _Tater_ abrió la boca y soltó un barrito.

— ¿Te he dado? ¡Maldita sea, sé que no te he dado!

—No..., no..., estoy bien. Es sólo... —Respiró hondo y recogió el rollito que había dejado caer, observando que Roy había sesgado un trocito del extremo. —Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Riza, no tienes por qué...

Ella se colocó el blanco de nuevo en la boca y cerró los ojos.

« ¡Zas!»

Riza gritó otra vez.

—Si sigues gritando comenzaré a ponerme nervioso —dijo Roy en tono seco.

— ¡No gritaré! Pero por Dios, no pierdas los nervios. —Cogió el rollito, era mucho más corto de lo que había sido en un principio.

— ¿Cuántas veces más?

—Dos.

—¿Dos?—chilló.

—Dos.

Esta vez colocó el rollito justo en el borde de los labios.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

El sudor corría entre los pechos de Riza cuando volvió a colocarlo. Respiró hondo.

« ¡Zas!» Otra corriente de aire le agitó un mechón de pelo contra la mejilla. Casi se desmayó, pero de alguna manera logró contener el grito. Sólo una vez más. Una vez más.

« ¡Zas!» La joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Ya está, Riza, se acabó. Ahora sólo tendrías que saludar al público.

Estaba viva y sin marcas. Atontada, lo miró y habló con un ronco susurro.

—Lo he hecho.

Él sonrió y soltó el látigo.

—Pues claro que sí. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Con un gran grito de alegría, corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Roy la atrapó automáticamente. Cuando la estrechó contra su cuerpo, una lenta oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Riza. Él debió de sentir lo mismo porque se echó atrás y la dejó en el suelo.

Riza sabía que Roy no aceptaba que se hubiera negado a hacer el amor con él desde aquella tarde de sudor y sexo que la había perturbado tan profundamente. Su período le había dado una excusa perfecta durante unos días, pero había terminado hacía media semana. Le había pedido un poco de tiempo para aclararse las ideas y, aunque Roy había estado de acuerdo, no le había gustado nada.

—Sólo un truco más —dijo él— y luego terminamos.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para mañana.

—Es el truco más fácil. Venga, vamos a hacerlo antes de que pierdas el valor. Ponte dónde estabas.

—Roy...

—Venga. No te dolerá. Te lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Riza regresó al lugar donde había estado antes.

Roy cogió el látigo más largo y lo sostuvo entre los dedos.

—Colócate frente a mí y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—Confía en mí, cariño. Esta vez tienes que tener los ojos cerrados.

Riza hizo lo que le decía, pero entreabrió uno de los ojos para ver lo que él hacía.

—Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Los brazos?

—Levántalos por encima de la cabeza. Y cruza las muñecas.

Ella abrió los dos ojos.

—Creo que me olvidé de decirle a Trey algo sobre la nueva dieta de _Hayate_.

—Todas las mujeres Mustang han hecho este truco.

Resignada, Riza levantó los brazos, cruzó las muñecas y cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía ser peor que sostener un rollito con los labios.

« ¡Zas!»

Apenas había percibido el chasquido del látigo cuando sintió que éste le rodeaba y le ataba las muñecas con fuerza.

Esta vez el grito le salió del alma. Dejó caer los brazos tan rápidamente que sintió que se le dislocaban los hombros. Se miró con incredulidad las muñecas atadas.

— ¡Me has dado! Dijiste que no me tocarías, pero lo has hecho.

—Estate quieta, Riza, y deja de gritar de una vez. No te ha dolido.

— ¿No me ha dolido?

—No.

Ella miró sus muñecas y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Destensé el látigo antes de chasquearlo. —Roy hizo un movimiento con la muñeca para que el látigo se aflojase, y la liberó. —Es un truco muy viejo, pero el público lo adora. Aunque, después de que te ate las muñecas, debes sonreír para que todos sepan que no te he hecho daño. Acabaré en la cárcel si no lo haces.

Riza se examinó una muñeca y luego la otra. Se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaban intactas.

— ¿Y si te olvidas de destensar el látigo antes de apresarme las muñecas?

—No lo haré.

—Podrías cometer un error, Roy. Es imposible que siempre te salga bien.

—Claro que sí. Llevo años haciéndolo y nunca he lastimado a nadie. —Comenzó a recoger los látigos y ella se maravilló de aquella perfecta arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inquieta.

—Esta mañana las cosas han salido algo mejor—dijo ella, —pero aún me parece imposible que pueda actuar contigo dentro de dos días. Jack me ha dicho que voy a interpretar a una gitanilla indomable, pero no creo que las gitanas indomables griten como lo hago yo.

—Ya pensaremos algo. —Para sorpresa de la joven, Roy le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz antes de girarse para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. La miró un buen rato. Luego inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Riza.

La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él se apretó contra ella. Aunque su mente le decía que el sexo debía ser sagrado, su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente las caricias de Roy, y Riza supo que nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Cuando se separaron, Roy sostuvo la mirada de ella durante un largo y dulce instante.

—Sabes como un rayo de sol —susurró.

Ella sonrió.

—Te daré unos días más, cariño, porque sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero nada más.

Riza no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

—A lo mejor necesito más tiempo. Tenemos que conocernos mejor. Respetarnos el uno al otro.

—Cariño, en lo que concierne al sexo, te aseguro que siento mucho respeto por ti.

—Por favor, no hagas como si no supieras de lo que hablo.

—Me gusta el sexo. A ti te gusta el sexo. Nos gusta practicarlo juntos. Eso es todo.

— ¡Eso no es todo! El sexo debería ser sagr...

—No lo digas, Riza. Si dices esa palabra otra vez, te juro que flirtearé con cada camarera que encuentre de aquí a Central City.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Justo lo que intentaba demostrar. Y no creo que sagrado sea una palabrota. Vamos, _Tater_ , tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Riza se fue con el elefante trotando tras ella. Si se le hubiera ocurrido volver la mirada, habría visto algo que la habría asombrado. Habría visto a su duro y malhumorado marido sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado.

A pesar de las protestas de Roy, ella había continuado cuidando a los animales, aunque Trey hacía ahora muchas de las rutinarias tareas diarias. _Hayate_ clavó la mirada en _Tater_ cuando se acercaron. Los elefantes y los tigres eran enemigos confesos. Pero a _Hayate_ parecía molestarle la presencia de _Tater_ por otra cosa. Roy decía que estaba celoso, pero ella no era capaz de atribuirle tal emoción a aquel viejo tigre malhumorado.

Riza observó a _Hayate_ con satisfacción. Gracias al nuevo pienso y a las duchas diarias, el pelaje del animal tenía ahora mejor aspecto. Le hizo una burlona reverencia.

—Buenos días, majestad.

 _Hayate_ le enseñó los dientes, gesto que ella interpretó como una manera de decirle que no se pusiera demasiado cursi con él.

No había experimentado más momentos de comunicación mística con él, por lo que había comenzado a pensar que los que había tenido antes habían sido inducidos por la fatiga. Aun así, no podía negar que aún seguía sintiendo miedo cuando estaba cerca de él.

Había dejado una bolsa con chucherías que había comprado con su propio dinero en una tienda del pueblo cerca de un fardo de heno. La cogió y la llevó a la jaula de _Glenna_. La gorila ya la había divisado y apretaba su cara contra los barrotes, esperando pacientemente.

La muda aceptación de _Glenna_ de su destino, junto con el anhelo que mostraba por disfrutar de contacto humano, rompía el corazón de Riza. Acarició la suave palma que el animal alargaba a través de los barrotes.

—Hola, cariño. Tengo algo para ti. —Sacó de la bolsa una madura ciruela púrpura. La fruta tenía la misma textura que los dedos de _Glenna_. Áspera por fuera. Blanda por dentro. _Glenna_ tomó la ciruela y se retiró a la parte posterior de la jaula donde se la comió con pequeños y delicados mordisquitos mientras miraba a Riza con triste gratitud.

Riza le dio otra y continuó hablando con ella. Cuando la gorila terminó de comer, se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes, pero esta vez cogió el pelo de Riza.

La primera vez que había hecho eso Riza había sentido miedo, pero ahora sabía lo que quería hacer _Glenna_ y se arrancó la goma elástica de la coleta.

Durante un buen rato permaneció con paciencia ante la jaula, dejando que la gorila la aseara como si fuera su hija mientras hurgaba en su cabello en busca de pulgas y mosquitos inexistentes.

Cuando por fin terminó, Riza notó que se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. No importaba lo que dijeran, no entendía cómo podían tener enjaulada a una criatura tan humana.

Dos horas más tarde, Riza regresaba a la caravana acompañada de su enorme mascota cuando vio a Winry practicando con los aros cerca del campo de juego. Ahora que ya no estaba tan cansada, Riza había podido recordar con claridad lo sucedido la noche en que había desaparecido el dinero y pensó que era el momento apropiado para hablar con la chica.

Winry dejó caer un aro cuando ella se acercó, y mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, miró a Riza con cautela.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Winry. Vamos a sentarnos en las gradas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Estupendo. Entonces hablaré yo. Muévete. Winry la miró con resentimiento pero respondió a su tono autoritario. Después de recoger los aros, siguió a Riza, arrastrando las sandalias.

Riza se sentó en la tercera fila y Winry lo hizo una fila más abajo. _Tater_ localizó un lugar cerca de la segunda base y comenzó a revolcarse en el lodo, que es lo que hacen los elefantes para enfriarse.

—Supongo que vas a largarme un rollo por lo de Roy.

—Roy está casado, Winry, y el matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado entre un hombre y una mujer. Nadie tiene derecho a intentar romperlo.

— ¡No es justo! No te lo mereces.

—No eres quién para juzgar eso.

— ¿De verdad eres tan santurrona?

— ¿Cómo voy a ser santurrona? —dijo Riza con voz queda. —Soy una ladrona, ¿recuerdas?

Winry se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

—Todos te odian por haber robado ese dinero.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que es justo.

—Pero las dos sabemos que yo no lo hice.

Winry se puso tensa y permaneció un largo segundo en silencio antes de contestar.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

—Tú estuviste en el vagón rojo esa noche después de que Solaris comprobara la recaudación; antes de que yo cerrara el cajón.

— ¿Qué más da? ¡No robé el dinero y no puedes acusarme de nada!

—Hubo una llamada para Roy. Cogí el teléfono y mientras estaba distraída, metiste la mano en el cajón de la recaudación y robaste los doscientos dólares.

— ¡No lo hice! ¡No puedes demostrarlo!

—Luego te colaste en nuestra caravana y escondiste el dinero en mi maleta para que todos pensaran que había sido yo.

— ¡Mientes!

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de inmediato, pero estaba tan cansada por intentar acostumbrarme a todo esto que se me olvidó que habías estado allí.

—Mientes —repitió Winry, aunque esta vez con menos vehemencia. —Y como le vayas con el cuento a mi padre, lo lamentarás.

—No puedes amenazarme con nada peor que lo que ya me has hecho. No tengo amigos, Winry. Nadie quiere hablar conmigo porque piensan que soy una ladrona. Ni siquiera me cree mi marido.

La cara de Winry era la viva imagen de la culpa y Riza supo que tenía razón. Miró a la adolescente con tristeza.

—Lo que has hecho está muy mal.

Winry bajó la cabeza y su fino cabello cayó hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro.

—No puedes probar nada —masculló.

— ¿Es así como quieres vivir? ¿Actuando de manera deshonesta? ¿Siendo cruel con otras personas? Todos cometemos errores, Winry, y si quieres madurar tienes que aprender a asumirlos.

La adolescente hundió los hombros y Riza vio en qué momento exacto se dio por vencida.

— ¿Vas a decírselo a mi padre?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo que decírselo a Roy.

—Pero él se lo dirá a mi padre.

—Es probable. Roy tiene un profundo sentido de la justicia.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el muslo de Winry, pero Riza endureció el corazón para no compadecerla.

—Mi padre me dijo que si me metía en algún lío me enviaría de vuelta con tía Pinako.

—Pues tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de tenderme una trampa.

Winry no dijo nada y Riza no la presionó. Finalmente, la joven se enjugó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

—Aún no lo he pensado. Esta noche, quizás. O tal vez mañana.

Winry asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo... el dinero estaba allí y aunque no lo había planeado...

Riza intentó tragarse la lástima que sentía recordándose a sí misma que, por las acciones de esa chica, su marido pensaba que era una ladrona y su matrimonio había fracasado antes de haber tenido siquiera una oportunidad.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Tienes que enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

—Sí, supongo. — Winry intentó secarse las lágrimas con los dedos. —Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Es difícil..., sé que no lo merezco, pero quizá podrías hablar con Solaris en vez de con Roy. Prefiero que se lo diga ella a mi padre. Se pelean todo el rato, pero por lo menos se respetan y puede que no pierda el juicio si se lo dice ella.

Riza se enderezó.

— ¿Tu padre es violento contigo?

—Bueno, supongo. Quiero decir que grita y todo eso.

— ¿Te pega?

— ¿Papá? No, nunca me ha pegado. Pero a veces se enfada tanto que casi preferiría que lo hiciera.

—Entiendo.

—Ya había asumido que volvería con mi tía tarde o temprano. Sé que necesita que le eche una mano con los niños y todo eso. He sido muy egoísta queriendo quedarme aquí, pero los niños son unos auténticos monstruos y, algunas veces, me sacan de quicio.

Riza estaba recibiendo más información de la que quería y se sintió culpable. La adolescente se levantó del banco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Siento haber sido tan imbécil y haberte causado tantos problemas. —Una lágrima se coló entre sus pestañas. —Si no quería acabar con tía Pinako y los niños, debería haberme portado mejor. No debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba celosa por Roy. —Las palabras le salían entre pequeños hipidos. —Es demasiado mayor... y nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Pero siempre ha sido agradable conmigo y supongo que... supongo que quería eso todo el rato, aunque... —respiró hondo, —aunque siempre supe que no resultaría. Lo siento, Riza.

Con un sollozo, se giró y huyó. Riza se acercó a _Tater_ y el elefantito la rodeó con la trompa. Se apoyó contra él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Antes de enfrentarse a Winry, lo había tenido todo muy claro, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Si no le decía a Roy la verdad sobre Winry, él continuaría creyendo que era una ladrona. Pero si se lo decía, Winry recibiría un gran castigo y Riza no creía poder vivir saliéndose responsable de eso.

Desde la carretera vio cómo Roy se subía a la camioneta para dirigirse al pueblo. Un rato antes le había dicho que tenía que resolver un problema con la compañía que suministraba los _donnickers_ y que podía tardar varías horas en volver. Riza había pensado dedicar ese tiempo a desempaquetar las compras que llevaba semanas haciendo en secreto y que transformarían la fea caravana verde en algo parecido a un hogar. Pero su encuentro con Winry le había quitado el entusiasmo. Sin embargo era mejor ocuparse de eso que sentarse sin hacer nada.

Pero mientras se dirigía a la caravana, recuperó el ánimo. Por fin iba a dedicar su tiempo a algo para lo que sí valía. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Roy cuando volviera.


	18. Capítulo 14

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

— ¿Qué coño has hecho aquí? —Roy se quedó paralizado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿A que queda genial? —Riza contempló con satisfacción la transformación de la caravana en lo que ella consideraba un acogedor y encantador nidito de amor.

Unas fundas en tono crema salpicadas de pensamientos en colores púrpuras, azules y caramelo ocultaban el horroroso estampado a cuadros del sofá; los colines a juego hacían que los viejos muebles parecieran cálidos y confortables. Había instalado también unas pequeñas barras de latón encima de las ventanas, sustituyendo aquellas horribles cortinas amarillentas por otras de muselina blanca adornadas con cintas azules y lavanda de diversas texturas y anchuras.

Un lazo de seda azul y violeta camuflaba la pantalla rota de la lámpara en la esquina, y varias cestas de mimbre contenían ahora las revistas y los periódicos que antes estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Un surtido de envases desaparejados, desde floreros y tazones de alfarería a jarras azules Wedgwood, llenaban el estante de encima de la cocina donde había clavado con chínchelas una cuerda de colores para que no se cayeran los utensilios cuando la caravana estuviera en movimiento. La mesa estaba dispuesta con mantelitos individuales en la misma gama de colores púrpura y violeta, así como la porcelana china, que aunque no hacía juego entre sí, poseía las mismas tonalidades. Había dos tazas blancas, dos copas de cristal, una de las cuales tenía una fisura, y unos platos de color añil. En el centro de la mesa, un recipiente de barro albergaba un ramillete de flores silvestres que Riza había cogido en el borde del recinto.

—No he podido hacer más con la alfombra —le explicó aún jadeante por haber tenido que prepararlo con prisa. —Pero he quitado las peores manchas y no ha quedado tan mal. Cuando tenga algo de dinero, me ocupare de la cama. Quizá le ponga una de esas colchas indias y más almohadones. No soy buena costurera, pero creo que puedo...

— ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para hacer esto?

—De mi sueldo.

— ¿Te has gastado tu dinero en esto?

—He buscado en tiendas de segunda mano y en los mercadillos de los pueblos que hemos visitado. ¿Sabías que nunca había entrado en un WalMart hasta hace dos semanas? Es asombroso lo que puede dar de sí un dólar si te lo propones... —En ese momento Daisy vio la expresión en la cara de Roy y su sonrisa se desvaneció. —No te gusta.

—No he dicho eso.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Se te ve en la cara.

—No es que no me guste. Es que no tiene sentido que desperdicies tu dinero en este lugar.

—No creo que sea un desperdicio.

—Es una caravana, por el amor de Dios. No vamos vivir aquí tanto tiempo.

Ésa no era la verdadera razón de la reticencia de Roy. Riza lo observó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: podía marcharse enfadada o podía obligarle a ser sincero con ella.

—Dime exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta.

—Nada.

—Sí, algo no te gusta. Solaris me dijo que habías rechazado una caravana mejor que ésta. —Él se encogió de hombros. — ¿Acaso sólo querías hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

Roy fue a la nevera y cogió una botella de vino que había comprado el día anterior; una botella que ella había considerado demasiado cara para su presupuesto.

Riza se negó a dejar pasar el tema.

— ¿Querías seguir viviendo en este lugar tal y como estaba?

—Estaba bien —repuso él sacando un sacacorchos del cajón.

—No te creo. Te gustan las cosas bonitas. He observado cómo miras el paisaje cuando viajamos y siempre me señalas los escaparates cuando ves algo bonito. Ayer, cuando paramos en aquel quiosco al lado de la carretera, dijiste que la cesta con frutas te recordaba a un Cézanne.

— ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo estudió. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—He traspasado la línea otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a esa línea invisible que has trazado en tu mente entre un matrimonio de verdad y otro que no lo es. La he cruzado otra vez, ¿no?

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. Has hecho una lista mental de reglas y preceptos para nuestro matrimonio. Se supone que debo acatar tus órdenes sin rechistar y que debo mantenerme apartada de ti, salvo para acostarnos juntos, claro. Pero lo más importante de todo es que no debemos crear vínculos emocionales. No me está permitido preocuparme por ti, ni por nuestro matrimonio, ni por nuestra vida en común. Ni siquiera puedo ocuparme de que esta fea caravana resulte acogedora.

Por fin consiguió que Roy reaccionara. Él posó con un gesto brusco la copa de vino sobre el mostrador.

— ¡No quiero que hagas un «nidito de amor», eso es todo! No es una buena idea.

—Así que tengo razón —dijo ella en voz baja.

Roy se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Eres una maldita romántica. Algunas veces, cuando te veo observándome, tengo la sensación de que no me ves cómo soy en realidad, sino como tú quieres que sea. Eso es lo que haces con este acuerdo... este vínculo legal que hay entre nosotros. Vas a moldearlo hasta que se ajuste a tus ideas.

—Es un matrimonio, Roy, no un simple vínculo legal. Hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

— ¡Durante seis meses! ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? Intento protegerte para no hacerte daño.

— ¿Protegerme? Ya entiendo. —Riza respiró hondo. — ¿Por eso cuentas mis píldoras anticonceptivas?

La expresión de Roy se volvió fría y distante.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Al principio no entendía por qué sobresalían del estante del botiquín cuando siempre las dejaba al fondo. Luego me di cuenta de que las contabas.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no te olvidabas ninguna, eso es todo.

—En otras palabras, me has estado espiando.

—No pienso disculparme. Sabes lo importante que a para mí no tener hijos.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Ni respeto, ni afecto, ni confianza.

—Existe afecto, Riza. Por lo menos por mi parte. Vaciló. —Y también te has ganado mi respeto. Nunca pensé que te tomarías el trabajo tan en serio. Eres muy valiente, Riza.

La joven se negó a sentirse agradecida por aquellas palabras.

—Pero no confías en mí.

—Creo que tienes buenas intenciones.

—Aun así crees que soy una ladrona. Eso no habla bien de mis buenas intenciones.

—Estabas desesperada cuando cogiste ese dinero. Estabas cansada y asustada o no lo habrías hecho. Ahora lo sé.

—Yo no cogí el dinero.

—No importa, Riza. No te culpo.

El hecho de que él aún no la creyera no debería dolerle tanto. La única manera de convencerlo sería implicar a Winry y, como ahora sabía, no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué ganaría con ello? No quería ser la responsable del destierro de Winry. Y aquella relación no funcionaría si tenía que demostrarle a Roy su inocencia.

—Si confías en mí, ¿por qué contabas las píldoras?

—No puedo correr riesgos. No quiero tener hijos.

—Eso ya lo has dejado claro. —Quiso preguntarle si lo que encontraba tan repulsivo era tener un hijo o tenerlo con ella, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. —No quiero que vuelvas a contarlas. Te he dicho que las tomaría y lo haré. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

La joven percibió la lucha interna de su marido. A pesar de que su propia madre la había traicionado con Jim Morgan, Riza no había perdido la fe en la raza humana. Pero Roy no confiaba en nadie salvo en sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que la indignación que sentía se desvanecía y la compasión ocupaba su lugar. Qué terrible debía de ser esperar siempre lo peor de la gente.

Riza rozó la mano de Roy con la punta de los dedos.

—Nunca te haría daño a propósito, Roy. Me gustaría que al menos creyeras eso.

—No es fácil.

—Lo sé. Pero es necesario que lo hagas. Él la miró durante un buen rato antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

—Vale. No las contaré más.

Riza sabía lo que esa pequeña concesión le había costado a su marido y se emocionó.

— ¡Yyyyy ahora, entrará en la pista central del circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim, Elizabeth, la hermosa esposa de Roy el Cosaco!

A Riza le temblaban tanto las rodillas que trastabilló, echando a perder su primera entrada.

« ¿Qué había sido de lo de la gitanilla salvaje?», se preguntó frenéticamente mientras escuchaba el discurso de Solf por primera vez. Esa mañana, durante el ensayo, había comenzado a contar una historia de una gitana, pero se había marchado lleno de frustración cuando ella soltó el primer grito. Riza se enteró de que el narrador contaría otra historia cuando Solaris le dio el vestido, pero la propietaria del circo se alejó sin dar más explicaciones.

La música de la balalaica resonaba en el circo, situado esta vez en el aparcamiento de un pueblo de verano en New Optain, East City. Roy entró en la pista central con el látigo en la mano.

Bajo el resplandor carmesí de los focos, resaltaban las brillantes botas negras y las lentejuelas rojas del cinturón centelleaban ante cualquier movimiento.

— ¿Parece nerviosa, damas y caballeros? —preguntó Solf, señalándola con la mano. —A mí sí que me lo parece. Pero esta joven ha tenido que armarse de mucho valor para entrar en la pista con su marido.

El vestido de Riza susurró mientras se adentraba lentamente en la arena. Era un vestido de noche recatado, con el cuello alto de encaje adornado con pedrería. Roy le había colocado una rosa roja de papel de seda entre sus pechos antes de salir. Le había dicho que formaba parte del vestuario.

Riza sintió los ojos del público en ella. La voz de Solf se mezclaba con la música xerxes y con el susurro de la brisa del océano que agitaba los laterales de la carpa.

—Hija de ricos aristócratas franceses, Elizabeth estuvo apartada del mundo moderno por las monjas que la instruían.

« ¿Monjas?» Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo Solf?

Mientras el director de pista continuaba su monólogo, Roy comenzó el lento baile del látigo que siempre daba comienzo a su número, mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil bajo los focos frente a él. La luz se volvió más suave; el público escuchaba la historia de Solf hipnotizado por los gráciles movimientos de Roy.

—Conoció al cosaco cuando el circo actuó en un pueblo cercano al convento donde vivía, y los dos se enamoraron profundamente. Pero los padres de la joven se opusieron a la idea de que su gentil hija se casara con un hombre al que consideraban un bárbaro y la encerraron bajo llave. Elizabeth tuvo que escapar de su familia.

La música se hizo más dramática y el baile del látigo de Roy pasó de enérgico a seductor.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, entra en la pista con su marido, algo muy difícil para ella. El látigo aterroriza a esta dulce joven. Por eso les rogamos que estén lo más quietos posible para que ella pueda enfrentarse a sus miedos. Les recuerdo que si está aquí es sólo por una cosa —el baile del látigo de Roy alcanzó su clímax, —el amor que siente por su feroz marido cosaco.

La música siguió in crescendo y, sin previo aviso, Roy agitó el látigo formando un arco sobre su cabeza. El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Riza en un grito estrangulado y dejó caer el rollito que acababa de sacar del bolsillo especial que Solaris le había cosido al vestido sólo unas horas antes.

El público contuvo el aliento y ella se percató de que la increíble historia de Solf había funcionado. En lugar de reírse por la reacción de Riza, habían simpatizado con la desvalida joven.

Para su sorpresa, Roy se acercó a ella, recogió el rollito del suelo y se lo ofreció como si fuera una rosa, luego inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

El gesto fue tan romántico que Riza oyó suspirar a una mujer en la primera fila. Ella misma también habría suspirado si no hubiera sabido que él sólo jugaba con las emociones del público. A Riza le temblaron los dedos cuando sostuvo el rollito de papel tan alejado de su cuerpo como pudo.

Logró mantener la compostura cuando él se alejó, pero cuando llegó el momento de ponérselo en la boca, comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas de nuevo. Deslizó ligeramente el rollito entre los labios, cerró los ojos y se puso de perfil.

Sonó el chasquido del látigo y el extremo del rollito cayó al suelo. Riza cerró los puños a los costados. Si había pensado que tener audiencia haría que aquello resultara más fácil, estaba equivocada.

Roy chasqueó el látigo dos veces más hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de su esposa. Riza tenía la boca tan seca que no podía tragar.

La voz de Solf surgió entonces, susurrante y dramática.

—Damas y caballeros, necesitamos su colaboración mientras Roy intenta hacer el último corte al pequeño rollo de papel que su mujer sujeta entre los labios. Necesita silencio absoluto. Les recuerdo que el látigo pasará tan cerca de la cara de la joven que la más mínima equivocación por parte de su marido podría marcarla de por vida.

Riza gimió. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que temió haberse hecho sangre.

El chasquido resonó en sus oídos cuando el látigo cortó la última sección del rollito que sostenía en la boca.

El público estalló en vítores. Riza abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tan mareada que temió desmayarse. Roy le hizo indicaciones con la mano, señalándole lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue alzar la barbilla.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, la punta del látigo voló hacia ella y la roja flor que llevaba entre los pechos explotó en un despliegue de frágiles pétalos de papel.

Ella dio un respingo y dejó escapar un siseo que el público acalló con sus aplausos. Roy hizo otro gesto, indicándole que levantara las manos y cruzara las muñecas. Temblando, ella siguió sus indicaciones.

El látigo restalló de nuevo y la multitud soltó un grito ahogado cuando el látigo se enroscó alrededor de las muñecas de Riza. Él esperó un momento, luego la liberó. Un murmullo indescifrable surgió de las gradas. Roy la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella recordó que debía sonreír. Consiguió curvar los labios y mostrar las muñecas para que vieran que estaba ilesa.

Mientras hacía eso, él volvió a chasquear el látigo.

Riza dio un respingo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que el látigo le rodeaba los tobillos. Roy no había hecho eso antes y ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada. La liberó y arqueó una ceja indicándole que saludara. Ella le dirigió al público otra sonrisa falsa. A continuación Roy le indicó que levantase los brazos. Con una sensación de fatalidad, Riza hizo lo que le ordenaba.

« ¡Zas!»

A Riza se le escapó un gritito cuando el látigo se curvó en torno a su cintura. Ella esperaba que él aliviara la presión de la cuerda, pero Roy se limitó a tirar con fuerza del látigo, obligándola a acercarse a él. Sólo cuando la falda del vestido rozó los muslos de Roy, él sustituyó el látigo por sus brazos para darle un beso arrebatador que habría hecho justicia a la portada de un libro romántico.

La multitud soltó una ovación.

Riza se sentía mareada, y aunque estaba enfadada con Roy, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Su marido silbó y Misha resolló con furia al volver a la arena. Roy la soltó sólo un momento y montó a lomos del caballo de un salto mientras el equino trotaba por la pista. Un escalofrío de inquietud se deslizó por la espalda de Riza. Sin duda alguna él no iba a...

Riza sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo cuando Roy se inclinó sobre el lateral del caballo para subirla en sus brazos. Antes de saber qué sucedía, estaba sentada en su regazo.

Se apagaron las luces, dejando la pista sumida en la oscuridad. Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Roy aflojó uno de los brazos mientras ella se agarraba frenéticamente a su cintura. Un momento después, sonó una explosión y el gran látigo de fuego danzó por encima de sus cabezas.

Riza cruzó la estrecha carretera asfaltada que separaba el aparcamiento donde estaba instalado el circo de la playa vacía. A la izquierda las luces multicolores de la feria, en el paseo marítimo de Reole, destellaban en el caos de la noche: la noria, los coches de choque, los tiovivos y los puestos de chucherías.

El debut de Riza había tenido lugar en la primera representación del circo en ese pequeño pueblo costero y ahora estaba demasiado excitada para dormir. El público de la segunda función había reaccionado con más entusiasmo aún y una maravillosa sensación de realización le impedía sentirse cansada. Incluso Urey Rockbell había abandonado su acostumbrado silencio para brindarle una gélida inclinación de cabeza.

Inhaló el olor del mar y comenzó a pasear por la arena, que había perdido el calor del día y le enfriaba los pies al metérsele en las sandalias. Le encantaba estar junto al océano y se alegraba de que el circo fuera a permanecer allí más de una noche.

— ¿Riza? —Se volvió y vio a Roy en lo alto de las escaleras, una alta y delgada silueta recortada contra el tenue resplandor de la noche. La brisa le revolvía el pelo y le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo. — ¿Te importa si paseo contigo o prefieres estar sola?

— ¿Vas armado?

—Ya he guardado los látigos por esta noche.

—Entonces ven. —Riza sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Roy vaciló un momento y ella se preguntó si el gesto habría sido demasiado personal para él.

Decía mucho de su relación el hecho de que cogerse de la mano fuera más íntimo que mantener relaciones sexuales. Aun así, no bajó el brazo. Aquello sólo era un reto más que ella debía vencer. Las botas de Roy resonaron en los escalones de madera cuando se acercó. Le cogió la mano y las callosidades de su palma le recordaron a Riza que era un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Aquella cálida y firme mano envolvió la suya.

La playa estaba desierta, pero aún quedaban restos que había dejado la gente que había acudido al lugar adelantándose a la temporada veraniega: latas vacías, plásticos, la tapa rota de un vaso térmico. Se dirigieron hacia el mar.

—Al público le ha gustado el número.

—Estaba tan asustada que me temblaban las rodillas. Si no hubiera sido por el giro que Solf le dio a la historia, mi actuación hubiera resultado un desastre. Cuando intenté agradecérselo me dijo que había sido idea tuya. —Lo miró y sonrió. — ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con lo de las monjas francesas?

—Conozco de primera mano tus creencias morales, cariño. A menos que me equivoque, estoy seguro de que las monjas formaron parte de esa extraña educación que recibiste.

Riza no lo negó.

Pasearon durante un rato en un cómodo silencio. La brisa agitaba el cabello de Riza y el vaivén de las olas acallaba los lejanos ruidos de la feria, al otro lado de la carretera, dándoles la sensación de que estaban solos en el mundo. Riza esperaba que él le soltara la mano en cualquier momento, pero seguía manteniéndola agarrada.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, Riza. Trabajas duro.

— ¿De veras? ¿De verdad crees que trabajo duro?

—Claro.

—Gracias. Nunca me habían dicho eso. —Soltó una risita irónica. —Y si lo hubiesen hecho, seguramente no me lo habría creído.

—Pero a mí me crees.

—No eres un hombre que diga las cosas a la ligera.

— ¿Estoy oyendo un cumplido?

—No estoy segura.

—No es justo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he dicho algo agradable. Al menos podrías decir una cosa buena de mí.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Haces un chile de muerte. Para sorpresa de Riza, él frunció el ceño.

—Estupendo. Olvídalo.

Atónita, Riza se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había herido los sentimientos de su marido. Pensaba que él estaba bromeando, pero tratándose de Roy debería saber que eso no era posible. Aun así era toda una sorpresa que a él le importara su opinión.

—Sólo me estaba reservando lo mejor —dijo ella.

—No es importante. De verdad, déjalo.

Pero tenía importancia y a ella le encantaba.

—Mmm, déjame pensar...

—Olvídalo.

Riza le apretó la mano.

—Siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto, incluso si la gente lo desaprueba. Es algo por lo que te admiro. Admiro tu integridad, pero... —Riza le rodeó los dedos con los suyos. — ¿Quieres que sea sincera?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

Ella ignoró el beligerante gesto de su mandíbula.

—Tienes una sonrisa maravillosa.

Roy pareció algo aturdido y relajó la mano bajo la de ella.

— ¿Te gusta mi sonrisa?

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Nadie me lo había dicho nunca.

—No muchas personas consiguen verla. —Riza contuvo una sonrisa mientras observaba el gesto serio con el que Roy consideraba lo que ella había dicho. —Y hay otra cosa más, pero no sé cómo vas a tomártelo.

—Suéltalo.

—Tienes un cuerpo de infarto.

— ¿Un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Sí? ¿Ésa es la segunda cosa que más te gusta de mí?

—No he dicho que fuera la segunda. Te estoy diciendo cosas que me gustan de ti y ésa en concreto me encanta.

— ¿Mi cuerpo?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, Roy. En serio.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El embate de las olas llenó el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

—Tú también —dijo él.

— ¿También qué?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo. Me gusta.

— ¿De veras? Pero si no es gran cosa. Tengo los hombros demasiado estrechos en comparación con las caderas y los muslos demasiado gruesos. Y mi estómago...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que oiga a una mujer decir que los hombres somos unos neuróticos, recordaré esto. Tú me dices que te gusta mi cuerpo, ¿y qué hago yo? Te doy las gracias. Luego te digo que me gusta el tuyo, ¿y qué escucho? Una larga lista de quejas.

—Es culpa de las Barbies. —La mueca de desagrado de Roy la complació sobremanera. — Gracias por el cumplido, pero sé sincero. ¿No crees que tengo los pechos demasiado pequeños?

—Ésa es una pregunta con trampa, seguro.

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Vale. Veamos. —La tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar de cara al océano, luego se puso detrás de ella. La rodeó con los brazos y le ahuecó los pechos. La piel de Riza se erizó de deseo cuando Roy apretó y moldeó los montículos, recorriéndole las suaves pendientes y rozando las endurecidas cimas con los pulgares.

A Riza se le entrecortó la respiración. Roy le acarició la oreja con los labios y le murmuró al oído:

—Creo que son perfectos, Riza. Exactamente del tamaño adecuado.

Ella se volvió y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera haber evitado que lo besase. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y apretó su boca contra la de él, con labios suaves y flexibles. La lengua de Roy jugueteó con la suya y ella respondió a la provocación. Riza perdió la noción del tiempo y ni se le pasó por la cabeza separarse de él. Los dos cuerpos se habían fundido en uno.

— ¡Mira, Sig! Es la pareja del circo.

Riza y Roy se separaron de golpe, como dos adolescentes pillados in fraganti por la policía.

La dueña de la estridente voz era una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido de flores verde lima y un enorme bolso negro colgado del hombro. Su marido llevaba puesta una gorra azul que cubría lo que, casi con toda seguridad, sería una calva. El hombre tenía los pantalones enrollados en las pantorrillas y la camiseta de deporte se te ceñía a la prominente barriga.

La mujer les brindó una alegre sonrisa.

—Hemos asistido a la función. Éste es Sig. No se ha creído que estuvierais enamorados de verdad. Me aseguró que todo era falso, pero le dije que nadie podía fingir algo así. —Dio una palmadita en la barriga de su marido. —Sig y yo llevamos casados treinta y dos años, así que sé reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo veo.

Al lado de Riza, Roy estaba rígido y ponía cara de póquer, dejando que fuera ella quien sonriera al matrimonio.

—Seguro.

—Nada me gusta más que un matrimonio con los pies en el suelo.

Roy saludó a la pareja con una brusca inclinación de cabeza y agarró el brazo de Riza para alejarla de allí. Riza se volvió y les gritó:

— ¡Espero que disfruten de otros treinta y dos años juntos!

—Y nosotros también, tesoro.

Dejó que Roy la arrastrara, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada protestando. El tema del amor lo ponía un nervioso que ella sintió el absurdo impulso de consolarlo. Cuando llegaron a los escalones que conducían a la carretera, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Roy, no pasa nada. No voy a enamorarme de ti.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Riza notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón. Eso la asustó, porque sabía que sería una catástrofe enamorarse de él. Eran demasiado diferentes. Él era duro, serio y cínico, mientras que ella era justo lo contrario.

Entonces, ¿por qué él provocaba algo tan elemental en su interior? ¿Y por qué ella parecía comprenderle tan bien cuando Roy no le había contado nada de su pasado ni sobre su vida fuera del circo? A pesar de todo, Riza sabía que Roy la había ayudado a encontrarse a sí misma.

Gracias a él era más independiente de lo que nunca lo había sido. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien consigo misma.

Roy subió los escalones.

—Eres una romántica, Riza. No es que me considere un ser irresistible, bien sabe Dios que no lo soy, pero llevo años observando que cuanto más indiferente se muestra un hombre, más interesada se vuelve la mujer.

—Bah.

Cuando llegaron arriba, él apoyó las caderas en la barandilla y la observó.

—Lo he visto muchas veces. Las mujeres anhelan lo que no pueden tener, incluso aunque no sea bueno para ellas.

— ¿Es así como te consideras? Malo para las personas que te rodean.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Por eso me molestó el cambio que hiciste en la caravana. Ahora es más acogedora y será más fácil vivir en ella, pero no quiero jugar a las casitas. A pesar de que nuestro matrimonio sea un acuerdo legal, esto no es más que un simple rollo. Una cana al aire. Sólo eso.

— ¿Un rollo?

—Un lío. Una aventura. Llámalo como quieras. Sólo es algo pasajero.

—Eres imbécil.

— ¿Ves cómo tengo razón?

Ella intentó controlar la cólera.

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Al principio pensé que mi padre te había pagado, pero ahora sé que no fue así.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Ahora te conozco.

— ¿Y crees que no me dejo comprar?

—Sé que es imposible que te dejes comprar.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

—Pues dime, ¿cuál fue el tuyo?

—Le debía un favor a tu padre y tenía que pagárselo. Eso es todo.

—Debía de ser un favor muy grande.

La expresión de Roy se volvió fría y Riza se sorprendió cuando, después de un largo silencio, añadió:

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente ferroviario en Creta cuando yo tenía dos años. Se hizo cargo de mí el pariente más cercano, el hermano de mi madre, Sergey. Era un sádico hijo de puta al que le daba placer pegarme.

—Oh, Roy...

—No quiero ganarme tu simpatía. Sólo quiero que comprendas cómo soy. —Él se sentó en un banco y parte de su rabia desapareció. Se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

—Siéntate, Riza.

Ahora que ya no tenía remedio, Riza se preguntó si no debería haber dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora, y se sentó a su lado. Él se quedó mirando hacia delante; parecía cansado y vacío.

—Habrás leído historias sobre niños maltratados, niños a los que mantienen encerrados durante años. —Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Los psicólogos dicen que incluso después de haber sido liberados de esa tortura, estos niños no se desarrollan de la misma manera que los demás. No tienen las mismas actitudes sociales. Y si no los rescatan a tiempo, ni siquiera aprenden a hablar. Supongo que eso es lo que me pasa con el amor. No llegué a experimentarlo en la infancia y ahora no puedo sentirlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy uno de esos cínicos que cree que el amor no existe, porque lo he visto en otras personas. Pero yo no puedo sentirlo. Ni por una mujer ni por nadie. Nunca he amado.

—Oh, Roy.

—No es que no lo haya intentado. He conocido algunas mujeres maravillosas a lo largo de mi vida pero, al final, sólo he conseguido herirlas. Por eso te he contado las píldoras. Por eso no quiero tener hijos.

— ¿Crees que nunca podrás mantener una relación duradera? ¿Te refieres a eso?

—Sé que no puedo. Pero es más profundo que todo eso.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho?

—Sí, pero...

—No puedo sentir las mismas emociones que los demás hombres. Por nadie. Ni siquiera por un niño. Cualquier niño merece que su padre lo ame, pero yo no podría.

—No te creo.

— ¡Créelo! Me conozco a mí mismo y sé que no podría hacerlo. Mucha gente se toma a la ligera tener hijos, pero yo no. Los niños necesitan amor y, si no lo tienen, algo se muere en su interior. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que un niño sufre por mi culpa.

—Todo el mundo es capaz de amar, y más cuando se trata de su propio hijo. Te ves a ti mismo como una especie de... de monstruo.

—Más bien como una mutación. No tuve una educación normal y es por eso que soy distinto. No puedo tolerar la idea de tener un hijo y que crezca sabiendo que no le amo. No pienso hacerle a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí.

Era una noche calurosa, pero Riza se estremeció al darse cuenta del terrible legado que aquel violento pasado le había dejado a Roy. Ese legado también la afectaba a ella y se abrazó a sí misma. Nunca se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con Roy, pero quizá la idea ya había germinado en su subconsciente porque sentía como si acabara de sufrir una profunda pérdida.

Riza observó el perfil de su marido recortado contra el tiovivo que giraba a lo lejos. La imagen la llenó de pena. Los caballos de madera, de brillantes colores, parecían representar la inocencia, mientras que Roy, con aquellos ojos sombríos y el corazón vacío, era como un condenado a muerte. Durante todo el tiempo Riza había pensado que era ella la que más amor necesitaba, pero él tenía heridas mucho más profundas.

Guardaron silencio mientras volvían caminando a la caravana; no había nada más que decir. _Tater_ se había escapado otra vez y la estaba esperando. Trotó hacia ella saludándola con un barrito.

—Lo ataré de nuevo —dijo Roy.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. Necesito estar sola un rato.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla mientras le dirigía una mirada tan desolada que Riza no pudo soportarlo, así que se volvió y acarició la trompa de _Tater_.

—Vamos, cariño.

Lo llevó con los demás elefantitos y lo ató con la correa; luego cogió una vieja manta de lana y la puso en el suelo a su lado. Se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, _Tater_ se acercó a ella.

Por un momento pensó que la pisaría y se puso tensa, pero el animal se limitó a colocar sus patas delanteras a ambos lados y a rodearla con la trompa.

Riza se encontró sumergida en una cálida cueva. Presionó la mejilla contra el áspero cuerpo del animal, protegida entre las patas de _Tater_ mientras oía el fuerte latido de su dulce y travieso corazón. Sabía que debería moverse, pero a pesar de estar bajo una tonelada de elefante, nunca se había sentido más segura. Allí sentada, pensó en Roy y deseó que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para estar donde ella estaba, justo debajo del corazón de _Tater_.


	19. Capítulo 15

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Roy estaba dormido cuando Riza regresó a la caravana. La joven se desvistió tan silenciosamente como pudo y se puso una de las camisetas de su marido. Cuando se acercaba al sofá, oyó un ronco susurro:

—Esta noche no, Riza. Te necesito.

Se giró y lo vio a través de la oscuridad. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Estaba despeinado y la medalla esmaltada que le colgaba del cuello resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Riza aún podía oír en su mente el fuerte latido del corazón de _Tater_ transmitiéndole un mensaje de amor incondicional. Sabía que no podía darle la espalda a Roy en ese momento.

Esta vez no hubo sonrisas. Ni dulzura. La poseyó con ferocidad, casi con desesperación y, cuando todo terminó, Roy se acurrucó detrás ella, sin soltarla. Se quedaron dormidos con la mano de él sosteniéndole un pecho.

Riza no regresó al sofá la noche siguiente. A partir de ese día, compartió la cama con su marido mientras sentía que su corazón se inundaba de una emoción a la que no quería dar nombre.

Una semana más tarde, llegaron al centro de East City. Instalaron el circo en el patio de una escuela situada en un barrio de las afueras, con casas blancas de dos plantas, columpios en los patios traseros y monovolúmenes en los garajes. De camino a la casa de fieras, donde _Tater_ estaba atado, Riza se pasó por el vagón rojo para hacer unos cambios en el pedido de pienso y, cuando entró, vio a Solf examinando algunas carpetas.

La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió al escritorio para buscar los papeles que necesitaba. Sonó el móvil y lo cogió ella.

—Circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim.

—Quería hablar con el doctor Mustang —respondió un hombre con acento británico. — ¿Podría avisarlo?

Riza se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con el doctor Roy Mustang.

A Riza comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—N-no está aquí en este momento. ¿Quiere dejar algún recado?

La mano le tembló al apuntar el nombre y el número. Cuando colgó sintió que se tambaleaba. ¡Roy era doctor! Sabía que era un hombre cultivado y que tenía una vida oculta, pero jamás se había imaginado algo así.

El misterio que rodeaba a su marido era cada vez más profundo, pero no sabía cómo sonsacarle la verdad. Roy seguía esquivando cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, seguía actuando como si no tuviera una existencia más allá del circo.

Se humedeció los labios resecos y miró a Solf.

—Era un hombre que quería hablar con Roy. Lo llamó doctor Mustang.

Solf metió varias carpetas en el cajón abierto del archivador sin mirarla.

—Déjale el mensaje en el escritorio. Lo verá cuando entre.

Solf no había mostrado reacción alguna, así que evidentemente sabía más de la vida de su marido que ella. Tal certeza le dolió.

—Debe de ser un descuido por su parte, pero Roy no me ha dicho qué rama de la medicina práctica.

Solf cogió otra carpeta.

—Tal vez porque no quiere que lo sepas.

Riza se sentía carcomida por la frustración.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes de él, Solf.

—En el circo aprendemos a no meter las narices en la vida de los demás. Si alguien quiere hablar sobre su pasado, lo hace. Si no, es asunto suyo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido era avergonzarse a sí misma. Hizo tiempo hojeando algunos periódicos y se escapó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Encontró a Roy acuclillado junto a Misha, examinando la herradura del caballo. Lo observó durante un buen rato.

—Eres veterinario.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Eres veterinario.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿No lo eres?

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

—Acabas de recibir una llamada. Alguien quería hablar con el doctor Mustang.

— ¿Y?

—Si no eres veterinario, ¿qué tipo de doctor eres?

Él se puso en pie y palmeó el cuello de Misha.

— ¿No has pensado que podía ser un apodo?

— ¿Un apodo?

—De mis días de prisión. Ya sabes que los convictos le ponen apodos a todo el mundo.

— ¡No has estado en prisión!

—Pero si lo dijiste tú misma. Por asesinar a aquella camarera.

Riza pateó el suelo con frustración.

— ¡Roy Mustang, dime ahora mismo a qué te dedicas cuando no estás en el circo!

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— ¡Soy tu esposa! Merezco saber la verdad.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tienes delante de ti a un antipático artista circense que posee un pésimo sentido del humor. No necesitas saber nada más.

—Eso es lo más indulgente y condescendiente...

—No es mi intención ser condescendiente, cariño. Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Esto es lo que hay. Una gira con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim. Caravana y trabajo duro. —La expresión de Roy se suavizó. —Hago lo que está en mi mano para no hacerte daño. Por favor, acéptalo y deja de hacerme preguntas.

Si hubiera sido hostil, lo habría desafiado, pero Riza no pudo luchar contra esa repentina dulzura en su voz. Dio un paso atrás y observó las profundidades de sus ojos. Eran tan oscuros como los de _Hayate_ , e igual de misteriosos.

—Esto no me gusta, Roy —dijo ella con suavidad, —no me gusta nada. —Y se dirigió hacia la casa de fieras.

Un rato más tarde, Winry entró en la carpa. En ese momento, Riza acababa de terminar de limpiar la jaula de _Glenna_ con una manguera.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí. —Al cerrar la manguera, Riza vio que la chica estaba tensa y que tenía ojeras.

— ¿Por qué no le has contado a Solaris lo del dinero?

Riza enrolló la larga manguera y la sostuvo entre las manos.

—He decidido no hacerlo.

— ¿No vas a decírselo?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Winry se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿¡Por qué no vas a hacerlo después de todo lo que le he hecho!?

—Puedes devolverme el favor prometiéndome no fumar más.

— ¡Vale! Haré lo que sea. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, Riza. Nunca. —Winry agarró la manguera que Riza acababa de enrollar. —Déjame ayudarte. Dime qué quieres que haga. Haré cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no es necesario. —Comenzó a enrollar la manguera de nuevo, pero esta vez la llevó afuera y la apoyó contra la carpa.

Winry la siguió.

—Haré lo que quieras... Sé que sólo soy una niña y todo eso, pero como no tienes amigos aquí, quizá podríamos hacer cosas juntas. —Se detuvo a pensar qué podrían hacer para superar lo ocurrido, algo en lo que no importara la diferencia de edad. —Podríamos ir a tomar pizza o algo por el estilo. O podríamos peinarnos la una a la otra.

Riza no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono esperanzado de la chica.

—Suena bien.

—Voy a recompensarte por esto, te lo prometo.

Algunas cosas no se podían arreglar, pero Riza no se lo dijo a Winry. Había tomado una decisión: no pensaba dejar que la culpa pendiera sobre la cabeza de la adolescente.

Urey Rockbell se acercó a ellas, con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Winry? Te he dicho que te alejes de ella.

Winry se sonrojó.

—Riza ha sido muy amable conmigo y quería ayudarla.

—Vete con Solaris. Quiere practicar contigo la posición del pino.

Winry parecía cada vez más infeliz.

—Papá, Riza es genial. No me gusta que pienses mal de ella. Es buenísima con los animales y me trata...

—Vete, Winry —dijo Riza agradeciéndole el esfuerzo con un gesto de cabeza. —Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar.

Winry se fue a regañadientes.

Urey parecía tan enfadado como un Silvestre Stallone con ración doble de testosterona.

—Mantente alejada de ella, ¿me oyes? Puede que Roy esté ciego contigo, pero los demás no olvidamos lo que has hecho.

—No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho, Urey.

— ¿No te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho? ¿Si se hubiera tratado de dos mil dólares en vez de doscientos estarías avergonzada? Lo siento, nena, pero para mí un ladrón es siempre un ladrón.

— ¿Acaso llevas una vida tan recta que nunca has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas?

—Nunca he robado nada, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Le robas seguridad en sí misma a tu hija. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Urey apretó los labios.

—No me des lecciones sobre cómo criar a mi hija. No es asunto tuyo ni de Solaris. Ninguna de las dos tiene hijos, así que ya podéis mantener cerradas vuestras malditas bocazas.

Y se fue, con los músculos brillando y las plumas de la cola despeinadas.

Riza suspiró con pesar. No daba una. Había discutido con Roy y se había enfrentado a Solf y a Urey. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

El agudo murmullo de voces excitadas captó su atención y observó que otro grupo de niños de la escuela vecina llegaba al circo. Durante toda la mañana habían llegado al recinto un grupo de escolares tras otro. Con tantos niños merodeando, Riza se había asegurado de que la jaula de _Tater_ estuviera bien cerrada, algo que disgustaba al elefantito. Esta vez los niños eran muy pequeños. Debían de ser del jardín de infancia.

Miró con tristeza a la profesora de mediana edad que los acompañaba. Puede que ese trabajo no le gustara a mucha gente, pero era el que deseaba desempeñar ella.

Observó la soltura con la que la profesora vigilaba que los niños no se descontrolaran y, por un momento, Riza se imaginó que era ella. No se entretuvo con esa fantasía demasiado tiempo. Para ser profesora se necesitaba un título universitario, y ella ya era demasiado mayor para ponerse a estudiar.

No pudo resistirse a acercarse a los niños cuando se aproximaron a la jaula de _Hayate_ , que tenía una cinta alrededor para que los pequeños visitantes no se acercaran demasiado. Después de sonreír a la profesora, se dirigió a una niña con rostro de querubín que miraba al tigre con temor.

—Se llama _Hayate_ y es un tigre siberiano. Los siberianos son los tigres más grandes que existen.

— ¿Come gente? —preguntó la pequeña.

—No come personas, pero es un carnívoro. Eso quiere decir que come carne.

La pequeña se mostró más animada.

—Mi jerbo come comida de jerbo.

Riza se rio. La maestra sonrió.

—Parece que sabe mucho sobre tigres. ¿Le importaría contarles a los niños algo sobre _Hayate_?

Una oleada de excitación atravesó a Riza.

— ¡Me encantaría! —Rápidamente rebuscó en su mente todo lo que había aprendido sobre los animales en sus recientes visitas a la biblioteca y escogió aquellos detalles que los niños pudieran comprender. —Hace cien años, los tigres vagaban libres por muchas partes del mundo, pero ahora ya no es así. La gente comenzó a vivir en las tierras que habitaban los tigres... —siguió hablándoles sobre aquellos felinos, sobre su lenta extinción, y se sintió gratificada al ver que los niños escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

— ¿Podemos darle mimitos? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No. Ya es mayor y tiene malas pulgas. No entendería que no quieres hacerle daño. No es como los perros o los gatos.

Siguió contestando a un gran número de preguntas, incluyendo varias sobre las necesidades fisiológicas de _Hayate_ y que provocó un coro de risitas tontas, escuchó atentamente la historia de uno de los niños sobre un perro que había muerto y el anuncio de que otro que acababa de pasar la varicela. Eran tan ricos que Riza podría haberse pasado todo el día hablando con ellos.

Cuando la clase se dispuso a seguir adelante, la profesora le agradeció la explicación y la pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas le dio un abrazo. Riza se sintió como si flotara en una nube.

Siguió observándolos mientras se acercaba a la caravana para disfrutar de un almuerzo rápido.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando una familiar figura, embutida en unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una pálida camisa amarilla, salió del vagón rojo. Riza era incapaz de creer lo que veía. En ese momento fue consciente de las ropas sucias y del despeinado cabello que lucía, resultado del último aseo de _Glenna_.

—Hola, Elizabeth.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su padre era una figura tan poderosa en la mente de Riza que la joven rara vez notaba que éste poseía una constitución bastante menuda, apenas un poco más alto que ella. Era la imagen de la opulencia y la elegancia, con aquel cabello canoso cortado por un experto peluquero —que se pasaba por la oficina de su padre una vez a la semana, —el reloj de oro y los mocasines italianos con un discreto adorno dorado en el empeine. Era difícil imaginárselo abandonando la dignidad el tiempo suficiente como para enamorarse de una modelo y concebir una hija ilegítima, pero Riza era la prueba viviente de que su padre había sido humano una vez.

—He venido a ver a Roy.

—Ah. —Se esforzó por ocultar el dolor que le producía saber que no había ido a verla a ella. —

También quería saber cómo te iba.

— ¿Y?

—Quería asegurarme de que aún estabas con él, que no habías hecho ninguna tontería.

Por un momento Riza se preguntó si Roy le habría hablado del dinero robado, pero al instante supo que no lo había hecho. Esa certeza la consoló.

—Cómo puedes ver, todavía estoy aquí. Si me acompañas a la caravana te serviré algo de beber. O te prepararé un sándwich si tienes hambre.

—Una taza de té estaría bien.

Lo condujo hasta la caravana. Berthold se detuvo al ver el deteriorado exterior.

—Dios mío. No me digas que vivís aquí.

Riza se sintió impulsada a defender su pequeño hogar.

—El interior está mucho mejor; lo he arreglado. Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, pero a pesar de los cambios que ella había hecho, Berthold no se sintió más impresionado con el interior que con el exterior.

—Creo que Roy podría haber conseguido algo mejor.

Aunque resultara extraño, aquella crítica la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—Es perfecto para nosotros.

Berthold se quedó mirando la única cama de la caravana durante un buen rato. Riza creía que la imagen lo haría sentir incómodo, pero si fue así, ella no lo notó.

Mientras ponía el agua a hervir en la cocina, él sacudió el sofá antes de sentarse, como si temiera contraer alguna enfermedad. Riza se sentó frente a él mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

El incómodo silencio que se extendió entre ellos fue roto finalmente por su padre.

—¿Cómo se llevan Roy y tú?

—Bien.

—Es un hombre estupendo. Casi nadie logra sobreponerse a una infancia como la suya. ¿Te ha contado cómo nos conocimos?

—Me ha dicho que le salvaste la vida.

—No sé si eso será cierto, pero cuando lo conocí su tío le estaba dando una paliza detrás de unas camionetas. Lo sujetaba contra el suelo con un pie mientras lo azotaba con un látigo.

Riza se sorprendió. Roy le había dicho que había sido maltratado, pero oírlo de labios de su padre lo hacía parecer aún más horrible.

—La camisa de Roy estaba hecha jirones. Tenía verdugones rojos por toda la espalda; algunos de ellos sangraban. Su tío le maldecía por alguna tontería mientras lo azotaba con todas sus fuerzas. —Riza cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando que su padre dejara de hablar, pero él continuó. —Lo que más me impactó es que Roy se mantenía en absoluto silencio. No lloraba. No pedía ayuda. Sólo aguantaba. Fue lo más trágico que he visto en mi vida.

Riza se sintió enferma. No era de extrañar que Roy no creyera en el amor.

Su padre se reclinó en el sofá.

—Irónicamente yo no tenía ni idea de quién era el niño. Por aquel entonces Sergey Mustang viajaba en el viejo Circo Curzon y decidí ir a verlo a donde se habían instalado en Nort City. Por supuesto, había oído rumores sobre la relación familiar. Incluso la había investigado para asegurarme de que era auténtica, pero siempre soy escéptico con historias como ésas y, al principio, no me lo creí.

Aunque Riza conocía la pasión de su padre por la historia xerxe, no sabía que ésta se extendiera hasta el circo. Cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar, se dirigió ni fogón.

—Pero la relación es auténtica. Los Mustang son una de las familias más famosas de la historia del circo —dijo Riza.

Él la miró con extrañeza mientras ella comenzaba t preparar el té.

— ¿Los Mustang?

—Al parecer la mayoría de las generaciones conservó el apellido de las mujeres. ¿No te parece algo inusual?

—Más bien irrelevante. Los Mustang eran campesinos, Elizabeth. Gente del circo. —Apretó los labios con desdén. —Por lo único que me interesaba Sergey Mustang era por los rumores que corrían sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, Katya, la madre de Roy.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que me interesaba era la familia del padre de Roy. El hombre con el que se casó Katya Mustang. Por el amor de Dios, Elizabeth, los Mustang no son importantes. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de tu marido?

—Sé muy poco —admitió ella. Llevó las dos tazas al sofá y le tendió una. Sujetó su taza con ambas manos mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Pensé que te lo habría contado, pero es tan reservado que es normal que no te haya dicho nada.

— ¿Decirme qué? —Riza llevaba tiempo esperando eso, pero ahora que llegaba el momento no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Un leve temblor de excitación tiñó la voz de Berthold cuando se lo explicó.

—Roy es un Romanov, Elizabeth.

— ¿Un Romanov?

—Por la línea paterna.

La primera reacción de Riza fue de diversión, pero ésta se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba tan obsesionado por la historia xerxe que había estado investigando en todos los circos.

—Papá, eso no es cierto. Roy no es un Romanov. Es un Mustang de los pies a la cabeza. La historia de los Romanov es sólo parte de su número; algo que se inventó para hacerlo más apasionante.

—No insultes mi inteligencia, Elizabeth. No me dejaría engañar por un cuento chino. —Cruzó las piernas. —No tienes ni idea de cuánto investigué antes de llegar a esta conclusión. Cuando supe que Roy era un auténtico Romanov, lo aparté de Sergey Mustang, que aún tardó diez años en morir. Me encargué de la educación de Roy, que había sido abominable hasta ese momento. Lo metí en un internado, pero insistió en pagarse él mismo la universidad, por lo cual fue imposible mantenerlo alejado del mundo del circo. ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo eso si no hubiera estado absolutamente seguro de quién era?

Un helado escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riza,

— ¿Y quién es exactamente?

Berthold volvió a reclinarse en el sofá.

—Roy es el bisnieto de zar Nicolás II.


	20. Capítulo 16

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Riza miró fijamente a su padre.

—Eso es imposible. No te creo.

—Es cierto, Riza. El abuelo de Roy fue el único hijo varón del último zar de Xerxes, Alexi Romanov.

Riza conocía toda la historia sobre Alexi Romanov, el joven hijo de Nicolás II. En 1918, cuando Alexi tenía catorce años, sus padres, sus cuatro hermanas y él fueron encerrados por los bolcheviques en el sótano de una mansión en Ekaterinburgo, donde fueron ejecutados. Se lo recordó a su padre.

—Todos fueron asesinados. El zar Nicolás, su esposa Alexandra, los niños. Encontraron los restos de la familia en una fosa común de los Montes Urales en 1993. Se hicieron pruebas de ADN.

Berthold tomó un sorbo de té de la taza que le había ofrecido.

—Las pruebas de ADN identificaron al zar, a Alejandra y a tres de las cuatro hijas. Pero faltaba una hija. Muchos creen que era Anastasia, y tampoco fueron encontrados los restos del joven heredero, Alexi.

Riza intentó asimilarlo. A lo largo del siglo XX, habían surgido personas que afirmaban ser uno de los hijos asesinados del zar, pero la mayoría habían sido mujeres que creían ser Anastasia. Su padre le había dicho que todas eran unas impostoras. Era un hombre muy meticuloso y no podía imaginarlo dejándose engañar por nadie. ¿Por qué ahora creía que el príncipe heredero había escapado de aquella fría muerte? ¿Acaso su obsesión por la historia rusa lo había hecho perder el juicio?

Le habló con cautela.

—No puedo imaginar cómo el príncipe heredero logró escapar de una masacre tan terrible.

—Fue rescatado por unos monjes que lo escondieron con una familia en el sur de Rusia. Años después, en 1920, un grupo leal al zar lo sacó a escondidas del país. Sabiendo de primera mano lo violentos que podían llegar a ser los bolcheviques, es normal que viviera escondido. Finalmente se casó y tuvo un hijo, el padre de Alex, Vasily. Vasily conoció a Katya Mustang cuando ésta actuaba en Múnich, se enamoró como un tonto y se fugó con ella. Vasily apenas era un adolescente. Su padre acababa de morir y él era rebelde e indisciplinado, de otra manera nunca se hubiera casado con alguien inferior a su rango. Tenía sólo veinte años cuando Roy nació. Unos dos años después, Katya y él murieron en un accidente ferroviario.

—Lo siento, papá. Aunque no dudo de tu palabra, simplemente, no puedo creerlo.

—Créeme, Elizabeth. Roy es un Romanov. Y no un Romanov cualquiera. Ese hombre que se hace llamar Roy Mustang es el heredero de la corona de Xerxes.

Riza miró a su padre con tristeza.

—Roy trabaja en un circo. Eso es todo.

—Ya me dijo Amelia que reaccionarías así. —En un gesto inusitado en él, Berthold le palmeó la rodilla. —Te llevará tiempo acostumbrarte a la idea, pero espero que...lo conozcas lo suficiente para comprender que nunca firmaría tal cosa si no estuviera absolutamente seguro.

—Pero...

—Te he contado muchas veces la historia de mi familia, pero es evidente que la has olvidado.

Los Hawkeye han estado al servicio de los zares de Xerxes desde el siglo XIV, desde el reinado de Alejandro I. Hemos estado vinculados a través del deber y la obligación, pero nunca a través del matrimonio. Hasta ahora.

Riza oyó el ruido de un avión, el rugido de un camión. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que su padre le estaba insinuando.

—Así que lo planeaste todo, ¿no? Has concertado mi matrimonio con Roy por culpa de esa absurda idea que tienes sobre su origen.

—No es una absurda idea. Pregúntale a Roy.

—Lo haré —dijo poniéndose en pie. —Por fin lo entiendo todo. No soy más que un peón en tu loco sueño dinástico. Querías unir las dos familias como hacían los padres en la Edad Media. Es tan increíblemente cruel que no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo no diría que sea una crueldad estar casada con un Romanov.

Riza se presionó las sienes con los dedos.

—Nuestro matrimonio sólo durará cinco meses más. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan satisfecho? ¡Un matrimonio de cinco meses no es precisamente el inicio de una dinastía!

Berthold dejó la taza y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

—Alex y tú no tienen por qué divorciarse. De hecho, espero que no lo hagan.

—Oh, papá...

—Eres una mujer llamativa, Riza. Quizá no tan guapa como tu madre pero, no obstante, atractiva. Si fueras menos frívola, quizá podrías retener a Roy. Ya sabes que una esposa debe adaptarse a determinados roles. Antepone los deseos de tu marido a los tuyos. Sé complaciente. —Miró los sucios vaqueros y la desastrada camiseta de Riza con el ceño fruncido. —Deberías cuidar más tu apariencia. Nunca te había visto tan descuidada. ¿Sabías que tienes paja en el pelo? Quizás Roy no estaría tan ansioso por deshacerse de ti si fueras la clase de mujer que un hombre quiere tener esperándolo en casa.

Riza lo miró con consternación.

— ¿Quieres que lo espere en la puerta de la caravana con las zapatillas en la mano?

—Ese es justo el tipo de comentario frívolo que ahuyentaría a alguien como Roy. Es un hombre serio. Como no reprimas ese inapropiado sentido del humor, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad con él.

— ¿Quién dice que quiero tenerla? —Pero mientras lo decía, Riza sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior.

—Ya veo que no quieres ser razonable. Creo que es hora de irme. —Berthold se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Sólo espero que no tires piedras contra tu propio tejado, Elizabeth. Recuerda que eres una mujer que no se sabe valer por sí sola. Dejando a un lado el asunto del linaje familiar de Roy, es un hombre sensato y digno de confianza, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor para cuidar de ti.

— ¡No necesito que un hombre cuide de mí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con él?

Sin esperar respuesta, Berthold abrió la puerta de la caravana y salió a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo podía explicarle ella los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su interior? Sabía que ya no era la misma persona que había salido de la casa de su padre un mes antes, pero Berthold no la creería.

Fuera, los niños con los que había hablado antes se agrupaban alrededor de su profesora, listos para regresar al jardín de infancia. Durante el mes anterior, Riza se había acostumbrado a los olores y las imágenes del circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim, pero ahora lo miraba todo con nuevos ojos.

Roy y Solaris estaban cerca del circo discutiendo por algo. Los payasos ensayaban un truco de

malabarismo mientras Winry practicaba el pino y Urey la miraba con el ceño fruncido. _Mei_ jugaba en el suelo junto a May, que adiestraba a los perros con algunos ejercicios que hacían queRiza se encogiera de miedo. El olor de las hamburguesas que las _showgirls_ asaban a la parrillainundó sus fosas nasales mientras oía el omnipresente zumbido del generador y veía cómo losbanderines ondeaban con la brisa de junio.

Y luego se oyó un grito infantil.

El sonido fue tan ensordecedor que todo el mundo lo escuchó. Roy giró la cabeza con rapidez. Winry dejó de hacer el pino y los payasos soltaron lo que tenían entre manos. Berthold se detuvo en seco, impidiendo que Riza viera lo que pasaba. La joven oyó el grito ahogado que éste emitió y se puso a su lado para ver qué causaba la conmoción. Se le detuvo el corazón.

 _Hayate_ se había escapado de la jaula.

El tigre estaba en la franja de hierba que había entre la casa de fieras y la parte trasera del circo. La puerta de su jaula estaba abierta; se había roto una de las bisagras. El animal tenía las orejas levantadas y sus pálidos ojos negros se habían clavado en algo que estaba a menos de tres metros de él.

La pequeña de las mejillas sonrosadas. La niña se había separado del resto de la clase y había sido su penetrante grito lo que había captado la atención de _Hayate_. La pequeña chillaba despavorida aunque permanecía quieta; la mancha que se le extendía por el babi del jardín de infancia indicaba que se había hecho pis.

 _Hayate_ respondía a los gritos, revelando sus afilados y letales dientes, curvos como cimitarras, diseñados para mantener inmóvil a su presa mientras la despedazaba con las garras. La niña volvió a soltar aquel chillido penetrante. Los poderosos músculos de _Hayate_ se tensaron y Riza palideció.

Sintió que el tigre estaba a punto de saltar. Para _Hayate_ , aquella niña que agitaba los brazos y gritaba sin parar era uno de sus más amenazadores enemigos.

Neeco apareció de la nada y corrió hasta _Hayate_. Riza vio la picana en su mano y dio un paso adelante. Quería advertirle que no lo hiciera. _Hayate_ no estaba acostumbrado a las descargas. No se acobardaría de la misma manera que los elefantes, sólo se enfurecería más. Pero Neeco estaba reaccionando de manera impulsiva, con la intención de contener al tigre de la única manera que sabía, como si _Hayate_ no fuera más que un elefante revoltoso.

Cuando _Hayate_ le dio la espalda a la pequeña, girándose hacia Neeco, Roy se acercó con rapidez por el lado contrario. Se acercó a la niña y la cogió entre sus brazos para llevarla a una zona segura.

Y luego, todo pasó en un instante. Neeco presionó la picana en el hombro del tigre. El animal se revolvió enloquecido, rugió lleno de furia y lanzó su enorme cuereo contra Neeco, tirando al domador al suelo; Neeco soltó la picana que rodó fuera de su alcance.

Riza nunca había sentido tanto terror. _Hayate_ iba a atacar a Neeco y ella no podía detenerlo de ninguna manera.

— ¡ _Hayate_! —gritó desesperada.

Para sorpresa de la joven, el tigre alzó la cabeza. Riza no sabía si había respondido a su voz o a otro tipo de instinto. Se acercó a él, a pesar de que le temblaban tanto las rodillas que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Sólo sabía que tenía que actuar.

El tigre permaneció encorvado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Neeco. Por un momento Riza pensó que el entrenador estaba muerto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que permanecía quieto a la espera de que el tigre se olvidase de él.

Ella oyó la tranquila pero autoritaria voz de Roy.

—Riza, no des un paso más.

Y luego la de su padre, más chillona.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Regresa aquí!

Riza los ignoró a los dos. El tigre se giró ligeramente y se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Los dientes afilados y curvos del animal estaban al descubierto, tenía las orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza y la miraba de una manera salvaje. Riza sintió que estaba aterrorizado.

— _Hayate_ —dijo ella con suavidad. Pasaron unos segundos. Riza vio un destello de pelo negro entre _Hayate_ y la carpa principal; era el pelo de Solaris Hohenheim. La dueña del circo corría hacia Roy, que ya había dejado a la niña en los brazos de la maestra. Solaris le dio algo a Roy, pero Riza estaba demasiado aturdida para deducir lo que era.

El tigre pasó por encima del cuerpo de Neeco y centró toda su feroz atención en ella. El animal tenía todos los músculos tensos y preparados para saltar.

—Tengo un arma. —La voz de Roy sólo fue un susurro. —No te muevas.

Su marido iba a matar a _Hayate_. Comprendía la lógica de lo que estaba a punto de hacer —con gente en el recinto, un tigre salvaje y aterrorizado era, evidentemente, un peligro, —pero ella no podía consentirlo. Esa magnífica bestia no debía ser ejecutada sólo por seguir los instintos de su especie.

 _Hayate_ no había hecho nada malo, salvo actuar como un tigre. A las personas sólo las encerraban cuando delinquían. A él lo habían arrebatado de su hábitat natural, lo habían encerrado en una jaula diminuta y lo habían obligado a vivir bajo la mirada de sus enemigos. Y ahora, sólo porque Riza no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su jaula estaba rota, iban a matarlo.

Se movió lo más rápidamente que pudo para interponerse entre su marido y el tigre.

—Quítate de en medio, Riza. —El tono tranquilo de su voz no suavizaba la autoridad de su orden.

—No dejaré que lo mates —susurró ella en respuesta. Y se acercó lentamente al tigre.

Los ojos negros del animal se clavaron en ella. La atravesaron. Riza sintió cómo el terror de _Hayate_ penetraba en cada célula de su cuerpo hasta unirse al de ella. Sus almas se fundieron y ella lo oyó en su corazón.

«Los odio.»

«Lo sé.»

«Detente.»

«No puedo.»

Riza acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que apenas los separaron dos metros.

—Roy te matará —susurró, mirando fijamente los ojos negros de la bestia.

—Riza, por favor... —Ella oyó una desesperada tensión en la súplica de Roy y lamentó el desasosiego que le estaba causando, pero no podía detenerse.

Cuando se acercó al tigre, sintió que Roy cambiaba de posición para poder disparar desde otra dirección. Riza sabía que se le acababa el tiempo.

A pesar del miedo que le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración, se puso de rodillas delante del tigre. Le llegó su olor salvaje mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No puedo dejar que mueras —susurró. —Ven conmigo. —Lentamente estiró el brazo para tocarlo. Una parte de ella esperaba que las poderosas mandíbulas de _Hayate_ se cerraran sobre su mano, pero había otra parte —su alma tal vez, porque sólo el alma podía resistirse con tal terquedad a la lógica— a la que no le importaba que le mordiera si con eso le salvaba la vida. Le acarició con mucha suavidad entre las orejas.

El pelaje era a la vez suave y áspero. Dejó que se acostumbrara a su contacto, y el calor del animal le traspasó la palma de la mano. Los bigotes del felino le rozaron la suave piel del brazo, y sintió su aliento a través de la delgada tela de algodón de la camiseta. Él cambió de posición y poco a poco se dejó caer en la tierra con las patas delanteras extendidas.

La calma se extendió por el cuerpo de Riza, que dejó de sentir miedo. Experimentó una sensación mística de bienvenida, una paz que jamás había conocido antes, como si el tigre se hubiera convertido en ella y ella en el tigre. Por un momento Riza comprendió todos los misterios de la creación: que cada ser vivo era parte de los demás, que todo era parte de Dios, que estaban unidos por el amor, puestos sobre la tierra para cuidar unos de otros. Sin miedo, enfermedad o muerte. No existía nada salvo el amor.

Y en esa fracción de segundo, Riza entendió que también amaba a Alex de la manera terrenal en que una mujer ama a un hombre.

Rodeó con los brazos el cuello del tigre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Tan natural como apretar la mejilla contra él y cerrar los ojos. Pasó el tiempo. Oyó los latidos del corazón de la fiera y, por encima, un ronroneo ronco y profundo.

«Te amo.»

«Te amo.»

—Tengo que encerrarte de nuevo —susurró ella finalmente, con las lágrimas deslizándosele por los párpados cerrados. —Pero no te abandonaré. Nunca.

El ronroneo y el latido del corazón se hicieron uno.

Permaneció arrodillada un rato más, con la mejilla presionada contra el cuello de _Hayate_. Riza nunca había sentido tanta paz, ni siquiera cuando había permanecido cobijada entre las patas de _Tater_. Había muchas cosas malas en el mundo, pero este lugar... este lugar era sagrado. Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Los demás se habían quedado paralizados como estatuas.

Roy todavía apuntaba con el arma a _Hayate_ , Qué tonto. Como si ella fuera a permitir que hiriera a ese animal. La piel bronceada de su marido había adquirido el color de la tiza, y supo que tenía miedo por ella. Con el retumbar del corazón del tigre debajo de su mejilla, Riza supo que había puesto el mundo de Roy patas arriba de una manera que él no podría perdonar. Cuando todo aquello acabara, ella tendría que afrontar las terribles consecuencias.

Berthold —viejo, flaco y con la tez grisácea— permanecía de pie no muy atrás de Roy, al lado de Solaris. Winry se aferraba al brazo de Urey. Los niños guardaban absoluto silencio. El mundo exterior había irrumpido en la mente de Riza y ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo quieta. Se movió lentamente. Manteniendo la mano sobre el cuello de _Hayate_ , hundió las puntas de los dedos en su pelaje.

— _Hayate_ volverá ahora a su jaula —anunció a todo el mundo. —Por favor, manteneos alejados de él.

Se puso en movimiento y no se sorprendió cuando el tigre la siguió; sus almas estaban entrelazadas, así que no le quedaba otra elección. El animal le rozaba la pierna con la pata mientras lo guiaba a la jaula. Con cada paso, Riza era consciente del arma de Roy apuntándole.

Cuando más se acercaban a su destino, mayor era la tristeza del tigre. La joven deseaba que _Hayate_ entendiera que aquél era el único lugar donde podía mantenerlo a salvo. Cuando llegaron a la jaula, el animal se detuvo.

Riza se arrodilló ante él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me quedaré un rato contigo.

El felino la miró fijamente. Y luego, para sorpresa de Riza, restregó la cabeza contra la mejilla de la joven. Le rozó el cuello con los bigotes y de nuevo soltó aquel ronroneo profundo y ronco. Luego _Hayate_ se apartó y, con un poderoso impulso de sus cuartos traseros, entró en la jaula de un salto.

Riza oyó que todo el mundo comenzaba a moverse detrás de ella y se volvió. Vio que Neeco y Roy se acercaban corriendo a la jaula para coger la puerta rota y ponerla en su lugar.

— ¡Alto! —Riza levantó los brazos para que se detuvieran. —No se acerquen más.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en seco.

—Riza, quítate de en medio —la voz de Roy vibraba y la tensión endurecía sus hermosos rasgos.

—Dejanos solos. —Se volvió hacia la puerta abierta de la jaula dándoles la espalda.

 _Hayate_ la observó. Ahora que estaba encerrado de nuevo, se mostraba tan altivo como siempre: regio, distante, como si lo hubiera perdido todo salvo la dignidad. Riza sabía lo que él quería y no podía soportarlo. Quería que ella fuera su carcelera. La había elegido para que lo encerrara en la jaula.

Riza no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. Los ojos negros de _Hayate_ brillaron tenuemente mientras la miraba con su acostumbrado desdén, haciéndola sentir un ser inferior.

«Hazlo, debilucha —ordenó con los ojos. —Ya.»

La joven levantó los brazos con esfuerzo y asió la puerta de la jaula. La bisagra rota hacía que pesara más y fuera difícil de mover, pero consiguió cerrarla con un sollozo.

Roy se acercó con rapidez y agarró la puerta para asegurarla pero, en el momento en que la tocó, _Hayate_ le enseñó los dientes y lanzó un rugido.

— ¡Deja que lo haga yo! —exclamó ella. —Se está enfadando. Por favor. Yo cerraré la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Roy dio un paso atrás, lleno de rabia y frustración.

Pero cerrar la jaula no era una tarea fácil. La plataforma sobre la que descansaba estaba a un metro de altura y Riza tenía que levantar demasiado los brazos para cerrar la puerta. Neeco cogió un taburete y se lo puso al lado. Luego le dio un trozo de cuerda. Por un momento Riza no supo para qué era. —Pásala entre los barrotes para que haga de bisagra —dijo Roy. —Carga tu peso contra la puerta para sujetarla. Y por el amor de Dios, estate preparada para saltar hacia atrás si decide atacar.

Roy se colocó detrás de ella y le deslizó las manos alrededor de las caderas para sostenerla.

Con su ayuda, intentó hacer lo que él había dicho: sujetar la puerta cerrada con el hombro mientras anudaba la cuerda alrededor de la bisagra rota. Comenzó a temblar debido a la tensión de su postura. Sintió el bulto del arma que Roy había metido en la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Su marido la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Ya casi está, cariño.

El nudo era grande y tosco, pero servía. Riza dejó caer los brazos. Roy la bajó del taburete y la estrecho contra su pecho.

La joven permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, agradeciendo su consuelo antes de levantar la mirada hacia aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los del tigre. Saber que amaba a ese hombre era aterrador. Eran muy diferentes, pero sentía la llamada de su alma tan claramente como si Roy hubiese hablado en voz alta.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después.

La arrastraría a la caravana para fustigarla en privado. Puede que eso fuera la gota que colmara el vaso; lo que haría que Roy se deshiciera de ella. Riza ahuyentó ese pensamiento y se alejó de él.

—No puedo irme aún. Le he dicho A _Hayate_ que me quedaría un rato con él.

Las líneas de tensión de la cara de Roy se hicieron más profundas, pero no la cuestionó.

—Vale.

Berthold se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Eres idiota! ¡Es increíble que aún estés viva! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. De todo lo que...

Roy le interrumpió.

—Cállate, Berthold. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero...

Roy arqueó una ceja y de inmediato Berthold Hawkeye guardó silencio. Ese sencillo gesto de su marido había sido suficiente. Riza nunca había visto a su dominante padre ceder ante nadie, y ese hecho le recordó la historia que le había contado. Durante siglos los Hawkeye habían tenido el deber de obedecer los deseos de los Romanov.

En ese momento, Riza aceptó que lo que su padre le había contado era cierto, pero ahora lo que le importaba era _Hayate_ , que parecía inquieto y encrespado.

—Amelia se preguntará dónde estoy —dijo su padre a sus espaldas. —Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Elizabeth. —Berthold rara vez la tocaba y Riza se sorprendió al sentir el suave roce de su mano en el hombro. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, su padre se despidió de Roy y se fue. La actividad del circo había vuelto a la normalidad. Solf hablaba con la profesora mientras la ayudaba a escoltar a los niños hasta el jardín de infancia. Neeco y los demás habían vuelto a su trabajo. Solaris se acercó a ellos.

—Buen trabajo, Riza. —La dueña del circo dijo las palabras de mala gana. Aunque a Riza le pareció ver algo de respeto en sus ojos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el odio que Solaris sentía hacia ella se había intensificado. La pelinegra evitó mirar a Roy y se alejó dejándolos solos con _Hayate_.

El tigre se mantenía en actitud vigilante, pero los miraba con su acostumbrado desprecio. Riza metió las manos entre los barrotes de la jaula. _Hayate_ se acercó a ellas. La joven notó que Roy contenía el aliento cuando el tigre comenzó a restregar aquella enorme cabeza contra sus dedos.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Ella alargó más las manos para rascar a _Hayate_ detrás de las orejas.

—No me hará daño. No me respeta, pero me quiere. Roy se rio entre dientes y luego, para sorpresa de Riza, la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás mientras ella acariciaba al tigre.

—Nunca había pasado tanto miedo —dijo él apoyando la mandíbula en su pelo.

—Lo siento.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. Me advertiste sobre las jaulas y debería haberte hecho caso. Ha sido culpa mía.

—La culpa es mía. Soy yo quien se encarga de las fieras.

—No intentes culparte. No lo permitiré.

 _Hayate_ acarició la muñeca de Riza con la lengua. La joven notó que Roy tensaba los músculos de los brazos cuando el tigre comenzó a lamerla.

—Por favor, ¿podrías sacar las manos de la jaula? —pidió él en voz baja. —Está a punto de darme un ataque.

—En un minuto.

—He envejecido diez años de golpe. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder más.

—Me gusta tocarle. Además, _Hayate_ se parece a ti, no ofrece su afecto con facilidad y no quiero ofenderle marchándome.

—Es un animal, Riza. No tiene emociones humanas. —Riza sentía demasiada paz para discutírselo. —Cariño, tienes que dejar de hacerte amiga de los animales salvajes. Primero _Tater_ , ahora _Hayate_. ¿Sabes qué? Es evidente que necesitas una mascota de verdad. Lo primero que haremos mañana por la mañana será comprar un perro.

Ella lo miró con alarma.

—Oh, no, no podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me dan miedo los perros. Él se quedó inmóvil, luego se echó a reír. Al principio sólo fue un ruido sordo en el fondo del pecho, pero pronto se convirtió en un alegre rugido que rebotó contra las paredes del circo y resonó en el recinto.

—Claro, era de esperar—murmuró Riza con una sonrisa. —Para que Roy Mustang se ría, tiene que ser a mi costa.

Roy levantó la cara hacia el sol y estrechó a Riza entre sus brazos riéndose con más fuerza. _Hayate_ los miró con fastidio, luego apretó la cabeza contra los barrotes de la jaula y lamió el pulgar de Riza.

Roy se abrió paso a empujones entre los periodistas y fotógrafos que rodeaban a Riza al término de la última función.

—Mi esposa ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Necesita descansar un poco.

Ignorándole, un periodista metió una pequeña grabadora bajo las narices de Riza.

— ¿En qué pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que el tigre andaba suelto?

Riza abrió la boca para responder, pero Roy la interrumpió sabiendo que su esposa era tan condenadamente educada que respondería a todas las preguntas aunque estuviera muerta de cansancio.

—Lo siento, no tenemos nada más que decir. —Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Riza y la alejó de allí.

Los periodistas se habían enterado enseguida de la fuga del tigre y no habían dejado de entrevistarla desde la primera función. Al principio Solaris se había alegrado por la publicidad que eso suponía, pero luego había oído que Riza comentaba que la casa de fieras era cruel e inhumana, por lo que se había puesto hecha una furia. Cuando Solaris había tratado de interrumpir la entrevista, Riza le había lanzado una mirada inocente y había dicho sin pizca de malicia:

—Pero Solaris, los animales odian estar allí. Son infelices en esas jaulas.

Cuando Roy y Riza llegaron a la caravana, él estaba un contento de tenerla sana y salva que no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando. Riza trastabilló y Roy se dio cuenta de que caminaba demasiado rápido. Siempre le estaba haciendo eso. Arrastrándola. Empujándola. Haciendo que se tropezara. ¿Y si hubiera resultado herida? ¿Y si _Hayate_ la hubiera matado?

Sintió un pánico aplastante mientras se le cruzaban por la cabeza unas imágenes horripilantes de las garras de _Hayate_ despedazando aquel delgado cuerpo. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Riza, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. La necesitaba demasiado.

Le llegó la dulce y picante fragancia de su esposa mezclada con algo más, quizás el olor de la bondad. ¿Cómo había logrado Riza metérsele bajo la piel en tan poco tiempo? No era su tipo, pero le hacía sentir emociones que nunca había imaginado. Esa joven cambiaba las leyes de la lógica y hacía que el negro fuera blanco y el orden se convirtiera en caos. Nada era racional cuando ella estaba cerca. Convertía a los tigres en mascotas y retrocedía con espanto ante un perrito. Le había enseñado a reírse y, también, había conseguido algo que nadie más había logrado desde que era un niño, había destruido su rígido autocontrol. Tal vez fuera por eso que él comenzaba a sentir dolor.

Una imagen le cruzó por la mente, al principio difusa, aunque poco a poco se volvió más nítida. Recordó cuando en los días más fríos de invierno pasaba demasiado tiempo a la intemperie y luego entraba para calentarse. Recordó el dolor en sus manos congeladas cuando empezaban a entrar en calor. El dolor del deslució. ¿Sería eso lo que le ocurría? ¿Estaba sintiendo el deshielo de sus emociones?

Riza volvió la mirada a los reporteros.

—Van a pensar que soy una maleducada, Roy. No debería haberme ido así.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piensen.

—Eso es porque tienes la autoestima alta. Yo, sin embargo, la tengo baja...

—No empieces...

 _Tater_ , atado cerca de la caravana, soltó un barrito al ver a Riza.

—Tengo que darle las buenas noches.

Roy sintió los brazos vacíos cuando ella se acercó a _Tater_ y apretó la mejilla contra su cabeza. _Tater_ la rodeó con la trompa y Roy tuvo que contener el deseo de apañarla antes de que el elefantito la aplastara por un exceso de cariño. Un gato. Quizá podría comprarle un gato. Sin uñas, para que no le arañara.

La idea no lo tranquilizó. Conociendo a Riza, probablemente se asustaría también de los gatos domésticos.

Finalmente Riza se alejó de _Tater_ y siguió a Roy a la caravana, donde comenzó a desvestirse, pero se lo pensó mejor y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Venga, échame la bronca. Sé que llevas queriendo hacerlo todo el día.

Roy nunca la había visto tan desolada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensarlo peor de él? Aunque su corazón lo impulsaba a tratarla con suavidad, su mente le decía que tenía que dejar las cosas claras y echarle un sermón que jamás olvidaría. El circo estaba lleno de peligros y él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, ella lo miró y todos los problemas del mundo se reflejaron en las profundidades ámbar de sus ojos.

—No podía dejar que lo mataras, Roy. No podía.

Las buenas intenciones de Roy se disolvieron.

—Lo sé. —Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle las hebras de paja del pelo mientras le hablaba con voz ronca: —Lo que has hecho hoy fue lo más valiente que he visto nunca.

—Y lo más estúpido. Venga, dilo.

—Eso, también. —Roy alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Miró nariz respingona y no pudo recordar haber visto algo que lo conmoviera más profundamente. —Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una niña mimada, tonta y consentida; demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Como era de esperar, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No soy hermosa. Mi madre...

—Lo sé. Tu madre era bellísima y tú eres feísima —sonrió. —Lamento decirte, nena, que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Eso es porque no la conociste.

Riza lo dijo con tal seriedad que él tuvo que reprimir uno de esos ataques de risa que lo asaltaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

— ¿Tu madre habría conseguido meter al tigre en la jaula?

—Quizá no, pero era muy buena con los hombres. Se desvivían por ella.

—Pues este hombre se desvivirá por ti. Riza abrió mucho los ojos, y él lamentó haber dicho esas palabras porque sabía que habían revelado demasiado. Se había prometido a sí mismo que la protegería de sus sueños románticos, pero acababa de insinuar cuánto le importaba. Conociendo a Riza y su anticuada visión del matrimonio, imaginaría que aquel cariño era amor y empezaría a construir castillos en el aire sobre un futuro juntos; quimeras que la retorcida carga emocional de él no le dejarían cumplir. La única manera de protegerla era hacerle ver con qué cabrón hijo de perra se había casado.

Pero era difícil. De todas las crueles jugarretas que le había hecho el destino, la peor había sido atarlo a esa frágil y decente mujer, con esos bellos ojos y ese corazón tan generoso. El cariño no era suficiente para ella. Riza necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Necesitaba hijos y un buen marido, uno de esos tipos con el corazón de oro y trabajo fijo, que fuera a la iglesia los domingos y que la amara hasta el final de sus días.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior al pensar que Riza podría casarse con otra persona, pero la ignoró. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a protegerla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Roy? ¿Te desvivirías realmente por mí? —A pesar de todas aquellas buenas intenciones, Roy asintió como un tonto. —Entonces siéntate y déjame hacerte el amor.

Roy se tensó, duro y palpitante; deseaba tanto a Riza que no podía contenerse. En el último instante, antes de que el deseo de poseerla lo dominase, la boca de Riza se curvó en una sonrisa tan dulce y suave que él sintió como si le patearan el estómago.

Ella no se reservaba nada. Nada en absoluto. Si ofrecía a él en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan autodestructivo? Roy se puso a la defensiva. Si ella no era capaz de protegerse a sí misma, él haría el trabajo sucio.

—El sexo es algo más que dos cuerpos —le dijo con dureza. —Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Que tenía que ser sagrado, pero no hay nada sagrado entre nosotros. Entre nosotros no hay amor, Riza. Es sólo sexo. No olvides.

Para absoluta sorpresa de Roy, ella le brindó una tierna sonrisa, teñida por un poco de piedad.

—Eres tonto. Por supuesto que hay amor. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Yo te amo.

Él sintió como si le hubieran golpeado a traición.

Ella tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—Te amo, Roy, y no hay necesidad de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Sé que te dije que no lo haría, pero no he podido evitarlo. He estado negando la verdad, pero hoy Hayateme hizo comprender lo que siento.

A pesar de todas las advertencias y amenazas, de todos sus sermones, Riza había decidido que estaba enamorada de él. Pero era él quien tenía la culpa. Debería haber mantenido más distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué había paseado por la playa con ella? ¿Por qué le había abierto su corazón? Y lo más reprobable de todo, ¿por qué no la había mantenido alejada de su cama? Ahora tenía que demostrarle que lo que ella pensaba que era amor no era más que una visión romántica de la vida.

Y no iba a ser fácil.

Antes de que pudiera señalarle su error, ella le cubrió la boca con la suya. Roy dejó de pensar. La deseaba. Tenía que poseerla.

Riza le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua, luego profundizó el beso con suavidad. Él le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y hundió los dedos en su suave pelo. La joven se acomodó entre sus brazos, ofreciéndose a él por completo.

Riza gimió con dulzura. Vulnerable. Excitada. El sonido atravesó la embotada conciencia de Roy y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que recordarle a Riza cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Por su bien tenía que ser cruel. Mejor que ella sufriera un pequeño dolor en ese momento que uno devastador más adelante.

Se apartó bruscamente de ella. La hizo tumbarse en la cama con una mano y se ahuecó la protuberancia de los vaqueros con la otra.

—Lo mires como lo mires, un buen polvo es mejor que el amor.

Roy dio un respingo para sus adentros ante la expresión de sorpresa que cruzó por la cara de Riza antes de que se ruborizara. Conocía a su esposa y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación: iba a levantarse de la cama de un salto y a hacer que le saliera humo por los oídos con un sermón sobre la vulgaridad.

Pero no lo hizo. El rubor de la cara de Riza se desvaneció y fue sustituido por la misma expresión de pesar que había adoptado antes.

—Sabía que te pondrías difícil con esto. Eres tan previsible.

«¿Previsible? ¿Así lo veía? ¡Maldita fuera, estaba tratando de salvarla y ella se lo pagaba burlándose de él. Pues bien, se lo demostraría con hechos.»

Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa cruel.

—Quítate la ropa. Me siento un poco violento y no quiero desgarrártela.

— ¿Violento?

—Eso es lo que he dicho, nena. Ahora desnúdate.


	21. Capítulo 17

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Riza tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres que me desnude?

Sabía que parecía idiota, pero Roy la había cogido por sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con que «se sentía violento»? Miró al otro lado de la caravana el látigo que él había dejado enrollado sobre el brazo del sofá. Sabía que le había asustado muchísimo al decirle que lo amaba, pero ella no se había esperado esa reacción. Aun así, sabiendo que aquél era un tema delicado para Roy, debería haber imaginado que reaccionaría de manera exagerada.

—Deja de perder el tiempo. —Roy se quitó la camiseta. Los vaqueros le caían a la altura de las caderas, haciéndole parecer oscuro y peligroso. Estaba medio desnudo y mostraba esa flecha de vello oscuro que le dividía el estómago plano en dos y que indicaba el camino del peligro con la misma sutileza que un letrero de neón. —Cuando dices que te sientes violento... —Quiero decir que es el momento de mostrarte algo diferente.

—Para ser sinceros, no creo que aún esté preparada para eso.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que me amabas, Riza, demuéstramelo. —Definitivamente Roy la estaba retando, y Riza contó mentalmente hasta diez. —No soy de esos hombres románticos que regalan flores. Lo sabes. Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta practicarlo a menudo y no me gusta contenerme.

« ¡Dios! Sí que le había asustado.» Riza se mordisqueó el labio inferior. A pesar de lo que ella había dicho antes, Roy no era previsible, así que debía ser cautelosa. Por otra parte, _Tater_ y sus compañeros le habían ensenado una regla básica para tratar con bestias grandes. Si retrocedes, te aplastan.

—Muy bien —dijo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Desnúdate.

—Te he dicho que quería hacerte el amor, nada más.

—Quizá yo no quiera hacer el amor. Quizá sólo quiera follar.

Era un cebo; uno que, evidentemente, Roy quería que picara. Riza tuvo que morderse la lengua para no caer en la trampa. Si perdía la calma le estaría siguiendo el juego, que era justo lo que él quería. Tenía que hacerle frente de alguna manera y tenía que ser ella la que dictara las normas. Lo amaba demasiado para dejar que la intimidara.

Consideró sus opciones, luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse. Él no dijo nada; se limitó a observarla. Riza se quitó los zapatos y se deshizo del maillot, pero cuando se quedó en bragas y sujetador, se detuvo indecisa. Roy estaba muy excitado, un hecho que revelaban los ceñidos vaqueros, y su estado de ánimo era tan volátil que ella no sabía qué esperar. Quizá lo mejor sería distraerlo. Puede que de esa manera lograra ganar un poco de tiempo.

Desde la charla que había mantenido con su padre, Riza no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Roy sobre su asombroso origen. Si ahora sacaba el tema a colación, puede que le pillara desprevenido. Una conversación sobre sus orígenes familiares podría calmar el imprevisible humor de su marido.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que tu padre era un Romanov.

—Quítame los vaqueros.

—Y no cualquier Romanov. Me ha dicho que eres el nieto del zar Nicolás II.

—No quiero tener que repetírtelo. Roy la miró con tal arrogancia que no le resultó difícil imaginarlo sentado en el trono de Catalina la Grande mientras le ordenaba a alguna de las obstinadas mujeres Hawkeye que se lanzara al Volga.

—Dice que eres el heredero de la corona xerxese.

—Calla y haz lo que te digo.

Riza contuvo un suspiro. «Señor, qué difícil estaba siendo.» Parecía que no había nada como una declaración de amor para que ese xerxese se lanzara al ataque. A Riza le costó trabajo sostenerle la mirada con algo de dignidad cuando sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y él parecía tan alarmantemente omnipotente, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Estaba claro que ése no era el momento adecuado para obtener las respuestas que deseaba de él.

—Y cuando me quites los vaqueros, hazlo de rodillas —le dijo Alex con desdén.

« ¡Mamón insufrible!»

Él apretó los labios.

—Ahora.

Riza respiró hondo tres veces. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él la presionaría de esa manera. Le sorprendía cómo reaccionaba un hombre bajo los efectos del miedo. Y ahora tenía intención de presionarla para que ella retirara aquella declaración de amor. ¿Cuántos tigres tenía que domesticar en un día?

Al estudiar los arrogantes ojos entornados de Roy, la llamarada insolente de sus fosas nasales, Riza sintió una inesperada oleada de ternura. Pobrecito. Se enfrentaba al miedo de la única manera que sabía y castigarlo sólo lo pondría más a la defensiva. «Oh, Roy, ¿qué le hizo el látigo de tu tío?»

Lo miró a los ojos y se puso de rodillas. La inundó una oleada de sensaciones al ver lo excitado que estaba. Ni siquiera el miedo podía evitarlo. Roy cerró los puños.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y tú orgullo?

Riza se sentó sobre los talones y miró aquella cara dura e inflexible; esa combinación eslava de pómulos prominentes y profundas sombras, así como las pálidas líneas de tensión que le enmarcaban la boca.

— ¿Mi orgullo? Está en mi corazón, por supuesto.

— ¡Estás permitiendo que te humille!

Ella sonrió.

—Tú no puedes humillarme. Sólo yo puedo rebajarme. Y me arrodillo ante ti para desnudarte porque eso me excita.

Un traidor silencio se extendió entre ellos. Roy parecía muy torturado y a Riza le dolió verlo así. Se inclinó hacia él y apretó los labios contra aquel duro abdomen, justo encima de la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Le dio un ligero mordisco, luego tiró del botón hasta que cedió bajo sus dedos y le bajó la cremallera.

A Roy se le puso la piel de gallina.

—No te comprendo en absoluto. —Su voz sonó áspera.

—Creo que a mí sí. Es a ti mismo a quien no comprendes

Roy la agarró por los hombros y la hizo ponerse en líe. Sus ojos parecían tan oscuros e infelices que ella no podía soportar mirarlos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo él.

— ¿Quizá corresponder a mi amor?

Roy respiró hondo antes de cubrirle la boca con la suya. Riza sintió su desesperación, pero no sabía cómo ayudarle. El beso los capturó a los dos. Los envolvió como un ciclón.

Riza no supo cómo se despojaron de la ropa, pero antes de darse cuenta estaban desnudos sobre la cama. Una sensación cálida y ardiente comenzó a extenderse por su vientre. La boca de Roy estaba en su hombro, en sus pechos, rozándole los pezones. La besó en el vientre. Riza abrió las piernas para él y permitió que le subiera las rodillas.

—Voy a tocarte por todas partes —le prometió él contra la suave piel del interior de sus muslos. Y lo hizo. Oh, cómo lo hizo. Puede que no la amara con el corazón, pero la amaba con su cuerpo, y lo hizo con una desenfrenada generosidad que la llenó de deseo. Riza aceptó todo lo que él quiso darle y se lo devolvió a su vez, usando las manos y los pechos, la calidez de su boca y el roce de su piel.

Cuando finalmente él se hundió profundamente en su interior, Riza lo envolvió con las piernas aferrándose a él.

—Sí —susurró ella. —Oh, sí.

Las barreras entre ellos desaparecieron y mientras buscaban juntos el éxtasis, ella comenzó a murmurar:

—Oh, sí. Me gusta eso. Me encanta... Sí. Más profundo. Oh, sí. Justo así...

Riza siguió susurrando aquellas palabras, guiada, por el instinto y la pasión. Si dejaba de hablar, él trataría de olvidar quién era ella y la convertiría en un cuerpo anónimo. Y eso no podía consentirlo. Era Riza. Era su esposa.

Así que habló, se aferró a él y juntos alcanzaron ti éxtasis.

Finalmente, la oscuridad dejó paso a la luz.

—Ha sido sagrado.

—No ha sido sagrado. Ha sido sexo.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo.

—Vamos a cien por hora, no hemos dormido más de tres horas y llegamos con retraso a Yous Well.

—Estirado.

— ¿A quién llamas estirado?

—A ti.

La miró de reojo, con una chispa diabólica en los ojos.

—A ver si te atreves a repetirlo cuando estés desnuda.

—No volverás a verme desnuda hasta que admitas que ha sido sagrado.

— ¿Y si admito que fue especial? Porque fue muy especial.

Ella le dirigió una mirada engreída y lo dejó pasar. La noche anterior había sido más que especial y los dos lo sabían. Daisy lo había sentido en la urgencia con la que habían hecho el amor y en la forma en que se habían abrazado después. Cuando se habían mirado a los ojos no se habían ocultado nada, no se habían reservado nada.

Esa mañana, Riza esperaba que él volviera a las nidadas y que actuara de la misma manera hosca y distante de siempre. Pero para su sorpresa, él se había mostrado tierno y cariñosamente burlón. Como si se hubiera rendido. Riza quería creer con cada latido de su romántico corazón que su marido se había enamorado de ella, pero sabía que eso no sería fácil. Por ahora, agradecía que Roy hubiera bajado la guardia.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el polvoriento parabrisas de la camioneta. Era un día frío y gris, y según el pronóstico del tiempo sólo iría a peor. Roy la miró, y Riza tuvo la sensación de que le había leído la mente.

—No puedo resistirme a ti —dijo Roy con suavidad. — ¿Lo sabes, no? Y ya me he cansado de fingir lo contrario —adoptó una expresión de profunda preocupación. —Pero no te amo, Riza, y no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto lo siento, porque si tuviera que amar a alguien, sería a ti.

Ella se obligó a tragar saliva.

— ¿Es por lo de la mutación de la que hablaste?

—No bromees con eso.

—Lo siento. Pero es que es increíblemente... —«Estúpido». Porque era una estupidez, aunque se calló la palabra. Si él creía que no podía amarla, lo único que conseguiría discutiendo con él sería que se pusiera de nuevo a la defensiva. A menos que fuera cierto. Tan desafortunado pensamiento cruzó como un relámpago por la mente de Riza. ¿Y si Alex tenía razón? ¿Y si aquella violenta infancia le había dejado una cicatriz tan profunda que nunca sería capaz de amar? ¿Y si simplemente no podía amarla a ella?

La lluvia tamborileó con fuerza contra el techo. Riza bajó la mirada a su anillo de boda.

—Dime cómo sería. ¿Cómo sería si me amases?

— ¿Si te amase?

—Sí.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar de algo que no puede ocurrir.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que no creo que fuera mejor que esto. Ahora es perfecto.

—Pero no durará. Dentro de seis meses nuestro matrimonio habrá terminado. No podría vivir conmigo mismo viendo cómo languideces por no darte lo que te mereces. No puedo darte amor. Ni hijos. Y eso es lo que necesitas, Riza. Eres ese tipo de mujer. Te marchitarás como una flor si no lo tienes.

Riza sintió una punzada de dolor al oír aquellas palabras, pero no podía reprocharle su sinceridad. Como sabía que él no admitiría nada más por el momento, cambió de tema.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero de verdad?

—Supongo que unas semanas en un spa con manicura incluida.

—No. Quiero trabajar en una guardería.

— ¿En serio?

—Es una tontería, ¿a que sí? Tendría que ir a la universidad y ya soy demasiado mayor. Para cuando me graduara, habría pasado de los treinta.

— ¿Igual que si no vas a la universidad?

— ¿Perdón?

—Los años pasarán igual, vayas o no a la universidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que debería hacerlo?

—No veo por qué no.

—Porque ya he metido la pata demasiadas veces en mi vida y no quiero hacerlo más. Sé que soy inteligente, pero he tenido una educación muy poco convencional y no soy capaz de seguir una rutina. No me imagino compartiendo clase con un puñado de jovencitos de dieciocho años de ojos brillantes recién salidos del instituto.

—Quizás es hora de que empieces a verte con otros ojos. No olvides que eres la dama que domestica tigres. —Le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa que hizo que Riza se preguntase de qué tigre hablaba: de _Hayate_ o de sí mismo, pero Roy era demasiado arrogante para pensar que ella lo había domesticado.

Miró hacia delante y divisó una serie de flechas indicando la dirección.

—Gira ahí delante.

Encontrar las flechas que señalaban la ubicación del circo era tan natural para Roy como respirar. Riza sospechó que ya las había visto, pero él asintió con la cabeza. La lluvia arreció y él aumentó la velocidad de los limpiaparabrisas.

—Supongo que no seremos tan afortunados como para instalarnos sobre el asfalto esta vez — dijo ella.

—Me temo que no. Estaremos en un descampado.

—Supongo que ahora sabré de primera mano por qué a los circos como el de los Hermanos Hohenheim se les llama circos de barro. Sólo espero que la lluvia no moleste a los animales.

—Estarán bien. Son los empleados los que sufrirán más.

—Y tú. Tú estarás allí con ellos. Siempre lo estás.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Extraño trabajo para alguien que debería ser zar. —Lo miró de reojo. Si él pensaba que se había olvida do de ese tema, se equivocaba.

— ¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez?

—Si me dices la verdad no volveré a mencionarlo nunca más.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Está bien, pues —respiró hondo. —Es probable que sea verdad.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Riza volvió la cabeza con tal rapidez que casi se partió el cuello.

—Las pruebas dicen que tengo ascendencia Romanov y, por lo que Berthold ha podido averiguar, existen muchas probabilidades de que sea el bisnieto de Nicolás II.

Ella se hundió en el asiento.

—No me lo creo.

—Bueno. Entonces no hay nada más de lo que hablar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Berthold tiene pruebas bastante convincentes. Pero dado que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, será mejor que hablemos de otros temas.

— ¿Eres el heredero del trono Xerxesio?

—En Xerxes no hay trono. Por si se te ha olvidado, allí no existe la monarquía.

—Pero si la hubiera...

—Si la hubiera, saldrían Romanov de cada carpintería de Xerxes afirmando ser el heredero.

—Por lo que me dijo mi padre, hay pruebas más que suficientes en tu caso, ¿no?

—Probablemente, pero ¿qué más da? Los rusos odian más a los Romanov que a los comunistas, así que no creo que se restaure la monarquía.

— ¿Y si lo hicieran?

—Me cambiaría de nombre y huiría a alguna isla desierta.

—Mi padre pondría el grito en el cielo.

—Tu padre está obsesionado.

—Sabes por qué concertó este matrimonio, ¿no? Yo pensaba que estaba tratando de castigarme buscándome el peor marido del mundo, pero no es así. Quería que los Hawkeye y los Romanov se unieran y me utilizó para ello. —Riza se estremeció. —Es como una novela victoriana. Todo esto me pone la piel de gallina. ¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer?

—Probablemente lo mismo que a mí. Te habrá enumerado todas las razones por las que deberíamos seguir casados.

—Me dijo que si quería retenerte tendría que reprimir mi carácter. Y estar dispuesta a esperarte en la puerta con las zapatillas en la mano.

Roy sonrió.

—A mí me dijo que ignorara tu carácter y me fijara en tu dulce cuerpo.

— ¿De veras?

—No con esas palabras, pero ésa era la idea.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se molestó en tramar todo esto para un matrimonio de seis meses?

— ¿No es evidente? Espera que cometamos un desliz y te quedes embarazada. —Riza lo miró fijamente. —Quiere garantizar el futuro de la monarquía. Quiere un bebé con sangre Hawkeye y Romanov que ocupe un lugar en la historia. Ése es su plan. Que des a luz a un bebé mítico; si luego seguimos casados o no, no importa. De hecho, probablemente preferiría que nos divorciáramos; en cuanto rompiéramos intentaría hacerse cargo del niño.

—Pero sabe que tomo anticonceptivos. Amelia me acompañó al ginecólogo. Incluso es ella quien se encarga de conseguir las recetas porque no se fía de mí.

—Es evidente que Amelia no está tan ansiosa como él por tener un pequeño Hawkeye-Romanov corriendo por la casa. O simplemente aún no quiere ser abuela. Supongo que él no lo sabe, pero dudo que tu madrastra pueda ocultárselo durante mucho más tiempo.

Ella miró por la ventanilla los cuatro carriles de la autopista. Un letrero de neón de Taco Bell brillaba intermitentemente a un lado. Luego pasaron ante un concesionario de Subaru. Riza experimentó una sensación de irrealidad por el contraste entre los modernos signos de civilización y la conversación que mantenía con Roy sobre antiguas monarquías. Al rato le asaltó un pensamiento horrible.

—El príncipe Alexi tenía hemofilia y es hereditaria. Roy, no tendrás esa enfermedad, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo se transmite a través de las mujeres. Aunque Alexi la tenía, no podía pasarla a sus hijos. —Se pasó al carril izquierdo. —Sigue mi consejo, Riza, y no piensa en esto. No vamos a seguir casados y no vas a quedarte embarazada, así que mis conexiones familiares no tienen importancia. Sólo te he contado esto para que dejes de darme la lata.

—Yo no te doy la lata.

Roy le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada lasciva.

—Eso es como decir que tú no...

—Calla. Como pronuncies esa palabra con «F», lo lamentarás.

— ¿Qué palabra es ésa? Dímela al oído para que sepa de qué hablas.

—No te voy a decir nada.

—Deletréala.

—Tampoco la deletrearé.

Roy siguió bromeando con ella hasta llegar al recinto, pero no consiguió que se la dijera.

A primera hora de la tarde, la lluvia se había convertido en un diluvio. Gracias al impermeable que le había prestado Roy, Riza no se había mojado la cabeza, pero para cuando terminó de comprobar la casa de fieras y visitar a _Tater_ , tenía los vaqueros cubiertos de lodo y sus deportivas estaban tan duras que parecían zapatos de cemento.

Esa noche, los artistas habían comenzado a hablar con ella antes de la función. Urey se disculpó por la rudeza que había mostrado el día anterior y May la invitó a ir de compras esa misma semana. Los Tolea y los Lipscomb la felicitaron por su valentía y los payasos le dieron un ramillete de flores de papel.

A pesar del mal tiempo, la publicidad que había rodeado la fuga de _Hayate_ había atraído a mucha gente y lograron vender todas las entradas de la función matinal. Solf había narrado la historia heroica de Riza, pero ella lo había echado a perder al soltar un grito cuando Roy le rodeó las muñecas con el látigo.

Cuando acabó la función, Riza volvió a ponerse los vaqueros enlodados en la zona provisional de vestuarios que se había dispuesto junto a la puerta trasera del circo para que los artistas no se mojaran los trajes de actuación. Se abrochó el impermeable, inclinó la cabeza y salió rápidamente bajo las ráfagas de lluvia y viento. Aunque no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde, la temperatura había descendido mucho y para cuando llego a la caravana le castañeteaban los dientes. Se quitó los vaqueros, puso el calentador en marcha y encendió todas las luces para iluminar la estancia.

Cuando la luz llenó el confortable interior y la caravana comenzó a caldearse, Riza pensó que aquel lugar nunca le había parecido tan acogedor. Se puso un chándal color melocotón y unos calcetines de lana antes de empezar a trajinar en la pequeña cocina. Solían cenar antes de la última función y, durante las últimas semanas, había sido ella quien se había encargado de hacer la comida; le encantaba cocinar cuando no tenía que guiarse por una receta.

Canturreó mientras cortaba una cebolla y varios brotes de apio antes de empezar a saltearlos con ajo en una pequeña sartén; luego añadió un poco de romero. Encontró un paquete de arroz silvestre y lo añadió junio con más hierbas aromáticas. Sintonizó la radio portátil del mostrador en una emisora de música clásica. Los olores hogareños de la cocina y los exuberantes acordes del Preludio en do menor de Rachmaninov inundaron la caravana. Hizo una ensalada, añadió pechuga de pollo a la sartén y agregó el vino blanco que quedaba en una botella que habían abierto hacía varios días.

Se empañaron las ventanas y regueros de condensación se deslizaron por los cristales. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo metálico, mientras los olores, la música suave y la acogedora cocina la mantenían en un cálido capullo. Puso la mesa con la descascarillada vajilla de porcelana china, las soperas de barro, las desparejadas copas y un viejo bote de miel que contenía unos tréboles rojos que había recogido en el campo el día anterior, antes de la fuga de _Hayare_. Cuando finalmente miró a su alrededor, pensó que ninguna de las lujosas casas en las que había vivido antes le había parecido tan perfecta como aquella caravana destartalada.

La puerta se abrió y entró Roy. El agua se le deslizaba por el impermeable amarillo y tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza. Ella le pasó una toalla mientras él cerraba la puerta. El estallido distante de un trueno sacudió la caravana.

—Huele bien aquí dentro. —Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor, al interior cálidamente iluminado, y Riza observó en su expresión algo que parecía anhelo. ¿Había tenido alguna vez un hogar? Por supuesto no cuando era niño, pero, ¿y de adulto?

—Tengo la cena casi lista —dijo ella. — ¿Por qué no te cambias?

Mientras Roy se ponía ropa seca, ella llenó las copas de vino y revolvió la ensalada. En la radio sonaba Debussy. Cuando él regresó a la mesa con unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris, ella ya había servido el pollo con arroz.

Roy se sentó después de que Riza tomara asiento. Cogió su copa y la levantó hacia ella en un silencioso brindis.

—No sé cómo estará la comida. He utilizado los ingredientes que tenía a mano.

Roy la probó.

—Está buenísima.

Durante un rato comieron en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la comida, la música y la acogedora caravana bajo la lluvia.

—Te compraré un molinillo de pimienta con mi próximo sueldo —dijo ella, —así no tendrás que condimentar la comida con lo que contiene esa horrible lata.

—No quiero que te gastes tu dinero en un molinillo para mí.

—Pero si te gusta la pimienta.

—Eso no viene al caso. El hecho es...

—Si fuese a mí a quien le gustase la pimienta, ¿mi comprarías un molinillo?

—Si quisieras...

Ella sonrió.

Roy pareció quedarse perplejo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un molinillo de pimienta?

—Oh, no. A mí no me gusta la pimienta.

Él curvó la boca.

—Me avergüenza admitirlo, Riza, pero parece que empiezo a entender estas conversaciones tan complejas que tienes.

—Pues a mí no me sorprende. Eres muy brillante.

Le dirigió una sonrisita traviesa.

—Y tú, señora, eres la bomba.

—Y además sexy.

—Eso por supuesto.

— ¿Podrías decirlo de todas maneras?

—Claro. —Roy la miró con ternura y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. —Eres sin duda la mujer más sexy que conozco. Y la más dulce...

A Riza se le puso un nudo en la garganta y se perdió en las profundidades negras de los ojos de Roy. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran fríos? Bajó la cabeza antes de que él pudiese ver las lágrimas de anhelo.

Él comenzó a hablarle de la función y pronto se reían del lío que se había formado entre uno de los payasos y una señorita muy bien dotada de la primera fila. Compartieron los pequeños detalles del día: los problemas de Roy con uno de los empleados o la impaciencia de _Tater_ por estar atado todo el día. Planearon un viaje a la lavandería para el día siguiente y Roy mencionó que tenía que cambiar el aceite de la camioneta. Podrían haber sido un matrimonio cualquiera, pensó Riza, hablando del día a día, y no pudo evitar sentir la esperanza de que, después de todo, pudieran resolverse las cosas entre ellos.

Roy le dijo que fregaría los platos si se quedaba a hacerle compañía, después se quejó, naturalmente, por el número de utensilios que ella había utilizado. Mientras él bromeaba con ella, a Riza se le ocurrió una idea.

Aunque Roy le había hablado abiertamente de su linaje Romanov, no le había revelado nada sobre su vida actual, algo que para ella era mucho más importante. Hasta que él le dijera a qué se dedicaba cuando no viajaba con el circo no existiría entre ellos una verdadera comunicación. Pero no se le ocurría otra manera de averiguar la verdad más que engañándolo. Decidió que quizá no había nada malo en decir una pequeña mentirijilla cuando era la felicidad de su matrimonio lo que estaba en juego.

—Roy, creo que tengo una infección de oído. —Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con tal preocupación que a Riza le remordió la conciencia.

— ¿Te duele el oído?

—Un poquito. No mucho. Sólo un poquito nada más.

—Iremos al médico en cuanto termine la función.

—Para entonces todas las consultas estarán cerradas.

—Te llevaré a urgencias.

—No quiero ir a urgencias. Te aseguro que no es nada serio.

—No voy a dejar que viajes con una infección de oído.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Riza vaciló; sabía que ahora tocaba poner el cebo. —Tengo una idea —dijo lentamente. — ¿Te importaría mirármelo tú?

Él se quedó quieto.

— ¿Quieres que te examine yo el oído? —Riza se sintió culpable. Ladeó la cabeza y jugueteó con el borde de la arrugada servilleta de papel. Al mismo tiempo, recordó la manera en que él le había preguntado si estaba vacunada del tétanos o cómo había administrado los primeros auxilios a un empleado. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

—Supongo que, sea cual sea tu especialidad, estarás cualificado para tratar una infección de oído. A menos que seas veterinario.

—No soy veterinario.

—Vale. Entonces hazlo.

Él no dijo nada. Riza contuvo los nervios mientras recolocaba los tréboles y alineaba los botes de sal y la pimienta. Se obligó a recordar que aquello era por el bien de Roy. No podría conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara si él insistía en mantener tantas cosas en secreto.

Lo oyó moverse.

—Vale, Riza. Te examinaré.

La joven alzó la cabeza con rapidez. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Por fin lo había pillado! Con astucia, había logrado que admitiera la verdad. Su marido era médico y ella había logrado que confesara.

Sabía que se enfadaría cuando la examinara y descubriera que no tenía nada en el oído, pero ya se las arreglaría después. Sin duda alguna podría hacerle entender que había sido por su bien. No era bueno para él ser tan reservado.

—Siéntate en la cama —dijo. —Y acércate a la luz para que pueda ver.

Ella lo hizo.

Roy se demoró secándose las manos delante del fregadero antes de dejar a un lado la toalla y acercarse a ella.

— ¿No necesitas el instrumental?

—Está en el maletero de la camioneta y preferiría no tener que mojarme otra vez. Además, hay más de una manera de diagnosticar una infección de oído. ¿Cuál de ellos te duele?

Riza vaciló una fracción de segundo, luego señaló la oreja derecha. Roy le retiró el pelo a un lado y luego se inclinó para examinarla.

—No veo bien con esta luz, acuéstate.

Riza se recostó en la almohada. El colchón se hundió cuando él se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la garganta.

—Traga.

Lo hizo.

Riza apretó con la punta de los dedos.

—Otra vez.

Riza tragó por segunda vez.

—Mmm. Ahora abre la boca y di «ah».

—Ahhh...

Roy inclinó la cabeza de Riza hacia la luz.

— ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—Pues parece que sí tienes una infección, pero creo que sea en el oído.

« ¿Tenía una infección?»

Roy bajó la mano a su cintura y le presionó el abdomen.

— ¿Te duele aquí?

—No.

—Bien. —Le cogió un tobillo y lo separó del otro. —Estate quieta mientras compruebo el pulso alterno.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio con la frente arrugada de preocupación. « ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una infección?» Se encontraba bien. Luego recordó que había tenido un leve dolor de cabeza hacía un par de días y que a veces se sentía un poco mareada cuando se levantaba demasiado rápido. Tal vez estaba enferma y no lo sabía.

Lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Tengo el pulso normal?

—Shh... —Le desplazó el otro tobillo para que mantuviera las piernas separadas y le apretó las rodillas sobre la tela del chándal. — ¿Te ha dolido algo últimamente?

« ¿Le había dolido algo?»

—Creo que no.

Roy le subió la parte superior del chándal y le tocó un pecho.

— ¿Sientes algo aquí?

—No.

Le rozó el pezón con los dedos y, aunque su toque pareció impersonal, Riza entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Luego se relajó al notar la intensa concentración en la cara de Roy. Estaba portándose como todo un profesional; no había indicio de lujuria en lo que estaba haciendo. Le tocó el otro pecho.

— ¿Y aquí? —preguntó.

—No.

Roy bajó la parte superior del chándal, cubriéndola con modestia, y ella se sintió avergonzada por haber dudado de él.

Parecía preocupado.

—Me temo que...

— ¿Qué?

Cubrió la mano de Daisy con la suya y le dio una palmadita consoladora.

—Riza, yo no soy ginecólogo, y normalmente no haría esto, pero me gustaría examinarte. ¿Te importaría?

— ¿Si me importaría...? —Riza vaciló. —Bueno, no, supongo que no. Es decir, estamos casados y ya me has visto... pero ¿qué tienes que hacer? ¿Crees que me pasa algo?

—Estoy prácticamente seguro de que no es nada, pero los problemas glandulares pueden complicarse y sólo quiero asegurarme de que no es así. —Roy deslizó los pulgares hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Riza. Ella levantó las caderas y dejó que se los quitara junto con las bragas.

Cuando él tiró la ropa al suelo, las sospechas de Riza regresaron de nuevo, pero las ignoró cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mirándola. Parecía distraído, como si estuviera ensimismado. ¿Y si en realidad tenía una enfermedad rara y él estaba pensando la mejor manera de decírselo?

— ¿Prefieres que te cubra con la sábana? —preguntó él.

A la joven le ardieron las mejillas.

—Er..., esto... No es necesario. Es decir, dadas las circunstancias...

—Vale. Entonces... —Le apretó con suavidad sus rodillas. —Dime si te duele.

No le dolió. Ni un poquito. Mientras la examinaba, a Riza se le cerraron los ojos y comenzó a flotar. Roy tenía un toque de lo más asombroso. Controlado. Exquisito. Un roce aquí. Otro allá. Era delicioso. Esos dedos dejaron un rastro suave y húmedo. Su boca... ¡Era su boca!

Riza levantó de golpe la cabeza de la almohada.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! —chilló ella.

Él soltó una risotada y la inmovilizó, agarrándola con firmeza.

— ¡No eres médico!

— ¡Ya te lo había dicho! Eres muy ingenua. —Roy se rio más fuerte. Ella intentó soltarse y él la sujetó con tina mano mientras se bajaba la cremallera con la otra. —Pequeña farsante, has intentado engañarme con una falsa infección de oídos.

Riza entornó los ojos cuando él se bajó los vaqueros.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo hay una cura para lo que te pasa, cariño. Y yo soy el único hombre que puede proporcionártela.

Los ojos de Roy chispearon de risa y pareció tan satisfecho de sí mismo que la irritación de Riza se aplacó y le resultó difícil mantener el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Me las pagarás!

—No hasta que me cobre la consulta. —Los vaqueros de Roy cayeron al suelo en un suave susurro junto con los calzoncillos. Con una amplia y lobuna sonrisa, cubrió el cuerpo de Riza con el suyo y entró en ella con un suave envite.

— ¡Degenerado! Eres un horrible..., ahh..., un horrible... Mmm...

Roy esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Decías?

Riza luchó contra la creciente excitación que la inundaba, decidida a no ceder a él con demasiada facilidad.

— ¡Creí que me pasaba algo! Y... y durante todo ese tiempo estabas... ahhh... ¡estabas buscando un polvo!

—Ese lenguaje... Ella gimió y apresó las caderas de Roy entre las manos.

—Y lo dice alguien que ha violado el juramento hipocrático...

Él soltó una carcajada que envió vibraciones de placer al interior de la joven. Cuando Riza le miró a los ojos, vio que el desconocido tenso y peligroso con quien se había casado había desaparecido. En su lugar había un hombre que no había visto nunca: joven, alegre y despreocupado. A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Se le empañaron los ojos. Roy le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Oh, Roy...

—Calla, amor. Cállate y deja que te amé. Dijo las palabras con el ritmo que marcaban sus embestidas. Ella le respondió y se unió a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En un par de horas tendrían que enfrentarse en la pista, pero por ahora no había peligro, sólo el placer que atravesaba sus cuerpos, inundaba sus corazones y estallaba en un manto de estrellas.

Un rato después, cuando Riza estaba en el cuarto de baño aplicándose el maquillaje para la función, la sensación de bienestar se evaporó. No importaba lo que ella quisiera creer, no habría verdadera intimidad entre ellos si Roy guardaba tantos secretos.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café antes de que salgamos a mojarnos? —gritó él.

Riza guardó el lápiz de labios y salió del cuarto de baño. Roy estaba apoyado en el mostrador con sólo los vaqueros y una toalla amarilla colgando del cuello. Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz.

—Lo que quiero es que te sientes y me digas a qué te dedicas cuando no viajas con el circo.

— ¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez?

—Más bien seguimos con ello. Ya basta, Roy. Quiero saberlo.

—Si es por lo que acabo de hacer...

—Eso ha sido una tontería. Pero no quiero más misterios. Si no eres médico ni veterinario, dime, ¿qué tipo de doctor eres?

—Puede que sea dentista.

Roy parecía tan esperanzado que Riza casi sonrió.

—No eres dentista. Ni siquiera utilizas la seda dental todos los días.

—Sí que lo hago.

—Mentiroso, como mucho cada dos días. Y, definitivamente, no eres psiquiatra, aunque estás neurótico perdido.

Él cogió la taza de café del mostrador y se quedó mirando el contenido.

—Soy profesor universitario, Riza.

— ¿Que eres qué?

Roy la miró.

—Soy profesor de historia del arte en una pequeña universidad privada de Resembool. Ahora mismo he cogido una excedencia.

Riza se había imaginado muchas cosas, pero no ésa. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco debería asombrarse tanto. Él había dejado caer pistas sutiles. Recordó que Winry le había dicho que Roy la había llevado a una exposición y le había comentado los cuadros. Y había muchas revistas de arte en la caravana, aunque ella había pensado que se las habían dejado los anteriores inquilinos. Además, estaban las numerosas referencias que Roy había hecho a pinturas famosas.

Se acercó a él.

— ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

Roy se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de café.

—A ver si lo adivino. Es por el mismo motivo por el que usamos esta caravana, ¿no? ¿La misma razón por la que escogiste vivir en el circo en vez de otro sitio? Sabías que estaría más cómoda con un profesor universitario que con Roy el Cosaco, y no querías que estuviese a gusto.

—Quería que te dieras cuenta de lo diferentes que somos. Trabajo en un circo, Riza. Roy el Cosaco es una parte muy importante de mi vida.

—Pero también eres profesor universitario.

—En una universidad pequeña.

Riza recordó la raída camiseta universitaria que a veces se ponía ella para dormir.

— ¿Estudiaste en la Universidad de Carolina del Norte?

—Hice prácticas allí, pero me licencié y doctoré en la Universidad de Central City.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Roy le rozó la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Esto no cambia nada. Todavía diluvia, tenemos una función que hacer y estás tan hermosa que lo único que quiero es quitarte el albornoz y volver a jugar a los médicos.

Riza se obligó a dejar de lado las preocupaciones y a vivir el presente, al menos de momento.

Esa noche, a mitad de la función, se levantó viento. Cuando los laterales de la lona de nailon del circo comenzaron a hincharse y deshincharse como un gran fuelle, Roy ignoró la afirmación de Solaris de que la tormenta amainaría y ordenó a Solf que suspendiera la función.

El maestro de ceremonias lo anunció de manera discreta, diciéndole al público que necesitaban bajar la cubierta del circo como medida de seguridad, garantizando a todos el reembolso de la entrada. Mientras Solaris echaba humo por el dinero perdido, Roy dio instrucciones a los músicos de tocar una alegre melodía para acelerar la salida de la gente.

Parte del público se detuvo bajo el toldo de entrada para no mojarse y tuvieron que animarlo para que continuara saliendo. Mientras ayudaba a la evacuación, Roy sólo pensaba en Riza; en si habría seguido sus órdenes de permanecer en la camioneta hasta que amainara el viento. ¿Y si no lo había hecho? ¿Y si estaba ahí fuera en ese momento, bajo el viento y la lluvia, por si se había perdido algún niño o para ayudar a un anciano a llegar hasta su coche? ¡Maldición, seguro ¿que era así? Riza tenía más corazón que sentido común y se olvidaría de su propia seguridad si sabía que alguien estaba en problemas.

Un sudor frío le cubrió la piel y tuvo que recurrir a todo su control para mirar con gesto tranquilo al público que pasaba por su lado. Se dijo a sí mismo que ella estaría bien, e incluso esbozó una sonrisa cuando recordó la jugarreta que le había hecho antes. Se había reído más en el tiempo que llevaban juntos que en toda su vida. Nunca sabía cuál sería la próxima ocurrencia de su esposa. Lo hacía sentirse como el niño que nunca había sido. ¿Qué haría cuando ella se fuera?

Se negaba a pensar en ello. Lo superaría y punto, tal como había hecho con todo lo demás. La vida lo había convertido en un solitario, y era así como le gustaba vivir.

Cuando el último de los espectadores abandonó el circo, el viento había arreciado y la empapada lona se abombaba por las ráfagas. Roy tenía miedo de perder la cubierta si no la aseguraban con rapidez, y se movió de un grupo a otro para ordenar y ayudar a aflojar las cuerdas.

Uno de los empleados soltó la cuerda antes de tiempo y le dio en la mejilla, pero Alex ya había sentido latigazos antes e ignoró el dolor. La fría lluvia cayó sobre él cegándole, el viento le revolvió el pelo y, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando, pensaba en Riza. «Será mejor que estés en la camioneta, ángel. Por tu propia seguridad y por la mía.»

Riza estaba agazapada en el centro de la jaula de _Hayate_ con el tigre acurrucado a su lado y la lluvia entrando por los barrotes. Roy no confiaba en la seguridad de la caravana durante la tormenta y le había dicho que se metiera en la camioneta hasta que amainara el viento. Se dirigía allí cuando había oído el rugido aterrorizado de _Hayate_. Se dio cuenta de que la tormenta lo había asustado.

El tigre estaba a la intemperie, expuesto a los elementos mientras todos ayudaban a desmontar el circo. Al principio Riza se había quedado junto a la jaula, pero el embate de la lluvia y del viento hacía que le resultara difícil mantenerse en pie. _Hayate_ se puso frenético cuando ella intentó resguardarse debajo de la jaula y, sin que le quedara otra elección, se había metido dentro con él.

Ahora la rodeaba como si fuera un gato grande. Riza sentía la vibración de la respiración y del ronroneo del felino en la espalda y gracias al calor del animal no tenía frío. Se acurrucó contra él y se sintió tan segura como unas horas antes, cuando se encontraba entre los brazos de Roy.

Riza no estaba en la camioneta.

Riza no estaba en la caravana.

Roy atravesó el recinto buscándola frenéticamente. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¡Maldita sea, todo eso era culpa suya! Sabía de sobra lo loca que estaba; debería haberla acompañado a la camioneta y, ya puestos, atado al volante.

Roy siempre se había sentido orgulloso de mantener la cabeza fría ante una crisis, pero ahora no podía pensar. La tormenta amainó después de que aseguraran la carpa y pasaron unos cuantos minutos revisando los daños superficiales; el cristal delantero de uno de los camiones estaba salpicado de escombros y uno de los puestos había volcado por el viento. La lona del circo tenía algún desgarrón, pero no parecía haber sufrido daños serios. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden decidió ir a buscar a Riza. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la camioneta, y vio que no estaba allí, sintió cómo el pánico le atenazaba las entrañas. ¿Por qué no la había vigilado de cerca? Era demasiado frágil, demasiado confiada. «Dios mío, que no le haya ocurrido nada.»

Vio un destello de luz al otro lado del recinto, pero uno de los remolques le bloqueaba la vista.

Mientras corría hacia allí, oyó la voz de Riza y se le aflojaron los músculos de puro alivio. Rodeó el vehículo con rapidez y pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso que Riza sosteniendo una linterna y dirigiendo a dos de los empleados para que cargaran la jaula de _Hayate_ en la parte trasera del camión que transportaba a las fieras.

Quiso sacudirla por haberle hecho pasar tanto miedo, pero se contuvo. No era culpa suya que él se hubiera convertido en un debilucho y un cobarde.

Cuando lo vio, Riza esbozó una sonrisa tan llena de felicidad que hizo que el calor alcanzara los dedos de los pies de Roy.

— ¡Estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Él se aclaró la garganta y tomó aliento para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

—Creo que ya estamos acabando —dijo Riza, subiéndose al camión.

Aunque Roy quería llevarla a la caravana y amarla hasta la mañana siguiente, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ninguna baladronada por su parte la apartaría del camión hasta que estuviera totalmente segura de que los animales a su cargo estaban bien resguardados. Si se lo permitía, incluso les habría leído un cuento antes de arroparlos.

Riza salió por fin y, sin ninguna vacilación, estiró los brazos y se dejó caer desde la parte superior de la rampa hacia él. Cuando Roy la estrechó contra su pecho, decidió que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: nunca dudaba de él. Riza había sabido que la atraparía entre sus brazos costara lo que costase.

— ¿Te quedaste en la camioneta durante la tormenta como te dije? —le preguntó plantándole un beso duro y desesperado sobre el pelo mojado.

—Mmm... estuve a salvo, te lo aseguro.

—Bien. Volvamos a la caravana. Los dos necesitamos una ducha caliente.

—Antes necesito...

—Saber cómo está _Tater_. Iré contigo.

—Pero no vuelvas a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nunca lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—La última vez que lo miraste así heriste sus sentimientos.

—No tiene...

—Por supuesto que tiene sentimientos.

—Lo mimas demasiado.

—Es cariñoso, no mimado. Hay una gran diferencia.

Roy le dirigió una mirada significativa.

—Créeme, conozco la diferencia entre cariñoso y mimado.

— ¿Estás insinuando...?

—Ha sido un cumplido.

—No ha sonado así.

Discutió con ella hasta que llegaron al remolque donde se encontraba el elefante, pero Roy no le soltó la mano en ningún momento. Ni se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.


	22. Capítulo 18

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Durante los meses de junio y julio, el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim pasó el ecuador de la gira mientras se dirigía hacia el oeste a través de pueblos de Dublith y Rush Valley. Algunas veces seguían el curso de un río: Allegheny, Monongahela, Hocking, Scioto y Maumee. Actuaron en pueblos pequeños que habían sido olvidados por los circos grandes, pueblos mineros con las minas cerradas, pueblos con molinos abandonados, pueblos con fábricas clausuradas. Los circos más famosos podían haber olvidado a la gente común de Dublith y Rush Valley, pero el de los Hermanos Hohenheim la recordaba y la función continuaba.

La primera semana de agosto, el circo llegó a Indiana y Riza nunca había sido más feliz en su vida. Cada día era una aventura. Se sentía como si fuera una persona diferente: fuerte, confiada y capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Desde la fuga de _Hayate_ se había ganado el respeto de los demás y ya no la trataban como a una paria. Las _showgirls_ intercambiaban chismes con ella y los payasos le pedían opinión sobre los trucos nuevos.

Urey la buscaba para hablar de política y la ayudaba 4 mejorar el tono muscular con las pesas.

Y Winry pasaba un rato con ella todos los días salvo que estuviera Roy cerca.

— ¿Has estudiado psicología? —le preguntó Winry una tarde a principios de agosto cuando estaban almorzando en el McDonald's de un pueblo donde estaban actuando, al este de Rush Valley.

—Durante unos meses. Tuve que abandonar el colegio antes de terminar el curso. —Riza cogió una patata frita, la mordisqueó y luego la dejó donde estaba. La comida frita no le sentaba bien últimamente. Se puso la mano sobre el vientre y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que Winry decía.

—Creo que estudiaré psicología. Lo digo porque, después de todo lo que he pasado, creo que podría ayudar a bastantes niños.

—Seguro que sí.

Winry parecía preocupada, algo raro en ella. Sin embargo, la menuda adolescente se mostraba animada cuando estaba con ella. Aunque Riza sabía que el tema del dinero robado le pesaba en la conciencia, la joven jamás lo había mencionado.

— ¿Te ha dicho Roy algo de...? ¿Se ha reído de lo tonta que fui y todo eso?

—No, Winry. Te aseguro que ni siquiera ha vuelto a pensar en ello.

—Cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que hice me muero de vergüenza.

—Roy está acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le echen encima. Si te digo la verdad, no creo que se acuerde siquiera.

— ¿De veras? Creo que sólo lo dices para que me sienta mejor.

—Le caes genial, Winry. Y te aseguro que no cree que seas tonta.

—Parecías muy cabreada cuando nos encontraste juntos.

Riza contuvo una sonrisa.

—No es muy agradable para una mujer mayor ver como una chica va detrás de su hombre.

Winry asintió con aire de entendida.

—Sí. Pero, Riza, no creo que Roy le echara un polvo a nadie que no fueras tú. Te lo juro. Les he oído comentar a May y a Paninya que ni siquiera las mira cuando toman el sol en biquini. Creo que les jode mucho.

—Winry...

—Lo siento, les fastidia mucho. —Desmigó distraídamente la corteza del pan. — ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Es sobre... bueno..., sobre cuando se mantienen relaciones sexuales y todo eso. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿no se siente vergüenza?

Riza se dio cuenta de que Winry se había estado mordiendo las uñas y supo que no era porque le preocupara el tema del sexo, sino porque sentía remordimientos de conciencia.

—Cuando es correcto, no da vergüenza.

—Pero ¿cómo sabes cuándo es correcto?

—Hay que dar tiempo al tiempo y conocer bien a la otra persona. Winry, deberías esperar hasta estar casada.

Winry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora nadie espera hasta estar casado.

—Yo lo hice.

—Sí, pero tú estás algo...

— ¿Algo zumbada?

—Sí, pero eres muy maja. —Winry abrió los ojos como platos y mostró el primer signo de animación en semanas. Dejó su refresco sobre la mesa. — ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No mires!

— ¿Mirar qué?

—La puerta. Acaba de entrar aquel chico que estuvo hablando conmigo ayer. Oh, Dios... qué bueno está...

— ¿Quién es?

—El que está en la caja. ¡No mires! Lleva un chaleco negro y pantalones cortos. Vale, mira deprisa, pero que no te pille haciéndolo.

Riza observó el área de las cajas con el mayor disimulo que pudo. Vio a un adolescente estudiando el menú. Era de la edad de Winry, con un espeso cabello rubio y una expresión adorablemente bobalicona en la cara. Riza estaba contenta de que, por fin, Winry actuara como una adolescente normal y no como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me va a ver! —gimió Winry. — ¡Oh, joder! Mi pelo...

—No digas palabrotas. Y estás estupenda.

Winry hundió la cabeza y Riza supo que el chico se estaba acercando.

—Hola...

Winry ganó tiempo revolviendo el hielo de la Coca-Cola antes de levantar la vista.

—Hola...

Los dos se ruborizaron a la vez y Riza supo que ambos estaban pensando algo brillante que decir. Fue el chico quien habló primero.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada.

— ¿Estarás hoy por aquí? Digo..., me refiero, en el circo.

—Sí.

—Vale, entonces iré a verte.

Otra larga pausa, esta vez rota por Winry.

—Ésta es Riza. Puede que la recuerdes de la función. Es mi mejor amiga. Riza, éste es Edward.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola. Me..., esto..., me gustaste en la función.

—Gracias.

Habiendo agotado ese tema de conversación, Edward se volvió hacia Winry.

—Alphonse y yo, no lo conoces, pero es un buen tipo..., pensábamos pasarnos por allí.

—Vale.

—Quizá nos veamos.

—Sí. Estaría genial.

Silencio

—Vale, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Cuando el chico se fue, una expresión soñadora apareció en la cara de Winry, seguida casi de inmediato por una de incertidumbre.

— ¿Crees que le gusto?

—Es evidente.

— ¿Qué hago si me invita a salir esta noche entre las funciones o algo por el estilo? Sabes que papá no me dejará ir.

—Tendrás que decirle la verdad a Edward. Que tu padre es muy estricto y no te va a dar permiso para salir con nadie hasta que cumplas los treinta. —De nuevo, Winry puso los ojos en blanco, pero Riza no lo dejó pasar.

Consideró el dilema de Winry. Era bueno que la chica tuviera un ligue, incluso uno de doce horas. Necesitaba comportarse como una adolescente normal en lugar de parecer que hacía penitencia. Riza era consciente de que Winry tenía razón: Urey se negaría.

— ¿Y si le enseñas el circo? Eso le gustaría. Y luego puedes sentarte junto a las camionetas donde tu padre pueda verte sin que por ello pierdas tu intimidad.

—Eso no funcionará. —Winry arrugó la frente con preocupación. — ¿Por qué no hablas con mi padre y le dices que no me humille delante de Edward?

—Hablaré con él.

—Que no diga ninguna estupidez delante de Edward, Por favor, Riza.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Winry ladeó la cabeza y pasó el dedo índice por el envase vacío. Hundió los hombros de nuevo, y Riza notó que volvía a caer la sombra de la culpabilidad sobre ella.

— ¡Cuando pienso en lo que te hice me siento... una mierda! Quiero decir fatal. —Levantó la vista. —Sabes que siento muchísimo lo que hice, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Riza no sabía cómo ayudarla. Winry había intentado compensarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Lo único que no había hecho era decirle la verdad a su padre, y Riza no quería que lo hiciera. La relación de Winry con Urey ya era muy difícil y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Riza, jamás hubiera... Me refiero a lo que pasó con Roy, fue algo muy inmaduro. Él había sido muy amable conmigo, pero nunca había intentado ligármelo ni nada parecido, si es eso lo que te preocupa...

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Riza se dedicó a recoger los restos de comida para que Winry no la viera sonreír.

La adolescente arrugó la nariz.

—Sin intención de ofender, Riza, puede que sea muy sexy, pero es viejo.

Riza casi se atragantó.

Winry miró a las cajas, donde Edward estaba recociendo su pedido.

—Está buenísimo.

— ¿Roy?

Winry pareció horrorizada.

— ¡No, no! ¡Edward!

—Ah, bueno. Roy no es Edward, eso seguro.

Winry asintió con gravedad.

—Eso seguro.

Esta vez Riza no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír y, para su deleite, Winry la imitó.

Cuando regresaron al recinto, Winry salió disparada para ensayar con Solaris. Riza desempaquetó las compras que había hecho y apartó la comida de los animales, agradeciendo para sus adentros que Roy nunca protestara por los extras en la factura del supermercado. Ahora que sabía que sólo era un pobre profesor universitario había intentado controlar los gastos, pero antes ahorraría en su propia comida que en la de los animales.

Siguiendo la rutina diaria, se acercó a los elefantes y saludó a _Tater_. Él la siguió hasta las jaulas de las fieras.

 _Hayate_ solía ignorar al elefantito, pero esta vez alzó la cabeza con orgullo y miró a su rival con arrogante condescendencia.

«Riza me ama, molesto infante, no lo olvides.» _Lollipop_ y _Chester_ estaban atados fuera de la carpa y _Tater_ se acomodó en el lugar de costumbre, donde le esperaba un fardo de heno limpio.

Riza se acercó a _Hayate_ y metió la mano entre los barrotes para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Como no era un cachorro, Riza no lo arrullaba como hacía con los demás.

A Riza le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con los animales. _Hayate_ había mejorado bajo sus cuidados; su pelaje naranja oscuro tenía ahora un brillo saludable. Algunas veces, casi de madrugada, cuando todo estaba silencioso y desierto, Daisy abandonaba su confortable lugar junto a Roy y se acercaba a la jaula de _Hayate_ , le abría la puerta y dejaba que el enorme felino vagara libre un rato.

Mientras retozaban juntos en la hierba húmeda de rocío, _Hayate_ mantenía sus garras cuidadosamente enfundadas. Riza se mantenía ojo avizor por si aparecía algún otro madrugador. En ese momento, mientras acariciaba al animal, sintió que la envolvía una sensación de letargo.

 _Hayate_ la miró profundamente a los ojos.

«Díselo.»

«Lo haré.»

«Díselo.»

«Pronto, muy pronto.»

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sintiera la nueva vida que crecía en su vientre? No podía estar embarazada de más de seis semanas, así que aún pasaría un tiempo. No se había saltado ni una sola píldora, por lo que al principio había atribuido los síntomas al cansancio. Pero la semana anterior, tras vomitar en el cuarto de baño, se había comprado un test de embarazo y había descubierto la verdad.

Jugueteó con una de las orejas de _Hayate_. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a Roy, pero aún no estaba preparada. Sabía que su marido se enfadaría —Riza no se encañaba al respecto, —pero en cuanto se acostumbrara a la idea, ella misma se aseguraría de que aquello lo hiciera feliz. «Y le haría feliz», se dijo a sí misma firmemente. Roy la amaba. Aunque todavía no lo hubiera admitido. Y amaría a su bebé.

Si bien él todavía no había dicho las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar, Riza sabía que Roy albergaba profundos sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Qué otra cosa si no provocaría la ternura que veía reflejada en sus ojos de vez en cuando o la satisfacción que parecía irradiar de él cuando estaban juntos? A veces le resultaba difícil recordar lo raro que solía ser que él se riera cuando lo había conocido.

Sabía que a Roy le gustaba estar con ella. Al vivir en una pequeña caravana y gracias a los interminables kilómetros que hacían en la camioneta casi todas las mañanas, pasaban más tiempo juntos que la mayoría de los matrimonios y, a pesar de ello, todavía la buscaba durante el resto del día para compartir con ella cualquier cosa, para comentarle cualquier problema que hubiera surgido en la localidad en la que estaban o simplemente darle una rápida palmadita posesiva en el trasero. La comida diaria entre la matinée y las funciones nocturnas se había convertido en un ritual importante para los dos. Y por la noche, tras el trabajo, hacían el amor con una pasión y una libertad que nunca hubiera creído posible.

Ya no podía imaginar la vida sin él. Por otro lado Roy había dejado de mencionar el divorcio, señal de que tampoco él podía imaginárselos separados. Por ese motivo Riza aún no le había contado lo del bebé. Simplemente quería darle un poco más de tiempo para que se acostumbrase a amarla.

A la mañana siguiente todo se fue al garete. Roy se despertó un poco después de que ella hubiera salido de la cama y la descubrió en el descampado detrás de las caravanas jugando con _Hayate_. Dos horas más tarde todavía seguía cabreado con ella.

Esa mañana le tocaba conducir a Riza. Habían comenzado a turnarse cuando Roy se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a destrozar la camioneta y de que le encantaba conducir.

—Debería haber conducido yo esta mañana —dijo él. —Así habría tenido las manos ocupadas y no tendría que pensar en dónde meterlas para no estrangularte.

—Ya está bien, Roy, relájate.

— ¿¡Que me relaje!? ¿Estás de coña?

Riza lo fulminó con la mirada. Él la miró furioso.

—Prométeme que no volverás a soltar a _Hayate_.

—No estábamos en un pueblo y no había ni un alma en los alrededores, así que deja de preocuparte.

—Eso no parece una promesa.

Riza contempló los campos de Rush Valley que se extendían a ambos lados de la carretera.

—Te has fijado que Solf y May pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. ¿No sería gracioso que se casaran? Lo digo por esa serie de televisión que se llama así.

—No intentes cambiar de tema y prométeme que no volverás a ponerte en peligro. —Tomó un largo sorbo de café de la taza que agarraba firmemente con la mano.

— ¿De verdad crees que _Hayate_ me haría daño?

—No es un gato doméstico, por mucho que te empeñes en creer lo contrario. Los animales salvajes son imprevisibles. No vuelvas a dejarlo suelto, ¿me has entendido? De ninguna manera.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Crees que me haría daño?

—No a propósito. Es evidente que está loco por ti, pero la historia del circo está llena de animales dóciles que se volvieron contra sus domadores. Y _Hayate_ ni siquiera es dócil.

—Está conmigo y odia la jaula. De verdad. Ya te he dicho que nunca lo dejo salir si estamos cerca de una zona habitada. Y ya viste por ti mismo que no había nadie cerca esta mañana. Si hubiera habido alguien, no le hubiera abierto la puerta.

—Como no volverás a dejarlo libre, nada de esto tiene importancia. —Roy se terminó el café y colocó la taza en el suelo de la camioneta. — ¿Qué ha sucedido con la mujer con la que me casé? ¿La que creía que la gente civilizada no se levantaba antes de las once?

—Se casó con un tipo del circo.

Riza oyó aquella profunda y entrecortada risa, y devolvió la atención a la carretera. Sabía que a Roy le preocupaba que hubiera dejado suelto a _Hayate_ y esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que no le había prometido nada.

Winry cerró la puerta de la Airstream de su padre y salió al fresco de la noche. Llevaba puesto un camisón amarillo de algodón con un dibujo de Garfield, y los pies desnudos se le hundieron en la hierba húmeda. El circo ya había sido desmontado, pero ella se sentía demasiado mal consigo misma como para prestar atención a la familiar visión. Clavó la mirada en su padre, que estaba sentado junto a la puerta del Airstream en una silla azul y blanca mientras fumaba el único cigarrillo que se permitía a la semana.

Por una vez no había ninguna mujer rondándolo. Ni las _showgirls_ ni las jóvenes del lugar que siempre le perseguían. La idea de que su padre practicara el sexo le repelía, pero sabía que era irremediable. Por lo menos era discreto, que era más de lo que podía decir de sus hermanos. Su padre siempre les reñía por decir obscenidades cerca de ella.

Urey todavía no la había visto y la brasa del cigarrillo brilló cuando dio otra calada. Winry apenas había comido nada en la cena, pero sentía como si fuera a vomitar sólo de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer esa noche. Ojalá pudiera taparse las orejas y ahogar por completo la voz de su conciencia, pero cada día era más fuerte. La atormentaba de tal manera que ni siquiera podía dormir por la noche y no lograba retener la comida en el estómago. Guardar silencio se había convertido en un castigo peor que decir la verdad.

—Er... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, papá? —hizo la pregunta como si tuviera una rana enorme en la garganta y croara en vez de hablar.

—Pensaba que estabas dormida.

—No puedo dormir.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

—Es que... — Winry se retorció las manos. Urey se iba a enfadar cuando se lo dijera, pero no podía seguir así, sabiendo que le había jodido la vida a Riza y sin hacer nada para remediarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Winry? ¿Todavía te preocupa que se te haya caído el aro esta noche?

—No.

—Bien, porque no deberías preocuparte por eso. Aunque deberías concentrarte más. Cuando Alex y Louis tenían tu edad...

— ¡No soy ni Alex ni Louis! —Estalló. — ¡Siempre Alex y Louis! ¡Alex y Louis! ¡Ellos son perfectos y a mí todo me sale mal!

—No he dicho eso.

—Es lo que piensas. Siempre me comparas con ellos. Si hubiera venido a vivir contigo después de morir mamá en vez de quedarme con tía Pinako, ahora lo haría mejor.

Urey no se enfadó sino que se frotó el brazo y ella supo que le molestaba la tendinitis.

— Winry, hice lo que era mejor para ti. Ésta no es una vida fácil.

—Me gusta vivir así. Me gusta el circo.

—No me entiendes.

Winry se sentó en una silla a su lado porque era más fácil hablar si estaba a la misma altura que él. Ése había sido el mejor y el peor verano de su vida. El mejor gracias a Riza y a Solaris.

Aunque no se llevaban bien entre sí, las dos se preocupaban por ella. Si bien nunca lo reconocería ante Riza, le gustaba que le riñera por decir palabrotas, fumar y hablar de sexo. Riza era graciosa y no tenía ni pizca de arrogancia, siempre te estaba acariciando el brazo y cosas por el estilo.

Solaris se preocupaba por ella de otra manera. La defendía cuando sus hermanos se comportaban de manera aborrecible, y se aseguraba de que comiera cosas sanas en vez de comida basura. La ayudaba a ensayar y nunca le gritaba, ni siquiera cuando no lo hacía bien. Solaris tenía buen corazón, siempre la peinaba o le corregía la postura, o le daba una palmadita de ánimo cuando terminaba la actuación.

Conocer a Edward la semana anterior también había sido genial. Habían prometido escribirse.

Aunque no la había llegado a besar, estaba segura de que había querido hacerlo.

Todo lo demás había sido horrible. Se había humillado ante Roy y aún se ruborizaba cuando pensaba en ello. Su padre siempre parecía disgustado con ella. Pero lo peor de todo era lo que le había hecho a Riza, algo tan horrible que su conciencia no le dejaba vivir ni un minuto más sin confesarlo.

—Papá tengo que contarte algo. —Se agarró las manos con fuerza. —Algo muy malo.

Él se puso rígido.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿no?

— ¡No! — Winry se ruborizó. — ¡Siempre piensas lo peor de mí!

Urey se hundió en la silla.

—Lo siento, cariño. Es que te haces mayor y eres muy guapa. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Era lo más agradable que le había dicho en todo el verano, pero a ver qué decía cuando confesara lo que había hecho. Quizá debería habérselo dicho a Solaris primero; no era a Solarisa a quien temía, sino a su padre. Las lágrimas hicieron que le picaran los ojos, pero parpadeó para ahuyentarlas porque los hombres odian las lágrimas. Alex y Louis decían que sólo lloraban las nenitas.

—Es que hice algo... y ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo la observó y esperó.

—Es... es como si algo horrible estuviera creciendo en mi interior y no se detuviera.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me lo cuentes.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva. —El dinero... el dinero que todos pensasteis que había robado Riza... — Las palabras salieron finalmente: —fui yo quien lo robó.

Por un momento él no dijo nada, luego se levantó de un salto.

—¿¡Qué!?

Winry levantó la mirada hacia su padre e incluso en la oscuridad de la noche pudo ver su expresión furiosa. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Fui yo... Yo cogí el dinero y luego me colé en su caravana y lo escondí en su maleta para que todos pensaran que lo había robado ella.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Urey comenzó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro, golpeando la pata de la silla sobre la que estaba sentada ella y haciendo que se cayera. Antes de que tocase el suelo, él la agarró por el brazo y comenzó a sacudirla. — ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? Maldita sea, ¿Por qué mentiste?

Aterrada, Winry intentó zafarse de él, pero su padre no la soltó y la chica ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Quería... quería que Riza tuviera problemas. Fue...

—Eres rastrera.

Volvió a sacudirla.

— ¿Sabe Roy algo de esto?

—No.

—Has consentido que todos piensen que Riza es una ladrona cuando fuiste tú. Me pones enfermo.

Sin ningún miramiento, la arrastró por el recinto. A Winry le goteaba la nariz y estaba tan asustada que comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes. Había sabido que su padre se enfadaría con ella, pero no había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Rodearon la caravana de Solaris, y se dirigieron hacia la de Roy y Riza, que estaba aparcada al lado. Con brusquedad, Urey levantó el puño y golpeó la puerta. Se encendieron las luces del interior y Roy abrió de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa, Urey?

La cara de Riza apareció por encima del hombro de Roy y, cuando vio a Winry, pareció preocupada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Díselo —le exigió su padre.

Winry se explicó entre sollozos.

—Fui yo... fui yo quien...

— ¡Míralos a la cara mientras hablas! —Le cogió la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza, sin lastimarla pero obligándola a mirar a Roy a los ojos. Winry quiso morirse.

— ¡Yo cogí el dinero! —sollozó. —No fue Riza. ¡Fui yo! Luego me colé en la caravana y lo escondí en su maleta.

Roy se puso tenso y mostró una expresión tan parecida a la de su padre que Winry dio un paso atrás.

Riza soltó un grito ahogado. Aunque era una mujer pequeña logró apartar a Roy a codazos y bajar un escalón. Intentó abrazar a Winry pero su padre la apartó.

—No te compadezcas de ella. Winry ha sido una cobarde y será castigada por ello.

— ¡Pero no quiero que la castigues! Hace meses que pasó. Ya no importa.

—Cuando pienso en todos los desaires que te hice...

—No importa. —Riza tenía la misma expresión testaruda que cuando sermoneaba a la chica por su lenguaje. —Esto es cosa mía, Urey. De Winry y mía.

—Estás equivocada. Winry es carne de mi carne, mi responsabilidad, y nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me avergonzaría tanto de ella como ahora. —Miró a Roy. —Sé que es un problema del circo, pero te pido que dejes que me encargue yo mismo de esto.

Winry se echó hacia atrás al ver la mirada escalofriante en los ojos de Roy cuando éste asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡No, Roy! —Riza intentó acercarse de nuevo a Winry, pero Roy la atrapó desde atrás.

Urey la arrastró entre las caravanas sin decir ni una palabra. Winry no había estado tan asustada en toda su vida. Su padre nunca le había pegado, pero claro, ella nunca había hecho nada tan malo.

Él se detuvo en seco cuando Solaris surgió de las sombras de su gran caravana RV. Llevaba puesta una bata verde de seda con estampados de aves y flores por todos lados. Winry se alegró tanto de verla que a punto estuvo de lanzarse en sus brazos, pero la horrible mirada en los ojos de la dueña del circo le hizo darse cuenta de que Solaris lo había oído todo.

Winry sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ahora Solaris también la odiaba.

Debería haberlo esperado, Solaris odiaba el robo más que cualquier cosa.

Solaris habló con voz trémula:

—Quiero hablar contigo, Urey.

—Más tarde. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos...

—Mejor ahora. —Luego se dirigió a la chica: —Vete a la cama, Winry. Tu padre y yo hablaremos contigo a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —quiso gritar Winry. —Tú odias a Riza. Pero sabía que eso no importaba ahora. Solaris era tan dura como su padre a la hora de seguir las reglas del circo.

Su padre la soltó, y Winry huyó. Mientras corría a la seguridad de su cama, supo que había perdido la última oportunidad de conseguir que su padre la amara.


	23. Capítulo 19

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Urey estaba furioso con Solaris.

—No quiero que metas las narices en esto.

—Sólo quiero que te tranquilices un poco. Vamos dentro.

Él subió las escaleras y abrió de un tirón la puerta metálica. Estaba demasiado alterado para prestar atención a los lujosos muebles que hacían de la RV de Solaris la caravana más ostentosa del circo.

— ¡Es una ladrona! ¡Mi hija es una puta ladrona! Permitió que se culpase a Riza. —Apartó a un lado un juego de pesas y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, donde se pasó la mano por el pelo. Solaris cogió una botella de Jack Daniel's del armario de la cocina y llenó dos vasos. Ninguno de los dos era bebedor y Urey se sorprendió cuando ella vació el contenido de uno de los vasos antes de pasarle el otro. Cuando se acercó a él la bata se le ciñó a las caderas, haciendo que Urey se olvidara de su enfado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Solaris tenía la habilidad de nublarle la mente. No era algo que le gustara y había luchado contra ello desde el principio. Era engreída, terca y lo volvía loco. Era de esas mujeres que tenían que estar al mando en cualquier situación, un control que él nunca cedería a una mujer por mucho que lo atrajera. Y no había ninguna duda de que Solaris Hohenheim lo atraía. Era la mujer más excitante que había conocido nunca. Y la que más lo irritaba.

Solaris le dio el vaso de whisky y se sentó a su lado. Al hacerlo se le abrió la bata dejando al descubierto un muslo. Era vigoroso y esbelto y Urey sabía, tras haberla observado trabajar con los trapecistas, lo tonificado que estaba. En la RV se encontraba todo el equipo que ella utilizaba para mantenerse en forma. Había instalado una barra de ejercicios sobre la puerta del dormitorio.

En la esquina había un banco de entrenamiento con un surtido de pesas de mano. Solaris se reclinó sobre los almohadones del sofá y cerró los ojos. Arrugó la cara, casi como si fuera a echarse a llorar, algo que nunca le había visto hacer.

— ¿Solaris? —Ella abrió los ojos. — ¿Qué te pasa?

La mujer apoyó un tobillo en la rodilla opuesta adoptando una postura típicamente masculina.

Era tan descarada que Urey no entendía cómo podía parecer a la vez tan femenina.

Vislumbró un retazo de seda púrpura entre las piernas de Solaris y encontró un blanco para su furia.

— ¡Por qué no te sientas como una señora en vez de como una vulgar mujerzuela!

—No soy tu hija, Urey. Me sentaré como me dé la gana.

Urey nunca le había pegado a una mujer en su vida, pero en ese momento supo que le estallaría la cabeza si no la provocaba. Con un movimiento tan rápido que ella no lo vio llegar, la agarró de la bata y la puso en pie de golpe.

—Te la estás buscando, nena.

—Por desgracia, tú no eres lo suficiente hombre para darme lo que quiero.

Urey no pudo recordar ninguna otra ocasión en la que se sintiera tan furioso y Solaris se convirtió en el blanco de todas las emociones que estaban a punto de explotar en su interior.

— ¿Me estás provocando, Solaris? ¿Es que no tienes a mano a nadie mejor que yo? Soy el hijo de un carnicero de Resembool, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo que eres, es un bastardo deslenguado. Lo insultaba a propósito. Era como si ella misma quisiera que la lastimara, y el estaba dispuesto a complacerla. Le abrió la bata y se la arrancó de un tirón.

Solaris se quedó desnuda salvo por unas provocativas bragas de seda color púrpura. Tenía los pechos grandes y los pezones oscuros del tamaño de una moneda de medio dólar. Ya no tenía el vientre plano y sus caderas eran más redondeadas de lo que deberían ser. Era voluptuosa y madura en toda la extensión de la palabra, y Urey nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Ella no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse, sino que le sostuvo la mirada con un descaro tal que le dejó sin aliento. Solaris arqueó la espalda y colocó la pierna izquierda delante de la derecha con un movimiento elegante. Luego plantó la mano sobre la cadera. Sus pechos se balancearon ante Urey y éste perdió el control. —Que te jodan. Ella siguió provocándole.

—Eso intento, Urey. Eso intento.

Intentó cogerla, pero olvidó lo veloz que era. Solaris se alejó con rapidez, con el pelo negro flotando a su espalda y los pechos rebotando. Urey se abalanzó tras ella, pero se le volvió a escurrir entre los dedos. Solaris se rio, pero no fue un sonido agradable.

— ¿Estas mayor para esto, Urey?

Iba a domesticarla, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Impondría su voluntad sobre esa mujer.

—No tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad —se burló él.

—Ya veremos. —Solaris le arrojó una de las pesas, que cayó rodando al suelo como si fuera un bolo.

A pesar de la sorpresa, él la esquivó con facilidad. Vio un destello de desafío en los ojos de

Solaris y cómo le brillaban los pechos por el sudor. El juego había comenzado.

Urey hizo una finta a la izquierda y luego se volvió a la derecha. Por un momento, la tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando él le rozó el brazo con los dedos, ella dio un salto y se colgó de la barra de ejercicios que había en el dintel de la puerta.

Con un grito triunfal, Solaris comenzó a balancearse, hacia delante y atrás. Arqueó la espalda y encogió las piernas, usándolas para golpearlo. Sus pechos se movían como una invitación y aquellas diminutas bragas púrpuras se deslizaron a un lado, revelando el vello negruzco que cubrían.

Urey nunca había visto nada más hermoso que Solaris Quest Hohenheim, la reina de la pista central, actuando para él en esa representación privada.

Aquello sólo tenía una salida posible. Urey se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos. Ella siguió meciéndose mientras observaba cómo él se quitaba los pantalones cortos. A Urey no le gustaba llevar ropa interior y estaba desnudo debajo de ellos.

Los ojos de la mujer escrutaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo; Urey sabía que ella apreciaba lo que veía.

Cuando se acercó, Solaris le dio una patada, pero él la sujetó por los tobillos.

—Bueno, a ver qué tenemos aquí. Le separó lentamente las piernas formando un arco. —Eres un demonio, Urey Rockbell.

—Ya deberías saberlo. —Le recorrió las corvas con los labios y siguió explorando, ascendiendo por el músculo del interior del muslo. Cuando alcanzó el retazo de seda púrpura, se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos, luego inclinó la cabeza y la mordisqueó a través de la delicada tela.

Ella gimió y apoyó los muslos en sus hombros. Él aferró las nalgas de Solaris con las palmas de las manos y continuó con su húmeda caricia. Solaris cambió de posición y se soltó de la barra.

Urey profundizó la presión de su boca mientras ella cabalgaba sobre sus hombros y se apretaba contra él.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia la enorme cama de la parte trasera. Se dejaron caer sobre ella. Solaris perdió el control cuando Urey le quitó las bragas y hundió los dedos en su interior mientras se recreaba en sus pechos.

Solaris se retorció para colocarse encima y montarle, pero él se lo impidió.

—Aquí mando yo.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Por supuesto que lo creo. —La puso boca abajo, luego la colocó de rodillas para poder penetrarla desde atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía tomarla de ese modo. No quería negarse a sí mismo el placer de observar la arrogante cara de Solaris cuando se hundiera en ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella emitió un gruñido que se convirtió en un gemido. Con un poderoso movimiento, Solaris se volvió y pasó la pierna por encima de la cabeza de Urey para quedarse boca arriba. Él pudo sentir un deseo tan poderoso como el suyo.

El pecho de Solaris subía y bajaba agitadamente.

—No vas a doblegarme.

—Quizá no quiera.

Aquellas palabras los tomaron a los dos por sorpresa y, por un momento, no dijeron nada más.

Solaris se humedeció los labios.

—Bien. Porque no podrías hacerlo. —Extendió las manos hacia él y agarró los poderosos brazos de Urey para atraerlo hacia ella. Eso lo colocó en la posición dominante pero, como era ella quien lo había dispuesto así, él no se sintió tan dominante como quería y la castigó con un envite profundo y duro.

Solaris respondió alzando las caderas para recibirlo y su gutural susurro resonó en los oídos de Urey.

—Ya puedes tomártelo con calma, bastardo, o te mataré.

Él se rio.

—Eres desquiciante, Solaris Hohenheim. Realmente desquiciante.

Ella cerró el puño y lo golpeó en la espalda. Se desató una batalla por el poder y, por un mudo acuerdo, se decidió que el primero que alcanzara el éxtasis sería el perdedor. Una trapecista y un equilibrista; la flexibilidad de sus cuerpos otorgaba infinitas posibilidades a su manera de hacer el amor. Celebraban la necesidad de conquistar, pero cada castigo erótico que se infligían el uno al otro también se lo infligían a sí mismos. Esto los obligó a utilizar sus afiladas lenguas como armas de batalla. Ella dijo:

—Sólo me acuesto contigo para que no lastimes a Winry.

—Ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido para que te tranquilizaras.

—Mentirosa. Necesitabas un semental. Todos saben cuánto necesita a sus sementales la pequeña Solaris.

—No eres un semental. Sólo un caso de caridad.

— ¿Es Roy el único al que quieres como semental? Lástima que él no te quiera a ti.

—Te odio.

Y así siguieron, hiriéndose y castigándose hasta que, de repente, dejaron de decirse aquellas crueles palabras. Se unieron, escalando juntos hasta la cima y, en un momento arrebatador, se olvidaron de todo.

Después Solaris intentó salir apresuradamente de la cama, pero Urey no la dejó.

—Quédate aquí, nena. Sólo un momento.

Por una vez, la dueña del circo contuvo su afilada lengua y se giró en los brazos de Urey. Los mechones de su pelo negruzco se esparcieron como cintas relucientes sobre el pecho masculino.

—Riza será ahora una heroína. —Urey sintió cómo se estremecía al decirlo.

—Se lo merece.

—La odio. Le odio.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¡No es verdad! No sabes nada. Las cosas iban bien cuando todos pensaban que Riza era una ladrona. Pero ahora no. Ahora Roy pensará que ha ganado.

—Olvídalo, nena. Simplemente olvídalo.

—No me das miedo —le dijo desafiante.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—No me da miedo nada.

Él la besó en la sien pero no la llamó mentirosa. Sabía que Solaris tenía miedo. Por alguna razón, la reina de la pista central ya no se reconocía a sí misma y eso la asustaba muchísimo.

Roy se quedó mirando el oscuro escaparate de la tienda de postales de Hallmark. Tres puertas más abajo brillaban las luces de una pequeña pizzería mientras, junto a ellos, parpadeaba el letrero de neón de una tintorería cerrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en el robo de Riza, pero lo cierto era que nunca había creído que fuera inocente. Tenía que asumir la terrible injusticia que había cometido con ella.

¿Por qué no la había creído? Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser imparcial, pero había estado tan seguro de que la desesperación de Riza la había conducido a robar el dinero que no le había ofrecido el beneficio de la duda. Debería haber sabido que el fuerte código moral de su esposa jamás le permitiría robar.

Ella se removió inquieta a su lado.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Riza no había querido acompañarlo a dar un paseo nocturno por la alameda desierta, cerca de donde se había instalado el recinto del circo, pero Roy no estaba preparado para volver a los estrechos confines de la caravana y había insistido en ello. Dio la espalda al despliegue de postales y figuras de ángeles y sintió la tensión y la mirada preocupada de Riza.

Los rizos rubios enmarcaban las mejillas de su esposa y su boca parecía tierna y delicada. Sintió temor ante aquella dulce cabeza hueca que poseía una voluntad tan firme como la suya. Le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste que lo hizo Winry?

—Podemos hablar de eso más tarde —dijo Riza mirando impacientemente hacia la carretera y alejándose de él de nuevo.

— ¡Espera! —la cogió suavemente por los hombros y ella se removió como un niño impaciente.

— ¡Suéltame! Nunca deberías haber dejado que Urey se la llevara así. ¿Has visto lo enfadado que estaba? Si le hace daño...

—Espero que le caliente el trasero.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sólo tiene dieciséis años y ha sido un verano horrible para ella.

—Tampoco ha sido demasiado bueno para ti. ¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de lo que te hizo?

—Eso no importa. La experiencia me curtió, algo que ciertamente necesitaba. ¿Por qué has dejado que se la llevara estando tan enfadado? Prácticamente le has dado permiso para que le dé una zurra. No esperaba eso de ti, Roy, de verdad. ¡Ahora!, por favor, te lo ruego. Volvamos y deja que me asegure de que está bien.

«Te lo ruego.» Riza repetía eso todo el tiempo. Las mismas palabras que habían envenenado el espíritu de Solaris Hohenheim dos años antes, cuando le había implorado que la amase, salían de la boca de Riza continuamente. Por la mañana, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca le gritaba: «¡Café! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego!» La noche anterior le había susurrado suave y tímidamente al oído:

«Hazme el amor, Roy. Te lo ruego.» Como si tuviese que rogárselo.

Pero implorar no amenazaba el orgullo de Riza. Era sólo su manera de expresarse y, si en algún momento fuera lo suficientemente tonto para sugerirle que suplicar podía ser humillante, Riza le lanzaría esa mirada compasiva que él había llegado a conocer tan bien y le diría que dejara de ser tan estirado.

Roy le acarició el labio inferior con el índice.

— ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que lo siento?

Riza se removió con impaciencia bajo el roce de su mano.

— ¡Ya te he perdonado! ¡Ahora, vámonos!

Roy quiso besarla y sacudirla al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Por culpa de Winry todo el circo pensó que eras una ladrona. Ni siquiera yo te creí.

—Eso es porque eres pesimista por naturaleza. Ahora, basta ya, Roy. Entiendo que te remuerda la conciencia, pero tendrás que dejarlo para otro momento. Si Urey...

—No hará nada. Está cabreado, pero no le pondrá un dedo encima.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Urey grita mucho, pero no es violento, en especial con su hija.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Le oí hablando con Solaris un poco antes de que saliéramos. Ella protegerá a Winry como una leona a sus cachorros.

—Que Winry vaya a ser protegida por Lizzie Borden no me tranquiliza —dijo Riza mencionando a una famosa parricida.

—Solaris no es cruel con todo el mundo.

—Me odia.

—Habría odiado a cualquiera que se hubiera casado conmigo.

—Tal vez. Pero no de la manera que me odia a mí. Al principio no era tan malo, pero ahora...

—Era más fácil cuando te odiaba todo el mundo. —Le frotó el hombro. —Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en esta batalla que tiene Solaris con su orgullo. Siempre ha poseído talento, incluso de niña, y por ese motivo han sido demasiado indulgentes con ella. Su padre la hacía trabajar duro, pero también alimentó su ego, y Solaris creció pensando que era perfecta. No puede aceptar que tiene debilidades como todo el mundo, así que siempre les echa la culpa de todo a los demás.

—Supongo que no es fácil enfrentarse a tus propios defectos.

—Oh, no. No comiences a sentir pena por ella. No bajes la guardia, ¿me oyes?

—Pero yo no le he hecho nada.

—Te has casado conmigo.

Riza frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre vosotros?

—Ella creía que estaba enamorada de mí. Pero no lo estaba, sólo amaba mi linaje, aunque todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Tuvimos una escena muy desagradable y perdió los nervios.

Cualquier otra mujer lo habría olvidado, pero Solaris no. Es demasiado arrogante para pensar que es culpa suya, por lo tanto la culpa es mía. Nuestro matrimonio fue un enorme golpe para su orgullo, pero mientras estuviste en desgracia, resultó llevadero para ella. No sé cómo reaccionará ahora.

—Mal, supongo.

—Solaris y yo nos conocemos bastante bien. Podía vivir con el pasado mientras me veía como un ser desgraciado, pero ahora no. Querrá castigarme por ser feliz y sólo tengo una debilidad. —La miró.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy tu debilidad?

—Si te hace daño a ti, me lo hace a mí. Por eso quiero que tengas cuidado.

—Me parece una pérdida de tiempo malgastar toda esa energía intentando convencer a todo el mundo de que uno es mejor que nadie. No puedo comprenderlo.

—Claro que no puedes. Te encanta señalar tus defectos a todo aquel que quiera escucharte.

Riza debió encontrar divertida la exasperación de Roy porque sonrió.

—De cualquier manera acabarían descubriéndolos por sí solos en cuanto pasaran el tiempo suficiente conmigo. Sólo les evito el esfuerzo.

—Lo único que descubrirían es que eres una de las personas más decentes que conozco.

Una expresión muy parecida a la culpa asomó en el rostro de Riza, aunque Roy no podía imaginar que se sentía culpable. De repente, la joven volvió a mostrar su preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro de que a Winry no le pasará nada?

—No he dicho eso. Te aseguro que Urey la castigará.

—Dado que soy la persona agraviada, debería decidir yo el castigo.

—Urey no lo verá de ese modo, y Solaris tampoco.

— ¡Solaris! ¡Qué hipócrita! Le encantaba creer que yo era una ladrona. ¿Cómo puede castigar a Winry por concederle su más anhelado deseo?

—Solaris estaba encantada porque pensaba que era verdad. Pero tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Las gentes del circo llevan una vida itinerante y no hay nada que odien más que a un ladrón. Cuando Winry cometió el robo y mintió, violó todo en lo que Solaris cree.

—Aun así, creo que es una hipócrita y no harás que cambie de idea. Si no haces algo con respecto a Urey, lo haré yo.

—No, tú no harás nada.

Riza abrió la boca para discutir con él, pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra, Roy se inclinó y la besó. La joven resistió dos segundos intentando demostrar que no era una chica fácil, pero enseguida se rindió.

Santo Dios, a Roy le encantaba besarla, le encantaba sentir cómo se fusionaba con él, la presión suave de sus pechos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a esa mujer? Era su ángel personal.

Lo atravesó una oleada de frustración porque ella no exigía la venganza que merecía. Pero vengarse no formaba parte de la naturaleza de Riza, por eso era tan vulnerable.

Se apartó ligeramente para hablar y tuvo que obligarse a decir aquellas palabras tan inusuales en él.

—Lo siento, cariño. Siento no haberte creído.

—No importa —repuso ella.

Roy supo lo que ella quería decir y sintió como si su corazón explotara.


	24. Capítulo 20

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Solaris estaba bajo las sombras del toldo, ocultando su sufrimiento, mientras observaba reírse a Roy y Riza frente a su caravana. Él quitó una paja del pelo a su esposa y luego le rozó la cara; un gesto tan íntimo que fue como si le hubiera acariciado el pecho.

La amargura se extendió por su cuerpo como una vid corrupta, despojándola de todo lo demás.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Winry había confesado la verdad y Solaris no podía soportar lo feliz que parecía la pareja. Sentía como si fuera a su costa, y Roy no merecía ser feliz.

—Olvídalo, Solaris.

Se giró y vio a Urey caminando hacia ella. Él llevaba pavoneándose como un gallito por el recinto del circo desde la noche que habían pasado juntos. Solaris casi esperaba que se pusiera las manos bajo las axilas y cacarease. Era típico de Urey Rockbell creer que porque se hubiera metido en su cama una vez tenía derecho de entrometerse en su vida.

—Déjame en paz.

—No es eso lo que quieres que haga.

Solaris odió la mirada de lástima que él le lanzó.

—No sabes nada.

—Déjalo, Solaris. Roy forma parte de tu pasado. Será mejor que lo olvides.

—Suponía que dirías algo así. Eres todo un experto en olvidar, ¿no es cierto?

—Si estás hablando de Winry...

—Ya sabes que sí.

Digirió la mirada hacia el camión de los elefantes donde Winry empujaba una carretilla cargada de estiércol. Ahora era ella quien se encargaba de esa tarea, la misma que había realizado Riza. Solaris lo consideraba un castigo apropiado, pero Urey no estaba satisfecho. Lo había arreglado todo para enviar a Winry con su cuñada Pinako en cuanto ésta regresara de visitar a su madre en Resembool.

—Winry es cosa mía. En lugar de preocuparte por ella, por qué no piensas en lo bien que lo pasamos juntos la otra noche.

— ¿Bien? Pero ¡si casi nos matamos el uno al otro!

—Sí. ¿No estuvo genial?

Urey sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo y Solaris sintió un escalofrío traidor en su interior.

Había estado bien: la excitación, la emoción de alcanzar el clímax junto a alguien con tan mal genio y tan exigente como ella. Se moría por acostarse con él otra vez, así que se puso una mano en la cadera y adelantó el labio inferior.

—Preferiría que me abrieran en canal.

—Pues nena, yo siempre tengo el taladro listo para el trabajo.

Ella casi sonrió. Entonces vio que Roy se inclinaba para besar a Riza en la punta de la nariz. Cómo lo odiaba. Cómo los odiaba a los dos. A ella nunca la había mirado así.

—Mantente alejado de mí, Urey. —Lo empujó al pasar por su lado y se alejó con paso airado.

Tres días después, Riza se dirigía a la casa de fieras con una bolsa de golosinas que había comprado cuando había pasado con Roy por la tienda de comestibles. _Tater_ iba detrás y los dos se detuvieron para admirar la voltereta que Peter Tolea, de tres años, estaba haciendo frente a su madre, Elena. La rumana, esposa del acróbata, sólo hablaba un poco de inglés, así que Riza y ella se saludaron en italiano, un idioma que ambas dominaban a la perfección.

Tras hablar con Elena unos minutos, Riza siguió caminando hacia la casa de fieras, donde pasó unos pocos minutos con _Hayate_.

«Díselo.»

«Lo haré.»

«Díselo ya.»

«Pronto.»

Le dio la espalda escapando de la reprimenda que creía haber visto en los ojos de _Hayate_.

Durante los últimos días Roy había sido tan feliz como un niño y ella no había sido capaz de aguarle la fiesta. Sabía que a él le costaría acostumbrarse a la idea de un bebé, así que era importante elegir el momento adecuado para darle la noticia.

Cogió las ciruelas que había comprado para _Glenna_ y entró en la carpa. Pero la jaula de la gorila había desaparecido.

Salió con rapidez. _Tater_ abandonó el heno y trotó felizmente tras ella mientras se acercaba al camión que transportaba a las fieras. Troy estaba echando una siesta dentro de la cabina y ella se inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta para sacudirle el brazo.

— ¿Dónde está _Glenna_?

Troy se despertó sobresaltado y su desgastado Stetson chocó contra el espejo retrovisor cuando se enderezó.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡ _Glenna_! No está en su jaula.

Él bostezó.

—Vinieron esta mañana por ella.

— ¿Quien?

—Un tío. Solaris estaba con él. Cargó la jaula de _Glenna_ en una camioneta y se piró.

Aturdida, Riza soltó al muchacho y dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué había tramado Solaris?

Riza encontró a Roy revisando la lona del circo por si había desgarrones.

— ¡Roy! ¡Se han llevado a _Glenna_!

— ¿Qué?

Le explicó lo que había averiguado, y Roy la miró con gravedad.

—Vamos a hablar con Solaris.

La dueña del circo estaba sentada tras el escritorio del vagón rojo ocupándose del papeleo.

Tenía el pelo recogido y estaba vestida con un mono color caqui con el cuello adornado con un bordado de estilo mexicano. Riza se puso delante de Roy para enfrentarse a ella.

— ¿Qué has hecho con _Glenna_?

Solaris levantó la vista.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque soy yo quien se encarga de la casa de fieras. Es uno de mis animales y está bajo mi cuidado.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Uno de tus animales? Me temo que no.

—Ya basta, Solaris—la interrumpió Roy. — ¿Dónde está la gorila?

—La he vendido.

— ¿La has vendido? —la increpó él.

—Por si no lo sabían, el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim está de rebajas. Como todos se quejaban de la casa de fieras, he decidido venderla.

— ¿No crees que deberías habérmelo dicho?

—Pues la verdad es que ni se me pasó por la cabeza. —Se levantó del escritorio y llevó un fajo de documentos al archivador.

Riza dio un paso adelante cuando Solaris abrió uno de los cajones.

— ¿A quién se la has vendido? ¿Dónde está?

—No sé por qué estás tan disgustada. ¿No era a ti a quien le gustaba decir a todo el mundo lo inhumana que era nuestra exhibición de fieras?

—Eso no quiere decir que quisiera que vendieras a _Glenna_. Quiero saber adónde se la han llevado.

—A un nuevo hogar. —Solaris cerró el cajón.

— ¿Adónde?

— ¿Estás interrogándome?

Roy apoyó la mano en el hombro de Riza.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con los animales y dejas que yo me encargue de esto?

—Quiero saber dónde está. Roy, tengo que decirle un montón de cosas sobre las costumbres de _Glenna_ al nuevo propietario. Odia los ruidos fuertes y le dan miedo las personas que llevan sombreros grandes. —Se le puso un nudo en la garganta al pensar que no vería otra vez a la dulce gorila. Quería que _Glenna_ tuviera un nuevo hogar, pero le habría gustado poder despedirse de ella. Recordó la manera en que a la gorila le gustaba asearla y se preguntó si alguno de sus nuevos cuidado res le dejaría hacerlo. Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. —Le encantan las ciruelas. Tengo que decirles lo de las ciruelas.

Roy le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Escribe una lista y me aseguraré de que la lean. Venga, ahora tengo que hablar con Solaris.

Riza quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que Roy tendría más posibilidades de conseguir que Solaris colaborara si estaban solos. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral y volvió la mirada hacia la dueña del circo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo, ¿me has oído? La próxima vez que vendas un animal, quiero saberlo antes. Y también quiero hablar con el nuevo propietario.

Solaris arqueó las cejas.

—No puedo creer que te atrevas a darme órdenes.

—Pues créetelo. Y será mejor que me hagas caso. —Se dio la vuelta y los dejó solos.

Durante un rato, ni Solaris ni Roy abrieron la boca. Roy dudaba que el discurso de Riza hubiera intimidado a Solaris, pero se sintió orgulloso de que su esposa se hubiera defendido sola.

Observó a su antigua amante y sólo sintió asco.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Solaris? Siempre has sido una mujer dura, pero nunca fuiste cruel.

—No sé de qué te quejas. A ti tampoco te gusta la exposición de fieras.

—No te hagas la tonta. Querías hacer daño a Riza y lo has conseguido. La utilizas a ella para hacerme daño a mí y no pienso consentirlo.

—No seas creído, no eres tan importante.

—Te conozco, Solaris. Sé cómo piensas. Todo iba bien mientras la gente pensaba que Riza era una ladrona, pero ahora que saben la verdad, no puedes soportarlo.

—Hago lo que me da la gana, Roy. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

— ¿Dónde está la gorila?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Solaris salió de la caravana tras fulminarle con la mirada.

Roy se negó a ir tras ella, no pensaba darle la satisfacción de tener que pedirle nada. Se acercó al teléfono.

Tardó un día en localizar al distribuidor al que Solaris había vendido la gorila. El distribuidor le pidió el doble de lo que le había pagado a Solaris por el animal, pero Roy no regateó.

Buscó un hogar confortable para _Glenna_ y, el miércoles de la semana siguiente, pudo decirle a Riza que su gorila se acababa de convertir en la nueva residente del zoo Brookfield de West City. Lo que no le dijo fue que había sido su dinero el que lo había hecho posible.

Riza rompió a llorar y le dijo que era el marido más maravilloso del mundo.

Urey y Winry se detuvieron en el mostrador de la TWA en el aeropuerto de Central City. La chica embarcaría en un avión de esa compañía rumbo a Resembool. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que habían salido del recinto esa mañana, y a Urey le corroía la culpa, algo que no le gustaba nada. Solaris lo había insultado de todas las maneras que sabía y, el día anterior, Riza lo había acorralado contra uno de los tenderetes para ponerlo de vuelta y media. Lo habían hecho sentir un canalla. Pero ninguna de ellas sabía lo que era tener una hija ni quererla tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Miró enfadado a su hija.

—Haz caso a tu tía Pinako, ¿me oyes? Te llamaré todas las semanas. Si necesitas dinero me lo dices, y no se te ocurra empezar a salir con chicos todavía.

Ella miró hacia delante, con la mochila agarrada firmemente entre las manos. Se la veía tan bonita, delgada y resentida, que a él le dolió el corazón. Quería proteger a su hija, protegerla y hacerla feliz. Daría su vida por ella.

—Te enviaré un billete de avión para que vengas a East City a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros —dijo bruscamente. —Quizá podríamos ir al Desierto. ¿Te gustaría?

Winry se volvió hacia él con la barbilla temblorosa.

—No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Urey sintió un dolor desgarrador en las entrañas.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Ojalá no fueras mi padre.

—Winry...

—No te quiero. Nunca te he querido. —Sin derramar ni una sola lágrima y con la cara inexpresiva, Winry lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Quería a mamá, pero a ti no.

—No digas eso, cariño.

—Deberías sentirte feliz. Ya no tienes que sentirte culpable por no quererme.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no te quiero? Maldita sea, ¿te lo han dicho los chicos?

—Eres tú quien me lo ha dicho.

—Jamás he hecho tal cosa. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Me lo has demostrado de mil maneras. —Se puso la mochila al hombro. —Lamento lo que sucedió con el dinero, pero ya te lo dije. Ahora me piro al avión. No te molestes en llamarme. Siempre estaré demasiado ocupada para ponerme al teléfono.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Le enseñó el billete a la azafata y desapareció por la puerta de embarque.

Santo Dios, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Qué había querido decir su hija con que le había demostrado de mil maneras que no la quería? Jesús, María y José, lo había jodido todo. Él sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Aquel era un mundo duro y tenía que ser exigente con ella o acabaría convirtiéndose en una vaga. Pero todo había salido mal.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que se fuera. Solaris y Riza habían tenido razón desde el principio.

Empujó a la azafata al pasar por su lado y se coló por la puerta de embarque dando voces.

— ¡Winry Rockbell!, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

La alarmada azafata se interpuso en su camino.

—Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Los pasajeros que se interponían entre Winry y él se giraron para ver qué pasaba, pero ella siguió caminando.

— ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! ¿Me has oído?

—Señor, voy a tener que llamar a seguridad. Si tiene algún problema...

—Venga, llámelos. Esa chica es mi hija y quiero que vuelva.

Winry casi había llegado a la puerta del avión cuando Urey la alcanzó.

—No pienso tolerar que ninguna hija mía me hable así. ¡Ni hablar! —La apartó a un lado con intención de decirle lo que se merecía. —Si crees que adoptando esa actitud conseguirás volver con tu tía Pinako, estás muy equivocada. Mueve el culo, nos volvemos al circo, jovencita, y espero que te guste limpiar porque es lo que vas a hacer de camino a East City.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían caramelos azules de menta.

— ¿Me quedo?

—Por supuesto que te quedas. Y no quiero volverte a oír hablar así. —Se le quebró la voz. —Soy tu padre, y si se te ocurre no quererme de la misma manera que yo te quiero, te arrepentirás.

A continuación, Urey la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras los pasajeros que intentaban subir al avión los empujaban con sus bolsas y carritos, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Brady siguió abrazando con fuerza a esa hija que amaba con locura y de la que no pensaba separarse nunca.

La noche del lunes sólo hubo una función, así que Roy invitó a Riza a cenar fuera. La suave música flotaba en el comedor en penumbra de un lujoso restaurante en el centro de Centra City, donde la pareja tomó asiento en un reservado de la esquina.

Ahora que ya no estaba preocupada por _Glenna_ , Riza se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. También había contribuido a su bienestar que Urey hubiera regresado del aeropuerto con Winry. El equilibrista no se había mostrado demasiado comunicativo al respecto, más bien se había comportado como un puerco espín cuando Riza le había preguntado qué había sucedido, pero fue evidente que mantuvo a su hija pegada a él durante casi todo el día.

Ésta no había estado tan feliz en todo el verano.

De todas maneras, Riza consideraba las últimas dos semanas las mejores de su vida. Roy había sido tan tierno y cariñoso con ella que apenas parecía el mismo hombre. Estaba decidida a contarle lo del bebé esa noche, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

Roy sonrió; estaba tan guapo que el corazón de Riza hizo una pirueta. A los hombres corpulentos no solía sentarles bien el traje, pero él era, definitivamente, una excepción.

—Estás preciosa esta noche.

—Pensé que ya no sabría cómo arreglarme. —Por una vez no se vio impulsada a decirle que su madre habría estado guapísima, tal vez porque a Riza ya no le importaba su apariencia tanto como antes. Se había pasado tanto tiempo en vaqueros, coleta y con la cara lavada que esa noche se sentía muy sofisticada.

—Te aseguro que estás estupenda.

Ella sonrió. Para salir a cenar se había puesto la única ropa de vestir que tenía: un jersey de seda color hueso y una minifalda a juego. Había utilizado como cinturón una larga bufanda dorada y se la había enrollado dos veces a la cintura dejando colgar los flecos de los extremos. Las únicas joyas que llevaba puestas eran la alianza y unos discretos pendientes de oro. Como no había querido malgastar el dinero en ir a la peluquería, tenía el pelo más largo que nunca y, tras tantas semanas de llevarlo recogido, sentía el sensual roce en el cuello y en los hombros.

El camarero dejó dos ensaladas ante ellos, cada una con corazones de alcachofa, vainas de guisante y pepino, regadas con salsa de frambuesa y sazonadas con queso rallado.

En cuanto los dejó solos, Riza susurró:

—Tal vez deberíamos haber pedido la ensalada de la casa, esto parece demasiado caro.

Roy pareció divertirse con su preocupación.

—Incluso los más humildes tenemos derecho a vivir la vida de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Podemos permitírnoslo.

Riza decidió para sus adentros que las siguientes semanas haría comidas baratas para compensar el gasto. Aunque Roy no hablaba jamás de dinero, ella no creía que un profesor universitario ganara demasiado.

— ¿No quieres que te sirva vino?

—No, así está bien. —Al beber un sorbo de agua con gas, miró el vino que brillaba en la copa de Roy. Había pedido una de las botellas más caras de la carta y a ella le habría encantado probarlo, pero no pensaba hacer nada peligroso para el bebé.

No deberían tirar el dinero en una cena tan cara con un bebé en camino. Tan pronto como terminara la gira, buscaría un trabajo y trabajaría hasta que llegara el momento del parto, así podría ayudar con los gastos extra. Cuatro meses antes no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza tal cosa, pero ahora la idea de trabajar duro no le preocupaba. Pensó que le gustaba mucho la persona en la que se había convertido.

—Come. Me encanta verte meter el tenedor en la boca. —La voz de Roy se había vuelto ronca y manifiestamente seductora. —Me recuerda a todas esas otras cosas que haces con ella.

Riza se ruborizó y volvió a concentrarse en la ensalada, pero sentía los ojos de Roy clavados en ella con cada bocado que daba. Un montón de imágenes eróticas comenzó a desfilar por su mente.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Soltó el tenedor con exasperación.

Él acarició el tallo de la copa con aquellos dedos largos y elegantes, luego deslizó el pulgar por el borde.

— ¿Que deje de que hacer qué?

— ¡Deja de seducirme!

—Pensaba que te gustaba que te sedujera.

—No cuando me he arreglado para cenar en un restaurante.

—Entiendo. Ya veo que no llevas sujetador. ¿Llevas bragas?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Algo más?

—No. Con las sandalias no uso pantis.

—Bien. Pues vas a hacer lo siguiente: levántate y ve al baño. Quítate las bragas y mételas en el bolso. Luego vuelve aquí.

El calor se extendió por los lugares más secretos del cuerpo de Riza.

— ¡No pienso hacer eso!

— ¿Sabes qué pasó la última vez que un Hawkeye desafió a un Romanov?

—No, y no sé si quiero saberlo.

—Perdió la cabeza. Literalmente.

—Entiendo.

—Pues te doy diez segundos.

Aunque mantenía una expresión desaprobadora, a Riza se le había disparado el pulso ante la idea.

— ¿Es una orden?

—Apuesta tu dulce trasero a que sí.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una caricia erótica que casi la hizo disolverse, pero logró apretar los labios y levantarse de la mesa con aparente renuencia.

—Señor, es usted un tirano y un déspota.

Salió del comedor con la ronca risa de Roy resonando en sus oídos.

Cuando regresó cinco minutos después, se acercó apresuradamente al reservado. Si bien las luces eran tenues, estaba segura de que todos podían darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo la delgada tela de seda. Roy la estudió con atención mientras se acercaba. Había tal arrogancia en su postura que no cabía duda de que era un Romanov de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando Riza se acomodó a su lado, él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le deslizó un dedo por la clavícula.

—Pensaba decirte que abrieras el bolso y me mostraras tu ropa interior para estar seguro de que habías seguido mis órdenes, pero me parece que no será necesario.

— ¿Se nota? —Miró a los lados, alarmada. —Ahora todos saben que estoy desnuda debajo de la ropa y es culpa tuya. Nunca debí dejar que me convencieras de esto.

Roy le deslizó la mano bajo el pelo y la cogió por la nuca.

—Tal y como yo lo recuerdo, no tenías otra opción. Fue una orden real, ¿recuerdas?

Él había aprovechado todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban para tomarle el pelo desde el domingo, y ella disfrutaba de cada minuto. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Yo no obedezco órdenes reales.

Él se acercó más y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Cariño, con un chasquido de dedos puedo hacer que te encierren en una mazmorra. ¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar tu postura?

La llegada del camarero la salvó de responder. Había retirado los restos de la ensalada mientras ella estaba en el baño y ahora les sirvió el plato principal. Roy había pedido salmón ahumado y ella pasta. Los linguini olían a sabrosas hierbas y a los camarones que se escondían entre las verduras. Mientras probaba el delicado manjar, Riza intentó olvidarse de que estaba medio desnuda, pero Roy no la dejó.

— ¿Riza?

— ¿Mmm?

—No quiero ponerte nerviosa, pero...

Él levantó la servilleta que cubría el pan caliente y estudió atentamente la cesta y su contenido.

Ya que todos los panecillos eran iguales, ella no entendía por qué tardaba tanto tiempo en elegir uno como no fuera para ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —lo azuzó. — ¿Qué decías?

Alex partió el pan y lo untó lentamente de mantequilla.

—Si no me satisfaces por completo esta noche... —la miró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de fingido pesar— me temo que tendré que cederte a mis hombres.

— ¡Qué! —Riza casi se levantó de un salto de los cojines.

—Es sólo para inspirarte. —Con una sonrisa diabólica, hundió con firmeza los dientes blancos en el trozo de pan.

¿Quién podía haber imaginado que ese hombre tan complicado sería un amante tan imaginativo? Pensó que ese pícaro juego podían jugarlo los dos y sonrió con dulzura.

—Entiendo, Su Alteza Imperial. Le aseguro que estoy demasiado aterrada por su real presencia para osar decepcionarle.

Roy arqueó una ceja diabólicamente mientras pinchaba un camarón del plato de Riza y se lo acercaba a los labios de la joven.

—Abre la boquita, cariño.

Riza se tomó su tiempo para comer el camarón y, mientras, deslizó los dedos por el interior de la pantorrilla de Roy, agradeciendo la intimidad y la escasa luz del reservado que los resguardaban de miradas curiosas. Tuvo la satisfacción de sentir cómo a su marido se le tensaban los músculos de la pierna y supo que él no estaba tan relajado como parecía.

— ¿Tienes las piernas cruzadas? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

—Sepáralas. —Ella casi soltó un grito ahogado. —Y mantenías así el resto de la velada.

La comida se volvió insípida de repente y todo en lo que Riza pudo pensar fue en salir del restaurante y meterse en la cama con él.

Separó las piernas unos centímetros. Él le tocó la rodilla bajo el mantel, y su voz ya no sonó tan segura como antes.

—Muy bien. Sabes acatar las órdenes. —Introdujo la mano debajo de la falda y la deslizó hacia arriba por el interior del muslo.

Tal audacia la dejó sin aliento y, en ese momento, se sintió como una esclava bajo el yugo del zar. La fantasía la hizo sentirse débil de deseo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos mostró señales de apresuramiento, acabaron de comer en un tiempo récord y rehusaron tomar el café y el postre. Pronto estuvieron de regreso en el circo.

Roy no le dirigió la palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro de la caravana, donde lanzó las llaves en el mostrador antes de volverse hacia ella.

— ¿Has tenido suficiente diversión por esta noche, cariño?

El roce de la seda en su piel desnuda y su flirteo público habían hecho que Riza abandonara sus inhibiciones, pero aun así se sintió un poco tonta cuando bajó la vista e intentó mostrarse sumisa.

—Lo que Su Alteza Imperial desee.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces desnúdame.

Ella le quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, y le desabotonó la camisa al mismo tiempo que presionaba la boca contra el torso que dejaba al descubierto. El roce sedoso del vello cosquilleó en sus labios poniéndole la piel de gallina. Lamió una de las oscuras y duras tetillas. Sintió los dedos torpes al forcejear con la hebilla del cinturón y, cuando por fin consiguió abrirlo, comenzó a bajarle la cremallera.

—Desnúdate tú primero —dijo él, —pero antes dame la bufanda.

A Riza le temblaron las manos cuando se desató la bufanda dorada de la cintura y se la dio. Se quitó los pendientes y se deshizo de las sandalias. Con un grácil movimiento se pasó el jersey por la cabeza mostrando los pechos. La cinturilla de la falda cedió bajo los dedos y la frágil seda se le deslizó por las caderas. La apartó con el pie y se quedó desnuda ante él.

Roy la acarició con la mano, desde el hombro a la cadera, desde las costillas a los muslos, como si estuviera marcando una propiedad. El gesto licuó la sangre de Riza en sus venas, enardeciéndola hasta tal punto que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Satisfecho, él cogió la bufanda y dejó que el extremo se deslizara lentamente entre sus dedos.

Había una amenaza erótica en el gesto y Riza no pudo apartar la vista de la tela. ¿Qué iba a hacer Roy con ella?

Contuvo el aliento cuando él le pasó la bufanda alrededor del cuello dejando que los extremos colgasen sobre sus pechos. Tomando los flecos en las manos, Roy levantó primero un extremo y luego el otro, deslizándolos de un lado a otro. Los dorados hilos de seda le rozaron los pezones con suavidad. La sensación, cálida y pesada, se extendió por el vientre de Riza.

A Roy se le oscurecieron los ojos.

— ¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti —susurró ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ves qué sencillo es?

Terminó de desnudarlo. Entonces, Riza deslizó las palmas de las manos por los muslos de Roy, sintiendo las duras texturas de la piel y los músculos. Estaba majestuosamente excitado. Ella sintió los pechos pesados y consideró que tenía más que suficiente, pero siguió con la fantasía.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí? —preguntó.

Él apretó los dientes y emitió un profundo sonido inarticulado mientras la empujaba por los hombros hacia abajo.

—Esto.

A Riza se le paró el corazón. Acató su orden silenciosa y lo amó como quería. El tiempo perdió su significado. A pesar de estar en aquella postura sumisa, nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

Roy le enredó los dedos en el pelo, mostrándole sin palabras lo que necesitaba. Los ahogados gemidos de placer de Roy incrementaron la excitación de Riza.

La joven sintió la rígida tensión de los músculos bajo las palmas de las manos y la película de sudor que cubría aquella dura piel masculina. En ese momento Roy la puso bruscamente en pie y la tendió en la cama.

Retrocedió un paso para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ábrete para mí y dejaré que me sirvas otra vez.

Oh, Santo Dios. Roy debió de sentir el estremecimiento que la recorrió porque sus ojos se entornaron con satisfacción. Riza separó las piernas.

—No tan rápido. —Él le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con suavidad. —Primero tengo que castigarte.

— ¿Castigarme? —Ella se quedó rígida pensando en los látigos guardados bajo la cama, justo debajo de sus caderas.

—Me has excitado, pero no has terminado lo que empezaste.

—Eso fue porque tú...

—Basta. —Roy se levantó de nuevo y la miró con toda la noble arrogancia heredada de sus antepasados Romanov.

Riza se relajó. Él jamás le haría daño.

—Cuando quiera tu opinión, mujer, te la pediré. Hasta entonces, será mejor que controles la lengua. Mis cosacos llevan demasiado tiempo sin una mujer.

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

A Roy le tembló la comisura de los labios, pero no sonrió. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y rozarle con los labios el interior del muslo.

—Sólo hay un castigo adecuado para una esclava que no sabe guardar silencio. Una severa y cruel reprimenda.

El techo dio vueltas mientras él cumplía su amenaza y la llevaba a un reino de ardiente placer, a un éxtasis tan antiguo como el tiempo. El cuerpo de Roy se volvió resbaladizo por el sudor y tensó los músculos de los hombros bajo las manos de Riza, pero no se detuvo. Sólo al final, cuando ella le rogó que forzara la dulce penetración que necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

Roy la penetró profundamente y toda diversión desapareció de sus ojos.

—Quiero amarte —susurró.

A ella le ardieron los ojos por las lágrimas cuando él dijo las palabras que tanto había deseado oír. Roy se pegó a su cuerpo, y se dejaron llevar por un ritmo tan eterno como el latido de sus corazones. Se movieron como si fueran uno. Riza sintió cómo su amado la llenaba por completo, llegando al mismo centro de su alma.

Se perdieron en un torbellino de pasión; hombre y mujer, cielo y tierra. Todos los elementos de la creación convergiendo en una perfecta combinación.

Cuando todo terminó, Riza experimentó una dicha que nunca había sentido antes y tuvo la certeza de que todo iría bien entre ellos. «Quiero amarte», había dicho él. No había dicho, «quiero hacer el amor contigo», sino «quiero amarte». Y lo había hecho. No podía haberla amado más intensamente aunque hubiera repetido las palabras cien veces.

Lo miró por encima de la almohada. Estaba de cara a ella, con los ojos medio cerrados y somnolientos. Extendiendo el brazo, Riza le acarició la mejilla y él volvió la cabeza para besarle la palma de la mano.

Ella le recorrió la mandíbula con el pulgar, disfrutando de la suave aspereza de su piel.

—Gracias.

—Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que no vas a compartirme con tus cosacos?

—No te compartiría con nadie.

El juego erótico que habían estado jugando la había hecho olvidarse de la promesa que se había hecho interiormente de decirle lo del bebé esa noche.

—Llevas días sin hablar del divorcio.

Roy se puso en guardia de inmediato y rodó sobre la espalda.

—No he pensado en ello.

Riza se sintió desanimada por su retirada, pero ya sabía que iba a ser difícil y continuó presionándolo, aunque con toda la suavidad que pudo.

—Me alegro. No es algo agradable en lo que pensar.

La observó con una mirada preocupada.

—Sé lo que quieres que diga, pero aún no puedo. Dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿vale?

Con un nudo en la garganta, Riza asintió con la cabeza.

Parecía tan nervioso como un animal salvaje obligado a vivir bajo el yugo de la civilización.

—Nos lo tomaremos día a día.

Riza comprendió que no debía seguir presionándolo. Pero el hecho de que él no hubiera mencionado que su matrimonio finalizaría en apenas dos meses le daba la suficiente esperanza como para retrasar un poco más la noticia del bebé.

—Eso haremos.

Él se incorporó y se reclinó contra las almohadas apoyadas contra el cabecero.

—Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿verdad?

—Sin lugar a dudas.

Él se rio entre dientes y dio la impresión de que lo abandonaba parte de la tensión. Riza se puso boca abajo, se apoyó en los codos y le acarició el vello del pecho con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿Catalina la Grande fue una Romanov?

—Sí.

—He leído que era una mujer muy lujuriosa.

—Tenía un montón de amantes.

—Y mucho poder. —Riza se inclinó hacia delante y le mordisqueó el pectoral. Roy se estremeció, así que lo mordisqueó otra vez.

— ¡Ay! —la cogió por la barbilla. — ¿Qué es lo que está tramando exactamente esa retorcida mente tuya?

—Sólo pensaba en todos esos hombres tan fuertes bajo el yugo de Catalina la Grande...

—Aja.

—... obligados a servirla... a someterse a ella.

—Aja.

Ella le acarició con los labios.

—Te toca ser el esclavo, machote.

Por un momento él pareció alarmado, luego soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo.


	25. Capítulo 21

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Roy estuvo imposible toda la semana. Desde que fueron a cenar para luego disfrutar de aquellos juegos eróticos, buscó todo tipo de excusas para discutir con ella. Incluso en ese momento la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

— ¿No podías haber rellenado la bombona de gas cuando fuiste a hacer la compra al pueblo?

—Lo siento, pero no sabía que estaba vacía.

—Nunca te fijas en nada —añadió él con acritud. — ¿Qué crees? ¿Que se rellena sola?

Riza apretó los dientes. Parecía como si se hubieran acercado demasiado aquella noche y necesitara distanciarse de ella otra vez. Por el momento había logrado esquivar todas las granadas que le había lanzado, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener a raya su propio temperamento. En ese instante tuvo que contenerse para hablar con calma.

—No sabía que querías que lo hiciera yo. Siempre te has ocupado tú de esas cosas.

—Sí, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Han enfermado los caballos, se incendió la carpa de la cocina y ahora tenemos a un inspector de sanidad amenazando con multarnos por saltarnos no sé qué normas de seguridad.

—Sé que has estado sometido a mucha presión. Si me lo hubieras dicho no me habría importado ocuparme de las bombonas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cuántas veces has rellenado una bombona?

Riza contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

—Ninguna. Pero aprendería a hacerlo.

—No te molestes. —Y se alejó a paso airado.

Riza ya no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más. Plantó una mano en la cadera y le gritó:

— ¡Que pases un buen día también!

Roy se detuvo, luego se giró para dirigirle una de sus miradas más sombrías.

— ¡No te pases!

Riza cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dio golpecitos en el suelo con la deportiva sucia. Puede que Roy estuviera experimentando un montón de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que desahogar su frustración en ella. Riza llevaba días intentando ser paciente, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Roy se acercó a ella apretando los dientes. Riza se negó a retroceder.

Roy se paró delante de ella, intentando intimidarla con su tamaño.

Riza tuvo que reconocer que se le daba muy bien.

— ¿Pasa algo? —espetó él.

Aquella discusión era tan ridícula que a ella no le quedó más remedio que sonreír con picardía.

—Si alguien te dice que estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas, miente.

La cara de Roy adquirió un tono púrpura y Riza pensó que explotaría. Pero en vez de eso, se limitó a alzarla por los codos y empujarla contra el remolque. Luego la besó hasta que Riza se quedó sin aliento.

Cuando finalmente la puso en el suelo, estaba de peor humor que antes de besarla.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó.

Como disculpa no era gran cosa, pues cuando se marchó parecía más un tigre malhumorado que un marido arrepentido. Aunque Riza sabía que él estaba sufriendo, se le había agotado la paciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que la amaba?

Recordó la vulnerabilidad que había visto en sus ojos la noche que le había pedido más tiempo.

Sospechaba que Roy sentía miedo de dar nombre a lo que sentía por ella. La dicotomía entre sus sentimientos y lo que creía saber sobre sí mismo estaba desgarrándolo por dentro.

Eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, porque la alternativa —que no la amara— era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Y más si tenía en cuenta que aún no le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Disculpaba aquella cobardía de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían. Cuando las cosas iban bien entre ellos, se decía que no quería arriesgarse a perder la armonía y, cuando todo se desmoronaba, que había perdido el valor.

Pero lo mirara como lo mirase, sabía que estaba comportándose como una cobarde. Debía enfrentarse al problema y, sin embargo, seguía huyendo de él. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que se había hecho la prueba del embarazo. Debía de estar ya de dos meses y medio, pero no había ido al médico porque no quería arriesgarse a que Roy lo descubriese. El que se estuviera cuidando no era excusa para no comenzar un correcto control prenatal, sobre todo si tenía que asegurarse de que el bebé no había resultado dañado por las píldoras anticonceptivas que había seguido tomando antes de descubrir que éstas habían fallado y estaba embarazada.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y tomó una decisión. No había razón para seguir postergándolo más. De todas maneras era imposible seguir viviendo así. ¿Para qué seguir atormentándose? Se lo diría esa tarde. Eran necesarios dos para hacer un bebé y ya iba siendo hora de que ambos aceptaran sus responsabilidades.

En cuanto acabó la función de la tarde fue a buscarlo, pero la camioneta no estaba. Riza estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Después de haber estado posponiendo esa conversación tanto tiempo, lo único que deseaba era quitarse ese peso de encima.

Deberían haberse visto a la hora de la cena, pero el inspector de sanidad retuvo a Roy hasta que dio comienzo la última función. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta trasera del circo antes de la actuación, Riza lo vio junto a Misha. Llevaba uno de los látigos enrollado al hombro y el extremo le colgaba sobre el pecho. La brisa le removía el pelo oscuro y la tenue luz arrojaba profundas sombras a sus rasgos.

No había nadie con él. Era como si hubiera dibujado un círculo invisible a su alrededor, un círculo que mantenía a todo el mundo fuera, incluyéndola a ella. En especial a ella. Las lentejuelas rojas del cinturón de Roy brillaron cuando pasó la mano sobre el flanco del animal. La frustración de Riza fue en aumento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Mientras el público reía por las travesuras de los payasos, Riza se acercó a él. Misha resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Riza miró a la bestia con aprensión. No importaban las veces que representara el número, nunca se acostumbraría a él, incluyendo el aterrador momento en el que

Roy la montaba delante de él en la silla.

La joven se detuvo delante del caballo.

— ¿Crees que alguien podría sustituirte después de la función? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Roy le respondió sin mirarla mientras ajustaba la cincha de la silla de montar.

—Tendrás que esperar. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Pero a Riza se le había agotado la paciencia. Si no resolvían sus problemas ya, no serían capaces de sacar ese matrimonio adelante.

—No puedo esperar.

Las holgadas mangas de la camisa blanca de Roy se hincharon cuando se incorporó.

—Mira, Riza, si es por lo de la bombona, ya te he dicho que lo siento. Sé que no ha sido fácil vivir conmigo estos últimos días, pero he tenido una semana muy dura.

—Has tenido muchas semanas duras, pero nunca lo has pagado conmigo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?

—No quiero tus disculpas. Lo único que quiero es hablar de los motivos por los que te distancias de mí.

—Déjalo estar, ¿vale?

—No puedo. —El número de los payasos llegaba a su fin. Riza sabía que ése no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar. —Nos estamos haciendo daño el uno al otro. Tenemos un futuro juntos y necesitamos hablar de ello. —Le acarició el brazo esperando que se apartara y, como no lo hizo, Riza se sintió confiada para seguir. —Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida. Me has ayudado a encontrarme a mí misma, y espero haberte ayudado a hacer lo mismo. —Le puso las manos en el pecho y sintió el latido del corazón de Roy a través de la tela de seda. La flor de papel que llevaba entre los pechos crujió y el extremo del látigo rozó la mano de Riza. — ¿No sientes cómo nos envuelve el amor? ¿No estamos mejor juntos que separados? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro —sin haberlo planeado siquiera, las palabras que había estado conteniendo tanto tiempo surgieron de su boca, —y también lo seremos para el bebé que estamos esperando.

Durante un segundo no pasó nada. Y luego todo cambió. Los tendones del cuello de Roy se tensaron y los ojos se le oscurecieron mientras la miraba con algo que parecía terror. Después retorció la cara en una máscara de furia.

Riza apartó las manos de su pecho. El instinto la impulsó a escapar, pero ya había hecho lo más difícil y estaba dispuesta a mantenerse firme.

—Roy, no he buscado este bebé. Ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió. Pero no voy a mentirte y a decir que lo siento.

—Confié en ti —dijo el sin apenas mover los labios.

—En ningún momento he traicionado tu confianza.

Roy cerró los puños y tragó compulsivamente. Por un momento, Riza pensó que iba a golpearla.

— ¿De cuánto estás?

—De unos dos meses y medio.

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Más o menos un mes.

— ¿Lo sabes desde hace un mes y no me has dicho nada?

—Me daba miedo decírtelo.

La alegre música de los payasos fue en aumento señalando el final del número. Roy y ella eran los siguientes. Digger, que era el encargado de enviar a Misha a la pista en el punto álgido de la actuación, se acercó para hacerse cargo del caballo.

Roy agarró a Riza del brazo y la alejó de los demás.

—No vas a tener ningún bebé. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—No, no lo entiendo.

—Mañana por la mañana, en cuanto nos levantemos, tú y yo nos iremos. Y cuando volvamos, no existirá ningún bebé.

Ella lo miró conmocionada. Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que llevarse el puño a la boca. El público guardó silencio como siempre que Solf Kimblee comenzaba la dramática introducción de Roy el Cosaco.

—Yyyy... ahora, el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim se enorgullece en presentar...

— ¿Quieres que aborte? —susurró Riza.

— ¡No me mires como si fuera un monstruo! ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! Te dije desde el principio lo que pensaba de ese tema. Te abrí mi corazón para que lo entendieras. Pero, como siempre, has decidido que sabes más que nadie. Aunque no tienes ni una pizca de cordura en tu maldito cuerpo, ¡decidiste que eres más lista que nadie!

—No me hables así.

— ¡Confié en ti! —Roy hizo una mueca cuando las primeras notas de la balalaica rompieron el silencio de la noche. Era la señal para entrar en la pista. —Creía que tomabas las pastillas, pero me has engañado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta.

—No voy a deshacerme del bebé.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Harás lo que yo diga.

—Tú tampoco quieres. Sería algo horrible.

—No tan horrible como lo que tú has hecho.

— ¡Roy! —gritó uno de los payasos. —Es tu turno.

Cogió el látigo de su hombro.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré, Riza. ¿Me oyes? Nunca. —Apartándose de ella, desapareció en dirección a la pista.

Daisy se quedó paralizada, embargada por una desesperación tan profunda y amarga que no podía respirar. Oh, Santo Dios, ¡qué tonta había sido! Había pensado que él la amaba, pero Roy había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

No sabía amar. Le había dicho que no podía hacerlo y ella se negó a creerle. Ahora tendría que pagar por ello.

Demasiado tarde recordó algo que había leído sobre los tigres: «Los machos de esta especie se desvinculan por completo de la vida familiar. No participan en la cría de los cachorros, ni siquiera los reconocen.»

Roy iba incluso más lejos. Quería aplastar esa brizna de vida que se había vuelto tan preciosa para ella. Quería destruirla antes de que pudiera llegar al mundo.

— ¡Espabila, Riza! Te toca. —Paninya la agarró y la empujó hacia la puerta trasera del circo.

El foco la iluminó. Desorientada, levantó el brazo, intentando protegerse los ojos.

—... y ninguno de nosotros sabe cuánto le ha costado a esta joven entrar en la pista con su marido.

Riza se movió automáticamente al compás de la música de la balalaica, mientras Kimblee contaba la historia de la novia criada en un convento que había sido secuestrada por un poderoso cosaco.

Apenas lo escuchó. No veía nada salvo a Roy, el traidor, en el centro de la pista.

Las luces arrancaban brillos carmesí del látigo que caía hasta sus brillantes botas negras, titilaban en el pelo oscuro de Roy y en sus oscuros ojos negros, que brillaban como los de un animal acorralado. Riza seguía bajo la luz del foco cuando Roy comenzó a mover el látigo. Pero esa noche el baile del látigo no hablaba de seducción, sino de locura salvaje, de furia.

El público ovacionó con aprobación al principio, pero según transcurría el número, percibió la tensión de Riza. La comunicación fluida que siempre había existido entre ellos había desaparecido. La joven ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Roy cortó el rollo de papel en su boca, de hecho actuaba como una autómata. La embargaba una desesperación tan profunda que no sentía absolutamente nada.

El ritmo del acto decaía en picado. Roy destruyó uno de los rollos en dos cortes, otro en cuatro.

Olvidó una variante en la que había añadido una serpentina al extremo del rollito, y cuando envolvió las muñecas de Riza con el látigo, los espectadores se removieron inquietos. En el aire se palpaba la tensión de la pareja y lo que antes había sido un acto de seducción ahora parecía una violenta parodia. En lugar de un marido intentando ganarse el amor de su esposa, el público veía a un hombre peligroso amenazando a una pequeña mujer frágil e indefensa.

Roy notó lo que ocurría y se dejó llevar por su amor propio. Se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse el lujo de rodearla con el látigo sin que el público se pusiera en su contra, pero por otro lado necesitaba un gesto final que diera por concluida la actuación antes de indicar a Digger que soltara a Misha.

Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Riza y sus ojos cayeron sobre la flor de papel que emergía entre sus pechos, y se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado antes. Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Riza lo que iba a hacer. La joven lo observó sin moverse; lo único que quería era acabar de una vez para poder marcharse y ocultarse del mundo.

La música de la balalaica creció en intensidad mientras ella clavaba los ojos en su marido. Si no hubiera estado tan petrificada, se habría dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Roy, de que lo embargaba una pena tan profunda como la suya.

Él movió los brazos y dio un latigazo con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. La punta del látigo voló hacia ella como docenas de veces antes, pero esta vez Riza lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Con una extraña sensación de desapego, ella esperó que volaran los pétalos de la flor, pero en su lugar sintió un dolor abrasador.

Se quedó sin aliento. Una punzada ardiente atravesó su cuerpo cuando el látigo impactó en ella desde el hombro hasta el muslo. La pista comenzó a girar y ella a caer. Pasaron unos segundos y luego volvió a sonar la música, una enérgica y alegre melodía que parecía un extraño contrapunto a aquel dolor tan intenso que le impedía respirar. Sintió que la alzaban unos brazos fuertes y que los payasos entraban a la pista a toda velocidad.

Riza seguía consciente aunque no quería. A sus oídos llegó una oración. La música, el murmullo del público, todo resonaba débilmente detrás del muro de dolor que la envolvía.

— ¡Apartad! ¡Atrás todos!

La voz de Roy. Era Roy quien la llevaba en brazos. Roy, el enemigo. El traidor.

Riza sintió el duro y cortante frío del exterior cuando la tendió al lado de la carpa. Su marido se inclinó sobre ella, utilizando su cuerpo para ocultarla de los demás.

—Cariño, lo siento. Oh, Dios mío, cuánto lo siento.

Riza utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para apartar la mirada de él y clavarla en la polvorienta lona de nailon. Jadeó de dolor cuando Roy rozó con una mano los pedazos desgarrados del maillot.

Riza tenía los labios tan secos y pegados que no podía abrirlos.

—No me toques...

—Déjame ayudarte. —La respiración de Roy era rápida y entrecortada. —Te llevaré a la caravana.

Riza gimió cuando la alzó en brazos, odiando que la moviera y la hiciera sentir más dolor.

—Nunca te perdonaré por esto —susurró.

—Ya, ya lo sé.

Una abrasadora estela de fuego le bajaba desde el hombro al centro del pecho y desde el vientre hasta la cadera. Sentía tanto dolor que no se dio cuenta de que habían atravesado el recinto y entrado en la caravana hasta que Roy la dejó sobre la cama.

Una vez más, Riza apartó la mirada de él, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar cuando su marido le quitó lentamente el destrozado maillot.

—Tu pecho... —él contuvo el aliento. —Tienes un verdugón, pero no tienes la piel cortada, sólo amoratada.

El colchón se movió cuando él se levantó, pero regresó enseguida.

—Sentirás frío. Voy a ponerte una compresa.

Riza dio un respingo cuando él le cubrió la piel ardiente con una toalla húmeda y fría. Apretó los párpados, deseando que pasara todo.

La toalla se calentó por la piel ardiente y Roy se la quitó para reemplazarla por otra. El colchón se hundió de nuevo cuando él se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a hablar, con voz suave y ronca.

—No soy... no soy tan pobre como te he hecho creer. Doy clases en la universidad, pero... pero además me dedico a la compraventa de arte Xerses. Y soy asesor en algunos de los mejores museos del país.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los párpados de Riza y cayeron en la almohada. Cuando las compresas comenzaron a surtir efecto, el dolor disminuyó y se convirtió en un latido sordo y vibrante.

Roy continuó hablando con frases entrecortadas y titubeantes.

—Me consideran una autoridad en iconografía rusa en... en Amestris. Tengo dinero.

Prestigio. Pero no quería que lo supieras. Quería que pensaras que era un inculto y pobre trabajador del circo. Quería... ahuyentarte.

—Ya no me importa —se obligó a decir Riza.

Roy hablaba ahora con rapidez, como si se le acabara el tiempo.

—Poseo una... una gran casa de ladrillo. En North City, no lejos del campus. —Con un toque ligero como una pluma, reemplazó la compresa por una nueva. —Está repleta de arte y cosas bellas y también... también tengo un granero en la parte de atrás con un establo para Misha.

—Por favor, déjame en paz.

—No sé por qué sigo viajando con el circo. Siempre que lo hago me juro que será la última vez, pero después pasan unos años y comienzo a sentirme inquieto. No importa si estoy en Xerxes, en Xing, o en Amestris, al final acabo sintiendo una llamada que me impulsa a volver. Supongo que siempre seré más Mustang que Romanov.

Ahora que ya no importaba, Roy le contaba todo aquello que ella le había rogado que le revelara durante meses.

—No quiero oír más.

Roy le ahuecó la cintura con la mano en un gesto extrañamente protector.

—Ha sido un accidente. Lo sabes, ¿no? No sabes cuánto lo siento...

—Sólo quiero dormir.

—Riza, soy un hombre rico. Esa noche, cuando fuimos a cenar, sé que estabas preocupada por la cuenta... No tienes... no tienes que preocuparte nunca más por el dinero.

—No me importa.

—Sé que te duele. Mañana te encontrarás mejor. Te saldrá un cardenal doloroso, pero no te quedará cicatriz. —Roy vaciló como si se diera cuenta de la terrible mentira que había dicho.

—Por favor —dijo ella. —Si te importo algo, déjame en paz.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego el colchón se movió de nuevo cuando Roy se inclinó y le rozó los húmedos párpados con los labios.

—Si necesitas algo, enciende la luz. Vendré de inmediato.

Ella esperó que se fuera. Esperó que saliera de la caravana para poder romperse en un millón de pedazos.

Pero Roy no se apiadó de ella. Levantó la punta de la compresa y sopló con suavidad, enviando una oleada de aire que le enfrió la piel. Algo caliente y húmedo cayó sobre ella, pero Riza estaba demasiado aturdida para saber lo que era.

Finalmente Roy se levantó de la cama y la caravana se llenó de los familiares sonidos de su marido cambiándose de ropa: el sordo ruido de las botas contra el suelo, el leve susurro de las lentejuelas al quitarse el fajín rojo, el roce de la cremallera de los vaqueros. Riza sintió que pasaba una eternidad antes de que oyera cerrarse la puerta.

El gruñido del tigre saludó a Roy cuando salió de la caravana. Se detuvo en los escalones y tomó aire. Las luces de colores iluminaban los banderines, pero él era incapaz de ver nada más que el obsceno verdugón rojo que cruzaba la frágil piel de Riza. A Roy le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas y le ardían los pulmones. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se acercó a ciegas a la jaula del tigre. La función aún no había terminado. La zona de las caravanas estaba desierta salvo por un par de payasos con los que evitó cruzarse.

Todo había salido mal esa noche.; ¿Por qué no había dado por finalizado el número antes?

Debería haberle indicado a Digger que enviara a Misha cuando supo que aquello no iba bien. Pero había estado demasiado furioso. Su orgullo le había exigido que hiciera un truco más para intentar salvar la función. Sólo un truco más, como si eso hubiera podido arreglar algo.

Roy apretó los párpados. Riza tenía una piel pálida y delicada. El verdugón le cruzaba el pecho y aquel dulce vientre todavía plano donde crecía su hijo. Su hijo. Ese ser del que le había dicho a Riza que se deshiciera. Como si Riza pudiera hacer algo así. Como si él pudiera dejar que lo hiciera. Las feas y horribles palabras que había dicho le resonaron en los oídos. Palabras que ella nunca olvidaría ni perdonaría. Porque ni siquiera Riza tenía el corazón tan grande como para perdonar algo semejante.

Cuando llegó a la jaula, _Hayate_ le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, con tanta atención que pareció llegar a los rincones más profundos de su alma. ¿Qué veía el tigre? Roy traspasó la cuerda de seguridad y agarró los barrotes. Aquel lugar frío y vacío que siempre había tenido en su interior había desaparecido, pero ¿qué había ocupado su lugar?

La mirada de Roy se clavó en la del tigre y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Por un momento todo quedó en suspenso y luego oyó una voz —su propia voz— diciéndole exactamente lo que veía el tigre.

«Amor.»

El corazón le golpeó las costillas. «Amor.» Ése era el sentimiento que no había reconocido, el sentimiento que había provocado el deshielo. Estaba aprendiendo a amar. Riza se había dado cuenta. Había sabido lo que le ocurría aunque él lo había negado.

La amaba. Total y absolutamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era más preciosa para él que todos esos iconos antiguos y que las obras de arte que llenaron su vida durante tanto tiempo. Al vivir con ella había aprendido a ser feliz. Riza le había mostrado la alegría, la pasión, todo... Y lo había hecho con una impresionante humildad. ¿Y qué le había dado él a cambio?

«No te amo, Riza. Nunca lo haré.»

Apretó los párpados al recordar cómo había negado una y otra vez el precioso regalo que ella le daba. Pero con un valor que le dejaba sin aliento, Riza había seguido ofreciéndoselo. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera negado Roy su amor, ella continuaba brindándoselo.

Ahora aquel amor estaba encarnado en el niño que crecía en el vientre de su esposa. El niño que había dicho que no quería. El niño que deseaba con cada latido de su corazón.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a recuperar a su esposa? Volvió la cabeza hacia la caravana, deseando que la luz estuviera encendida, pero la ventana permanecía en penumbra.

Tenía que ganársela de nuevo, tenía que hacer que perdonara todas las desagradables palabras que había dicho. Había sido tan arrogante, había estado tan ciego, tan obsesionado con el pasado, que le había dado la espalda al futuro. La había traicionado de un modo tan absoluto que nadie en su lugar lo perdonaría.

Pero Riza no era una mujer común. Para ella amar era tan natural como respirar. No era capaz de contener su amor igual que no era capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Buscaría misericordia en su dulzura y en su generosidad. No tendría más secretos para ella. Le diría todo lo que sentía y, si eso no la ablandaba, le recordaría aquellos votos sagrados que siempre sacaba a relucir. Se aprovecharía de su simpatía, la intimidaría, le haría el amor hasta que no recordara que la había traicionado. Le recordaría que ahora era una Mustang, y que las mujeres Mustang luchaban por sus hombres, incluso aunque éstos no se lo merecieran.

La ventana de la caravana seguía a oscuras. Decidió dejarla dormir, darle tiempo para que se recuperara, pero en cuanto amaneciera haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ganársela de nuevo.

El circo comenzaba a vaciarse y él se puso a trabajar. Mientras desmontaban la cubierta, pensó en cómo podría demostrarle su amor, cómo podría hacerle ver que, a partir de ahora, todo sería diferente entre ellos. Volvió la mirada a la ventana oscura de la caravana, luego corrió a la camioneta. Diez minutos más tarde, encontró una tienda que abría toda la noche.

No había mucho para elegir, pero se llenó los brazos con todo lo que encontró a su paso: galletitas saladas para niños con forma de animales, un sonajero de plástico azul y un patito amarillo; un ejemplar del libro sobre educación infantil del doctor Spock, un babero de plástico con un conejo de grandes orejas y una caja de harina de avena, porque Riza tendría que alimentarse bien.

Regresó al circo con los regalos tan rápido como pudo. La bolsa se rompió cuando la cogió del asiento delantero. La cerró con sus grandes manos y corrió hacia la caravana. Cuando Riza viera todo eso, comprendería lo que ella significaba para él. Lo mucho que quería ese bebé; sabría cuánto la amaba.

Se le cayó el sonajero mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta. El juguete de plástico rebotó en el escalón superior y luego rodó por la hierba. Roy entró corriendo sin prestarle atención.

Riza se había ido.


	26. Capítulo 22

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Hawkeye lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo buscándola aquí? Ya te dije que me pondría en contacto contigo en cuanto supiera algo de ella.

Roy miró por la ventana, escrutando La Biblioteca Central como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en ella. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo decente o dormido más de unas cuantas horas sin despertar sobresaltado. Tenía el estómago revuelto, había perdido peso y sabía que estaba hecho un desastre.

Hacía un mes que Riza había huido, pero no estaba más cerca de localizarla ahora que la noche que había desaparecido. Había seguido una pista tras otra, faltando a más funciones de las que podía enumerar, pero ni él, ni el detective que había contratado, habían conseguido averiguar nada.

Berthold le había dado una lista de las personas con las que podía haber contactado Riza, y Roy había ido a visitarlas a todas, pero era como si su esposa hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Él rezaba para que sus alas de ángel la mantuvieran a salvo.

Se volvió lentamente y se enfrentó a Berthold.

—He pensado que podías haber pasado algo por alto. Riza no tenía más de cien dólares cuando se fue.

Amelia intervino desde el sofá.

—Roy, ¿de verdad piensas que Berthold te ocultaría algo después de todo el trabajo que se tomó para que estuvieran juntos?

La manera que tenía Amelia de arquear las cejas siempre le había hecho rechinar los dientes y, con los nervios a flor de piel, Roy no pudo ocultar su desagrado.

—La cuestión es que mi esposa ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está.

—Tranquilo, Roy. Estamos tan preocupados por ella como tú.

—Te aconsejo —dijo Amelia— que le preguntes a ese empleado que la vio por última vez.

Roy había interrogado a Al Poner hasta la saciedad, y ya se había convencido de que el anciano no tenía nada más que decirle. Mientras Roy cometía la estupidez de ir a aquella tienda, Al había visto cómo Riza se subía a un camión de dieciocho ruedas. Llevaba puestos los vaqueros y, en la mano, la pequeña maleta de Roy.

—No puedo creer que hiciera autoestop —dijo Berthold. —Podrían haberla asesinado.

Aquella angustiosa posibilidad había tenido a Roy en vilo durante tres días, pero una tarde Solf salió precipitadamente del vagón rojo para decirle que acababa de hablar con Riza por teléfono.

Al parecer había llamado para asegurarse de que los animales estaban bien.

Colgó sin mencionarlo a él en cuanto Solf intentó sonsacarle dónde se encontraba.

Roy maldijo las circunstancias que habían evitado que fuera él quien contestara al teléfono, luego recordó la media docena de llamadas que no habían tenido más respuesta que un chasquido al otro lado de la línea. Riza había llamado hasta que fue otra persona la que respondió. No quería hablar con él.

Berthold se paseó de un lado a otro de la estancia.

—No puedo comprender por qué la policía no se lo toma más en serio.

—Porque desapareció voluntariamente.

—Pero podría haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa desde entonces. No es capaz de valerse por sí misma.

—Eso no es cierto. Riza es inteligente y no le asusta el trabajo duro.

Berthold ignoró sus palabras. A pesar del incidente que había presenciado con _Hayate_ , todavía veía a su hija como una persona inútil y frívola.

—Tengo amigos en el FBI, ya va siendo hora de que hable con alguno de ellos.

—Centenares de testigos vieron lo que sucedió esa noche en la pista. La policía cree que tenía razones de sobra para desaparecer.

—Eso fue un accidente y, a pesar de todos sus defectos, Riza no es vengativa. Nunca te guardaría rencor.

—No, Roy. Tiene que haber alguien más implicado, no dejaré que me mantengas al margen más tiempo. Hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con el FBI.

Roy no le había explicado a Berthold toda la verdad, y era eso lo que le había impulsado a ir allí ese día. Al no haberle puesto al corriente de todos los hechos, se estaba reservando una información que podría dar una pista a Berthold o a Amelia sobre el paradero de Riza. No le gustaba tener que decir nada desagradable de sí mismo, pero su orgullo no era tan importante como la seguridad y el bienestar de su mujer y su hijo.

Cuando miró a su suegro se dio cuenta de que había envejecido considerablemente durante el último mes. Había perdido parte de la flema diplomática que le caracterizaba. Sus movimientos eran más lentos y su voz menos firme. A su manera —rígida y prejuiciosa, por lo que Roy había podido observar, —Berthold quería a Riza y sufría por ella.

Roy miró por un momento el samovar de plata que había encontrado para Berthold en una galería de Xing. Había sido diseñado por Peter Cari Faberge para el zar Alejandro III y llevaba impresa el águila imperial Xing. El distribuidor le había dicho que databa de 1886, pero el detalle de la pieza hacía que Roy pensara que se acercaba más a 1890.

Contemplar el talento de Faberge era menos duro que pensar en lo que tenía que contarle a Berthold. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y luego las sacó. Carraspeó.

—Riza no sólo estaba molesta conmigo por lo que le hice con el látigo.

Berthold lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Está embarazada.

—Te lo dije —dijo Amelia desde el sofá. Berthold y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada que puso a Roy en guardia.

—Claro que me lo dijiste, cariño —dijo Berthold en tono cariñoso.

—Y supongo que la reacción de Roy al oír las buenas nuevas no fue demasiado agradable.

Amelia era irritante pero no estúpida. Aquellas palabras fueron como meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Me comporté mal con ella —admitió él.

Amelia miró a su marido con aire satisfecho.

—También te dije que ocurriría eso.

Roy trago saliva antes de obligarse a decir el resto.

—Le ordené que abortara.

Berthold apretó los labios.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso?

—Cualquier cosa que me digas ya me la he dicho yo mil veces.

— ¿Sigues pensando igual?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Amelia. —Sólo hay que mirarle a la cara para darse cuenta. La culpa le pesa sobre los hombros. —Se levantó del sofá. —Voy a llegar tarde al masajista. Ya resolverán esto nosotros solos. —Felicidades, Berthold.

Roy percibió que había algo oculto en las últimas palabras de Amelia y en la sonrisita cómplice que intercambió con Berthold. Se la quedó mirando mientras abandonaba la estancia y supo que Berthold y ella le ocultaban algo.

— ¿Tiene razón Amelia? —inquirió Berthold. — ¿Ya no piensas lo mismo?

—Tampoco lo pensaba cuando se lo dije a ella. Pero me dio la noticia de sopetón y la adrenalina me nubló la razón —estudió a Berthold. —Amelia no se ha sorprendido al oír que Riza estaba embarazada a pesar de saber que tomaba la píldora. ¿Por qué?

Berthold se acercó a la vitrina de nogal y observó la colección de porcelana a través de las puertas de cristal.

—Lo esperábamos, eso es todo.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! Riza me dijo que era Amelia quien compraba las pastillas. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Nosotros... hicimos lo que creímos más conveniente.

Roy se quedó paralizado. Pensó en el pequeño bote de las píldoras de Riza. Como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, recordó que no tenía precinto. En esta época de medicamentos precintados, aquellas píldoras no lo llevaban.

La presión que sentía desde que Riza desapareció le oprimió el pecho. Una vez más había dudado de su esposa y, de nuevo, se había equivocado.

—Lo planeaste tú, ¿no? Igual que planeaste todo lo demás. Reemplazaste sus píldoras.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—No quiero jugar al gato y al ratón. Dime la verdad, Berthold. Dímela ya.

El hombre pareció derrumbarse. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se hundió en la silla que tenía más cerca.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Era mi deber.

— ¿Tu deber? Debí suponer que lo verías así. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido. Siempre he sabido lo obsesionado que estás con la historia de mi familia, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras hacer algo así. —La amargura le revolvió el estómago. Desde el principio, Riza y él no habían sido más que títeres de Berthold.

— ¿Y qué? Por Dios, deberías agradecérmelo. — Berthold se levantó de un salto de la silla. Apuntó a Roy con un dedo tembloroso. —Para ser historiador, no respetas tu linaje. ¡Eres bisnieto del zar!

—Soy un Mustang. Eso es lo único que significa algo para mí.

—Una panda de vagabundos. Vagabundos, ¿me oyes? Eres un Romanov y tu deber era tener un hijo. Pero no querías ser padre, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ésa era una decisión mía, no tuya!

—Esto es mucho más importante que un capricho egoísta.

—Cuando Riza me dijo que estaba embarazada pensé que lo había hecho a propósito. ¡La acusé de haberme mentido, bastardo!

Berthold hizo una mueca y la justa indignación de Roy perdió fuelle.

—Roy, míralo desde mi punto de vista. Sólo disponía de seis meses y tenía que aprovecharlos. No podía esperar que llegaras a enamorarte de ella, es imposible que un hombre con tu inteligencia se interese por alguien tan atolondrado como mi hija, salvo para acostarse con ella.

Roy sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo era posible que su educada e inteligente esposa sintiera cariño por un padre que tenía tan poco respeto por ella?

—Riza es más lista que nosotros dos juntos.

—No es necesario que enmascares los hechos.

—No lo hago. No conoces a tu hija en absoluto.

—No podía aceptar que vuestro matrimonio finalizara sin intentar que hubiera un heredero Romanov.

—No era asunto tuyo.

—Eso no es cierto. A lo largo de la historia, los Hawkeye siempre se han dedicado a hacer lo mejor para los Romanov, incluso aunque los Romanov no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Mientras miraba a Berthold, Roy se dio cuenta de que el padre de Riza estaba obsesionado con ese tema. Berthold podía ser un hombre coherente en todo lo demás, pero no en eso.

—Ibas a dejar que muriera tu estirpe —dijo Berthold, —y yo no podía consentirlo.

No había nada más que discutir con él. Para Berthold el niño que Riza llevaba en su vientre no era más que un peón, pero ese bebé significaba algo muy diferente para Roy, y todos sus instintos paternos afloraron para protegerlo.

— ¿Qué coño ha estado tomando Riza? ¿Qué le diste?

—Nada que pudiera dañar al bebé. Pastillas de fluoruro, eso es todo. — Berthold se derrumbó en la silla. —Tienes que encontrarla antes de que haga algo estúpido. ¿Y si se ha librado del bebé?

Roy clavó los ojos en el anciano. Poco a poco la amargura se convirtió en piedad al pensar en todos los años que Berthold había desaprovechado, todos los años que había pasado sin conocer a su maravillosa hija.

—Nada conseguiría que Riza hiciera eso. Tiene agallas, Berthold. Hará lo que sea para mantener a salvo a ese bebé.

Roy llegó al circo a la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros camiones entraban en el recinto de Central City. Los días eran más cortos y el verano llegaba a su fin. El circo se dirigía hacia el sur para pasar el invierno cerca de South City, donde se instalarían hasta el final de la temporada durante la última semana de octubre. La excedencia de Roy en la universidad concluía en enero y había pensado hacer una investigación en Creta antes de incorporarse, pero ahora sabía que no lo haría. Sin Riza todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Echó un vistazo al recinto. El nuevo asentamiento estaba en una ladera con muy poco espacio llano para montar la carpa principal. Roy tenía ojeras por la falta de sueño, pero le dio la bienvenida al reto. Sabía que eso no apartaría a Riza de sus pensamientos —nada lo hacía, — pero le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.

Era Trey quien conducía su caravana hasta allí, pero aún no había llegado, así que Roy se dirigió a la carpa de la cocina para tomarse un café bien cargado que calmara el vacío de su estómago.

Antes de llenarse la taza, oyó un chillido agudo y exigente. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los elefantes.

Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver que Neeco parecía resentido.

—Devuélveme la picana, Roy. Con un solo pinchazo pondremos fin a esta sandez.

A pesar de la petición, Roy sabía que el domador prefería no usar la picana tras su encuentro con _Hayate_. Le gustaba pensar que había sido Riza y su manera de tratar a los animales lo que había abierto los ojos de Neeco, porque ahora era más suave con los elefantes y todo marchaba mucho mejor. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Neeco lo había entendido y de que no volvería a las andadas.

—Mientras siga siendo el jefe, no volverás a usar la picana.

—Entonces, hazlo tú.

Roy se acercó a _Tater_ y el elefante lo abrazó. Le metió la punta de la trompa por el cuello de la camisa para olerlo, igual que hacía con Riza. Roy lo desató y se dirigió al camión que transportaba la carpa con _Tater_ trotando tras él.

 _Tater_ había dejado de comer al desaparecer Riza, pero Roy había estado demasiado sumergido en su infierno privado para notarlo. Neeco le obligó a ser consciente de la situación cuando el estado del elefantito comenzó a deteriorarse.

No tardó mucho en comprobar que el elefante encontraba sosiego con su presencia; pero no por Roy, sino porque _Tater_ lo asociaba con Riza. Comenzó a comer otra vez y poco después seguía a Roy por el recinto como antes la había seguido a ella.

Los dos se abrieron paso hasta el camión. Desenrollarían la carpa tan pronto decidieran dónde colocar el circo. Urey había llegado antes que él, pero se apartó cuando Roy se acercó. Roy no sabía que hubiera hecho sin Urey; Solf y él se habían encargado de que todo marchara bien durante sus largas ausencias.

Durante las horas siguientes, Roy trabajó codo con codo con los empleados en el montaje.

Todavía tenía puesta la ropa que llevaba en el avión, pero tampoco se la cambió cuando llegó Trey con la camioneta. El sudor empapaba la camisa azul de algodón y se le había desgarrado el pantalón del traje gris, pero no le importó. El trabajo le entumecía la mente e impedía que pensara.

Cuando ya no pudo posponerlo más, fue a la caravana con _Tater_ pisándole los talones. Ató el animal cerca de donde Digger había preparado el heno y vaciló al acercarse a la puerta. La caravana olía a Riza, tenía su toque, lo único que faltaba era su presencia y él odiaba estar allí dentro.

Entró y se vio torturado por imágenes de ella entrando corriendo por la puerta con las mejillas manchadas, la ropa sucia, la paja enredada en el pelo y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. Se acercó a la nevera, pero lo único que encontró fue una lata de cerveza y un yogur que Riza había comprado. Había caducado dos semanas antes, pero no quería tirarlo.

Agarró la cerveza y la abrió mientras se acercaba a _Tater_. El elefantito se estaba echando el heno en el lomo, y tomó un poco de paja fresca para espolvorear a Roy con ella como gesto de amistad. Roy entendía ahora por qué su esposa siempre llevaba el pelo lleno de heno.

—Estoy seguro de que Riza te echa de menos, amiguito —dijo suavemente, frotando la trompa del elefante.

Se sentiría todavía más perdida sin _Hayate_. Existía una extraña comunión entre Riza y el tigre, algo que él nunca había entendido por completo. A su esposa le encantaba trabajar con los animales que nadie más quería: un elefantito problemático, una gorila tímida, un viejo tigre con aire regio... Debía de ser difícil para ella no estar con los seres que amaba. En ese momento se quedó paralizado, se le puso la piel de gallina y se olvidó de respirar. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no estaba con uno de ellos?

Veinticuatro horas después estaba frente a la verja de la zona tropical del zoo Central de Central City mirando a _Glenna_. La gorila estaba sentada sobre la montaña rocosa del centro del recinto y comía un tallo de apio. Roy llevaba horas vagando por las pasarelas que rodeaban el hábitat. Le picaban los ojos por la falta de sueño, le dolía la cabeza y notaba como si le ardiera el estómago.

¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si ella no estaba allí después de todo? Había pasado por la oficina de empleo del zoo y sabía que no trabajaba allí. Pero estaba seguro de que Riza querría estar cerca de _Glenna_. Además, no tenía más pistas y no perdía nada por intentarlo.

«Tonto.» La palabra resonaba en su cabeza como el ruido de una taladradora. «Tonto. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto.»

El pesar que sentía era demasiado privado para ser exhibido y, cuando oyó el murmullo de otro grupo de niños, subió por la senda curva, bordeada por vegetación tropical y una verja de hierro pintada de verde como el bambú y unida por una cuerda. Arriba estaría solo. _Glenna_ se agarró con fuerza a una de las pesadas cuerdas que colgaba de los troncos que coronaban la cima de la montaña de los gorilas y se acercó a él. Parecía sana y feliz en su nuevo hogar. Se bajó, esta vez con una zanahoria.

De repente, la gorila alzó la cabeza y comenzó a emitir ruiditos. Roy siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio cómo Riza se acercaba por el sendero de abajo hacia el animal.

El corazón le palpitó contra las costillas, pero la alegría que amenazó con hacerlo estallar fue sustituida casi de inmediato por ansiedad. Incluso a quince metros era evidente que Riza no llevaba maquillaje y que las líneas de fatiga marcaban su rostro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía marchita. ¿Dónde estaba la Riza que disfrutaba maquillándose y echándose perfume? ¿La Riza que disfrutaba untándose loción de albaricoque y pintándose los labios de color frambuesa? ¿Dónde estaba la Riza que gastaba toda el agua caliente en una ducha dejando una densa capa de vapor en el cuarto de baño? A Roy se le secó la boca mientras se empapaba con la imagen de su esposa y algo se desgarró en su interior.

Ésta era la Riza que él había creado.

Ésta era la Riza con la luz del amor extinguida.

Se acercó más y vio que se le habían hundido las mejillas; se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso. Deslizó la mirada a su vientre, pero la chaqueta floja y los pantalones oscuros le impidieron ver si su cuerpo había experimentado algún cambio. Roy se asustó. ¿Y si había perdido al bebé? ¿Sería ése el castigo que le esperaba a él?

Riza estaba tan concentrada en la silenciosa comunión con la gorila que no vio cómo él se abría paso entre los niños y se acercaba a ella.

—Riza —dijo en voz baja.

Riza se puso tensa antes de volverse. La vio palidecer todavía más y cerrar los puños. Lo miró como si se estuviera preparando para escapar y él dio un paso adelante para detenerla, pero la fría expresión de su esposa lo detuvo. Sólo había visto unos ojos tan vacíos como ésos cuando se miraba en el espejo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Aquellas palabras imitaron inconscientemente las que ella le había dicho tantas veces, y la expresión fría con que lo miró debía de ser un reflejo de la manera en que él la había mirado con frecuencia.

¿Quién era esa mujer? En su cara no asomaba la animación que acostumbraba. Sus enormes ojos ámbar estaban tan vacíos que parecía que nunca hubiera llorado. Era como si algo hubiera muerto en su interior y él comenzó a sudar. ¿Habría perdido al bebé? ¿Era ésa la causa de su cambio? «Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada al bebé.»

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Se volvió y se alejó atravesando la cortina de cuerda que servía de entrada al hábitat. Él la siguió y la tomó del brazo sin pensar.

—Suéltame.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso Riza cuando él la arrastraba por el recinto del circo o la sacaba de la cama al amanecer? Pero en ese momento las palabras carecían de la fuerza anterior.

Miró la cara pálida e inexpresiva de su esposa. « ¿Qué te he hecho, mi amor?»

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo —dijo él con rapidez, apartándola de la gente.

Ella miró en silencio la mano con que le rodeaba el brazo.

—Si lo que quieres es que aborte, es demasiado tarde.

Roy quiso echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar. Riza había perdido el bebé y era culpa suya.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo a duras penas, dejando caer la mano.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dijo ella con una extraña calma, —me lo dejaste muy claro.

—Yo no te dejé claro nada. No te dije que te amaba. Lo único que te dije fue un montón de estupideces. Cosas que no sentía de verdad. —A Roy le dolían los brazos por el deseo de abrazarla, pero Riza había erigido una barrera invisible a su alrededor. —Olvidémonos de todo eso, cariño. Vamos a empezar de cero. Te prometo que todo será distinto esta vez.

—Tengo que irme. No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.

Fue como sí él no hubiera hablado. Le había dicho que la amaba, pero no había servido de nada. Riza sólo quería irse y no volver a verlo nunca más.

La determinación de Roy se hizo más fuerte. No podía dejar que ocurriera eso. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de su pesar. Antes haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a su esposa.

—Te vienes conmigo.

—Ni hablar. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con nuestro matrimonio?

—No es un matrimonio de verdad. Nunca fue más que un acuerdo legal.

—Ahora es de verdad. Hicimos unos votos, Riza. Unos votos sagrados. Y eso es tan cierto como que estamos aquí.

A Riza le tembló el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Ya te he dicho que es muy tarde para que aborte.

Sufría por ella. A pesar de lo intenso que era su dolor, sabía que no podía ser tan intenso como el de Riza.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo intentaremos otra vez. En cuanto el médico nos lo permita.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quería a este bebé tanto como tú, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que desapareciste. Sé que es culpa mía que lo hayas perdido. Si te hubiera cuidado mejor nunca habría ocurrido.

Riza frunció el ceño.

—No he perdido al bebé. —Lo miró a los ojos. —Aún estoy embarazada.

—Pero has dicho... cuando te dije que quería hablar contigo, dijiste que era demasiado tarde para que abortaras.

—Estoy de cuatro meses y medio. El aborto ya no es legal.

Mientras él se sentía inundado por la alegría, Riza torció la boca en un gesto de cinismo que nunca hubiera imaginado en ella.

—Eso cambia las cosas, ¿no, Roy? Ahora que sabes que el pastel sigue en el horno y que va a quedarse ahí, supongo que ya no estarás tan ansioso por que regrese.

Roy se vio embargado por tantas emociones que no sabía cómo asimilarlas. Aún estaba embarazada. Lo odiaba. No quería volver con él. No podía manejar tal caos emocional, así que recurrió a lo práctico.

— ¿Estás yendo al médico?

—Voy a una consulta no lejos de aquí.

— ¿A una consulta? —Él tenía una fortuna en el banco y su esposa iba a una consulta. Tenía que llevársela a un lugar donde pudiera borrar a besos esa implacable y resuelta mirada de su cara, pero la única manera de hacerlo era intimidándola.

—No creo que hayas estado cuidándote demasiado. Estás delgada y pálida. Y tan nerviosa que parece que te vaya a dar un ataque.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No quieres al bebé.

—Oh, claro que quiero al bebé. Puede que actuara como un bastardo cuando me diste la buena nueva, pero te aseguro que he recuperado la cordura. Sé que no quieres volver conmigo ahora, pero no tienes otra opción. Es peligroso para a ti y para el bebé, Riza, y no voy a permitir que sigas así.

Roy supo que había encontrado su punto débil, pero ella se siguió oponiendo a él con terquedad.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que sí. Voy a asegurarme de que tanto tú como el bebé estén bien. —En los ojos de Riza apareció una mirada recelosa. —No me importa jugar sucio —añadió Roy en voz baja, — pienso descubrir dónde trabajas y me encargaré de que te despidan.

— ¿Me harías eso?

—Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Riza hundió los hombros y él supo que había ganado, pero no sintió ninguna satisfacción.

—Ya no te amo —susurró ella. —No te amo en absoluto.

A él se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—No importa, cariño. Yo tengo amor suficiente por los dos.


	27. Capítulo 23

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Roy acompañó a Riza a una casa modesta en una calle de un barrio obrero bastante alejado del zoológico. Había una escultura de escayola de la Virgen María en el diminuto patio delantero, al lado de unos girasoles que rodeaban un parterre de petunias rosadas. Riza había alquilado una habitación en la parte trasera con vistas a la vía del tren. Mientras ella recogía sus escasas pertenencias, él fue a pagar a la casera sólo para descubrir que Riza ya había pagado el alquiler por adelantado.

Gracias a la charlatana mujer se enteró de que Riza trabajaba como recepcionista en un salón de belleza durante el día y de camarera en una cafetería del barrio por la noche. No era de extrañar que pareciera tan cansada. No tenía coche y tenía que ir andando o en autobús a todas partes; ahorraba todo lo que ganaba para cuando naciera el bebé. El hecho de que su esposa hubiera vivido en la miseria mientras él tenía dos automóviles de lujo y una casa llena de obras de arte de incalculable valor sólo contribuyó a hacerlo sentir más culpable.

Antes de ponerse en camino, Roy consideró por un momento llevarla a su casa en Central City, pero al instante rechazó la idea. Ella necesitaba más que una curación física, necesitaba una curación emocional y tal vez los anímales que amaba la ayudarían a conseguirla.

Aquello le resultaba tan familiar que Riza sintió una momentánea felicidad cuando la camioneta se detuvo. Roy y ella estaban en la carretera, camino de la siguiente ubicación del circo. Estaba enamorada y embarazada y... Se despertó de golpe cuando la realidad se abatió sobre ella.

Roy sacó la llave del contacto y abrió la puerta.

—Tengo que dormir un poco o acabaremos empotrándonos contra un árbol. Pasaremos aquí la noche. —Bajó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta.

Riza se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos ante el brillante crepúsculo; también cerró el corazón a la dulzura que escuchaba en la voz de Roy. Él se sentía culpable, cualquiera podía verlo, pero no dejaría que eso la ablandara. Seguro que él se sentía mejor después de haberle dicho todas aquellas mentiras, pero si ella las creía acabaría atrapada. Tenía que proteger a su bebé; ya no podía permitirse el lujo de ser optimista.

Roy le había dicho que Amelia y su padre habían sustituido las píldoras anticonceptivas y se había disculpado por no haber confiado en ella. Otra cosa que lo hacía sentirse culpable. Ella lo ignoró.

¿Por qué Roy no podía dejarla sola? ¿Por qué la había obligado a regresar con él? Por primera vez en semanas, todas las emociones que mantenía bajo control irrumpieron en su interior.

Apretó los nudillos contra los labios y luchó por contener todos aquellos sentimientos hasta que volvió a erigir el muro que la había mantenido en pie el último mes.

Ella siempre se había dejado llevar por las emociones, pero si quería sobrevivir no podía seguir así. El orgullo lo es todo, le había dicho Roy, y era cierto. Fue el orgullo lo que la sostuvo. Lo que consiguió que contestara al teléfono en la peluquería un día tras otro y que pasara las noches cargando las pesadas bandejas con aquella comida grasienta que le producía náuseas. El orgullo fue lo que puso un techo sobre su cabeza y lo que le hizo ganar dinero para el futuro. El orgullo la mantuvo en pie cuando el amor la traicionó.

¿Y ahora qué? Por primera vez en semanas, experimentaba temor por algo que no tenía nada que ver con poder pagar el alquiler. Le daba miedo Roy. ¿Qué quería de ella?

«La peor amenaza para los tigres jóvenes es un tigre adulto. Los tigres no mantienen fuertes vínculos familiares como los leones o los elefantes. No es inusual que un tigre mate a su cachorro.»

Forcejeó con el tirador de la puerta sólo para ver que su marido se dirigía hacia ella.

Roy apartó la silla de la mesa donde el camarero del servicio de habitaciones había puesto la comida que había pedido.

—Siéntate y come, Riza.

Roy no había escogido un motelucho de carretera, de eso nada; los había instalado en una suite de lujo en un reluciente y novísimo hotel Marriott a orillas del río Ohio, en la frontera entre Central City y Rush Valley. Riza recordó cómo acostumbraba a contar los peniques cuando iba a hacer la compra y el sermón que le soltaba a Roy cuando adquiría una botella de vino de buena cosecha.

Cómo debía de haberse reído de ella.

—Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

—Entonces siéntate y acompáñame.

A Riza le costó menos sentarse en la silla que discutir con él. Roy se ajustó el nudo del cinturón del albornoz blanco que se había puesto tras la ducha y se sentó frente a ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo y se le rizaba en las sienes. Necesitaba un buen corte.

Riza bajó la vista a la ingente cantidad de comida que había pedido para Riza: una enorme ensalada, pechugas de pollo con salsa de champiñones, patatas al horno, pasta, lasaña, dos panecillos, un gran vaso de leche y una ración de tarta de queso.

—No puedo comerme todo esto.

—Estoy hambriento. Comeré parte de lo tuyo.

Aunque a él le gustaba comer, no comía tanto como para dar cuenta de todo aquello. Riza sintió el estómago revuelto. Había tenido problemas para retener la comida cuando abandonó a Roy y durante todo el primer trimestre de embarazo.

—Prueba esto —Roy tomó un poco de lasaña de su plato y la acercó a sus labios. Cuando ella abrió la boca para negarse, él se la metió dentro con rapidez, obligándola a tragársela.

—He dicho que no tengo hambre.

—Pruébala. Está buena, ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Riza, en cuanto pasó la impresión inicial, la lasaña sabía bien, aunque no pensaba decírselo. Tomó un sorbo de agua.

—De verdad, no quiero nada más.

—No me sorprende —Roy señaló el pollo. —Tiene pinta de estar seco.

—Está flotando en salsa. No está seco.

—Créeme, Riza, este pollo está tan seco como la suela de un zapato.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Déjame probar.

Ella pinchó el pollo con el tenedor y cuando comió un trozo, vio que era jugoso.

—Aquí tienes. —Riza le acercó el tenedor.

Él abrió obedientemente la boca, lo masticó e hizo una mueca.

—Seco.

Riza agarró el cuchillo con rapidez, cortó un pedazo para ella y se lo comió. Estaba tan delicioso como parecía.

—El pollo está riquísimo.

—Supongo que no me sabe a nada por culpa de la lasaña. Déjame probar la pasta.

Irritada, Riza lo observó girar el tenedor en la pasta y metérselo en la boca. Un momento después, él dio su veredicto.

—Lleva demasiado condimento.

—Ahora prefiero la comida muy especiada.

—Luego no me digas que no te lo dije.

Ella cogió un poco de pasta que goteó en el mantel cuando se la llevó a la boca. Estaba suave y sabrosa.

—No está demasiado condimentada.

Se dispuso a coger otro bocado pero detuvo el tenedor en el aire. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba engañando. Lo miró y dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—Otro juego de poder.

Los dedos largos y delgados de Roy se cerraron en torno a su muñeca mientras la miraba con una preocupación que Riza no se creyó ni por un momento.

—Por favor, Riza, me asusta lo delgada que estás. Tienes que comer por el bien del bebé.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —La atravesó una sensación dolorosa. Contuvo las palabras que había estado a punto de decir y se escudó detrás de la gélida barrera que la mantenía a salvo. Las emociones eran sus enemigas, aunque debía hacer lo más conveniente para su hijo.

Sin decir nada más, se concentró en la comida y tragó hasta que no pudo más. Ignoró los intentos de Roy por entablar conversación y que él no comiera casi nada. Riza se había escapado mentalmente a un bello prado donde su bebé y ella eran libres, donde les protegía un poderoso tigre llamado _Hayate_ , que los amaba y que no se pasaba el día encerrado en una jaula.

—Estás agotada —dijo Roy cuando ella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato. —Los dos necesitamos dormir. Nos acostaremos temprano.

Riza se levantó de la mesa, cogió sus cosas y entró en el baño; se permitió el placer de darse una larga ducha. Cuando salió, la suite estaba a oscuras, alumbrada sólo por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la abertura en las cortinas. Roy estaba acostado boca arriba en uno de los lados de la enorme cama.

Ella estaba tan cansada que casi no se mantenía en pie, pero el pecho desnudo de Roy impidió que se acercara a la cama.

—Está bien —susurró él en la oscuridad. —No te tocaré, cariño.

Riza permaneció donde estaba hasta que se dio cuenta que le daba lo mismo si la tocaba o no. No le importaba lo que él hiciera porque no sentía nada.

Roy metió las manos en los bolsillos del impermeable y se apoyó en la cerca contra huracanes que marcaba el borde del recinto donde pasarían los dos días siguientes. Estaban en West City; la fresca brisa de esa mañana del mes de octubre traía la esencia del invierno.

Urey se acercó a él.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Bueno, tú no pareces estar mucho mejor.

—Mujeres —bufó Urey. —No se puede vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas.

Roy ni siquiera logró esbozar una sonrisa. Puede que Urey tuviera problemas con Solaris, pero al menos su relación con Winry iba viento en popa. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y era un entrenador más paciente que nunca. Algo que daba frutos, porque las actuaciones de Winry habían mejorado sustancialmente.

Riza y él habían regresado diez días antes y todos se habían dado cuenta de que a Riza le pasaba algo malo. Su esposa ya no se reía ni rondaba por el recinto con su coleta rebotando al viento. Era educada con todos —incluso ayudaba a Winry con los deberes, —pero todas las cualidades especiales que la hacían ser como era parecían haber desaparecido. Y todos esperaban que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

Urey cogió un palillo del bolsillo do su camisa y se lo puso en la boca.

—Riza no parece la misma.

—Son los primeros meses de embarazo, nada más.

Urey no pareció convencido.

—Echo de menos cómo era. Bueno, no echo de menos que meta la nariz en mis asuntos como solía hacerlo, eso te lo aseguro, pero sí que añoro la manera en que se preocupaba por todos. Parece que ahora sólo le interesan _Hayate_ y los elefantes.

—Lo superará.

—Supongo.

Observaron en silencio cómo un camión descargaba heno. Roy miró cómo Riza lavaba a _Puddin_. Le había dicho que no quería que siguiera trabajando, pero ella le respondió que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Luego había intentado que se mantuviera alejada de los elefantes a excepción de _Tater_ , temiendo que alguno le hiciera daño. Daisy lo había mirado sin responder y había hecho lo que le vino en gana.

Urey se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que deberías saber que anoche volví a verla dentro de la jaula de _Hayate_.

— ¡Maldita sea! Te juro que la esposaré para que se mantenga alejada de la jaula de ese tigre.

—Me asusta cómo está. Odio verla así.

—Bueno, pues no eres el único.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo?

— ¿Qué me sugieres? He hecho traer uno de mis coches desde Central City para que no tuviera que desplazarse en la camioneta, pero me dijo que le gustaba la camioneta. Le he comprado flores, pero las ignora. Intenté que nos trasladáramos a una caravana RV nueva, pero casi le dio un ataque cuando se enteró, así que lo dejé pasar. Ya no sé qué hacer. —Roy se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Pero ¿por qué te cuento todo esto? Si supieras algo de mujeres no andarías detrás de Solaris.

—No pienso discutir contigo.

—Riza se pondrá bien. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Te aseguro que la tengo.

Si se lo repetía lo suficiente, tal vez se convertiría en realidad. La echaba de menos. Ahora Riza ya no lloraba. Aquellas lágrimas repentinas que habían sido parte de ella como el aire que respiraba, habían desaparecido; era como si se hubiese anestesiado para no sentir nada.

Recordaba cómo solía lanzarse a sus brazos desde la rampa del camión, su risa, cómo le acariciaba el pelo. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie... Y para colmo, la noche anterior había tocado fondo.

Hizo una mueca sólo de recordarlo.

Estaba soñando que Riza le sonreía como antes, con su cara iluminada por completo y ofreciéndose a él. Se había despertado acurrucado contra ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor y la deseaba demasiado para alejarse.

Le deslizó la mano por la cadera y por el vientre redondeado. Ella se despertó al momento y se tensó bajo sus caricias, pero no se apartó. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando le separó los muslos y se colocó encima. Riza se mantuvo inmóvil mientras él añadía un pecado más a la lista de los que ya había cometido contra ella. Se había sentido como un violador y esa mañana ni siquiera se había afeitado para no verse en el espejo.

—Sigue hablando con Winry —dijo Brady. —Pero no como solía hacerlo. Winry está tan preocupada como todos nosotros.

Winry terminó los tacos que Solaris había preparado y se limpió los dedos en la servilleta de papel.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo mi padre ayer por la noche?

Solaris la miró desde el fregadero.

—Claro.

Winry sonrió ampliamente, luego resopló.

—Me dijo: «Bueno, Winry, saca tus cosas del sofá. Que te quiera tanto no significa que quiera mancharme el culo de maquillaje.»

Solaris se rio.

—Tu padre sabe cómo engatusar a la gente.

—Solaris, aquel día en el aeropuerto... —Winry parpadeó. —Mi padre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te quiere mucho.

—Supongo que sí. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Me siento culpable de ser tan feliz cuando Riza está tan jodida. Ayer dije «joder» delante de ella y ni siquiera se inmutó.

Solaris pasó un paño por la encimera de la cocina.

—No haces más que hablar de ella. Me pone enferma.

—Eso es porque no la soportas. No entiendo por qué. Quiero decir que sé que Roy y tú estuvieron saliendo y todo eso, pero a ti ya no te interesa él y Riza está muy deprimida. ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra ella?

—Lo que pasa es que Solaris no puede aguantar que haya alguien que no la considere el ombligo del mundo. —Urey estaba al lado de la puerta, aunque ninguna de las dos lo había oído entrar.

Solaris se volvió hacia él hecha una furia.

— ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

Winry suspiró.

— ¿Van a empezar a discutir otra vez?

—Yo no discuto —dijo Urey. —Es ella.

— ¡Ja! Se cree que puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer y no pienso consentirlo.

—Eso es lo que él dice de ti —señaló Winry con paciencia. Y luego, aunque pensaba que gastaba saliva inútilmente añadió: —Si se casaran de una vez por todas estarían tan ocupados dándose órdenes mutuamente que nos dejarían en paz a todos los demás.

— ¡No me casaría con él por nada del mundo!

— ¡No me casaría con ella aunque fuera la última mujer de la tierra!

—Entonces no deberían acostaros juntos. —Winry imitó lo mejor que supo a Riza Mustang.

—Papá, sé que sales a hurtadillas todas las noches para dormir con ella, pero mantener relaciones sexuales con otra persona sin estar enamorado de ella es inmoral.

Solaris se puso roja. Su padre abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como si fuera una carpa dorada, luego comenzó a farfullar.

—No sabes lo que dices, señorita. Solaris y yo sólo somos amigos, eso es todo. Tuvo problemas con el depósito de agua y yo...

Winry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy imbécil, papá.

—Escúchame...

— ¿Qué clase de ejemplo crees que me estás dando? Ayer mismo leí algo sobre madurez psicológica en mis deberes, y parece que tengo dos cosas en mi contra.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Perdí a mi madre y soy producto de una familia desestructurada. Eso y lo que veo que hacen los dos adultos más influyentes de mi vida hace que tenga muchas posibilidades de acabar embarazada antes de cumplir los veinte años.

Urey arqueó las cejas hasta que prácticamente se perdieron en el nacimiento del pelo, y Winry llegó a pensar que perdería el control. Aunque Urey ya no le daba el mismo miedo que antes, no era estúpida.

—Me voy. Nos vemos, chicos.

Cerró de un portazo al salir de la caravana.

— ¡Qué cabrita!

—Siéntate —dijo Solaris. —Sólo intenta decirnos algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que deberíamos casarnos. —Solaris se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca. —Lo que demuestra lo poco que sabe de la vida.

—No la has entendido bien.

—Aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo incompatibles que somos.

—Excepto ahí dentro. —Urey señaló con la cabeza el dormitorio de la parte de atrás.

—Bueno, lo cierto es... —Una astuta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Solaris— que parece que los chicos de las clases bajas tienen nuestra utilidad.

—Pues claro que la tenemos. —La tomó entre sus brazos y ella se apretó contra él. Comenzó a besarla, pero se apartó porque los dos tenían cosas que hacer y una vez que empezaban no habría nada que los detuviera.

Brady notó la preocupación en los ojos de Solaris.

—La temporada termina —dijo ella. —En un par de semanas estaremos en South City.

—Nos veremos en invierno.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera verte?

Solaris mentía y los dos lo sabían. Estaban muy a gusto juntos, pero Urey tenía el presentimiento de que ella quería algo que él no podía darle.

Enterró los labios en el pelo de Solaris.

—Solaris, tengo que protegerme de ti. Creo que te amo, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Soy un hombre orgulloso y tú siempre estás pisoteando mi orgullo.

Ella se tensó y se alejó de él, lanzándole una mirada tan desdeñosa que Urey se sintió como una cucaracha.

—Creo que nadie ha hablado de matrimonio.

Urey no sabía expresarse bien, pero había algo importante que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo.

—Me gustaría casarme contigo, pero me resultaría imposible estar casado con alguien que disfruta humillándome todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú también me humillas.

—Sí, pero yo lo hago sin querer y tú no. Hay una gran diferencia. Lo cierto es que te crees mejor que los demás. Piensas que eres perfecta.

—Nunca he dicho eso.

—Entonces cuéntame algo malo de ti.

—Ya no soy tan buena trapecista como antes.

—No hablo de eso. Hablo de algo que tengas dentro, algo que no sea como debería ser. A todos nos pasa.

—No me pasa nada malo, no sé de qué me hablas.

Urey negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Te conozco, nena. Y hasta que no resuelvas eso, no hay esperanza para nosotros.

La soltó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que él llegara a la puerta, Solaris comenzó a gritar:

— ¡No sabes nada de mí! Que sea dura no quiere decir que sea una mala persona. ¡No lo soy, maldita sea! ¡Soy buena!

—Además, eres una esnob —repuso él, mirándola. —Sólo te importa lo que tú sientes. Hieres a los demás. Estás obsesionada con el pasado y eres la persona más engreída que he conocido nunca.

Por un momento Solaris se quedó atontada, pero luego volvió a gritar:

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Soy buena! ¡Lo soy!

El grito furioso de Solaris hizo que Urey se estremeciera. Supo que ella le atacaría y logró salir antes de que estrellara el plato de tacos contra la puerta.

Mientras daba vueltas esa noche por el recinto, Riza se dio cuenta de que hubiera preferido seguir actuando con Roy. Al menos hubiera estado ocupada. Cuando le había dicho que no iba a volver a la pista con él, no sintió ni alegría ni decepción. Le dio igual. En las últimas semanas había descubierto un dolor mucho más profundo que cualquiera que pudiera provocarle con el látigo.

Observó el bullicio de la multitud al otro lado del recinto. Los niños cansados se aferraban a sus madres y los padres llevaban en brazos a los más pequeños con manchas de manzana de caramelo en las bocas. Antes, ver a esos padres hubiera hecho que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas de emoción, pues imaginaba a Roy llevando en brazos a su hijo. Pero ahora tenía los ojos secos.

Junto con todo lo demás, había perdido la capacidad de llorar.

Como el circo permanecería allí esa noche, los empleados tenían la urde libre y se habían dirigido al pueblo en busca de comida y alcohol. El recinto se fue quedando en silencio. Mientras

Roy se ocupaba de Misha, ella se puso una de las viejas sudaderas de su marido y se movió entre los elefantes dormidos hasta llegar a _Tater_. Se arrodilló y se acurrucó entre las patas delanteras del animal y dejó que le apoyase la trompa en las rodillas.

Se arrebujó dentro de la sudadera de Roy. La suave prenda olía a él, a esa particular combinación de jabón, sol y cuero que ella habría reconocido en cualquier parte. ¿Llegaría a perder todo lo que amaba?

Oyó unos pasos. _Tater_ se incorporó sobre los cuartos traseros y Riza vio un par de piernas enfundadas en vaqueros que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer.

Roy se puso en cuclillas a su lado y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, dejando colgar las manos entre ellas. Parecía tan triste que por una fracción de segundo quiso consolarlo.

—Por favor, sal de ahí —susurró él. —Te necesito tanto.

Riza apoyó la mejilla contra la arrugada piel del pecho de _Tater_.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Roy hundió los hombros y pasó un dedo por el suelo.

—Mi casa... es grande. Hay una habitación de invitados con una buena vista del bosque que hay al sur.

Riza soltó el aliento con un suave suspiro.

—Hace frío esta noche. Va a nevar.

—He pensado que podríamos convertirla en una habitación infantil. Es una estancia agradable, soleada, con un gran ventanal. Tal vez podríamos tener allí una mecedora.

—Siempre me ha gustado la nieve.

Los animales se movieron y uno de ellos bufó en sueños. _Tater_ levantó la trompa de la rodilla de Riza y la pasó por los hombros de Roy. El tono suave de Roy no disimuló su amargura.

— ¿No vas a perdonarme nunca? —Ella no dijo nada. —Te amo, Riza. Te amo tanto.

Ella oyó el sufrimiento en su voz, vio la vulnerabilidad en su cara y, si bien sabía que era debido a lo culpable que se sentía, Riza había sufrido demasiado dolor para encontrar placer en infligírselo a otro, en especial a alguien que era tan importante para ella.

—Tú no sabes cómo amar, Roy.

—Puede que eso fuera cierto antes, pero ya no lo es.

Tal vez fuera por lo cómoda que se sentía bajo el corazón de _Tater_ , o tal vez fuera el dolor de Roy, pero Riza sintió que la gélida barrera que rodeaba su corazón comenzaba a agrietarse. A pesar de todo, todavía lo amaba. Se había mentido a sí misma cuando se dijo que no lo hacía. Él era su alma gemela y su corazón siempre le pertenecería. Con esa certeza llegó un conocimiento más profundo y amargo. Si volvía a caer víctima del amor que sentía por él, podría acabar destruida y, por el bien del bebé, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Sólo te sientes culpable.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Eres un hombre orgulloso. Has violado tu código del honor e intentas arreglarlo. Lo entiendo, pero no voy a dejar que mi vida se base en unas palabras que no sientes de verdad. Este bebé es demasiado importante para mí.

—El bebé también es importante para mí.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No digas eso, por favor.

—Te probaría mi amor si pudiera, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tienes que dejarme ir. Sé que eso heriría tu orgullo y lo siento, pero vivir contigo así es demasiado duro para mí.

Él no dijo nada. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó ocultarse tras la helada barrera que la había mantenido en pie hasta entonces, pero Roy había provocado demasiadas grietas.

—Por favor, Roy —susurró entrecortadamente. —Por favor, deja que me vaya.

La voz de Roy apenas era un susurro.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?

Riza asintió con la cabeza.

Jamás había pensado que lo vería tan derrotado, pero en ese momento la chispa que ardía en el interior de Roy pareció apagarse.

—Vale —dijo con voz ronca. —Que sea como tú quieras.

Si eso era lo que quería, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

A su lado se movió una sombra, pero los dos estaban demasiado absortos en su sufrimiento para darse cuenta de que alguien más había escuchado la conversación.


	28. Capítulo 24

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

— ¡Roy!

Él alzó la cabeza del motor de la grúa con rapidez en cuanto oyó la voz de Riza gritando su nombre y sonando exactamente igual que solía hacerlo. Se sintió esperanzado. Quizás aún no se había acabado todo. Tal vez Riza no quiso decir lo que dijo dos noches atrás y no tendría que llevarla al aeropuerto esa misma tarde.

Arrojó al suelo la llave inglesa que estaba usando y se volvió para mirarla. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto vio la expresión de su esposa.

— ¡ _Hayate_ no está! Han descargado a todos los animales y él no estaba entre ellos. También falta Trey.

Urey salió desde detrás de la grúa donde estaba intentando ayudar a Roy.

—Seguro que es cosa de Solaris. Me apuesto lo que sea.

La cara de Riza palideció de ansiedad.

— ¿Te ha comentado algo?

—No, pero se ha comportado como una verdadera arpía estos dos últimos días.

Riza miró a Roy y, por primera vez desde que la había ido a buscar al zoológico de Central City, él sintió que lo miraba de verdad.

— ¿Sabías algo de esto?

—No, no me ha dicho nada.

—Sabe lo que sientes por ese tigre —dijo Urey. —Supongo que lo ha vendido a tus espaldas.

—Pero no puede hacer eso. ¡Es mío! —Riza se mordió el labio como si se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era cierto.

—Antes fui a ver a Solaris —dijo Urey, —pero había desaparecido. Fue Shorty quien trajo su

RV, pero el Cadillac no estaba por ningún lado.

Riza cerró los puños.

—Le ha hecho algo terrible a _Hayate_. Lo sé.

Roy quiso consolarla, pero sospechaba que Riza tenía razón.

—Haré algunas llamadas a ver si averiguo algo. ¿Por qué no hablas con los empleados por si alguien sabe algo?

Pero nadie sabía nada. Durante las dos horas siguientes hablaron con todos y sólo descubrieron que nadie había visto a Solaris desde la tarde anterior.

Riza estaba cada vez más histérica. ¿Dónde estaba _Hayate?_ ¿Qué había hecho Solaris con él?

Había descubierto bastantes cosas sobre el tráfico ilegal de animales viejos del circo, sabía que era improbable que el tigre acabara en un zoo. ¿Qué le ocurriría a su tigre?

Se hizo tarde para llevar a Riza al aeropuerto. Roy había insistido en que ella se quedara con su padre hasta decidir lo que quería hacer, pero ahora eso no tenía importancia. Pasó junto al Lexus gris con matrícula de Central City —otra muestra más de lo culpable que se sentía Roy— y se sentó en la parte trasera de la camioneta que la había trasladado durante todo el verano hasta llegar a esa desolada noche de octubre. Desde allí, observó el recinto.

Pasó la primera función y luego la segunda. La gente llegó y se fue. Aquel lugar era la última parada antes de poner rumbo a South City. De nuevo los empleados del circo habían ido al pueblo junto con algunas de las _showgirls_ y el recinto estaba desierto. Tenía frío, pero esperó a que Roy se hubiera cambiado de ropa y se marchara a atender a Misha para regresar a la caravana.

Desde la puerta vio su maleta, que yacía olvidada encima de la cama. Se acercó a ella mientras se quitaba la vieja sudadera gris. Tras terminar de desnudarse en silencio, comenzó a recolocar la ropa vacilando ante el desordenado cajón donde Roy guardaba la suya. Se arrodilló, deprimida, y abrió el último cajón. Apartó a un lado los vaqueros de Roy para ver lo que sabía que estaba oculto debajo: un sonajero barato de plástico, un patito amarillo, una caja de galletas con forma de animales, un babero con la imagen de un conejo y un ejemplar de un libro del doctor Spock.

Había descubierto todo esos objetos unos días antes cuando estaba buscando otra cosa; Roy nunca los había mencionado. En ese momento tocó el sonajero con la punta de un dedo e intentó imaginar por qué razón había comprado todo eso. Si pudiera permitirse creer que... No. No podía pensar eso, tenía demasiado que perder.

Cerró el cajón y, cuando regresaba a la camioneta, vio el Cadillac de Solaris aparcado al lado de la RV y oyó gritos en el interior del circo. Roy también los había oído y se acercó a la vez que ella.

Se encontraron en la puerta trasera.

—Quizá sería mejor que esperaras aquí —dijo él.

Riza lo ignoró y entró.

El circo estaba iluminado por un solo foco, que arrojaba una luz difusa sobre la pista, dejando el resto en penumbra. Riza se vio envuelta por los familiares olores a serrín, animales y palomitas de maíz. Iba a echarlo mucho de menos.

Urey y Solaris estaban discutiendo al lado de la pista. Urey la asía del brazo claramente furioso.

—Riza no te ha hecho absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué la has tomado con ella?

Solaris se zafó de él.

—Hago lo que me da la real gana, y ningún carnicero como tú va a mangonearme.

— ¿No te cansas de ser una arpía?

Lo que fuera que Solaris iba a decir murió en sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Riza dio un paso adelante para enfrentarse a ella.

— ¿Qué has hecho con _Hayate_?

Solaris se tomó su tiempo para contestar, jugando con ella al gato y al ratón para demostrar su poder.

— _Hayate_ ha salido rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Los tigres siberianos son animales muy valiosos, ¿lo sabías? Incluso los más viejos. —Se sentó en la primera fila de asientos y cruzó las piernas en una postura que parecía demasiado estudiada. —Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que ciertas personas pueden llegar a pagar por ellos.

— ¿De qué personas hablas? —inquirió Roy, deteniéndose junto a Riza. —¿Quién lo ha comprado?

—Por ahora nadie. El caballero en cuestión no lo recogerá hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Está a salvo. Trey está con él.

A Roy se le acabó la paciencia.

— ¡Déjate de rodeos! ¿A quién vas a vendérselo?

—Había varias personas interesadas, pero Rex Webley ofreció el mejor precio.

—Jesús. —La expresión de la cara de Alex hizo que Daisy se estremeciera de inquietud.

— ¿Quién es Rex Webley? —preguntó.

—No digas ni una sola palabra Solaris, esto es algo entre tú y yo —intervino Roy, antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Solaris le dirigió una mirada condescendiente antes de volverse hacia Riza.

—Webley tiene un coto de caza ilegal en Drachma.

Riza no lo entendió.

— ¿Un coto de caza ilegal?

—Hay gente que le paga a Webley para ir a cazar ciertos animales allí —dijo Urey con disgusto.

Riza pasó la mirada de Solaris a Urey.

— ¿Para cazarlos? Pero nadie puede cazar tigres. Son una especie en peligro de extinción.

Solaris se levantó y entró en la pista con decisión.

—Eso hace que sean más valorados por los hombres ricos que ya están aburridos de cazar piezas comunes y a los que les importa un comino la ley.

— ¿Has vendido a _Hayate_ para que lo cacen y lo maten? —dijo Riza con voz horrorizada cuando por fin comprendió lo que Solaris le estaba diciendo. Un montón de imágenes horribles cruzó por su cabeza.

 _Hayate_ no tenía el temor que un tigre normal siente hacia la gente. No se daría cuenta de que esos hombres querían lastimarle. En su mente vio su cuerpo abatido por las balas. Lo vio sobre la tierra con su pelaje negro y naranja manchado de sangre. Se acercó rápidamente a Solaris.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! Te denunciaré a las autoridades. Te detendrán.

—No, no lo harán —repuso Solaris. —No es ilegal vender un tigre. Webley me ha dicho que su intención es exhibir a _Hayate_ en su rancho de caza. Eso no va contra la ley.

—Sólo que no va a exhibirlo, ¿verdad? Lo va a matar. —Riza se sintió mareada. —Iré a las autoridades. Lo haré. Detendrán todo esto.

—Lo dudo —dijo Solaris. —Webley lleva años sorteando la ley. Tendrías que tener un testigo que jurara que vio cómo lo mataban, lo que no ocurrirá ni en sueños. Y en cualquier caso, sería demasiado tarde para hacer nada, ¿no?

Riza nunca había odiado tanto a otro ser humano.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué no me haces daño a mí? ¿Por qué tienes que tomarla con _Hayate_?

Roy entró en la pista y se enfrentó a Solaris.

—Te pagaré el doble que Webley —ofreció.

—Esta vez no conseguirás nada con tu dinero, Alex. No comprarás a _Hayate_ como hiciste con _Glenna_. Puse una condición cuando apalabré la venta.

Riza lo miró con rapidez. Roy no le había dicho que había sido él quien había comprado a _Glenna_. Sabía que había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que fuera instalada en el zoo Central, pero no que había sido su dinero el que lo había hecho posible. La gorila tenía un nuevo y precioso hogar gracias a él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó él. —La gente de Webley no recogerá a _Hayate_ hasta el amanecer. —La expresión de Solaris se volvió astuta. —Será entonces cuando firme los papeles, pero siempre puedo cambiar de idea.

—Ah, así que llegamos al meollo del asunto, ¿verdad, Solaris? —susurró Roy con voz apenas audible.

Solaris miró a Riza, que todavía estaba fuera de la pista al lado de Urey.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad, Riza? Que detuviera todo esto. Puedo hacerlo, ya lo sabes. Con una simple llamada telefónica.

—Claro que puedes —siseó Roy. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que hagas esa llamada?

Solaris se volvió hacia él y fue como si Urey y Riza hubieran dejado de existir, quedando sólo ellos dos frente a frente en medio de la pista; algo para lo que ambos habían nacido. Solaris acortó la distancia que había entre ellos moviéndose sinuosamente, casi como una amante, pero no existía ni pizca de amor entre ellos.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Dímelo de todas maneras.

Solaris se giró hacia Riza y Urey.

—Dejadnos solos. Esto es entre Roy y yo.

— ¡Esto es una locura! Eso es lo que es. ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que estabas maquinando, juro por Dios que te hubiera sacudido hasta que olvidaras tal gilipollez! —explotó Urey.

Solaris ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquel arrebato de ira.

—Si Riza y tú no se van de aquí, será el final del tigre.

—Marchaos —dijo Roy. —Haced lo que dice. Urey se volvió hacia él.

—No dejes que te corte las pelotas. Lo intentará, pero no dejes que llegue a ese extremo —dijo con amargura. Parecía como si hubiese perdido la fe en todo lo que creía.

—Lo intentaré —repuso Roy suavemente.

Riza le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero él estaba concentrado en Solaris y no se dio cuenta.

—Venga, Riza. Vámonos de aquí. —Urey le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia la puerta trasera. Tras tantos meses aprendiendo a luchar, Riza intentó resistirse, pero sabía que Roy era la única esperanza de _Hayate_.

Una vez fuera, respiró hondo. Era una noche fría y comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes.

—Lo siento, Riza. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos —susurró Urey, abrazándola.

Dentro se oyó la desdeñosa voz de Roy sólo un poco amortiguada por la lona de la carpa.

—Eres una mujer de negocios, Solaris. Si me vendes a _Hayate_ te compensaré generosamente. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner el precio.

Fue como si Urey y Riza hubieran echado raíces en ese lugar; sabían que debían irse pero eran incapaces de hacerlo. Luego Urey cogió a Riza de la mano y la hizo atravesar las sombras hasta la puerta trasera, donde no podían ser vistos pero tenían una vista parcial de la pista central.

Riza vio cómo Solaris acariciaba el brazo de Roy.

—No es tu dinero lo que quiero. Ya deberías saberlo. Lo que quiero es doblegar tu orgullo.

Roy se apartó, como si no pudiera soportar su contacto.

— ¿Qué coño quieres decir?

—Si quieres al tigre, tendrás que suplicar por él.

—Vete al infierno.

—El gran Roy Mustang tendrá que ponerse de rodillas y rogar.

—Antes prefiero morir.

— ¿No lo harás?

—Ni en un millón de años. —Roy apoyó las manos en las caderas. —Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con ese puto tigre, pero no me pondré de rodillas delante de ti ni de nadie.

—Me sorprendes. Estaba segura de que lo harías por esa pequeña boba. Debería haber imaginado que no la amas de verdad. —Por un momento Solaris levantó la mirada a las sombras de la cubierta, luego volvió a mirarlo. —Lo sospechaba. Debería haberme fiado de mi instinto. ¿Cómo podrías amarla? Eres demasiado despiadado para amar a nadie.

—Tú no sabes lo que siento por Riza.

—Sé que no la amas lo suficiente como para ponerte de rodillas y suplicar por ella. —Lo miró con aire satisfecho. —Así que yo gano. Gano de todas maneras.

—Estás loca.

—Haces bien en negarte. Una vez me arrodillé por amor y no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

—Jesús, Solaris. No hagas esto.

—Tengo que hacerlo —la voz de la dueña del circo había perdido todo rastro de burla. —Nadie

humilla a Solaris Hohenheim sin pagarlo. Lo mires como lo mires, serás tú quien pierda hoy. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres reconsiderarlo?

—Estoy seguro.

Riza supo en ese momento que había perdido a _Hayate_. Roy no era como otros hombres. Se sostenía a base de acero, valor y orgullo. Si se rebajase, el hombre que era se destruiría. Inclinó la cabeza e intentó darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Urey le bloqueaba el paso.

—Sabes la ironía de todo esto, Riza lo haría —dijo Roy con voz tensa y dura. —Ni siquiera se lo pensaría dos veces. —Soltó una carcajada que no contenía ni pizca de humor. —Se pondría de rodillas en menos de un segundo porque tiene un corazón tan grande que es capaz de responder por todos. No le importan ni el honor ni el orgullo ni nada por el estilo si el bienestar de las criaturas que ama está en peligro.

— ¿Y qué? —se burló Solaris. —No veo aquí a Riza. Sólo te veo a ti. ¿Qué será, Roy, tu orgullo o el tigre? ¿Vas a renunciar a todo por amor o te aferrarás a ese orgullo que tanto te importa?

Hubo un largo silencio. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de Riza, ésta supo que tenía que escapar. Pasó junto a Urey, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el fiero comentario de éste.

—Qué hijo de puta.

Se giró con rapidez y vio que Roy seguía de pie frente a Solaris, en silencio, con la cabeza alta, pero sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse. Esas poderosas rodillas Romanov. Esas orgullosas rodillas Mustang. Poco a poco, su marido se dejó caer en el serrín, pero Riza supo que jamás había parecido más arrogante, ni más inquebrantable.

—Suplícamelo —susurró Solaris.

— ¡No! —la palabra surgió de lo más profundo del pecho de Riza. ¡No dejaría que Solaris le hiciera eso, ni siquiera por _Hayate_! ¿De qué serviría salvar a un magnífico tigre si con ello destruía a otro? Atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad y entró en la pista, haciendo volar el serrín mientras corría hacia Roy. Cuando llegó hasta su marido lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.

— ¡Levántate, Roy! ¡No lo hagas! No se lo permitas.

Él no apartaba la mirada de Solaris Hohenheim. Sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes.

—Tú me lo dijiste una vez, Riza. Nadie puede humillarme. Sólo yo puedo rebajarme.

Roy levantó la cabeza, con la boca fruncida en un gesto de desprecio. Aunque estaba de rodillas, jamás había parecido tan regio. Era el zar en persona. El rey de la pista central.

—Te lo ruego, Solaris —dijo con firmeza. —No permitas que le ocurra nada a ese tigre.

Riza se aferró al brazo de Roy y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

Urey soltó una exclamación.

Y Solaris Hohenheim curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. La expresión que tenía en la cara era una irritante combinación de admiración y satisfacción.

—Qué hijo de perra eres. Al final será verdad que la amas después de todo.

Miró a Riza, arrodillada al lado de Roy.

—Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, Roy te ama. Tu tigre estará de vuelta mañana por la mañana. Ya me lo agradecerás en otro momento. Ahora, ¿tengo que seguir haciendo yo el trabajo sucio o piensas que puedes encargarte tú sola de esto sin volver a joderlo todo?

Riza clavó la mirada en ella, tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, porque ya estoy harta de que todos estén preocupados por ti.

Urey comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

Y Solaris Hohenheim, la orgullosa reina de la pista central, pasó majestuosamente junto a ellos con la cabeza en alto y su brillante pelo negruzco ondeando como un estandarte del circo.

Urey la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta trasera, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella se volvió y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo.

— ¡Y que nunca vuelva a oírte decir que no soy buena persona!

Lentamente, una pícara sonrisa reemplazó la mirada atontada en la cara de Urey. Sin decir palabra, se inclinó y se la cargó al hombro.

Arrodillados todavía en el serrín de la pista, Riza sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y miró a Roy.

—Solaris lo tenía planeado todo. Sabía que Urey y yo no podríamos resistirnos a escuchar a escondidas. De alguna manera sabía cómo me sentía y ha preparado toda esta charada para que vea que es verdad que me amas.

Los ojos que cayeron sobre ella eran tan duros y fríos, y además estaban furiosos.

—Ni una palabra. —Ella abrió la boca. — ¡Ni una palabra!

El orgullo de Roy había quedado maltrecho y no se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien. Riza supo que tenía que actuar con rapidez. Después de haber llegado hasta ahí, no iba a perderlo ahora.

Le empujó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y, pillado por sorpresa, Roy cayó en el serrín.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—No seas tonto, Roy. Te entiendo. —Le metió los dedos entre los oscuros cabellos. —Te lo ruego. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para que hagas el tonto ahora; ya lo he hecho yo por los dos. Aunque en parte fue por tu culpa, que lo sepas. Me has repetido tantas veces que no sabías amar que, cuando realmente lo hiciste, pensé que sólo te sentías culpable. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería...

—Deja que me levante, Riza. Ella sabía que podía quitársela de encima con facilidad, pero también sabía que no lo hacía por el bebé. Y porque la amaba.

Se inclinó hacia él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra la suya. Extendió las piernas sobre las de él y apoyó los dedos de los pies encima de sus tobillos.

—Creo que no. Ahora estás un poco furioso, pero se te pasará en un par de minutos, en cuanto lo reconsideres todo. Hasta entonces, no pienso dejarte hacer nada que puedas lamentar más tarde.

Riza creyó sentir que él se relajaba, pero no se movió, porque Roy era un tramposo redomado y esa podía ser una de sus tácticas para pillarla con la guardia baja.

—Levántate ya, Riza.

—No.

—Acabarás lamentándolo.

—Tú no me harías daño.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre hacer daño?

—Estás furioso.

—Soy muy feliz.

—Estás muy furioso por lo que Solaris te ha obligado a hacer.

—Ella no me obligó a hacer nada.

—Te aseguro que sí. —Riza alzó la cabeza para dirigir una amplia sonrisa a aquella cara ceñuda. —Lo ha hecho muy bien. De veras. Si tenemos una niña podemos llamarla como ella.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

Riza inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y esperó, acostada sobre él como si fuera el mejor colchón anatómico del mundo.

Roy le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Quiero casarme antes de que nazca el bebé —susurró Riza acurrucándose más contra él.

Sintió la mano de Roy en su pelo.

—Ya estamos casados.

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—Dejémoslo sólo en hacerlo.

— ¿Te vas a poner vulgar?

— ¿Te levantarás si lo hago?

— ¿Me amas?

—Te amo.

—No suena como si me amases. Suena como si estuvieras rechinando los dientes.

—Estoy rechinando los dientes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera con todo mi corazón.

— ¿De veras? —Riza alzó de nuevo la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa radiante. —Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de que me levante?

Alex esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Para poder probarte mi amor.

—Empiezas a ponerme nerviosa.

— ¿Temes no ser lo bastante mujer para mí?

—Oh, no. Definitivamente eso no me pone nerviosa. —Riza inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. En menos de un segundo, él lo convirtió en un beso profundo y sensual. A Riza se le saltaron las lágrimas porque todo era maravilloso.

Roy comenzó a besarle las lágrimas y ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Me amas de verdad, ¿no?

—Te amo de verdad —dijo él con voz ronca. —Y esta vez quiero que me creas. Te lo ruego, cariño.

Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—Te creo. Vámonos a casa.

 _ ***Soy toda una romántica 3, me conmueven los finales felices :´), ya el próximo capítulo es el último, en unos minutos lo subo. Saludos.**_


	29. Epilogo

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de sus respectivas autoras Susan Elizabeth Phillips y Hiromu Arakawa.**

 _ **Epilogo**_

Riza y Roy se casaron por segunda vez diez días después en un campo al norte de South City. La ceremonia tuvo lugar al amanecer porque la novia insistió en contar con la presencia de un invitado que los demás hubieran preferido que olvidara.

 _Hayate_ descansaba a los pies de Riza, y ambos estaban unidos por una larga correa plateada.

Un extremo rodeaba el cuello del tigre y el otro envolvía la muñeca de la joven. Como resultado de la presencia del felino, el número de personas que asistían a la ceremonia nupcial a las seis de esa mañana de octubre era bastante reducido. Y parecían bastante nerviosas.

—No sé por qué no pudo dejarlo en la jaula —le susurró Solaris a su marido, el hombre con quien se había casado unos días antes en una ceremonia celebrada en la pista central que finalizó con una actuación en el trapecio de los hermanos Tolea.

—A mí me vas a hablar de mujeres tercas —repuso él. —Estoy casado con una.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—Tienes suerte.

—Sí—asintió Urey, —tengo suerte.

Al lado de ellos, Winry acarició la trompa de _Tater_ mientras miraba a Riza con aire crítico. Si ésa fuera su boda, decidió, llevaría puesto algo más bonito que unos viejos vaqueros, sobre todo

—y Winry lo sabía de buena tinta— cuando no podía abrocharlos en la cintura. De hecho, se había puesto una de las enormes camisas azules de Roy para ocultarlo.

De todas formas, Riza estaba muy guapa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, y se había puesto una tiara de brillantes en forma de margaritas en el pelo. Roy se la había regalado por sorpresa, junto con un anillo de diamantes tan grande que era una suerte para todos que aún no hubiera salido el sol o se habrían quedado ciegos.

Ese verano había habido tantos cambios en la vida de Winry que todavía le costaba asimilarlos. Solaris no iba a vender el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim y a Winry le parecía genial que su padre y ella estuvieran intentando tener un bebé. Solaris era una madrastra la mar de guay. Le había dicho a Winry que podía empezar a salir con chicos ese año, aunque su padre había añadido que lo haría sobre su cadáver, y se había convertido en una persona casi tan cariñosa como Riza.

Riza le había comentado a Winry que se matricularía en la universidad donde daba clases Roy tan pronto como naciera el bebé para poder trabajar después en una guardería, y que los dos se irían a Creta en diciembre para adquirir piezas para ese museo tan grande del que Roy era asesor. A pesar de todo, harían la gira del verano siguiente con el circo de los Hermanos Hohenheim, y Riza incluso le había dicho que volvería a actuar con Roy en la pista central. Le había confesado que ya no le daban miedo los látigos porque ya había experimentado lo peor que podía pasarle.

Roy comenzó a formular sus votos con una voz ronca y profunda y, cuando bajó la mirada hacia Riza, su expresión era tierna como si tuviese ante sus ojos lo que más amaba en el mundo. Riza, naturalmente, rompió a llorar y May tuvo que ofrecerle un pañuelo de papel. La joven respiró hondo y se dispuso a decir sus votos.

—Yo, Riza Grumman Mustang, te tomo a ti... —Hizo una pausa.

Roy la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—No me digas que has vuelto a olvidarte de mi nombre. —Parecía exasperado, pero Winry hubiera jurado que quería reírse.

—Claro que no. Es que no conozco tu segundo nombre y acabo de darme cuenta ahora.

—Ah... —Roy se inclinó y se lo susurró al oído.

—Perfecto. —Riza sonrió entre lágrimas y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. —Yo, Riza Grumman Mustang, te tomo a ti, Roy Romanov Mustang...

Mientras Riza seguía hablando, Roy le apretó la mano y Winry hubiera jurado por Dios que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Hayate_ se levantó y se estiró hasta alcanzar toda su longitud. Solaris se puso nerviosa y se arrimó al brazo de Urey buscando protección. A Winry no es que le volviera loca el tigre, pero no era tan miedica como Solaris.

Su madrastra había dado una gran sorpresa a la pareja cuando les entregó a _Hayate_ como regalo de boda. Roy ya había mandado construir un lugar para el tigre detrás de su casa en Central City.

Seguro que molaba ser tan rico. Aunque nadie lo hubiera mencionado, Winry pensaba que _Tater_ pasaría también el invierno en el granero que Roy tenía en Central City en lugar de quedarse conel resto de los elefantes en South City.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Riza y Roy se miraron el uno al otro y, por un instante, dio la impresión de que se habían olvidado del resto del mundo. Por fin, Roy recordó que era el momento del beso y se inclinó para besar a su esposa. Winry no pudo asegurar que fuera un beso francés, pero no le hubiera extrañado nada. Mientras se besaban, _Tater_ los espolvoreó con briznas de heno como si éstas fueran arroz.

Todos se echaron a reír menos Solaris, que seguía pendiente de _Hayate_.

Riza soltó la correa del tigre. Luego lanzó un gritito de alegría y rodeó el cuello de Roy con los brazos. Él la alzó y la hizo girar, aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimar al bebé.

Cuando se detuvo, la besó de nuevo.

—He conseguido a la mejor mujer Mustang de todas.

Riza adoptó esa mirada tan descarada que incluso Winry pensaba que era preciosa.

—Y yo tengo al mejor de los hombres Mustang.

Todo aquello le parecía tan ridículo que Winry comenzó a sentir vergüenza ajena, pero no se cortó un pelo a la hora de vitorear, porque le gustaban los finales felices.

Luego se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un final en absoluto. Al mirar a su alrededor, a todas esas personas que amaba, supo que sólo era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

 **Fin.**

 _ ***Ta-dan, este es el final, gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, con sus respectivos errores y equivocaciones por la ubicación de los escenarios, pero FMAB no tiene tantos lugares, al igual con los personajes, me daba ideas de acuerdo a sus personalidades, pero dentro de lo que cabe creo que salió bien :D, gracias por el comentario de seguir actualizando en verdad iba a abandonar la historia, pero tenía unas vacaciones así que para aprovechar el tiempo y no dejarlos colgados con la historia. Gracias en verdad por leerla. Saludos C:**_


End file.
